MEU PRIMEIRO AMOR
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Eles se conheceram na infância, tornaram-se os melhores amigos... Uma noite e tudo mudou... Depois de cinco anos ela volta com uma surpresa e tanto... Entre brigas, revelações e intrigas... Bella e Edward irão descobrir o que é um amor de verdade! 18anos - U.A
1. Chapter 1

**Esta é mais uma de minhas estórias! **

**Espero que curtam. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO I – Voltando pra casa**

Dez minutos... Esse foi o tempo em que fiquei parada olhando para o portão de desembarque, sabia perfeitamente que assim que o atravessasse, minha vida iria mudar... De novo. Mas teria que ser feito, teria que enfrentar meus medos, meus erros e as decisões equivocadas que tomei e especialmente teria que enfrentá-lo.

- Mamãe? – fui tirada dos meus devaneios pelo meu pequeno, meu filho Anthony. – Porque você ta parada ai? – sorri com seu jeito, aquele pequeno era demais.

- Não foi nada, está pronto?

- Nasci pronto mãe. – revirei os olhos ajeitando seu boné, ao atravessar os portões lá estava meu pai e Sue sua noiva. Meus pais haviam se divorciado dois anos antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, minha mãe agora mora em Phoenix com seu atual marido Phill.

- Filha! Que bom que voltou meu anjo. – dizia meu pai me dando um abraço apertado, era bom estar de volta, infelizmente por causa do trabalho, suas visitas foram esporádicas nestes cinco anos em que estive fora. Discutimos muito desde que engravidei e nos desentendemos algumas vezes, mas com o tempo meu pai aceitou e agora estou aqui para o casamento dele e tentar me restabelecer no país.

- Sue como está? – perguntei abraçando minha futura madrasta.

- Ótima querida, seja bem vinda.

- Hey garotão, vem com o vovô. – Thony se jogou nos braços do meu pai que ficou todo bobo com o neto. - Você está cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, garoto. – sorri com aquilo, qualquer um que tivesse colocado os olhos em Edward diria o mesmo.

Sim ele... Edward Anthony Cullen, meu melhor amigo... Pelo menos costumava ser desde que o conheci quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos...

**Flashback **

****Eu brincava no parque onde minha mãe costumava me levar, ela me olhava brincar no balanço enquanto conversava animadamente com uma mulher muito bonita. Sempre brincava sozinha, não tinha irmãos, muito menos amigos. Adorava balançar, queria ir bem alto, sentir o frio no estômago, fechei meus olhos sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto. **

**Sorri pegando mais impulso, acabei me desequilibrando e cai, sobre um garoto que passava em minha frente, o pobre amorteceu minha queda, mesmo assim abri um belo corte no joelho que ardia pra burro. **

**- Desculpe! – pedi tentando engolir o choro, eu tinha apenas cinco anos. **

**- Não foi nada, me deixa ver esse seu machucado! - dizia o garoto que mais parecia um anjo de tão lindo, seu cabelo tinha um tom acobreado e seus olhos eram verdes como duas esmeraldas, sua pele branquinha e suas bochechas rosadas. Ele assoprou o corte para aliviar a ardência e aquele gesto fez meu coração disparar no peito. **

**- Onde está sua mãe? – perguntou enquanto me ajudava a ir até ela, ele era bem mais alto que eu. **

**- Ela está ali. – disse apontando para o banco, onde ela ainda conversava com a mulher bonita. **

**-Que bom, ela está com minha mãe. – falou enlaçando minha cintura, me levando até elas. **

**- O que aconteceu Bella? – perguntou minha mãe, finalmente me dando atenção. **

**- Cai. – respondi fazendo bico, apontando o joelho. **

**- Outra vez Bella? Ás vezes me pergunto se vai chegar com todos seus membros até os quinze. – minha mãe falava de um modo engraçado, eu ouvia aquilo toda a vez que me machucava, o que no meu caso, era freqüente. **

**- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o garoto atenciosamente. **

**- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. **

**- Sou Edward, Edward Cullen. – disse sorrindo meio torto, achei aquilo tão engraçado. Desde aquele dia nos tornamos amigos, os Cullen haviam acabado de chegar à cidade, vieram de Chicago, Esme e Carlisle, tinham três filhos, Emmett, Edward e Alice, Rosalie e Jasper eram amigos deles, acabamos crescendo todos juntos. **

**Edward era três anos, mais velho que eu, assim como Rose e Jazz, Emmett quatro anos e Alice um, costumavam dizer que eu era a mascote deles. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper e eu éramos inseparáveis. Mas Edward e eu, nós tínhamos uma ligação especial, mesmo sendo mais velho, nunca se importou de ficar comigo, conversávamos sobre tudo, éramos muito ligados e meu amigo nunca pareceu se importar com aquilo, pelo menos até conhecê-la. **

**Ela chegou à escola quando eu estava com quatorze anos e ele dezessete, Tanya Denali sempre foi muito bonita, mas não mais que Rose, mesmo assim chamava a atenção da ala masculina do colégio. Logo se tornou líder de torcida e gostava de ostentar o namorado, que era cobiçado por nove entre dez garotas do colégio. **

**Mantivemos nossa amizade, claro, mesmo durante seu namoro conturbado com ela, eles viviam discutindo e brigando por qualquer coisa, rompiam e voltavam. Sempre que aquilo acontecia, Edward corria para chorar as mágoas em meu ombro, o que eu poderia fazer? Ele era meu melhor amigo! **

**Acho que me encantei por Edward desde que o vi pela primeira vez naquele parque, o chamava de anjo, por causa de sua beleza, ele sempre ria com aquilo. Meus sentimentos por ele ficaram confusos quando eu tinha onze anos e ele quatorze, brincávamos de sete minutos no céu e Edward me beijou... Foi o meu primeiro beijo, desde aquele bendito dia, eu não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além de Edward Cullen, naquele dia ele havia ganhado meu coração.****

- Bella? Chegamos filha, estava tão distante. – meu pai comentou me despertando, estava perdida em minhas lembranças. Soltei um longo suspiro ao ver a antiga casa, nada havia mudado ali, estava tudo igual, olhei para a casa ao lado, que estava vazia. Meu pai havia me dito que os Cullen logo se mudaram para um bairro afastado de Forks, depois que tio Carlisle havia se tornado diretor geral do hospital central.

- Seu quarto ainda continua do mesmo jeitinho que deixou, sinta-se em casa filha, passo a maior parte do tempo na reserva, com toda aquela coisa do casamento. – avisou o chefe Swan abrindo a porta pra mim.

- É só por uns dias pai, sabe que tenho que me estabelecer em Seattle, já que vou trabalhar por lá. – ele somente assentiu.

- Mas até se arranjar, seu antigo quarto serve, não?

- Com certeza pai, obrigado! – disse olhando ternamente para aqueles olhos castanhos como os meus.

- Pelo que filha? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Por tudo! – respondi somente o abraçando.

- Pai é pra isso, deveria saber. – falou depositando um beijo em minha testa. - Vai ficar bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não sou mais uma garotinha pai, vou fazer vinte anos senhor Charlie. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sempre será minha garotinha, não importa quantos anos tenha filha. – foi minha vez de sorrir.

- É aqui que a gente vai morar mãe? – perguntou meu pequeno olhando para o meu antigo quarto.

- Por alguns dias, até encontrar um apartamento para nós em Seattle.

- Ai vai ser nossa casa? – ele olhava para a janela da casa ao lado, a janela do antigo quarto do pai.

- Sim meu amor, será nossa casa, minha e sua e vamos deixá-la como a gente quiser. – seu sorriso se alargou.

- Legal!

- É legal! Agora o que acha de um banho? – seu sorriso se desfez.

- Precisa contar a eles, agora que voltou pra ficar, não acha que as coisas têm que ser esclarecidas filha? Esme e Carlisle tem o direito de saber que são avós. – insistiu meu pai, ele sempre foi contra o fato de eu não ter dito nada.

- Sei disso pai, mas preciso me estabilizar primeiro afinal fiquei cinco anos fora. – ele assentiu depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Eles ainda moram onde o senhor disse? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Esme e Carlisle sim... – afirmou. - Às vezes vejo Alice circulando por aqui, mas ele, quase não vejo, desculpe filha, mas nos afastamos depois que descobri que era o pai de Thony.

-Entendo pai, os chamou para o casamento? – ele somente assentiu. – A todos?

- Todos, os Cullen e os Hale também. – foi minha vez de assentir.

- Então tenho pouco tempo.

- Creio que sim, sua mãe disse que viria, mas sabe como ela é. – assenti sorrindo, conhecia muito bem dona Renée, meu pai voltou para a delegacia, mas antes deixaria Sue em casa.

- Agora somos nós dois pequeno e o senhor já pro banho, depois cama. – ele bufou alto fazendo o cabelo subir.

- Mais a gente acabou de chegar? – semicerrei meus olhos para aquele projeto de Edward que bufou novamente revirando os olhos como o pai fazia.

- Esse seu computador é velho! – segurei o riso separando uma roupa pra ele, dei um belo banho em meu pequeno o colocando na cama em seguida. Fiz o mesmo, teria muita coisa pra fazer no dia seguinte, como não conseguia pegar no sono, fui conferir minha conta, precisava saber o quanto teria disponível para me ajeitar.

Nesse tempo que passei fora, trabalhei muito e com a ajuda de Gianna minha tia, irmã da mais nova da minha mãe, consegui juntar uma grana até que legal. Mas aqui seria diferente, não sei se conseguiria viver da música e da dança, como fazia lá. Teria que procurar um emprego em primeiro lugar, mas antes de tudo encarar os Cullen. Fiquei sentada em frente à janela do meu quarto que dava para a dele, mesmo não gostando de ficar remoendo aquilo, as lembranças vieram à tona...

_**Flashback - início**_

****– Anda Bella, deixa de ser chata, você é ou não é minha melhor amiga? – dizia Alice com as mãos na cintura, me infernizando por causa de sua festa de debutante a qual insistia para que eu fosse. **

**- Alice sabe melhor do que ninguém que não curto festas, não sei dançar, o que vou fazer lá. – ela bufou revirando os olhos. **

**- Se não for, juro que nunca mais falo com você Isabella Swan! – disse magoada. **

**- Tudo bem Alice, eu vou, mas, por favor, nada de exageros ta bem? – ela abriu um sorriso enorme. **

**Alice faz aniversário no mesmo mês que eu, mas era um ano mais velha, apesar de estudarmos no mesmo ano. Ela parecia uma princesa de tão linda, Rosalie tinha um corpo bem feito o que levava os garotos à loucura, já eu com meus quinze anos recém feitos, era magrela, meus peitos eram pequenos demais e meu corpo não era lá grande coisa. **

**Minha amiga me deu de presente um vestido lindo para usar em seu aniversário, ficou bem em mim, minha mãe já não morava mais conosco, meus pais haviam se divorciado dois anos antes, mas preferi continuar morando com meu pai. **

**- Está linda princesa, vou estar de plantão Bella, e só volto amanhã para o almoço está bem? – assenti somente, estava acostumada com aquilo, afinal os Cullen moravam ao lado, qualquer coisa era só gritar. **

**A casa estava toda decorada, no jardim dos fundos havia uma pista de dança e tia Esme e tio Carlisle haviam saído deixando Emmett e Edward responsáveis por tudo. Os ratos tomando conta dos gatos, a música estava alta e havia muita bebida rolando ali, sem contar que a maioria eram veteranos, como Jazz, Emm e Edward, Rose também era veterana, assim como a sebosa da Tanya. **

**- Olha quem está aqui! A mascote de vocês. – falou me provocando, ela me detestava e o sentimento era recíproco. **

"_**Vadia!"**_** – respondi mentalmente, Edward estava agarrado a ela, como sempre. Era incrível como ele parecia um bobo quando estava perto dela, chegava a dar raiva. Cumprimentei todos educadamente ignorando o que a mocréia havia dito, a noite iria ser bem longa e chata. **

**- Bella? – chamou Mike Newton. - Você ta uma gata, vem dançar comigo? – pediu jogando o braço sobre o meu ombro, ele estava no último ano também e não sei por quê? Encasquetou comigo.**

**- Sinto muito Mike, mas não to a fim, porque não procura a Jéssica, ela vai ficar feliz em dançar contigo. – falei saindo dali, fui até o barzinho e pedi algo bem forte. **

**- A senhorita não tem idade pra tomar isso ai. – disse uma voz que eu conhecia bem, me virei encontrando aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava me olhando fixamente. **

**- A maioria aqui não tem. – respondi dando de ombros. **

**- Você está linda. – revirei os olhos. **

"_**Até parece!"-**_** retruquei mentalmente. **

**- Onde está sua namorada? Sabe que ela não gosta quando fala comigo em público. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, se aproximando de mim. **

**- Ela não manda em mim Bella, além do mais você é minha melhor amiga, esqueceu? **

"_**Nem que eu quisesse meu caro**_**." – sorri pra ele sem dizer nada, peguei a bebida que o barmen me entregou e virei com tudo. **

**- Vou dar uma volta, seu cão de guarda está chegando. – disse saindo dali, sendo fuzilada por Tanya. **

**A festa estava um saco, todos se divertindo menos eu, que tinha que ficar vendo Edward praticamente engolindo aquela vaca loira dos infernos. Bebi mais umas três ou quatro doses de um treco estranho, queria tanto ir embora, mas se fosse, Alice me mataria. **

**De repente Edward e Tanya começaram a discutir feio, ela foi embora e o deixou falando sozinho, ele estava furioso e bebendo muito, muito mesmo. Pedi desculpa para Alice e fui pra casa, não agüentava vê-lo se autodestruindo por culpa daquela vagabunda, se pelo menos fosse por alguém que valesse a pena, mas Tanya, aquela ali não valia nada. **

**Cheguei em casa tomei um banho e me enfiei em meu pijama, me assustei ao ouvir batidas em minha janela, já era tarde. Edward estava completamente bêbado, estava muito mal mesmo. **

**- Bella, posso ficar aqui com você? Não quero ficar sozinho. – choramingou todo mole. **

**-Droga Edward! Quanto você bebeu? – perguntei assustada. **

**- Ela é uma vadia... Não quero mais saber dela... Nunca mais. –revirei os olhos, sempre que brigavam era a mesma coisa. **

**- Senta aqui, vou fazer um café bem forte pra você. – pedi o colocando em minha cama, ele fedia a bebida. – Acho melhor você tomar um banho, antes de se deitar. – ele me olhou meio grogue. **

**- Banho? **

**-É banho. – falei arrancando sua camisa pela cabeça, soltei o ar com força ao encarar aquele tórax e aquele abdômen, ele era magro, mas não seco, tinha tudo no lugar certo e na proporção exata. – Vá Edward, vou separar uma calça do meu pai pra você e uma camiseta, tome um banho que vai te fazer bem. – ele assentiu indo para o banheiro. Desci e preparei um café bem forte e o fiz tomar tudo, Edward resmungou, praguejou, mas tomou, sorri ao vê-lo com a camiseta do meu pai, havia ficado um pouco grande. **

**- Agora deita e vê se dorme. **

**- Deita aqui comigo, não quero ficar sozinho. – resmungou me puxando para junto de si. **

**- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia Edward... **

**- Vem Bella, preciso de você, estou tão carente. – choramingou, como um garotinho manhoso. Acabei cedendo, e me deitei ao seu lado, Edward me puxou pra si, passando seus braços ao meu redor. **

**- Você cheira tão bem Bella. – disse afundando o rosto em meus cabelos. **

**- Para de bobeira Edward e dorme quieto! – ralhei sentindo meu coração bater tão forte que por um momento pensei que fosse sair pela boca. **

**- Não quero dormir, quero ficar assim com você. – falou me apertando ainda mais. **

**- Edward eu... **

**- Shhh... Bella, fica comigo. – pediu acariciando meu rosto. – Você é mesmo linda. – revirei os olhos. **

**- Essa é a prova de que está realmente bêbado. **

**- Você é linda Bella, quando vai entender isso? Sempre foi... Desde pequena. – sussurrou sem parar de me tocar um minuto sequer, seu rosto estava tão próximo. Ele segurou a medalha que havia me dado em meu aniversário, que dizia: "Forever" e sorriu. **

**- Forever. – senti seu hálito quente bater em meu rosto, Edward contornou meus lábios com seu polegar, depositando um beijo cálido neles, um simples roçar que fez meu estômago dar voltas. Sua língua pediu passagem e não consegui resistir, acabei cedendo, deixando que ele me beijasse novamente. Uma de suas mãos se infiltrou pelo meu cabelo segurando firme minha nuca, enquanto devorava meus lábios, senti sua outra mão em minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Seu gosto era delicioso e sua língua dançava sincronizada com a minha. **

**- Bella... – gemeu deslizando os lábios pelo meu maxilar, descendo para meu pescoço, não conseguia falar, estava ofegante e Edward novamente tomou meus lábios em outro beijo ainda melhor. **

**As caricias ficaram mais ousadas, suas mãos eram urgentes em meu corpo e acabamos nos rendendo ao momento... Me rendi à paixão insana que sentia por ele... Acordei com o sol entrando pela fresta da cortina, olhei para o lado e Edward não estava mais lá, estava completamente nua e sozinha. **

**Mil coisas passaram pela minha mente naquele momento, porque ele se foi e nem falou comigo? Teria sido tão ruim assim? Doeu bastante, mas foi bom pra mim, muito bom na verdade. Sorri ao fechar os olhos, era como se ele ainda sussurrasse meu nome em meu ouvido, enquanto me fazia sua... Sai da cama e me assustei ao ver a mancha de sangue no colchão, troquei rapidamente jogando tudo dentro da máquina, tomei um banho e tentei comer alguma coisa. **

**O sábado passou e Edward não me ligou, evitei ir a casa deles, queria dar espaço a ele, afinal Edward tinha uma namorada, éramos amigos e o que rolou poderia estragar tudo, achei melhor deixar para falar com ele na segunda depois do colégio. **

**No domingo fui ao parque, precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar, já era fim de tarde estava distraída pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, quando algo me chamou a atenção. Vi o volvo prata parado próximo ao parque, Edward estava recostado nele agarrado a Tanya em um longo amasso. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, senti raiva, nojo, ódio de mim mesma por ter sido tão idiota! Como ele pode fazer aquilo, justo comigo? Ele que dizia que eu era sua melhor amiga, que seriamos amigos pra sempre... Aquilo me deixou arrasada, não queria ver ninguém e muito menos voltar para aquele colégio, não queria nem sequer respirar o mesmo ar que ele. **

**Liguei para minha mãe e avisei meu pai que iria morar com ela, em Phoenix. Meu pai ficou arrasado, não entendia o porquê da minha decisão repentina, menti dizendo a ele que queria sair daquele inferno de cidade, que estava farta daquele fim de mundo. Acabei magoando meu pai que não tinha culpa nenhuma dos meus erros, por eu ser uma completa idiota, por acreditar em alguém como Edward Cullen! **

**Alice e Rose não entendiam nada, muito menos Emmett e Jazz, ele nem se dignou a vir falar comigo. Fiz minhas malas e não me despedi de ninguém, sai de Forks sem sequer olhar para trás, sem saber que meu filho havia sido concebido, naquela bendita noite.****

Despertei com o som do meu pequeno resmungando, voltei para junto dele e logo adormeci. No dia seguinte acordei cedo, fiz o café da manhã para o meu pai me aprontei e aprontei Thony para irmos à casa dos Cullen, de lá para Seattle, ver alguns apartamentos.

- 420 da Avenida Woodcroft, por favor. – disse ao motorista de táxi, estava muito nervosa, suava frio. O carro saiu da pista entrando em uma estradinha de seixos que cortava o bosque. Meu queixo foi ao chão ao ver a linda mansão surgindo no meio de uma clareira, era a casa mais linda que já vi, os dois estavam lá parados na varanda da casa com o cenho franzido, provavelmente estranhando a visita matinal. Assim que desci do carro os dois parecia não acreditar no que viam.

- Bella? É você? – disse tia Esme vindo em minha direção me abraçando tão forte que mal podia respirar.

- Oh meu Deus! Quanto tempo garota, não tem idéia de quanto sentimos sua falta, os garotos estão... – suas palavras morreram em sua boca, quando retirei Thony do carro.

- Deus do céu!Ele é... Não pode ser... – ela não conseguia concluir.

- Filha, sentimos muito sua falta por... Aqui... – com Carlisle não foi diferente, eles olhavam para Thony encantados, agradeci ao motorista o dispensando.

- Anthony, esses são Esme e Carlisle, pais do seu pai. – meu filho os olhava passando a mão na nuca como o pai fazia quando estava envergonhado.

- Como... Como, meu Deus! – tio Carlisle ainda estava chocado.

- Ele é seu neto tio, é uma longa história e bem complicada. – ele assentiu com os olhos marejados.

- Vem com a vovó meu amor. – pediu Esme completamente emocionada, Thony me olhou sem saber como agir, ele estava ansioso para conhecê-los, mesmo sendo muito esperto meu filho só tinha três anos e dez meses.

- Esta é sua vovó Esme meu amor, mãe do papai. – ele mordia o dedinho olhando pra ela.

- Do papai?

- Sim meu amor, do seu papai. – Thony sorriu se jogando nos braços dela.

- Como você está filha? O que fez todo esse tempo fora? – Carlisle dizia me apertando em um abraço aconchegante.

- Acho que precisamos conversar não é mesmo? Devem estar um tanto confusos. – os dois assentiram.

- Nos conte o que aconteceu e porque foi embora filha? – estávamos na enorme sala de estar, Esme estava com Thony em seu colo, babando no neto, dizendo sem parar o quanto ele era parecido com o pai.

- Mãe? Quem está ai... – Alice estancou no meio da escada, sua boca estava entreaberta. Ela estava linda, seus cabelos agora eram curtos e espetados em todas as direções, estava um pouco mais alta do que me lembrava, mas muito pouco mesmo. - Não acredito! Bella? Bella é você? – disse correndo em minha direção, quase me derrubando ao pular em mim. – Você voltou! Caramba olha pra você, como está linda... Onde se meteu todos esses anos e porque diabos nunca deu notícias... Charlie só sabe dizer: "Ela está na Europa." – disparou sem perder o fôlego, ela ainda não tinha visto Thony que a olhava assustado.

- Também senti sua falta, Alice. – falei retribuindo o abraço.

- Não deveria falar com você, mas me diz onde se mete... – se calou ao ver meu pequeno de mãos dadas com Esme. – Quem é essa coisa linda? – disse se abaixando, ficando de frente pra ele.

- Este é Anthony, meu filho. – seus olhos quase saltaram.

- Mas... Ele é... Como isso é possível?

- Como já disse é uma história longa e bem complicada. – disse bufando alto.

- Temos tempo. – respondeu sentando ao lado de Esme e Thony, Carlisle sentou-se ao lado de Esme e eu fiquei na poltrona de frente para eles.

- Thony, essa é sua tia Alice. – ele a olhava meio desconfiado.

- Minha tia? – franziu o cenho.

- Sim, sua tia, aquela de quem a mamãe falou. – meu pequeno voltou a olhá-la e sorriu. Alice o puxou para seu colo o cobrindo de beijos.

- Você é a cara do seu pai, garoto! – não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo. - Como isso aconteceu? Nunca imaginei que você e Edward...

- Deixe-me contar desde o começo sim. – ela se calou assentindo.

- Devem se lembrar da festa do seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, certo?

- Claro que sim, depois dela você foi embora e nem sequer deu noticias. – havia magoa em suas palavras, não a culpava, só tinha a mim mesma par culpar.

- Eu havia bebido um pouco e não agüentava mais ficar na festa, primeiro porque Mike estava me enchendo e em segundo Edward e Tanya haviam discutido, brigado feio e ele começou a beber sem parar... – os três me olhavam atentos, assim como meu filho. – Não suportava vê-lo se autodestruindo por causa dela, por isso fui embora.

- Me lembro disso, disse que não estava se sentindo bem. – somente assenti.

- De madrugada ele apareceu na minha janela, completamente bêbado e como sempre reclamou, resmungou e choramingou dizendo que jamais voltaria para ela, que não passava de uma egoísta mesquinha e que não valia nada. – claro que editei suas palavras exatas.

-Moleque! – sibilou Carlisle meneando a cabeça.

- Estava preocupada com ele, pedi pra que fosse tomar um banho, ele fedia a bebida e estava muito mal. Dei umas roupas do meu pai a ele e o coloquei no banheiro, enquanto fazia um café bem forte e amargo. Não sabia o que fazer, vocês não estavam e meu pai estava de plantão, pedi pra que tomasse o café e dormisse.

- Edward sempre foi um tanto fraco para bebida. – Esme disse triste.

- Então porque bebeu? – Carlisle estava irritado, confesso que nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, já Alice não falava nada.

- Mas Edward estava estranho, agindo de forma estranha... Me deixando confusa e... Eu o amava Esme, o amava tanto que...

- Eu sabia! Sempre soube que você era louca por ele. – disse Alice vindo para o meu lado.

- Sim, mas seu irmão só me via como amiga, sua melhor amiga... Naquela noite ele me beijou... Me beijou dizendo que eu era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida... Que eu era linda... Juro que tentei resistir a ele, mas foi mais forte que eu... – senti as lágrimas saírem sem minha permissão. - Me diz como resistir à pessoa que você mais ama? Quando ela sussurra em seu ouvido coisas que sempre sonhou ouvir? Fui fraca, inconseqüente, uma idiota completa...

- Não fica assim Bella... Vai assustar seu filho. – dizia Alice acariciando meus cabelos.

- Desde que vi Edward pela primeira vez naquele parque que ele me fascina, me apaixonei por ele aos onze anos de idade, mas éramos amigos, os melhores amigos e nunca quis estragar nossa amizade... – disse afundando meu rosto em minhas mãos. -Porque sabia que se revelasse a ele meus sentimentos, se afastaria de mim, mas com o passar do tempo aquele sentimento só aumentava e quando ela chegou ao colégio, foi como uma pá de cal.

-Não fique assim filha, na realidade acho que somente ele não notava, porque qualquer um que os visse juntos percebia o quanto gostava dele, pelo modo como cuidava do meu filho. – dizia Esme, senti meu rosto arder, provavelmente estava corando.

- Foi quase impossível manter o juízo e o controle daquela situação e dá pra se ter idéia de onde chegamos àquela noite, certo? – eles somente assentiram. - Quando acordei pela manhã Edward não estava lá, eu estava nua em minha cama ainda confusa com tudo que havia acontecido. Mil coisas se passavam em minha mente... O porquê dele ter ido embora? Porque não falou comigo? Se havia se arrependido?

- Não que eu esteja defendo sua atitude... – Alice falou me interrompendo. - Mas Edward estava mesmo muito mal àquela noite, ele nem se lembrava de como foi parar em seu quarto, Jazz e Emm sempre disseram que Edward não se lembra de nada daquela noite, a não ser antes de beber. – explicou Alice.

- Isso me veio à mente, mas depois que eu estava longe, além do mais era tarde demais, já não havia mais volta. – falei com o olhar perdido. - Mas como ia dizendo, achei melhor dar um tempo a ele, falaria com Edward no colégio, daríamos um jeito, só não queria estragar o que tínhamos. No domingo sai para tentar colocar minha cabeça no lugar, fui para o lugar onde nos conhecemos, era nosso lugar preferido, ele estava lá com Tanya se beijando, se agarrando...

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice e Esme em uníssono.

- Podem fazer idéia de como me senti? Fui tomada pela raiva, sentia ódio de mim mesma, por ter sido tão idiota! Claro que ele não largaria Tanya Denali pra ficar comigo... Me senti usada e estava decidida a sumir e nunca mais colocar os pés de novo em Forks. Por isso discuti com meu pai e fui para Phoenix, de lá fui pra Londres ficar com minha tia Gianna.

- Estava em Londres todo este tempo? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, na realidade não parávamos muito, moramos em Milão, Paris, Amsterdam e outras cidades. – pensei que seus olhos fossem saltar. – Chegando lá minha tia me inscreveu em um conservatório de música, iria concluir o colégio lá, mas...

- Mas? – incentivou Carlisle.

- Comecei a passar mal, muito mal, minha tia me levou ao médico e levei um choque ao descobrir que estava grávida... Grávida do meu melhor amigo, aos quinze anos recém feitos, fiquei completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer.

- Faço idéia minha filha. Mas porque não nos ligou, não nos contou? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Meu pai estava furioso comigo por ter abandonado tudo aqui e ido embora, quando descobriu sobre a gravidez a coisa só piorou... Queria saber quem era o pai e forçá-lo a assumir... – soltei o ar com força, soltando um longo suspiro. - Tive medo de dizer que era de Edward... Meu pai estava furioso e como Edward já tinha dezoito, poderia ser preso e jamais permitiria que algo assim acontecesse, por isso disse que era de um cara que conheci e que ele havia se mandado de lá.

- Porque não disse a verdade? Era responsabilidade dele também, você era menor de idade Bella, aquele moleque estava com a cabeça aonde? – definitivamente Carlisle estava bravo.

- A culpa foi minha Carlisle, ele estava bêbado... Eu deveria tê-lo parado, acho que Alice está certa, Edward não deveria nem saber o que estava fazendo... O conhecia bem, não era dele ser tão cafajeste... Pena que só me dei conta disso quando estava tudo perdido. - lamentei meneando a cabeça. - Assim que meus pais colocaram os olhos nele, souberam. – falei apontando para Thony sentadinho entre eles.

- Deveria ter nos ligado filha, ele tinha o direito de saber. – foi à vez de Esme falar.

- Eu sei, mas ele estava com ela, não queria atrapalhar sua vida e não quero atrapalhar agora, mas meu filho tem o direito de conhecer o pai, sua família, concordam? Ele está realizando o sonho dele de ser médico... Edward sempre sonhou em seguir seus passos Carlisle e não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- A culpa foi dos dois Bella. – afirmou Carlisle, me olhando com ternura.

- Mas eu sabia que ele era comprometido... Edward estava bêbado... Eu deveria ter parado... – soltei o ar com força novamente encarando Carlisle. – Mas não me arrependo do que fiz, olha o presente que ele me deu. – meu pequeno sorriu torto como o pai.

- Ele vai pirar quando souber... Garanto a você Bella que Edward não faz idéia de que passaram aquela noite juntos... Ele não seria tão hipócrita, já que ficou magoado com sua partida, arrasado na verdade. – franzi o cenho.

- Isso é verdade... - afirmou Esme. - Não se conformava com o fato de você ter partido e nem sequer ter falado com ele, não ter dito nada.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Três anos e dez meses, nasceu em vinte de junho. – pensei que os olhos deles fossem saltar, Edward era do dia dezessete. - O que fez enquanto esteve fora? Sozinha com uma criança? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Continuei meus estudos, conclui o colégio, mesmo grávida trabalhava pra me manter, consegui concluir os estudos porque Thony nasceu nas férias, o que ajudou muito. Tia Gianna me ajudou muito me dando trabalho e me ajudando a cuidar dele.

- Trabalhou em que? Era tão nova. – lamentou Esme.

- Ajudante dela de início, viajávamos muito, conheci quase toda a Europa, fiz alguns trabalhos fotográficos o que me rendeu um dinheiro extra, depois me dediquei à universidade.

- Como assim trabalhou com sua tia? O que ela faz? – perguntou Alice.

- É fotografa, descobre novos talentos, me usou em algumas campanhas o que me ajudou muito financeiramente. Quando voltamos para Londres, cantava em pubs e barzinhos, até que Marcus um amigo dela me convidou para participar de um festival de música o qual venci, fiz uma turnê pela Europa.

-Uau! Como nunca ficamos sabendo disso Bella? – havia certa magoa em sua voz.

- É que teve repercussão somente por lá, não sei se vazou pra cá, além do mais lá me conhecem apenas por Swan.

- Trabalhou em campanhas, que tipo de campanhas? – insistiu Alice.

- Perfumes, produtos para gestantes, várias coisas. – falei dando de ombros.

- Onde está? Com seu pai? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Por enquanto, até o casamento, vou me estabelecer em Seattle, tenho uma entrevista em uma casa noturna de lá.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – soltou Alice com um imenso sorriso.

- Por quê? – não havia entendido sua empolgação.

- Porque pode ficar comigo em meu apartamento em Seattle, o que acha?

- Alice, não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – seu sorriso se desfez – Você tem sua vida e não quero tirar sua privacidade, ainda mais tendo uma criança na casa.

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, pelo menos até se estabelecer, posso te ajudar a encontrar um apartamento no mesmo prédio que o meu, Rose vai adorar ter você e meu sobrinho lindo por lá.

- A Rose mora com você? – ela assentiu com um enorme sorriso.

- Vim passar uns dias com meus pais, mas moro lá com Rose, somos sócias em uma boutique que vende minha própria grife.

- Não acredito! Era o seu sonho não era?

- Sim, estou tão feliz, tem uma ótima aceitação. – disse empolgada. - Porque não vem comigo, estou indo pra lá... – insistiu. - Vocês ficam em meu apartamento por esses dias enquanto você resolve tudo, mamãe pode ir junto para te ajudar a encontrar um cantinho legal. Não é mãe?

- Será um prazer. – Esme disse prontamente.

- Não quero atrapalhar vocês e...

- Não atrapalha Bella, Alice está certa, fique no apartamento dela enquanto se acerta, lá estará perto de tudo, diferente da casa do seu pai. Eles tinham razão, ainda mais que eu estava sem carro.

- Tem certeza que não vai atrapalhar?

- Absoluta, aqueles quatro vão surtar. – estremeci quando Alice disse aquilo.

-Então terei que passar em casa pra pegar algumas coisas... – confesso que estava meio hesitante. – Só espero que não se arrependa Alice.

- Você vai morar com a titia. – falou apertando as bochechas de Thony que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Ele odeia isso, Alice! – ela deu de ombros.

- Quando vai contar a ele? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Preciso me organizar primeiro, para depois jogar essa bomba em cima dele. – sorri sem humor. – Ele mora por lá, não é? – os três assentiram.

-Fica tranqüila, Edward é ocupado demais com sua residência e... - ela se calou de repente.

- E?

- Nada não, então vamos? Temos muito a fazer. – disse Esme.

- Esme não precis...

- Vai ser um prazer ajudar você filha, vou pegar minha bolsa.

Alice tinha um Porsche amarelo canário nada discreto, Esme foi com seu Audi A8. Passamos na casa do meu pai e pegamos algumas roupas minhas e de Thony, tive que agüentar Alice me atormentando por causa do meu quarto.

- Alice não moro aqui desde meus quinze anos, meu pai não mexeu em nada. – Esme ria saudosa olhando pela janela.

- A gente vai viajar de novo mãe? – perguntou Thony sem entender o porquê de outra mala.

- Não meu amor, vamos procurar uma casa pra nós, o que acha?

- Eba! Só nossa?

- Só nossa. – as duas riram com a empolgação dele, avisei meu pai, que ficou meio tristonho, mas me apoiou, ficou feliz por Esme e Alice estarem me dando apoio.

A viagem até Seattle foi interessante, Esme falou de todos eles, que cursaram a universidade em Dartmouth, mas se estabeleceram em Seattle, por causa do mercado. Jazz se tornou advogado, Emm empresário, era dono de um estabelecimento e Edward fazia residência no Seattle Grace, um hospital renomado de Seattle, fazia pediatria.

O prédio onde Alice morava não era tão grande, eram poucos apartamentos por andar, segundo Esme tinha uma ótima localização por estar perto de tudo. Seu apartamento ficava no quinto andar, era bem a cara dela, havia três suítes e minha amiga me ofereceu a de hóspedes a qual dividiria com Thony, Esme ficaria na de Rose, já que a loira ficaria no apartamento de Emm, que ficava próximo dali, assim como o de Edward e Jazz.

- Na realidade eles moram no mesmo prédio. – comentou Alice. – Ouvi dizer que tem um apartamento vago aqui no sexto andar. – disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Ouviu dizer é? – ela me olhou com cara de inocente, estava na cara que aquela ali estava armando alguma.

- Deve ser um pouco mais caro, por ser a cobertura, mas é uma graça, não é mamãe?

- Com certeza, se quiser podemos falar como sindico, ele nos dá o telefone do proprietário. – algo me dizia que aquelas duas estavam aprontando.

- Então vamos, porque ainda tenho que ir ao Pure, para minha entrevista. – houve uma troca de olhares entre as duas, que me deixou intrigada. Esme falou com o sindico, por trabalhar com decoração e paisagismo, conhecia muito bem o mercado imobiliário e realmente foi de grande ajuda. O apartamento era mesmo uma graça e já tinha alguns móveis e o preço estava convidativo.

- Quer ver outras opções? – perguntou assim que saímos.

- Qual a sua opinião Esme? – revidei a pergunta.

- Você vai ter que trabalhar Bella, seria bom ter alguém conhecido por perto, Alice e Rose, moram no andar de baixo, o apartamento te agradou e agradou ao Thony, mas é você quem decide. – ela tinha razão ele era perfeito.

Fomos ver mais três e nenhum deles havia me agradado, achei melhor fechar logo com aquele mesmo, acabei fazendo um o contrato de um ano pagando adiantado, o que me possibilitou pegar as chaves no mesmo dia.

- Agora vamos às compras. – disse Esme sacando o celular, Alice tinha ido para sua loja.

Esme me levou a várias lojas de móveis e decoração, meu filho ficou encantado com tudo que a avó mostrava pra ele, ela insistiu e fez questão de comprar toda a mobilha do quarto de Thony, incluindo videogame, TV e DVD.

Voltamos para o apartamento de Alice, já que eu tinha que me aprontar para a entrevista no Pure, com Alec Volturi, sobrinho de Marcus. Esme fez questão de ficar com Thony, já que Alice ainda estava na loja assim como Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II – REENONTROS E REVELAÇÕES**

**POV ALICE**

Eu mal podia crer que minha amiga havia voltado e com uma bomba daquelas! Quando disse que faria uma entrevista em uma casa noturna de Seattle, logo me toquei que era a de Emm, pelo jeito que minha mãe me olhou, também sacou.

Bella precisava de uma forcinha, por isso ofereci meu apartamento para que ficassem até se estabelecer. Ela ficou relutante, mas acabou aceitando, isso a manteria mais próxima de nós, assim com meu sobrinho lindo, Bella ainda teria que me contar direitinho aquela história, mas a prioridade era fazer com que ficasse em Seattle.

Quando liguei pra Rose avisando quem estaria conosco por alguns dias ela mal podia crer, ainda mais quando falei sobre Thony. Rose estava louca pra conhecê-lo, pedi pra que averiguasse se o apartamento ainda estava à venda, ele ficava no ultimo andar do prédio onde morávamos, e por sorte sim.

Minha mãe foi de grande ajuda para convencer Bella de que aquele era o melhor lugar para morar, ela fechou contrato por um ano, foi até providenciar os móveis e as coisas pra deixá-lo apto para os dois. Segundo minha mãe minha amiga estava se aprontando para ir ao Pure queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara do Emm quando vir que a cantora que veio de Londres era nada mais nada menos que Bella Swan, a Bellinha como ele costumava dizer.

**POV BELLA**

O lugar era mesmo lindo, com vários ambientes tudo muito luxuoso e de muito bom gosto, de longe se via que o Pure era freqüentado pelos mais abastados com toda a certeza. Me anunciei e o barmen me conduziu até o escritório onde havia uma moça lixando as unhas atrás de uma mesa.

- Sarah, esta é a Swan, veio falar com Alec. – anunciou saindo rapidamente.

- Só um momento... – pediu se levantando. –Vou anunciá-la. – ela entrou na sala, saindo em seguida. - Pode entrar. – indicou a porta.

- Obrigada! – agradeci a mulher que me olhou de cima abaixo dando um sorriso forçado.

- Então você é a famosa Swan? – perguntou um homem alto e muito gato.

- Somente Swan. – falei estendendo a mão pra ele.

- Você foi muito bem recomendada Isabella, aguarde um momento, quero apresentá-la ao proprietário, sou o promoter da casa. – ele pegou o telefone falando com a moça lá de fora. - Sarah, avise seu chefe que nossa estrela chegou.

"_**Estrela? Não sei onde."**_ – retruquei mentalmente.

- Você é ainda mais linda do que meu tio descreveu. – comentou o tal Alec com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

- Onde está essa gata da qual tanto fala, Alec? – aquela voz me era familiar, eu mal pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam, o proprietário era nada mais nada menos que Emmett Cullen. - Oh meu Deus! – soltou me pegando em um abraço esmagador, ele tava enorme, não que já não fosse, mas estava ainda mais forte. – Bellinha é você?

- Olha seu tamanho cara! Onde arrumou tantos músculos? – sua gargalhada ecoou na sala. - O cabeçudo vai pirar quando souber que você voltou... E linda ainda por cima, onde está àquela magrela que sumiu das nossas vidas?

- Ela cresceu Emmett Cullen. – falei me soltando dele, Alec nos olhava sem entender nada.

- Se conhecem?

- Desde pequenos, ela tentou matar o Edward quando tinha cinco anos. – dei um belo tapa nele que se encolheu.

- Deixa de ser besta Emm. - ralhei. - Não é nada disso, eu cai em cima dele... Foi um acidente.

- Você é um acidente, Bellinha... – retrucou. - Então você é a famosa Swan que veio da Europa?

- Não sou tão famosa assim, mas preciso de trabalho e cantar e dançar é o que sei fazer de melhor.

- Com sua coordenação? Tenho minhas dúvidas. – revirei os olhos.

- Vai se surpreender meu caro.

- Tá contratada. – falou simplesmente.

- Mas...

- Ele é quem manda, está contratada, quando pode começar? – disse Alec.

- Preciso passar as músicas com a banda e vou precisar de quatro balairinos, além de fazer algumas adaptações no palco.

- Alec verá isso pra você, uma semana dá pra se preparar? – Emmett disse sério.

- Será perfeito.

- As garotas sabem que voltou? – perguntou me puxando para sua sala, me despedi de Alec deixando meu telefone pra contato.

- Encontrei Alice na casa dos seus pais, estou em seu apartamento, vou morar no mesmo prédio.

- Cara! A minha ursinha vai pirar.

- Sua ursinha? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

- A Rose, nós estamos juntos há uns três anos. – meu queixo foi ao chão.

- Não acredito!

- Alice não te disse? Ela e Jazz estão noivos.

- Aquela bandida não me disse nada. – ele riu da minha cara.

- Bem que a gente podia jantar juntos hoje, vai ser legal.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Emm, preciso ter uma longa conversa com Edward e não sei como ele vai reagir a minha volta. – ele franziu o cenho. – Mas temos que nos reunir mesmo, estou morrendo de saudade de Rose e Jazz.

- Nos vemos mais tarde na casa da tampinha. – assenti estalando um beijo nele.

- Deixa ela te ouvir falando assim. – ele estremeceu me fazendo rir com a cara que fez, deixei meus dados com Sarah e voltei para o apartamento de Alice, que já estava por lá com Jazz e Rose.

- Oh meu Deus! – gritou à loira se jogando sobre mim, quase me esmagando. - Não deveria falar com você sua cretina! Como some por quase cinco anos e não dá notícias.

- Oi pra você também Rose. – falei sarcástica.

- Pelo que vejo não mudou tanto assim. – disse Jazz abrindo os braços.

- Uau! Olha pra você Jasper Hale! – soltei o abraçando apertado. – Você ta um gato!

- Obrigado! Mas sou comprometido. – falou divertido.

- Eu sei, Emm me contou.

- Emm? – disse junto com sua irmã.

- É ele é meu patrão! – disse olhando para Alice. – Poderia ter me avisado Alice.

- Desculpe Bella, queria fazer uma surpresa. – ela tinha uma cara de inocente que de inocente não tinha nada.

- Eu é que fiquei surpresa. – soltou Rose. - Como explica aquela coisa linda que está no quarto com Esme? – perguntou com os olhos semicerrados pra mim.

- É complicado!

- Desembucha. – disse com seu jeito delicado, novamente contei a eles tudo que aconteceu e como aconteceu.

- Cara não dá pra acreditar! – dizia ainda chocada.

- Posso garantir Bella, que Edward não se lembra mesmo, ele vivia dizendo que não se lembrava de nada, que havia bebido demais e que aquela noite era um branco total. – insistia Jazz.

- Ou não deve ter significado nada pra ele. – retruquei.

- Não acredito que seja isso, não mesmo. – garantiu.

- Como ele está? – perguntei pela primeira vez, os três se entreolharam.

- Trabalhando como um louco, ele se dedica muito aos estudos. – disse Jazz.

- Não somente aos estudos. – retrucou Rose.

- Rosalie! – ele a repreendeu.

- Ela tem que saber que seu amigo virou um...

- Rose! – desta vez foi Alice.

- O que está acontecendo gente? – não estava entendendo a reação deles.

- Depois que foi embora, Ed ficou arrasado, Tanya vivia o atormentando dizendo que foi melhor assim, que você não era boa pra ele e coisas do tipo. – eu já não a suportava e ouvir aquilo me fez odiá-la ainda mais. – Foi quando Edward começou a ver a verdadeira Tanya. – explicava Alice.

- É... - afirmou Rose. - Ele descobriu a vadia que ela era... Que o traia na maior cara de pau. – disse sendo fuzilada por Jazz e Alice.

- Disso eu sabia. – falei dando de ombros. – Mas não tive coragem de dizer a ele, isso acabaria com Edward, o deixaria péssimo. – a loira revirou os olhos.

- Vindo da garota que ele engravidou! – Rosalie não havia mudado muito, primeiro falava depois pensava, pediu desculpa logo em seguida.

- Edward ficou muito mal com tudo aquilo e se agravou com a falta que sentia de você, ficou muito magoado com você, não gostava nem de mencionar seu nome. Fechou-se em si mesmo, mantendo as pessoas afastadas. - senti um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo. – Ele não se liga a ninguém Bella, não se fixa a nenhuma mulher se é que me entende?

- Resumindo, virou um galinha que não passa mais de uma noite com uma mulher. – cuspiu Rose entre os dentes.

- Acho melhor ir ver meu filho! – disse mudando de assunto, pouco me interessava à vida afetiva dele.

Estava a três dias que em Seattle, os móveis haviam chegado e Esme me ajudou a colocar tudo em ordem, já que eu estava às voltas com os balairinos e a banda. Meu apartamento ficou simplesmente lindo! Com a minha cara e a de Thony, havia fotos dele espalhada por todo o apartamento assim como fotos minhas, de trabalhos que fiz, Esme fez um poster grande e o colocou no hall, ficou muito bom.

- Esme ficou maravilhoso! - falei encantada com tudo ali, o quarto de Thony era um sonho, assim como o meu que tinha uma imensa cama de casal.

- Foi um prazer ajudar você filha. – falou me dando um abraço aconchegante. – Não acha que está na hora de conversar com ele?

- Sim, está na hora de encarar Edward Cullen. - Esme ligou para ele, pedindo pra que viesse ao apartamento de Alice, para um jantar já que ela estava por aqui. O jantar seria as oito, fui me aprontar e aprontar meu pequeno para que finalmente conhecesse o pai.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu andava morto, ficar na emergência do hospital era bastante puxado, como se não bastasse tive que cobrir alguns plantões, estava acabado. Estranhei o fato de meus irmãos não me encherem por esses dias. Meu telefone tocou, mas estava sem animo pra atender, então deixei cair na secretária eletrônica.

"Ed?"- revirei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Shelley, uma garota que trabalhava no hospital. "Liguei pra saber se você não ta a fim de sair, comer alguma coisa, estou com saudade."

- Vai ficar na saudade minha cara. – respondi sem atender, tomei um banho me jogando na cama, meu celular tocou desta vez, era minha mãe.

-Mãe?

"Oi querido, como está?" – perguntou como sempre fazia.

- Bem mãe e a senhora?

"Estou em Seattle, gostaria de ver todos os meus filhos, seria possível?"

- Onde a senhora está?

"No apartamento de Alice, pode vir pra cá?" – não estava a fim de sair, mas era minha mãe.

- Tá bom mãe a que horas?

"As oito, filho... Hmm, Edward?" – ela hesitou em falar. "Tenho uma surpresa e tanto pra você filho, te vejo mais tarde." – disse desligando.

Aquilo ficou remoendo em minha mente, que surpresa seria esta? Quando deu sete horas me arrumei e fui pra casa da tampinha, todos estavam lá, menos meu pai.

- Oi mãe! – estalei um beijo nela, sentia saudade de dona Esme.

- Oi meu amor, que bom que veio. – falou com seu jeito carinhoso, cumprimentei o restante, que me olhava de um modo estranho.

- O que ta rolando? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Você vai cair de costas. – soltou Emm, levando um cutucão de Rose.

- Alice o que você está aprontando? – falei me virando pra anã de jardim.

- Porque ta olhando assim pra mim, não fiz nada, foi à mamãe quem pediu pra que nos reuníssemos. – se defendeu.

- Fique calmo Edward, eles estão chegando. – minha amada mãe disse com um sorriso sinistro.

- Eles? Eles quem? – foi eu falar e a campainha tocou, Alice levantou em um salto correndo para a porta.

- Que bom que chegaram. – disse dando passagem a Bella? Bella? Era mesmo a Bella? Eu mal conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

- Bella? O que... Como...

- Como vai Edward? – definitivamente eu não sabia o que dizer o que fazer ou como agir. Estava tão linda, tão diferente, havia algo nela que não soube distinguir, a deixava mais radiante. Parecia mais segura de si, mais mulher e que mulher.

- Que bom que voltou. – fui até ela a abraçando, seu cheiro continuava o mesmo, seus cabelos cheiravam a morangos e estavam mais curtos do que costumava usar no colégio, sua pele exalava um perfume delicioso.

- É muito bom estar de volta. – ela estava um tanto tensa, várias perguntas vieram a minha mente, mas não sabia por onde começar foi quando o vi, agarrado a perna de Alice, era um garotinho de aproximadamente três a quatro anos, cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes.

- Vem aqui meu amor. – Bella o chamou, ele veio timidamente, mordendo o dedinho, me olhando com curiosidade eu diria.

- Este aqui é o Edward. – disse Bella apontando pra mim, ele ergueu a cabeça pra me olhar.

- Este é Anthony, meu filho. – filho? Como assim filho? Minha cabeça deu um nó.

- Filho? Você teve um filho? – minha voz saiu estranha, todos estavam calados, olhando para nós três.

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós. – disse minha mãe se levantando. – Vem Thony, vamos lá pra dentro. – falou para o garotinho que correu pra ela e os outros a acompanharam.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Você teve um filho? Por isso foi embora? Nem pra dar um telefonema dizendo que estava viva?

- Sim Edward, eu tive um filho, tem certeza que não sabe como isso aconteceu? – franzi o cenho sem entender, o que ela estava querendo insinuar? Parecia brava comigo, aliás, muito brava.

- Como eu poderia? Você saiu daqui como se fugisse de algo? Nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir das pessoas que dizia ser importantes para você. – cuspi irritado.

- Você é mesmo um hipócrita sabia? – retrucou com raiva. - Vai continuar se fazendo de desentendido Edward, olhou bem pra ele? Olhe bem e me diga que não sabe como tive um filho? – com certeza estava furiosa e parecia ser comigo.

- Do que você está falando? – estava completamente perdido na conversa.

- Olha nos meus olhos Edward e diz que você não se lembra de nada? – Bella estava realmente nervosa.

- Do que você ta falando, Bella? – insisti.

- Do aniversário de Alice... - disse exaltada. - Você aparecendo em minha casa, completamente bêbado... – sua voz sumiu no final, ela chorava e eu continuava completamente perdido. – Como pode esquecer?

- Não consigo me lembrar de nada do que aconteceu naquela noite, eu... Eu havia bebido demais e... – ela caiu sentada no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorando muito. - O que aconteceu Bella? – perguntei agachado diante dela. – Porque está assim?

- Você chegou lá com a mesma conversa de sempre... – Bella tentava falar entre o choro. - Dizendo que não havia mais volta, que ela não valia nada e... – soltou um soluço me assustando. - Você tava muito bêbado, pedi pra que tomasse um banho enquanto fazia um café pra você... Tentei fazer com que dormisse, mas estava agitado, falava o tempo todo...

- Eu não me lembro Bella. – tentava puxar em minha mente, mas nada vinha além de borrões.

- Você disse que eu era linda... Disse tantas coisas... - engoli seco. - Eu sabia que estava bêbedo... Mas... A culpa foi minha... Eu deveria ter parado, deveria ter te colocado pra fora, mas não consegui. Você estava ali, dizendo que me queria, me beijando como se... Oh Deus! - ela se levantou andando de um lado para outro, suas mãos agarradas aos seus cabelos. - Quando acordei pela manhã você não estava lá, fiquei preocupada e assustada pelo que aconteceu... Fiquei com receio de te ligar, achei melhor te dar um tempo, sabia que aquilo mudaria tudo entre a gente, mas...

- Mas o que Bella? – insisti, o que ela estava tentando me dizer?

- No domingo fui ao parque, aonde sempre íamos se lembra? – somente assenti. – E você estava com ela, estava com Tanya em um amasso em pleno parque... - havia revolta em sua voz. - Estava com aquela que chorando, jurou que jamais voltaria... Que não passava de uma vadia... Como acha que eu me senti Edward? Você passou a noite comigo e correu para ela no dia seguinte. – cai sentado tamanho o choque, como assim passamos a noite juntos?

- Está dizendo que eu e você... Que nós...

- Você dormiu comigo aquela noite Edward e quando acordei não estava mais lá... Depois correu para sua preciosa Tanya, como se eu não significasse nada...

- Eu... Eu... – senti minha cabeça dar voltas.

- Fiquei com tanta raiva que fui pra Phoenix, eu só queria sumir... Não tem idéia do quanto te odiava naquele momento! – de certo modo, doeu ouvir aquilo. - Me senti usada, suja, uma verdadeira idiota. – as coisas estavam fazendo sentido agora. – Discuti com meu pai e fui para Phoenix, chegando lá pedi a minha mãe que me deixasse concluir os estudos em Londres onde minha tia estava morando.

- Porque não me ligou, porque não me disse nada, Bella?

- Depois da cena que vi? O que queria que eu dissesse? Eu só queria distância de você... Queria ir pra longe, porque doía demais vê-lo com ela. – cuspiu furiosa. – Só não fazia idéia de que havia levado um pedacinho de você comigo...

- Está dizendo que... – a compreensão me atingiu como um soco no estômago. – Aquele... Ele...

- É seu filho Edward.

-Oh meu Deus! Isso é loucura! – foi minha vez de levantar, eu tentava encontrar algum sentido em tudo aquilo. – Mas eu não me lembro de nada... Eu juro que não sabia... Não me lembro mesmo do que aconteceu aquela noite. Só me lembro de ter te visto lá em casa, na festa, depois discuti com Tanya e acordei em casa, no meu quarto.

- Passou a noite comigo Edward, nos meus braços. – afirmou convicta. – Compreendo que não se lembre, não deve ter significado nada mesmo pra você...

- Bella não fala assim... Me perdoa...Eu havia bebido muito e...

- O fato é que ele é seu filho Edward, seu e meu. – seu rosto estava molhado devido às lágrimas, ainda era difícil de acreditar que eu era pai... Que Bella e eu tínhamos um filho. - Seu nome é Anthony Cullen, tem três anos e dez meses, nasceu no dia vinte de junho, de um parto complicado, já que eu tinha somente quinze anos quando nasceu. Se quiser fazer o teste de DNA, à vontade, mas ele é seu... Ele é nosso. – engoli seco.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão só... Eu havia mesmo dormido com ela? Não foi somente um sonho então? Ela me amava? Bella me amava... Flash de nós nos beijando, eu acordando com Bella nua em meus braços, estava muito confuso e minha cabeça doía demais sai de lá e fui pra casa.

- Isso é loucura! – disse me deixando cair sentado novamente.

- Sei que eu errei... E acredite, paguei um preço alto pelos meus erros... – ela estava de joelhos diante de mim. - Mas precisava voltar, meu pai vai se casar... Não agüentava mais ficar longe de tudo, sentia falta de todos, dos meus pais dos meus amigos e principalmente de você.

- Porque não me disse?- eu tinha um nó em minha garganta. - Aquela noite sempre foi um branco total pra mim... Havia misturado muita coisa, depois houve aquela discussão com Tanya... Deus o que eu fiz? – afundei o rosto em minhas mãos. - Tanya me ligou no dia seguinte cedo dizendo que precisava falar comigo, passamos o dia quase todo fora, ela pediu desculpas insistiu em uma volta e... Me perdoa Bella, eu não fazia idéia...– pedi tocando seu rosto. – Deve ter me odiado e com razão...

- Não!Quer dizer, no primeiro instante sim, quando o vi com ela na praça, mas depois com a cabeça fria me dei conta de que estava bêbado demais... Eu deveria ter me afastado, a culpa foi minha...

- Não... A culpa foi minha, fui irresponsável, você era a melhor coisa em minha vida e por minha culpa se afastou de todos. – eu me sentia péssimo.

- Shhh... Não... Você nem sequer se lembra do que fez Edward, fui ingênua, irresponsável, mas sinceramente não me arrependo, porque você me deu a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. – disse segurando meu rosto em suas mãos ainda de joelhos diante de mim. - Temos algo que vai nos ligar pra sempre Edward. – havia um brilho intenso em seu olhar, o mesmo brilho com que me olhava antes. - Temos um filho lindo que está louco pra conhecer o pai. – não sabia se eu sorria ou chorava a envolvi em meus braços, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos em um abraço apertado.

- Deveria ter me dito Bella, enfrentaríamos tudo juntos, porque não me contou? – insisti.

- Era complicado demais, como eu já disse... Depois que a raiva passou, me dei conta de que pelo fato de ter bebido muito, não deveria ter se lembrado. Além do mais quando meu pai descobriu que eu estava grávida, o velho Charlie surtou... Exigiu saber quem era o pai e confesso que fiquei com medo.

- Por quê?

- Você já tinha dezoito anos Edward e eu quinze... – Bella parecia constrangida. - O velho Charlie te mandaria para cadeia sem pensar duas vezes, jamais me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse... Menti pra ele, menti pra todos... Disse que me envolvi com um cara, mas me neguei terminantemente em dizer quem, mas quando Thony nasceu... - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Ele é você todinho, seus trejeitos e seu temperamento... – foi minha vez de sorrir. - Bastou minha mãe colocar os olhos nele, pra saber que era seu.

- Me protegeu? Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz? Me protegeu? – havia tanto carinho e ternura em seu olhar, mas havia algo mais ali, algo que não soube distinguir.

- Ambos erramos, mas é passado o importante é daqui pra frente. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto, senti meu estômago se contrair e uma sensação desconhecida percorrer meu corpo. - Vou buscá-lo. – avisou se apartando de mim, ainda estava confuso tentando absorver tudo aquilo quando Bella voltou de mãos dadas com ele.

- Anthony, porque não vai dar um beijo no seu pai. – disse apontando pra mim, o garoto me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes mordendo o dedinho.

- Meu papai?

- Sim meu amor, este é Edward o seu pai, vá lá com ele. – ele abriu um sorriso meio torto se jogando nos meus braços. Confesso que ser pai nunca esteve em meus planos, mas não sei como descrever a sensação de tê-lo ali em meus braços.

Era como se eu sempre soubesse dele, o apertei contra meu peito, sentindo seus bracinhos envolvendo meu pescoço. Senti uma felicidade tão grande que pensei que meu peito fosse explodir. Um filho, um filho meu e de Bella, minha família havia voltado para a sala, estavam todos nos olhando, só então notei que Bella estava abraçada a minha mãe.

- Seu filho é lindo Edward. – disse minha mãe, vindo para junto de nós.

- Eu sei. – falei olhando para o pequeno que ainda estava um pouco tímido.

- Desde quando ela está aqui, mãe? – estávamos mais afastados, os cinco estavam entrosados em uma conversa animada.

- Há alguns dias, ela foi falar primeiro comigo e seu pai, esclarecer as coisas, vocês têm muito que conversar ainda. – somente assenti.

- Porque não me procurou? Enfrentou tudo sozinha... Deus, ela só tinha quinze anos mãe.

- Tente entendê-la Edward, estava com medo, não queria e não quer atrapalhar sua vida... Bella é uma garota admirável meu filho. - era obrigado a concordar com ela. - Lutou sozinha, enfrentou uma barra que muito adulto não suportaria e quando disse que precisava se estabelecer novamente aqui, eu e sua irmã a convencemos a vir pra cá. – minha mãe tinha minha total atenção.

- Ela estava em Forks?

- Sim, na casa de Charlie em seu antigo quarto, pelo menos até conseguir algo. Agora está morando no andar de cima, em um cantinho só dela e de Thony, acredita que veio para Seattle para trabalhar no Pure?

- Ta de brincadeira?

- Parece que foi recomendada pelo tio de Alec.

- Então Bella vai ficar mesmo por aqui? – minha mãe somente assentiu, agradeci a ela por tudo que fez a Bella.

"_**Bella me amava... Como nunca notei? Será que ainda me ama? Depois do que fiz, duvido muito!"**_- olhava pra ela que conversava com os outros de forma animada, descontraída, sorrindo, estava linda, ainda mais linda. Sentia falta de sua companhia, seu cheiro, de nossas conversas noite adentro, de estar ao lado dela simplesmente. _**"Porque fiz aquilo? Porque a beijei? Porque Bella se entregou a mim?" -**_ eram perguntas que ecoavam em minha mente.

Por mais que eu forçasse, não conseguia me lembrar... A única coisa que vinha a minha mente eram imagens de Bella e eu juntos, entre beijos e palavras desconexas, nos beijávamos, ela estava nua em meus braços, pra mim faziam partes de sonhos que tive com ela, mas pelo jeito estava equivocado, tudo aquilo foi real... Bem real.

Vê-la novamente trouxe a tona sentimentos que guardei no fundo do meu coração, durante esses quase cinco anos, nunca havia entendo o porquê Bella havia ido embora sem nem mesmo falar comigo. Fiquei magoado, sentido com ela... Vê-la de novo trouxe a tona sentimentos e sensações as quais havia trancado desde que se foi... Um filho, Bella e eu tínhamos um filho! Algo que nos ligaria para sempre, era um lindo garoto, esperto e saudável. Como pude esquecer que a tive em meus braços por uma noite?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III - Estreando**

**POV BELLA **

A emoção que senti ao ver Thony nos braços de Edward, foi algo indescritível, o melhor que tínhamos a fazer era deixar o passado pra trás e começarmos do zero, afinal tínhamos um filho e para o bem dele, seria melhor convivermos em paz. Rose estava encantada com Thony, na realidade todos estavam, Edward ficou com ele e Esme um pouco afastado de nós enquanto os quatro me enchiam de perguntas.

- O que fez nesse tempo em que ficou na Europa? – perguntou Jazz sentado ao lado de Alice.

- Trabalhei com minha tia de assistente, ela é fotógrafa e bem requisitada por lá, fizemos alguns desfiles, trabalhos para revista de moda em geral. Como havia dito a Alice, fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo fotográfico. – enquanto falava com eles, podia sentir o olhar de Edward em mim, enquanto falava com Thony e Esme.

- Deus dá asas a quem não sabe voar. – lamentou Alice revirando os olhos. - Justo você que sempre foi avessa a moda e coisas do tipo. – havia certa indignação em sua voz.

- Aprendi muita coisa trabalhando com Gianna, trabalhei com ela até concluir o colégio e Thony ficar mais independente. Depois comecei a cantar em pubs e barzinhos, foi onde conheci Marcus o tio do Alec. – falei me virando para Emm.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você canta e dança... – era muito estranho ouvi-lo falando sério. - Alec não poupou elogios a você, disse que vamos nos surpreender e que o show que está preparando vai arrasar. – Emmett sempre fora o palhaço da turma e ouvi-lo falando daquela forma era muito estranho.

- Marcus, o tio dele, me inscreveu em um festival de música o qual venci. – notei que Edward estava atento a nossa conversa. – Me apresentei em vários lugares, passei um tempo em Paris, Milão, Amsterdam e outras cidades fantásticas, o pessoal curtia bastante por lá.

- Caramba!Quer dizer que era famosa por lá? – sorri com a empolgação de Emm.

- Não exagera Emm, foram somente algumas apresentações, foi bem legal, mas muito puxado... Eu tinha que dividir meu tempo entre a universidade, o trabalho e o garotão ali, que exigi muita atenção.

- Não fala assim, ele é um docinho. – reclamou Rose que ficou apaixonada pelo meu pequeno.

- Vamos ver até quando vai pensar assim. – falei divertida. - Ainda não consigo acreditar que vou trabalhar com você Emm.

- Eu sou o cara Bellinha! – revirei os olhos.

- Como agüenta isso? – perguntei olhando para Rose.

- Também não sei. – ela deu um sorriso sacana. – Deve ser porque o sexo é bom demais. – acho que não consegui esconder o choque ao ouvir aquilo, senti meu rosto queimar.

- Bellinha você ainda é tímida?

- Vá à merda Emm.

- E você Bella, nesse tempo todo andando por Paris, Londres, Milão, não conheceu nenhum cara legal? – fiquei um tanto constrangida com a pergunta da loira.

- Fiz muita amizade por onde passei, mas namorado sério? Nenhum, sabe como é? Ser mãe solteira é um tanto complicado nessa área. – disse dando de ombros.

-Porque ta dizendo isso? – insistiu Alice.

- Ah, qual é Bella, vai me dizer que todo esse tempo, não se envolveu com ninguém? – se pudesse arrancaria a língua dela.

- Minhas prioridades são outras, Rose, nunca estive e não estou atrás de um relacionamento... Tenho meu filho e ele me basta, claro que conheci pessoas interessantes, mas nada que valesse a pena, acredite! Mas encontrei muitos, como aquele Alec, o que é aquilo?

- Porque ta falando isso? – os olhos da loira só faltaram saltar.

- Desde que o conheci é uma cantada atrás da outra, o cara não desiste! Tudo bem que ele é um gato, mas conheço bem aquele tipo, boa pinta, bonitão, charmoso, mas que não se prende a nada nem ninguém. – todos olharam para Edward.

- Conhecemos bem o tipo. -Alice e Rose disseram em uníssono.

- Pois é, assim que souber do baixinho ali, toda aquela empolgação vai pelos ares, acredite eu sei.

- Cuidado com ele... – avisou Alice. - Alec é gente fina pra caramba, mas aquilo ali não perdoa uma.

- Não se preocupe, sei lidar muito bem com esse tipo. – olhei para os dois e Thony estava com a cabecinha encostada no peito de Edward, que acariciava seus cabelos, meu pequeno havia pegado no sono. – Acho melhor ir pra casa. – falei me levantando.

- Não pode ficar mais um pouco. – Edward pediu, o ajeitando em seu colo.

- Está muito tarde Edward e Thony está com sono.

- Posso levá-lo? Ele é pesado. – mordi os lábios, pensando se deveria aceitar ou não.

- Tudo bem, vamos? – ele assentiu se pondo de pé com Thony nos braços, meu pequeno resmungou se ajeitando no colo do pai. Me despedi de todos, que prometeram ir a minha estréia no dia seguinte. - Soube que está fazendo pediatria, pensei que fosse seguir a mesma especialização que seu pai? – disse assim que entramos no elevador.

- E iria, mas cuidar de crianças é o máximo, por enquanto ainda estou na emergência do hospital e aquilo é uma loucura, acredite.

- Faço idéia. – assim que o elevador abriu indiquei a ele o caminho, abri a porta e lhe dando passagem, o guiei até o quarto de Thony e Edward o colocou na cama, depositando um beijo nele, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Que quarto legal! – elogiou.

- Presente de sua mãe, Thony a ajudou a escolher tudo. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Minha mãe não tem jeito! – disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. – Durma bem meu filho. – sussurrou para Thony depositando outro beijo nele. - voltamos pra sala, ele tinhas as mãos nos bolsos e não dizia nada, só me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Está com pressa? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não por quê?

- Me acompanha em uma pizza? Estou faminta. – ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu amava.

- Claro que sim. – sorri de volta, liguei para a pizzaria e quando o homem perguntou de que? – Queijo com muito queijo? – Edward assentiu sorrindo, fiz o pedido desligando em seguida.

- Ainda se lembra.

- Nunca me esqueço. – respondi prontamente, ele desviou o olhar e me chutei mentalmente pela minha língua grande.

- Bella... Eu... Eu preciso que saiba que... – ele estava hesitante. - Eu realmente bebi demais e não me recordo... Quer dizer tenho uma vaga noção, mas sempre achei que fossem lembranças de um sonho. - dizia passando a mão na nuca, enquanto eu me perguntava desde quando Edward tinha aqueles tipos de sonhos, comigo?

- Entendi Edward, não se preocupe, já disse que me dei conta disso depois de um tempo, mas quando sai daqui estava tão magoada, tão ferida que não pensei muito.

- Entendo. – seu olhar ficou triste.

- Conheço você Edward... – ele estava tão lindo, ainda mais lindo. – Podia ser um safado... – sua boca abriu e fechou... - Mas nunca foi cafajeste, sei que jamais faria algo assim... – seu olhar era tão intenso que meu estômago se contraiu. – Quero dizer... Conhecia. – me corrigi.

-Não mudei tanto assim. – se defendeu.

- Não foi o que ouvi dizer.

- Tive uma grande desilusão... Minha melhor amiga foi embora e me deixou aqui sozinho, sem explicações. – falou divertido.

- Estava muito bem acompanhado. – o corrigi.

- Ela não era boa companhia, acredite! – falou atravessado. - Senti muito sua falta Bella. – meu coração disparou no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

- Também senti a sua, Gianna mal pode crer quando contava a ela o modo como nos conhecemos. – falei mudando de assunto, ouvindo sua risada gostosa.

- Do dia em que tentou me matar? Caindo sobre mim. – olhei pra ele incrédula.

- Não tentei te matar, estava me divertindo. – me defendi.

- Caindo sobre mim? – perguntou divertido, me fazendo rir.

- Emm disse a mesma coisa, disse que sou um acidente ambulante. – Edward riu novamente, sentia tanta falta daquela risada deliciosa de se ouvir.

- Acho que sou bom em sutura, por sua causa. – revirei os olhos, o ouvindo rir ainda mais. - Deveria ter me dito... Me ligado. – insistiu ficando sério de repente. - Não deveria ter passado por tudo aquilo sozinha, tinha que ter me ligado, dividiríamos a responsabilidade. – seu olhar era tão intenso que Poe um momento me perdi naquele mar esverdeado.

- Você não teria escutado. – minha voz saiu como um sussurro.

- Me perdoa. – insistiu tocando meu rosto.

- Não tem o que perdoar, nós dois erramos e...

- Senti mesmo sua falta. – disse me cortando, meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas.

- Também senti sua falta. – Edward me abraçou novamente, retribui o abraço sentindo todas aquelas sensações que somente ele me causava, nos separamos com ao som da campainha.

- A pizza! – me levantei em um salto, indo até a porta, paguei sob protestos de Edward que queria pagar, resolvemos comer ali mesmo, na mesinha de centro, pedi pra que abrisse um vinho para nós.

- Não se envolveu mesmo com ninguém? – perguntou mordendo outro pedaço de pizza.

- Não, como disse, não tinha tempo pra um relacionamento. – falei dando de ombros, tomando mais um gole de vinho. - E você Edward, ainda com a Tanya? – ele semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Não. – respondeu seco.

-E pra onde foi toda aquela paixão? – provoquei.

- Ela me traiu. – disse desviando o olhar.

"_**Eu sei."**_ – completei mentalmente.

- Sinto muito. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não sinta! – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Isso foi logo depois que você se foi, discutíamos demais... Ela tinha muito ciúme de você e...

- Ela te traia antes mesmo de eu ir embora Edward, só você não via. – me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir esconder minha raiva.

- Acho que não enxergava muita coisa, não é? Porque nunca me disse? – franzi o cenho, sem entender do que ele estava falando. – Porque nunca me disse que era a fim de mim? Que gostava de mim, mais do que amigo.

- Eeu... É complicado. – respondi desviando o olhar, estávamos sentados no chão, recostado no sofá, de frente um para o outro.

- Posso compreender. – insistiu dando um gole no vinho, seus lábios ficaram ainda mais chamativos e tentadores.

- Tínhamos algo tão especial, temia que meus sentimentos estragassem tudo, além do mais você só tinha olhos para Tanya, pelo menos desde que ela chegou ao colégio.

- Você nunca demonstrou. – disse ignorando o que eu havia dito.

- Você é que nunca notou. – ficamos em um silêncio agradável, um olhando pro outro, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu admirava a beleza do homem diante de mim, seus cabelos todo bagunçado lhe dava um charme extra, seus ombros estavam mais largos e Edward parecia mais forte e um pouco mais alto, era um homem absurdamente lindo.

- Vai ficar mesmo por aqui? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, não quero mais ficar longe das pessoas que eu amo e tudo que eu amo está aqui. Vai ao casamento do meu pai? – novamente mudei de assunto.

- Vou. - afirmou soltando um longo suspiro. – Terei mais tempo livre agora que estarei de férias, posso passar um tempo com ele?

- Vai ser muito bom pra vocês dois. – disse sinceramente. – Desde que não atrapalhe sua vida.

- Você nunca atrapalhou nada Bella, para com isso. – me repreendeu. -Conhece a cidade? – perguntou do nada.

- Pouca coisa, mas sei me virar. – falei divertida, Edward falou um pouco dele, muito pouco, falamos sobre Thony, me encheu de perguntas, as quais respondi prontamente e logo depois foi embora com a promessa de ir à minha estréia.

Estava tudo pronto, confesso que estava uma pilha, já que minhas músicas falavam dos meus sentimentos, lá fora ninguém me conhecia, mas aqui a coisa seria diferente, de certa forma estaria me expondo. Meu pai veio com Sue, Seth, Leah e Jake que estava lindo e enorme.

Thony mostrava seu quarto empolgado para o avô, contando a ele como conheceu seu pai, fez o mesmo com Carlisle que ria todo bobo. Meu pai gostou do apartamento e ficou feliz por eu ter as garotas por perto, mas não escondeu sua preocupação pelo fato de estar novamente perto de Edward, o velho Charlie ainda tinha um pé atrás com relação ele, mas quem poderia culpá-lo.

Esme recomendou uma baby-sitter para que ficasse com Thony pra mim e Emm havia me presenteado com um camarim só pra mim, achei muito fofo da parte dele. Estava repleto de flores, havia rosas, flores do campo, mas dois entre eles se destacavam. Um de lírios brancos e outro de tulipas, o de lírios era de Esme e Carlisle, me desejando sorte, como a maioria ali, já o de tulipas era de Edward.

**Sei que vai arrasar...**

**Desejo muita sorte pra você,**

**que tudo corra bem! **

**OS: Você está mesmo linda! **

**Beijos **

**Edward**

Sorri abobalhada para o cartão enquanto apertava as flores em meu peito, Edward havia se lembrado que aquelas eram minhas flores preferidas e no tom que eu mais gostava, lilás.

- Você entra em cinco minutos Bella! – anunciou Alec dando duas batidas na porta.

- Estou pronta. – abri a porta e o safado deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Uau! Você está linda! – disse percorrendo meu corpo lentamente com o olhar.

- Obrigada! – agradeci o elogio, incomodada com o modo como me olhou.

- Boa noite galera do Pure, esta noite vamos curtir o show de uma tremenda gata que estourou na Europa e agora vem arrasar corações em Seattle, com vocês Bella Swan! – senti meu estômago dar voltas, fiz o sinal da cruz e entrei no palco.

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que adorei ficar conversando com Bella em sua casa, me fez relembrar o tempo em que virávamos a noite praticamente conversando, costumávamos abordar vários assuntos, dos mais sérios aos mais descabidos. Ainda custava a acreditar que eu tinha um filho, um filho com Bella... Fui pra casa tentando colocar minha cabeça no lugar, não cansava de me perguntar por que fiz aquilo, porque a beijei?

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender... Ela estrearia no Pure e eu não perderia aquilo por nada, jamais imaginei que um dia fosse ver Bella cantando e dançando. Minha mãe havia recomendado uma baby-sitter para Thony e como estava de bobeira desci até o apartamento de Emm, Jazz estava lá para minha surpresa.

- Isso é tudo muito louco, não é? – comentou Emmett quebrando o silêncio, estávamos os três a um tempo olhando um pra cara do outro. – Como pode transar com ela e não se lembrar?

- Eu bebi demais aquela noite, não sabia nem em que mundo estava. – me sentia péssimo quanto aquilo. - Não consigo entender como nunca notei que ela gostava de mim de outra forma, ao que parece, Bella me amava... De verdade.

- Só você não notava Edward... – afirmou Jazz. - Qualquer um que convivesse um pouco com vocês dois sacava de longe. – bufei alto. - Porque acha que Tanya detestava sua amizade com Bella, ficou radiante quando foi embora, se lembra?

- Sim, estou me lembrando de muitas coisas. – falei perdido em pensamentos.

- Não se lembra mesmo de nada? Nadinha? – insistiu Emm.

- Não... Quer dizer até ontem... – os dois franziram o cenho. – Lembra que comentei com você uma vez sobre uns sonhos Jazz? – ele assentiu.

- Que sonhos? – perguntou Emm curioso.

- Pra mim tudo que rolou aquela noite, eram memórias de uns sonhos que andei tendo com Bella naquela época, se é que me entende? Mas pelo que me contou, foi tudo bem real.

- Wow! – soltou o lesado.

- Daquela noite me lembro de ter conversado com ela na festa e depois a discussão com Tanya, mas não me lembro de ter estado na casa dela e muito menos...

- Ter feito um filho nela! – as vezes eu tinha vontade era de socar meu irmão.

- Cala a boca Emmett- cuspiu Jazz entre os dentes.

- Você tem noção que poderia ter ido pra cadeia pelo que fez? – Jazz fez questão de me lembrar daquele detalhe.

- Por isso Bella escondeu de todos quem era o pai, pra me proteger... Mesmo depois de tudo que fiz, ela me protegeu do pai dela. Agora entendo porque Charlie me olha daquele jeito.

- Claro! Você traçou a filha dele e nem sequer se lembra. – olhei para Emmett sem enxergá-lo.

- Ficou mexido quando a viu, não foi? Deu pra sacar. – comentou Jazz.

- Fiquei muito puto quando ela foi embora sem sequer falar comigo, não conseguia entender... Éramos tão ligados e do nada ela some? Sentia falta dela, de nossas conversas de sua companhia. Foi quando comecei a ver Tanya com outros olhos, a fazer comparações até me dar conta de que aquela vadia não valia nada.

- Nunca se deu conta de que Bella gostava de você? Nunca? – neguei com a cabeça.

- Nunca, Bella me contou que só deixou rolar porque me amava... Que não resistiu a mim, aos meus beijos, aos meus toques... – bufei novamente bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos. - Estou tão confuso.

- Se deu conta que sempre foi a fim dela, não é? – olhei pra Emmett como se o mesmo fosse maluco. - Qual é cara, vocês faziam tudo juntos, sempre a protegeu de tudo, sabia mais dela do que de sua namorada, pode ser que não tenha se dado conta, mas sempre foi gamado na Bellinha, cabeçudo. – odiava quando me chamava daquele jeito.

- Detesto admitir, mas ele tem razão Edward, nunca tratou ninguém como tratava Bella, o fato dela ser bem mais nova que nós nunca te incomodou e...

- É que Bella sempre foi tão madura pra idade. – me defendi.

- Isso ela era mesmo, mas pense bem, lá no fundo sabe que Bella ocupava um lugar especial em seu coração, não é? Estava bêbado Edward, disse coisas a ela... Coisas que provavelmente guardava ai, no fundo do seu coração. – não respondi, mas aquilo fazia sentido, muito sentido

- E o moleque, o que vai fazer a respeito?– Emm perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Vou passar por lá daqui a pouco, a mamãe está lá com eles, quero ficar com meu filho, quero reconhecê-lo. – disse olhando para Jazz.

- Posso ver isso pra você. – somente assenti. - Vai ter que fazer o exame, é obrigatório.

- É só olharem pro moleque, é a cara dele. – sorri com o jeito do meu irmão.

- Isso é verdade, o moleque é você todinho.

- Parece tanto assim?

- A mãe disse que é você quando pequeno.

- Ele é um barato, quero passar um tempo com os dois, saber tudo sobre ele...

- E da mãe dele também pelo que vejo. – disse Emm me cortando.

- Quer parar com isso!

- A qual é Ed? Vi a sua cara ontem, parecia embasbacado. Mas já vou avisando, Alec está de olho nela.

- Pois trate de mantê-lo longe dela ouviu bem? Não quero saber dele com as patas em cima de Bella. – aquilo havia me incomodado e muito.

- Ta com ciúme da Bella? – acusou.

- Não! Não é ciúme, é que Alec não vale nada. – me defendi.

- E você vale? – eu ia responder quando a campainha tocou, as garotas haviam chegado, com Thony?

- Papai! – disse correndo para o meu colo, me abraçando apertado.

- E ai amigão! O que ele faz com vocês? – perguntei o colocando em meu colo.

- Bella está correndo como louca, achamos melhor dar uma folguinha pra ela, então pegamos o pestinha ai.

- Hey! Olha como fala Alice!

- Quem te viu e quem te vê Ed. – soltou sorrindo, indo para junto do seu noivo.

Thony me contou várias coisas, disse que adorava ouvir a mãe cantar, falou sobre os desenhos que curtia, os jogos. Adorava baseball, assim como basquete e que a mãe não entendia nada daquilo. Seus olhinhos brilhavam ao falar dela, as duas malucas o levaram ao shopping o que o deixou um tanto traumatizado.

Passei uma tarde deliciosa com ele, o levei para conhecer meu apartamento, depois o levei de volta pra casa, minha mãe estava lá, Bella já havia saído para o Pure, conversei um pouco com ela e meu pai que veio para a estréia dela.

Os chamei pra ficar comigo em meu apartamento, mas eles ficariam no de Alice, já que a tampinha ia para o de Jazz. Fui pra casa me arrumar, mandei entregar a ela um bouquet de tulipas, eram suas flores preferidas. O Pure estava lotado, nunca tinha visto aquele lugar tão cheio, Emm havia reservado umas mesas para nós bem em frente ao palco, Charlie estava lá com sua noiva e os filhos dela, Jacob estava com Leah.

- Como vai Charlie? – perguntei o cumprimentando.

- Bem, e você garoto?

- Um tanto confuso, mas feliz, muito feliz. - ele somente assentiu, perguntei sobre Renée e ele disse que ela não viria, estava viajando com o marido. A lembrança de quando se separaram me veio à mente, e o quanto Bella sofreu com aquilo, fui despertado dos meus devaneios pela voz de Alec.

- Boa noite galera do Pure, esta noite vamos curtir o show de uma tremenda gata que estourou na Europa e agora vem arrasar corações em Seattle, com vocês Bella Swan! - dizia o idiota todo babão, ela entrou meio tímida, estava linda, muito linda.

Bella vestia uma calça colada ao seu corpo, delineando cada curva e que curvas... Sua blusa de renda vermelha tinha um decote generoso, nos pés uma bota de salto, seus cabelos soltos... Estava linda, absurdamente linda.

- Caraca! De onde ela tirou aquele corpaço? – soltou Emmett pra variar, tinha que concordar com meu irmão, Bella se tornou uma mulher linda, atraente e muito sensual. Não se parecia em nada àquela menina que saiu daqui a quase cinco anos.

O palco ficou a meia luz e os acordes de **Bring to my life (Evanescence) **começou a tocar junto com um jogo de luz. Bella soltou a voz se dirigindo a uma das barras que havia nas laterais do palco, em um salto se enroscou nela, sem parar de cantar. Subiu até o topo descendo com acrobacias enquanto soltava a voz, levando a galera ao delírio. Sua voz era linda e Bella dançava como nunca imaginei ser possível, estava absurdamente linda lá em cima.

- Como ela consegue fazer aquilo? – se perguntava Emmett ao vê-la de cabeça pra baixo em uma abertura zero. Ela saiu da barra se juntando ao pequeno balé, os passos eram sincronizados era muito bonito de se ver.

- Boa noite galera do Pure, sou Bella Swan e espero que curtam o show.** Gennie in the bottle. (Christina Aguilera)** – disse indo até centro do palco, seu corpo serpenteava dando início a outra coreografia.

Eu me sinto como se tivesse sido trancada

Durante um século de noites solitárias

Aguardando por alguém

Para me liberar

Você está lambendo seus lábios e soprando beijos em meu caminho

Mas isso não significa que eu vou me entregar

Baby, baby, baby...

Baby, baby, baby

Ooohh...

Meu corpo está dizendo ''vamos lá''

Ooohh...

Mas meu coração está dizendo ''não''

Se você quer ficar comigo, baby há um preço a pagar

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa, você tem que esfregar do jeito certo.

Se você quer ficar comigo, eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade

Você tem que causar uma grande impressão, eu tenho que gostar do que você faz

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby

Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo querido

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby

Venha,venha,venha e me liberte.

A música está acabando e as luzes estão abaixando,

Apenas mais uma dança e então nós estaremos prontos para ir;

Esperando por alguém Que precise de mim.

Hormônios altos, na velocidade da luz

Mas isso não significa que será esta noite

Baby, baby, baby...

Baby, baby, baby

Ooohh...

Meu corpo está dizendo ''vamos lá''

Ooohh...

Mas meu coração está dizendo ''não''

Sua voz era linda e marcante, ela dançava pelo palco se enroscando por algumas vezes naquelas barras e confesso que aquele era um lado de Bella que eu desconhecia.

Se você quer ficar comigo, baby há um preço a pagar

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa, você tem que esfregar do jeito certo.

Se você quer ficar comigo, eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade

Venha e me torne livre, baby, e eu serei sua

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby

Você tem que esfregar do jeito certo querido

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby

Venha,venha,venha e me liberte;

Ooohh...

Meu corpo está dizendo ''vamos lá''

Ooohh...

Mas meu coração está dizendo ''não''

- Ela é maravilhosa! – disse Rose soltando uns assovios, enquanto Bella rebolava e cantava no palco.

Se você quer ficar comigo, baby há um preço a pagar

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa, você tem que esfregar do jeito certo.

Se você quer ficar comigo, eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade

Você tem que causar uma grande impressão, eu tenho que gostar do que você faz

Se você quer ficar comigo, baby há um preço a pagar.

Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa baby, você tem que esfregar do jeito certo querido.

Se você quer ficar comigo, eu posso fazer seu desejo se tornar realidade

Apenas venha e me liberte baby e eu serei sua

- Bota maravilhosa nisso, ela vai ser um sucesso. – Emm estava super empolgado, já que Bella levantou a galera.

Se você quer ficar comigo, baby há um preço a pagar.

Sou um gênio numa garrafa, você tem que esfregar do jeito certo.

Se quiser estar comigo, eu posso fazer o teu desejo tornar-se realidade.

Venha e me liberte baby, e eu estarei contigo.

Sou um gênio numa garrafa, baby, (wha-wha-what)

Vem, vem, vem e me liberte

- Ela ta linda! Sempre foi, mas olhe pra isso. – dizia minha irmã com os olhos marejados, enquanto Bella desenvolvia a coreografia, assim que acabou foi até a banda pegando o violão.

- Vou mostrar a vocês algumas de minhas composições, elas me fizeram ganhar um festival importante na Europa. **Where does it hurt.(Alexz Jhonson) –** disse dedilhando o violão.

Aonde dói? Diga-me, por que eu entendo

As palavras de um coração

Batendo como asas em minha cabeça

Nós não podemos esconder

Nós nunca mentiremos

Eu sempre verei dentro de você

Não existe nada errado

Em vir vazio e frio

Ficar por muito tempo

E tentar transformar pedras em ouro

Eu também já estive nessa situação

Eu me desgastei

E você me ajudou

Então, aonde quer que você bata

Aonde quer que você pouse

É onde eu estarei

E para toda meia noite interminável

Existe um céu cheio de estrelas partidas

E sempre haverá um lugar para você

Nos meus braços...

Aonde dói?

Aquela letra mexeu comigo de certa forma, era assim conosco, sempre. Bella cantava com paixão, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais.

Quando você abre seu coração

Sempre há muito a perder

Tão perto de cair

E sem lugar para ir quando isso ocorrer

Mas se você me deixar entrar

Não vou te desapontar

Coloque sua fé em mim

Então, aonde quer que você bata

Aonde quer que você pouse

É onde eu estarei

E para toda meia noite interminável

Existe um céu cheio de estrelas partidas

Mas sempre haverá um lugar para você

Nos meus braços...

E existem milhões de ruas para se andar

Nessa cidade de corações partidos

Mas sempre haverá um lugar para você

Nos meus braços

Aonde dói?

Aonde dói?

Minha mãe a olhava encantada,assim como meu pai, Charlie estava orgulhoso e confesso que eu também de certa forma. Mesmo passando por tudo aquilo, Bella venceu e conquistou seu espaço.

E para toda meia noite interminável

Existe um céu cheio de estrelas partidas

Mas sempre haverá um lugar para você

Nos meus braços...

E existem milhões de ruas para se andar

Nessa cidade de corações partidos

Mas sempre haverá um lugar para você

Nos meus braços

Aonde dói?

Oh, aonde dói?

Aonde dói?

- Essa eu compus para alguém muito, mas muito especial pra mim, ele sempre será o meu melhor amigo. **Coll With You (Jennifer Love Hewitt). - **ela olhou pra mim, piscando em seguida.

Tarde de ontem à noite, eu estava olhando umas coisas antigas

Então eu vi uma foto sua, meu melhor amigo

Isso me lembrou dos dias quando você era meu

Você tinha um jeito que sempre me deixava aqui com um sorriso

Eu quero aqueles doces dias de volta novamente, porque baby

É um dia ensolarado, mas você não está por perto

Toda aquela chuva deve mesmo cair?

É uma pena porque meu coração está no chão

Apenas quero ficar de boa contigo de novo

Senti um nó em minha garganta, também queria aqueles momentos de volta, assim como a queria de volta em minha vida.

Algumas vezes eu sento próximo ao fogo e relembro

Sobre os tempos que passamos em frente à ele

E aquela velha chama nunca será a mesma

Até você voltar aqui e reacendê-la

Eu só quero dividir meu coração contigo novamente, porque baby

É um dia ensolarado, mas você não está por perto

Toda aquela chuva deve mesmo cair?

É uma pena porque meu coração está no chão

Apenas quero ficar de boa contigo de novo

Eu adormeço à noite e regularmente vejo você aqui em meus sonhos,

Me abraçando, yeah baby

Mas quando eu acordo e percebo que você não está aqui comigo

Isso machuca demais, eu tenho que ter você de volta baby

É um dia ensolarado, mas você não está por perto

Toda aquela chuva deve mesmo cair?

É uma pena porque meu coração está no chão

Apenas quero ficar de boa contigo de novo

- Ela é mesmo uma garota especial meu filho, como Bella há muito poucas. – sussurrou minha mãe em meu ouvido, meus olhos estavam cravados nela que cantava de um jeito tão doce.

- A próxima canção eu a compus há muitos anos espero que gostem, **I'd lie(Taylor Swift). - **Bella tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Não acho que esse banco de passageiro

Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim

Ele me conta sobre a sua noite

Eu conto as cores nos olhos dele

Nunca se apaixonou

Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo

Estou rindo porque torço para que ele esteja errado...

E acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça

Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso

Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas

E eu poderia te dizer

Que a cor favorita dele é verde

Ele adora discutir

Nasceu no dia 17

A irmã dele é linda

Ele tem os olhos do pai

E se você me perguntar se eu o amo

Eu mentiria

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Alice ao meu lado. - Tem alguma dúvida de que ela fala de você?

- Alice!

Ele olha ao redor da sala

E inocentemente, ignora a verdade

Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?

Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?

Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,

Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar

E eu não deixo que ninguém me veja desejando que ele fosse meu

E eu poderia te dizer

Que a cor preferida dele é verde

Ele adora discutir

Nasceu no dia 17

A irmã dele é linda

Ele tem os olhos do pai

E se você me perguntar se eu o amo

Eu mentiria

Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora.

Meu Deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer

Estou guardando cada respiração para você

Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar guitarra

Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração

Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é

Meu Deus, ele é lindo.

Então, coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre

Sim eu poderia te dizer

Que a cor favorita dele é verde

Ele adora discutir

Ah, e isso me mata

A irmã dele é linda

Ele tem os olhos do pai

E se você me perguntar se eu o amo

E se você me perguntar se eu o amo

Eu mentiria

- Ela tem razão Edward. – afirmou Rose, que a música falava de mim era óbvio, a pergunta era: Ela ainda sentia o mesmo? Duvido muito. - Não sabia que Bella cantava, sabia disso Edward? – perguntou Rose, chamando minha atenção.

- Não, ela sempre foi bem afinada, mas nunca me disse que compunha. – falei voltando meus olhos para o palco.

- Essa é a última pessoal **Temporary Insanity(Alexz Jhonson).**

O que acabou de acontecer, você me beijou?

Pois esse é um lugar em que nunca estivemos até agora

E eu não sei como vai ser depois disso

Fingiremos que esses sentimentos não existem?

Ou nos entregamos?

Minha confusão aparece sempre que você chega tão perto

Eu tropeço, eu gaguejo, esqueço o que dizer

Estou nervosa, me pergunto por que estou me comportando dessa forma?

É uma insanidade temporária

O que está acontecendo comigo e você

Isso é real ou fantasia?

Para sempre ou apenas uma insanidade temporária?

Você deu um passo para mudar de idéia

Muito a perder, você cruzou a linha

Entre amigos e algo mais

Isso tudo foi um grande erro?

E se foi, é tarde demais para desfazer

E eu realmente não quero

Eu o deixaria ir, mas ainda não sei

Como me sinto em relação a você, o que isso realmente significa

É loucura querer você

Deveria ser assim?

É uma insanidade temporária.

O que está acontecendo comigo e você

Isso é real ou fantasia?

Para sempre ou apenas temporário?

É uma insanidade temporária

O que está acontecendo comigo e você

Isso é real ou fantasia?

Para sempre ou apenas uma insanidade temporária?

A música era bem agitada e o pessoal curtiu muito, confesso que aquela letra mexeu muito comigo, assim como a anterior.

- Acho que ela colocou pra fora tudo que sentia, não é? – disse Alice, com certeza Bella colava em suas músicas seus sentimentos, como pude ser tão cego?

O que você faz comigo

O que toma conta de mim

Se isso é loucura, não há nada que eu prefira ser

É uma insanidade temporária.

O que está acontecendo comigo e você

Isso é real ou fantasia?

Para sempre ou apenas temporário?

É um instante temporário

O que está acontecendo comigo e você

Isso é real ou fantasia?

Para sempre ou apenas temporário?

Perdendo a razão.

Assim que acabou foi aplaudida de pé, ela havia agradado muito o publico que pedia biss, meu irmão tinha um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes.

- Ela vai ser um estouro! – dizia animado.

- Não disse que ela era uma arraso! – comentou Alec se aproximando de nós. – Meu tio estava certo, Bella bem trabalhada vai longe.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rose.

- Viram aquilo, ela tem carisma, química com o público, além de linda, arrasa lá em cima, quer mais? – notei que ele se empolgava ao falar dela e aquilo me deixou incomodado, Alec liberou a pista e o DJ começou a tocar, continuamos nas mesas aguardando Bella que vinha em nossa direção, estava linda em um jeans justo, uma blusa verde escura que realçava em sua pele branca, o primeiro a cumprimentá-la foi Charlie.

- Você estava linda filha, estou muito orgulhoso de você. – ele a abraçava bem apertado.

- Obrigado pai, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. – Bella foi cumprimentando um por um até chegar a mim.

- Você arrasou, estava esplêndida. – disse a envolvendo em meus braços em um abraço, o qual Bella retribuiu.

- Gostou mesmo? – perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Você foi perfeita e suas músicas são lindas. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos eriçarem.

-Obrigada! – Bella fez o mesmo, estremeci com aquela aproximação.

Ficamos por lá mesmo, logo Charlie e Sue foram embora assim como meus pais. Estávamos todos entrosados na conversa, falávamos sobre vários assuntos, riamos muito enquanto tomávamos uma coisa ou outra. Bella contava sobre as coisas que fez fora do país, o que aprontou, enquanto Emmett e Jazz relembravam as coisas absurdas que fazíamos quando crianças e adolescentes, meu telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas simplesmente ignorei as ligações.

- Sério Bellinha, como consegue fazer aquilo tudo, se mal conseguia andar em um chão liso sem tropeçar nos próprios pés? – perguntou Emmett fazendo Jake e Seth se engasgarem de tanto rir, tentei segurar o riso, mas estava difícil.

-Com todo o respeito patrãozinho, vá à merda! – respondeu na lata, a gargalhada foi geral.

- E ai Bella conheceu muitos gatos nessas suas viagens pela Europa? – perguntou Leah sacudindo as sobrancelhas, elas não tinham outro assunto?

- Nada de muito interessante lhe garanto. – respondeu de pronto.

- Ah! Qual é Bella, dizem que os franceses são tão sedutores e os italianos são quentes. – insistiu deixando Jacob bicudo.

- Nunca experimentei!- Bella falou entre risos. - Conheci algumas pessoas interessantes, como já disse a Alice, mas ninguém que... Que mereça ser comentado. – disse por fim, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, seu olhar encontrou o meu em alguns momentos e cada vez que aquilo acontecia, meu coração disparava. Começou a tocar uma música bem dançante e Bella não se conteve arrastou as garotas para a pista.

- Olha para aquilo? Não dá pra acreditar que aquele furacão é a mesma garota tímida de antes. – comentou Jacob as observando na pista, era obrigado a concordar com ele, Bella havia mudado muito e de várias formas.

Elas dançavam chamando a atenção de alguns caras que as secavam na cara dura. A música virou e **Toxic – (Britney Spears), **Bella veio até a mesa puxando Emmett pela mão, pelo sorriso na cara dela, ia aprontar. A maluca o colocou no meio delas e as três dançavam em volta dele, passando a mão em seu peito e o idiota estava se achando, até que Rose o puxou para um beijo daqueles. Bella ria junto com Alice, estavam se divertindo, como faziam antes, a música mudou de novo e Jazz logo foi dançar com Alice, vi Alec indo em direção a Bella e me apressei enlaçando sua cintura.

(**Nex to you – Jordin Sparks)**

- Dança comigo? – pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido, senti seu corpo estremecer com a minha aproximação.

- Porque não. – respondeu esticando os braços acima da cabeça, gingando o quadril de um lado pro outro, lentamente fui colando seu corpo ao meu, a acompanhando, Bella cantava baixinho, enquanto dançava de olhos fechados.

- Você dança muito bem. – sussurrei em seu ouvido novamente, vendo seus pêlos eriçarem a cada vez que fazia aquilo.

- Você também, doutor Cullen. – brincou virando-se de frente pra mim, enlaçando meu pescoço. – Obrigada! – sussurrou em meu ouvido se esticando toda.

- Pelo que? – perguntei confuso.

- Por me salvar dele. – disse apontando com a cabeça para Alec que nos olhava com cara de poucos amigos, sorri ao ver a cara de otário dele.

- Disponha! – Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás, estava feliz e vê-la daquela forma me deixava estranhamente feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV – Acorda Edward! **

**POV BELLA **

Estava me divertindo muito, tudo havia corrido perfeitamente e o papo estava realmente bom, Alice e Rose foram comigo pra pista e confesso que sentia falta daquilo. De simplesmente curtir a noite, mal pude crer no beijasso que a maluca da Rose deu em Emmett no meio da pista, aquela definitivamente era louca.

A música mudou, era mais lenta e Jazz veio dançar com Alice, vi Alec vindo em minha direção e já pensava na desculpa que daria a ele, quando senti enlaçarem minha cintura de forma possessiva, quando me virei para reclamar mal pude crer que era Edward.

- Dança comigo? – pediu de um jeito sussurrado em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Porque não. – respondi dançando, ele me acompanhava colando nossos corpos cada vez mais, tentei me concentrei na letra da música. Confesso que não estava sendo nada fácil sentindo o calor do seu corpo colado ao meu, seu perfume envolvente e estonteante, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido que por um momento pensei que fosse simplesmente saltar pela boca.

- Você dança muito bem. – sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido, senti meus pêlos eriçarem e meu corpo estremecer, com certeza ele havia notado.

- Você também, doutor Cullen. – brinquei me virando pra ele, enlaçando seu pescoço, olhando naqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente, seu olhar era tão profundo e penetrante que me tirava o ar, mas havia algo mais ali, algo que não soube distinguir, mas havia. – Obrigada! – agradeci.

- Pelo que? – ele tinha o cenho franzido.

- Por me salvar dele. – falei apontando para Alec, que andava no meu pé.

- Disponha! – disse debochado, não contive o riso, me sentia leve e feliz, tão feliz, as coisas estavam finalmente dando certo. Voltamos para a mesa e logo Alice avisou que estava indo.

- Quer carona Bella? – perguntou Jazz ao se levantar.

- Pode deixar que eu a levo. – disse Edward, os quatro olharam pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não precisa se incomodar Edward, eu posso...

- Não é incomodo nenhum Bella, posso te levar? – insistiu.

- Tudo bem, mas preciso pegar minhas coisas. – ele assentiu me acompanhando, nos despedimos de todos e fomos até o camarim.

- Emm montou pra mim, ele muito fofo, não é? - Edward revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. Ficou recostado no batente da porta enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa e minha mochila com as roupas.

Era incrível como mesmo depois de quase cinco anos longe, conseguia mexer comigo daquela forma, me perguntava se sempre seria assim? Se algum dia conseguiria esquecê-lo? Olhei pra ele que me observava calado, atento a tudo que eu fazia.

-Porque ta me olhando assim? – perguntei antes de fechar a bolsa grande.

- Você mudou tanto... Está tão... Diferente. – concluiu se endireitando.

- Sou a mesma Bella, em uma versão crescida. – disse divertida ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Disso eu sei engraçadinha, sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu entendi seu bobo. – falei ao passar por ele, fechando o camarim. – Vamos?

Edward assentiu somente, a viagem pra casa foi feita em um silencio agradável, tanto que acabei cochilando no carro, acordei quando senti braços fortes me envolverem. Abri os olhos e Edward me levava no colo para o elevador.

- Me coloca no chão seu maluco, porque não me chamou?

- Shhh... Fica quietinha, você está cansada Bella, volta a dormir. – disse apertando o botão do elevador.

- Edward...

- Vou levá-la até seu apartamento, te ponho na cama e vou embora. – revirei os olhos.

- Deixa de ser chato, não sou criança Edward. – insisti tentando me soltar, mas ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços, seu rosto estava muito próximo, tentadoramente próximo.

O teimoso não me soltou e fez exatamente o que disse, me colocando na cama, passou no quarto de Thony deu um beijo nele, dispensou a baba e foi embora. No dia seguinte Esme passou em casa pra se despedir, junto com Carlisle.

- Obrigada por tudo Esme. – agradeci abraçada a ela. - A você também Carlisle, por minha culpa ficou sozinho em Forks. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O importante é que está bem e feliz pelo que vejo.

- Sim, muito, estou feliz por estar tudo dando certo e ainda mais por estar de volta. – eles não se demoraram muito, Carlisle não podia deixar o hospital por muito tempo. Prometi que assim que tivesse uma folguinha levaria Thony para vê-los. Assim que saíram a campainha tocou de novo.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa... – minha voz morreu ao ver Edward com um sorriso enorme parado diante da porta.

- Bom dia! Vim ver Thony e saber se posso sair com ele?

- Bbom dia... – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar. – Seus pais acabaram de sair daqui.

- Eu sei, cruzei com eles lá em baixo, então? Posso sair com ele?

- Ele é seu filho Edward, é claro que pode.

- Falei com Jazz, teremos que fazer o exame, já que não abro mão de reconhecê-lo. – disse meio sem jeito.

- Não vejo problema algum, é só me avisar com antecedência.

- Onde ele está? – foi só ele perguntar e Thony veio como um tiro do quarto dele.

- To aqui papai. – disse pulando em Edward, como se convivessem desde sempre.

- Preciso montar um quarto pra ele no meu apartamento, pra quando for pra lá...

- O papai me mostrou o apartamento dele ontem. – dizia meu pequeno animado. – É grande mamãe.

-Jura? Quando foi isso?

- Ele estava com Rose e Alice, elas passaram no apartamento de Emm e eu estava lá, moramos no mesmo prédio.

- Eu sei, Alice me disse.

- Está muito ocupada? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Por quê?

- Pra me ajudar a escolher as coisas, podíamos sair os três juntos, o que acha? – novamente Edward passava a mão na nuca, sempre fazia aquilo quando estava encabulado, puxei o ar com força, ponderando o que ele disse.

- Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que não sou muito boa para esse tipo de coisa. – os dois abriram um sorrisão. – Vou me trocar, se comportem os dois.

Fomos à loja onde Esme me levou, a atendente olhou para Edward praticamente o devorando com o olhar e aquilo me incomodou e muito. Claro que ele foi muito simpático com ela, tão simpático que enjoava, escolhemos as coisas e me afastei, quer dizer meu filho escolheu e o pai simplesmente mandava entregar... Me afastei um pouco deles que continuavam animados escolhendo tudo. Edward acertou com eles o dia da entrega e montagem dos moveis, ele havia comprado de tudo, móveis, cortina, tapete, brinquedos TV, vídeo game, absolutamente tudo.

-Pra que esse exagero? – perguntei atravessada.

- E porque esse bico? – perguntou ignorando o que eu disse.

- Que bico? Não estou bicuda. – falei forçando um sorriso.

- Esta sim Isabella, eu te conheço muito bem. O que foi? – insistiu.

- Nada! Estou faminta e você? – fiz o mesmo que ele, que semicerrou. Fomos ao shopping, almoçamos no Burguer king, Edward teimou em deixar Thony tomar sorvete e meu filho acabou se lambuzando todo.

- Olha o estado dele, pode ficar com ele? Vou até uma loja pegar uma blusa limpa pra ele. – sai à procura de uma loja de roupas infantis, peguei uma camisetinha e uma bermuda, voltei para a praça de alimentação e Edward conversava animado com três mulheres que estavam em volta de Thony.

- Com licença, preciso trocá-lo. – disse tirando Thony dali antes que elas o afogassem com sua baba.

- Quem é essa, Ed? A babá?- perguntou a loira peituda me deixando furiosa.

- Não querida, sou a mãe. – cuspi entre os dentes saindo de lá.

- Bella? Bella? – escutava Edward me chamar, mas ignorei entrando no banheiro feminino.

- Pronto, agora você está limpinho. – Thony me olhava desconfiado.

- Ta brava mamãe? – perguntou ainda me olhando.

- A mamãe não está brava com você meu amor, não tem problema é só lavar. Vamos? – ele assentiu me estendendo a mãozinha. Ao sair do banheiro me deparei com Edward andando de um lado para o outro falando ao telefone, quando me viu soltou um suspiro aliviado desligando.

- Você quase me mata do coração sabia? Como você some assim?

- Estava tão entretido na conversa, pensei que não fosse se importar. – disse sarcástica.

- Qual é o seu problema? – indagou ficando de frente pra mim.

-Você pode galinhar o quanto quiser Edward, é solteiro e livre pra fazer o que quiser da sua vida, só respeite o meu filho entendeu bem? – cuspi com raiva.

- Como é que é? – havia indignação em sua voz. - São colegas de trabalho Bella, elas me perguntaram quem era o garoto e disse que Thony era meu filho.

- Pouco me importa o que disseram ou que acha delas, vou embora Edward divirta-se com suas "colegas de trabalho".

- Bella para com isso, qual é o seu problema? O que aconteceu com seu bom humor? –Thony olhava de um para outro.

- Deveria ter ficado em casa, da próxima vez você sai sozinho com ele.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!- engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta. – Vamos Thony, de um beijo no seu pai.

- Vou levar vocês pra casa...

- Não precisa se preocupar, pego um táxi. – disse sem olhar pra ele.

- Você veio comigo e você volta comigo. – seu tom era irritadiço, pegou Thony nos braços e segurou firme minha mão me arrastando pelo shopping, fechei a cara e não disse uma palavra até chegar em casa.

- Pronto, agora pode ir. – falei diante da porta.

- Não antes de termos uma conversinha, senhorita Isabella. – falou abrindo a porta do meu apartamento entrando com Thony. - E ai amigão o que acha de um belo banho? – dizia todo carinhoso com Thony o levando para seu quarto, meu pequeno assentiu já tirando a roupa. Olhei incrédula para a cena, já que comigo era uma luta toda a vez. - Ele toma banho sozinho?

- Toma, mas... - o maluco me puxou para fora do quarto de Thony.

- Vai me dizer por que agiu daquela forma? – ele tinha os olhos semicerrados, estava me prendendo entre ele e a parede.

- Já estamos em casa, não precisa mais se preocupar, pode voltar para suas amigas agora. – Edward revirou os olhos bufando alto, depois me olhou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Por acaso está com ciúme Isabella? – minha raiva foi tanta que o empurrei com força o afastando de mim.

- E porque diabos eu teria ciúme de você? – menti, Edward me sondou com o olhar.

- É verdade... – sua voz saiu tristonha. - Não tem sentido. – seu sorriso se desfez e seu olhar ficou triste. – Vou embora, diga a Thony que passo amanhã aqui antes de ir para o hospital. – assenti me sentindo péssima.

Minha vontade era de gritar pra ele voltar, gritar pra aquele cabeça dura que eu o amava e que sim, eu estava morrendo de ciúme daquelas idiotas... Mas me acovardei... Tive medo... Ele só me via como uma amiga a mãe de seu filho... Nada mais que isso.

Ajudei Thony a terminar o banho, meu pequeno ficou tristonho porque o pai não o esperou, fiquei com ele em sua cama cantando bem baixinho até que adormecesse. Tomei um banho e me joguei no sofá, me sentia péssima, Edward veio no dia seguinte ver Thony como havia prometido, mal trocamos duas palavras, pegou Thony o entregando no fim de tarde.

Passei a semana em meu apartamento, não estava a fim de ver ninguém, ele passava para ver Thony, mas continuávamos na mesma. Aproveitei meu tempo livre para repassar algumas músicas, assim como a coreografia, já que eu trabalhava de quinta a sábado. Estava jogada no sofá tentando achar algo que prestasse na TV quando a campainha tocou, Thony estava com o pai.

- O que aconteceu Bella, o que você tem? – perguntou Alice assim que me viu. – Edward anda tão estranho, vocês brigaram?

- Não... Quer dizer, eu não sei... Droga Alice! – a abracei não contendo as lágrimas. – Não sei se vou conseguir...

- Conseguir o que Bella? – ela sentou-se de frente pra mim no sofá segurando firme minhas mãos. – Não estou te entendendo.

- Não sei se vou conseguir conviver com seu irmão... Eu ainda o amo, Alice... O amo demais... Droga! Eu ainda o amo muito e isso ta acabando comigo...

- Não fica assim Bella. – coloquei minha cabeça em seu colo e desabafei, estava me sentindo tão só.

- Sempre o amei Alice, depois que fui embora pensei que fosse conseguir esquecê-lo... Tirá-lo do meu coração, mas seu irmão estava lá, cravado cada vez mais fundo... Não consegui me envolver com ninguém porque procurava neles o que só encontrei em Edward... – senti suas mãos pequenas deslizarem pelos meus cabelos. – Nenhum outro tem aquele cheiro... Que me invade e me deixa perdida... Nenhum outro me faz estremecer com apenas um olhar, um toque... Nenhum outro beija como ele... Acho que vou enlouquecer Alice.

- Ainda o ama Bella?

- Nunca deixei de amá-lo e creio que nunca deixarei... – contei a ela a cena ridícula que fiz no shopping o modo como ficou quando disse aquilo e no quanto fui covarde.

- De tempo a ele Bella, meu irmão está muito confuso... Edward se fechou em copas quando se foi e depois teve aquela decepção com a vagabunda da Tanya, mas sei... Eu sinto que Edward está balançado, ele sente alguma coisa por você, só não se deu conta disso ainda Bella, mostre ao meu irmão que você... – disse apontando pra mim. - É a mulher certa, faça-o se dar conta de que sempre foi você. – me levantei a olhando como se fosse maluca.

- E correr o risco de ser rejeitada de novo?

- Você não foi rejeitada! – afirmou. – Ele não se lembrava do que havia feito, mas conhece o ditado? Bêbado e criança nunca mentem... – revirei os olhos, me perguntando desde quando ela usava ditados populares? - Edward te procurou porque sempre foi à pessoa em que meu irmão mais confiava e pelo que contou era seu nome que ele chamava, era você a quem desejava ali. Pense nisso. – ela se levantou em um salto. – Arrase hoje à noite. – disse depositando um beijo em minha testa, saindo de lá.

Fiquei remoendo tudo aquilo que Alice me disse, seria possível Edward sentir o mesmo? Mas porque estava tão distante? O que ela disse fazia sentido, muito sentido.

**POV ALICE**

Assim que sai do apartamento de Bella fiquei pensando em um modo de fazer aqueles dois se entenderem de uma vez por todas. Ele estava irritado demais quando passou em casa, falava sem parar, como quando discutia com Bella por algum motivo, passaram a semana distante, se fechando neles mesmos.

Meu irmão era muito cabeça dura, Edward acha que Bella o amou, mas não o ama mais e pela primeira vez está inseguro, porque gosta dela de verdade. Precisava falar com alguém e nada melhor do que alguém que conheça o outro lado, por isso fui falar com Jazz.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? Porque está com essa carinha preocupada? – perguntou assim que me viu.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para desempatar aqueles dois, Jazz. – ele franziu o cenho sem entender nada.

- De quem estamos falando?

- Bella e Edward.

- Acho melhor não nos metermos nisso Alice, as coisas entre eles já são bem complicadas e...

- Não são não Jazz, eles é que complicam tudo, Bella o ama, mas tem medo de se machucar de novo e Edward pensa que Bella não o ama mais, mas ama Jazz e muito. - meu noivo me ouviu quietinho, disse a ele o que Bella havia me contado o que o deixou chocado.

- Ela ainda o ama?

- Pelo que me disse, nunca conseguiu se envolver com alguém, por compará-los a Edward. Meu irmão nunca se envolve emocionalmente com uma garota... Ele diz que não quer se amarrar e sabe o porquê disso, não sabe?

- Tenho uma teoria. – assenti o incentivando. – Edward não se lembra mesmo do que ouve entre eles, mas sempre tevês sonhos quentes com Bella, mesmo sendo somente amigos, se é que me entende?- aquela era nova pra mim. – Minha opinião é que seu irmão sempre foi a fim dela, mas havia toda aquela coisa de popularidade e Bella era bem mais nova além do que Tanya o deixou meio perdido.

- Acho o mesmo Jazz.

- Seu irmão Emmett acha que Edward se deu conta de que sempre gostou dela, mas está confuso sem saber como agir.

- Emm é um gênio! – ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluca. – Temos que juntar esses dois, pelo bem do meu sobrinho lindo, não concorda?

- E o que tem em mente?

- Ainda não sei, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda e da de Emm, assim como a de Rose, aqueles dois se acertam ou meu nome não é Alice Marie Cullen.

- Tenho pena deles. – sussurrou em meu ouvido me puxando pra si.

**POV EDWARD**

Poderia jurar que ela estava com ciúme, mas Bella negou com tanta veemência que me deixou frustrado. Bella me amou disso não há duvidas, mas me ama ainda ou só me quer como um amigo? Aquela duvida estava me consumindo.

Queria sentir o sabor dos seus lábios tentadores, a desejava mais que tudo, mas e se fosse só isso? E se fosse somente desejo e nada mais... Não posso magoá-la novamente, eu a quero e a quero muito, mas Bella me quer? Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo meu celular.

- Alô?

"Oi Ed, liguei pra saber se não está a fim de sair e curtir um pouco?" – era Lauren, ela trabalha no Seattle Grace também, no setor administrativo, uma garota com quem sai algumas vezes, uma gata e tanto.

- Não sei Lauren, ando meio ocupado.

"Quando estiver livre me liga, vou esperar."

- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. – disse desligando, a proposta era tentadora, mas não estava a fim de ver ninguém. Tomei uma ducha e fui verificar algumas aplicações que fiz, estava de bobeira na internet quando joguei o nome de Bella no Google.

"**Isabella Marie Swan, mais conhecida como "Swan", arrasa em festival de música."** – havia algumas fotos dela no palco.

"**Dizem que suas canções tocam fundo, e que será a nova sensação da Europa." **– as manchetes sempre a elogiavam muito, havia alguns comentários maldosos sobre Thony. Questionavam quem seria o pai dele, em um dos sites havia uma lista com prováveis candidatos. Fiquei fascinado com as fotos que havia dela, em trabalhos que fez, havia uma dela grávida, já a tinha visto em seu apartamento, estava tão linda! Salvei algumas delas para imprimir depois.

Passei um dia delicioso com meu filho, Bella mal havia falado comigo, também não quis forçar nada então fiquei na minha. Tentei me concentrar no trabalho, às vezes passava por lá pra dar um beijo em Thony, ela estava sempre enfiada em seu pequeno estúdio, com suas músicas, no hospital o pessoal comentava sobre a nova atração do Pure.

Vick havia me ligado três vezes essa semana, me perguntava como ela conseguiu meu número? Achei melhor ignorar, a conheci aqui na emergência, é uma ruiva linda e muito, saímos umas duas ou três vezes a um tempinho atrás.

Era quinta feira, dia em que Bella se apresentava, me aprontei e fui para o Pure, desta vez só estávamos nós, eu, meus irmãos e meus cunhados. Novamente aquilo estava cheio, vi alguns rostos conhecidos por ali, havia um pessoal do hospital que costumava freqüentar o Pure, pedi licença para ir falar com eles.

- E ai Ed? – perguntou Félix, primo de Alec, nos conhecíamos desde o colégio.

-O que fazem por aqui?

-Viemos ver a nova atração do Pure, disseram que é uma gata! – não sei se consegui disfarçar meu desconforto com aquele comentário.

- Para com isso Félix. – ralhou Kate, que trabalhava comigo. – Uma amiga minha a viu semana passada, disse que é muito boa, se for quem estou pensando deve ser mesmo.

- Como assim? – não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

- Se for a Swan que vi se apresentar em Milão, a garota é fera. – ela parecia gostar mesmo de Bella.

- Creio que seja a mesma, a viu se apresentando por lá?

-Sim, foi um dos melhores shows que já vi. – elogiou.

- Meu irmão só sabe falar dela. – Jane não parecia muito feliz com aquilo. – Tio Marcus é só elogio pra essa garota ai. - mal ela falou dele e Alec subiu ao palco.

- Boa noite, galera! Ela canta e encanta, com vocês Bella Swan. – revirei os olhos, como Alec era idiota!

A música **Step Up **ecoou e Bella entrou dançando com seu balé mais atrás, ela dançava sem parar de cantar, desta vez não usou as barras, mas dançou muito, estava absurdamente linda lá em cima.

- Uau! Olha aquele material! - soltou Félix me deixando profundamente irritado. – Agora entendo o porquê Alec só fala dela.

- Ela é demais! – dizia Kate empolgada, já Jane e as outras torceram o nariz, Bella levantou a galera cantando e dançando.

- Boa noite pessoal, sejam bem vindos ao Pure, espero que curtam a noite! – disse indo para frente do palco, a vi sorrindo e piscando para Alice e os outros, seu cenho franziu de repente, será que sentiu minha falta ali? Eu estava próximo ao bar, ficava um pouco distante do palco, como da outra vez foi para o fundo do palco pegando seu violão. – Espero que gostem do repertório de hoje, ele é muito especial pra mim. **You belong whit me. (Taylor Swift)**

Você está ao telefone com sua namorada

Ela está brava, discutindo

Por causa de algo que você disse

Ela não entende seu humor

Como eu entendo

Estou no meu quarto,

É uma típica noite de terça-feira

Estou ouvindo o tipo de música

Que ela não curte

Ela nunca conhecerá a sua história

Como eu conheço

Ela usa mini-saias, eu uso camisetas

Ela é líder de torcida, eu fico na arquibancada

Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar

E descobrir que o que você procura

Esteve aqui o tempo todo

Se você visse

Que sou eu

Quem te entende

Estive aqui o tempo todo

Então, por que você não vê?

Você Pertence A Mim

Você Pertence A Mim

Eu olhava pro palco sem acreditar no que ouvia, Kate quicava ao meu lado, ela gostava mesmo das músicas de Bella, que piscou para alguém na mesa a frente.

Caminhando pela rua

Com você e sua calça jeans usada

Não paro de pensar que é assim que deveria ser

Rindo no banco do parque e pensando:

"Viu como é fácil?"

Você tem um sorriso

Que poderia iluminar a cidade inteira

Não o vejo há um tempo

Desde que ela te deixou mal

Você diz que está bem

Mas eu o conheço bem

O que você faz com uma garota dessas?

Ela usa salto alto

Eu uso tênis

Ela é líder de torcida

E eu fico arquibancada

Sonhando com o dia

Em que você vai acordar e descobrir

Que o que você procura

Esteve aqui o tempo todo

Se você visse que sou eu

Quem te entende

Estive aqui o tempo todo

Então, por que você não vê?

Seu lugar é comigo

De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos

Durante todo esse tempo

Como pôde não saber, meu amor?

Você Pertence A Mim

Eu lembro quando você

Dirigia até a minha casa

No meio da noite

Sou eu quem te faz rir

Quando você está prestes a chorar

Conheço suas músicas prediletas

Você me conta sobre os seus sonhos

Acho que sei o seu lugar

Acho que é comigo

Ali naquela música ela dizia com todas as letras que me amava_. _

Você não vê

Que sou eu

Quem te entende?

Estive aqui o tempo todo

Então, por que você não vê?

Você Pertence A Mim

De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos

Durante todo esse tempo

Como pôde não saber, meu amor?

Você Pertence A Mim

Você Pertence A Mim

Você Pertence A Mim

Você já pensou

Que talvez

Você Pertence A Mim

Você Pertence A Mim

- Ela é demais não é? – Kate disse eufórica.

- É sim Kate, demais! – me despedi deles voltando para a mesa onde eu estava com meus irmãos e cunhados.

- Que declaração em mano? – Emmett soltou assim que me viu.

- Não começa! – falei entre os dentes.

- Onde estava? – perguntou Alice.

-Fui falar com o pessoal ali. – ela se virou olhando de relance, assentindo em seguida, voltando sua atenção para o palco.

- Essa musica é muito importante pra mim, **Sua estrela sou eu (Sandy e Junior)**

Sou um pequeno grão de areia  
Sou o canto da sereia  
E canto pra enfeitiçar  
Sou uma luz no infinito  
Sou o sonho mais bonito  
E sonho com você acordar

Vem,  
Sentir minha paixão  
Ouvir meu coração  
Que ele bate por você  
E chama só por você  
Na minha solidão  
As nuvens de ilusão  
Derramam tua chuva em mim  
Te quero assim

Vem,  
Que a lua já acendeu  
Que a tua estrela sou eu  
O céu coberto de amor  
Nos ilumine, então  
Vem,  
Que o tempo passa por nós  
Minha saudade é a voz  
Que faz eu me convencer  
A esperar por você

Eu quero, eu quero...  
Eu quero, eu quero você  
Eu quero, eu quero  
Eu quero (você) então vem...

O palco ficou escuro e houve uma movimentação, quando a luz voltou a iluminar uma batida gostosa soava enquanto Bella e o balé dançavam. **Eu quero ser o seu amor (Wanessa Camargo)**

de assumir  
O que existe entre nos dois,  
Já não tente mais fugir  
Não vou deixar pra depois

Hoje tenho que falar  
O que eu sinto por você,  
Já não dá pra disfarçar,  
Só você não vê

Não quero ser cupido,  
Nem ser seu ombro amigo  
Nunca mais, não, não!

- Acorda Edward! Ela ta cantando aos quatro ventos o que sente por você. – minha irmã praticamente berrou.

Meu coração ferido,  
Nunca foi proibido.  
Agora, por favor!  
(Refrão)  
Eu quero ser o seu amor, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Eu quero ser o seu ah, ah, ah, amor!  
Eu quero ser o seu amor, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Eu quero ser o seu ah, ah, ah, amor!

Quantas vezes eu te vi,  
Com outra e quis chorar

Você não sabe o que eu sofri,  
Você não sabe o que é amar

Hoje eu tenho que falar,  
O que eu sinto por você, ê,  
Já não dá pra disfarçar, Só você não vê

Não quero ser cupido,  
Nem ser seu ombro amigo,  
Nunca mais, não, não!

- Alice! –ralhou Jazz.

- Quando vai se dar conta de que a ama? – meu olhar ia da minha irmã para Bella que cantava e dançava, ela ainda não tinha me visto ali.

Meu coração ferido,  
Nunca foi proibido.  
Agora, por favor!  
(Refrão)  
Eu quero ser o seu amor, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Eu quero ser o seu ah, ah, ah, amor!  
Eu quero ser o seu amor, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Eu quero ser o seu ah, ah, ah, amor!

- Do que você está falando Alice?

- Nada Edward... Só espero que quando acordar, não seja tarde demais! Continua cego como antes. – acusou.

Sua pele, Seu querer,  
Teu sorriso, teu sabor,  
O universo, eu e você,  
Só quero seu amor, seu amor, seu amor!

Eu ainda tentava entender sobre o que ela falava exatamente, quando a música acabou. Bella veio para frente do palco, puxou o ar com força o soltando em seguida.

- Alguns sentimentos duram pra sempre, se tornam **Imortal.(Sandy e Junior). **– disse simplesmente.

É bem assim que estou, é tudo que restou  
Eu tive que escolher entre eu e te perder  
Que pena, tudo acabou

Eu cresci e agora sou mulher  
Tenho que encarar com muita fé  
Seria o bastante

Eu vou seguir o meu caminho  
E te esquecer  
Pensar um pouco em mim, tentar viver  
Seria o bastante

Desta vez ela me viu, seu olhar encontrou o meu e se fixou ali, era como se cantasse pra mim, foi ai que me dei conta do que Alice dizia.

O que é imortal, não morre no final  
E se distante é assim

Isso não vai ter fim  
Nem que eu quiser você sai de mim  
Eu já tentei, mas te esquecer assim, não dá

Quem escolheu fui eu e tenho que aceitar  
Mas não foi erro meu você no meu lugar  
Faria exatamente igual

O que é imortal... Não morre no final  
E se distante é assim

Eu cresci e agora sou mulher  
Tenho que encarar com muita fé  
Seria o bastante

Eu vou seguir o meu caminho  
E te esquecer  
Pensar um pouco em mim, tentar viver  
Seria o bastante

Isso não vai ter fim  
Nem que eu quiser você sai de mim  
Eu já tentei, mas te esquecer assim não dá

Isso é imortal...

Engoli seco, ela ainda me ama? É isso? O palco ficou na penumbra com um jogo de luz.

- **Não resisto a nós dois (Wanessa Camargo).** – Bella dançava se enroscado um uma das barras.

Eu gosto de você  
Eu penso em você  
Eu só respiro você

Eu tento te esquecer  
E te deixar pra lá  
Mas não consigo, não dá

Sonhos perdidos  
Que não saem do meu coração  
Que vem mesmo que eu diga não

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo o que você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto a nós dois  
Ou não

Bella cantava e dançava de um modo sensual, seu olhar parecia procurar o meu, meus olhos estavam fixos nela.

Você é mel e sal  
Você é o bem e o mal  
Você me deixa sem sono

Sem ter você pra mim  
Eu fico meio assim  
Feito um cãozinho sem dono

Sonhos perdidos  
Que não saem do meu coração  
Que vem mesmo que eu diga não

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo o que você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto a nós dois  
Ou nãaaaooo

Eu já me condenei  
Por ser como eu sou  
Mas já me perdoei  
É por amor

Ohuoooooo

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo o que você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto a nós dois  
Ou nãaaaooo

Nós dois ou nãoo ou nãaaooooo

Desta vez foi muito aplaudida, o publico havia gostado mesmo dela, que agradeceu, um tanto ofegante, foi aplaudida de pé, eram gritos e assovios por todo lado.

- Valeu galera! – disse se despedindo indo para o fundo do palco.

- Acho que deveria ir falar com ela Edward, é o mínimo depois da declaração que Bella fez. –Alice disse me despertando, ainda olhava perdido para o lugar por onde ela havia entrado.

- A tampinha tem razão mano, a Bellinha disse com todas as letras que ta a fim de você, vai ficar ai com essa cara de bobo? - não disse nada, simplesmente me levantei e fui em direção ao camarim, mil coisas passavam em minha mente enquanto me dirigia para lá.

Bella ainda gostava de mim? Será que ela ainda me quer? Precisava tirar aquilo a limpo, estava parado em frente à porta do camarim dela, sem coragem pra bater. O que eu diria?

"_**Oi, Bella descobri o grande idiota que fui... Finalmente me dei conta de que eu quero você."**_ – ridículo!

Nunca me senti tão nervoso em toda a minha vida, bati duas vezes e nada, abri a porta e o camarim estava vazio, entrei olhando por tudo pra ver onde Bella havia se metido, quando ela saiu do banheiro só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Oh meu Deus! Edward? – gritou tentando se cobrir, minha mente dizia se vire imbecil, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam, que corpo era aquele? – Dá pra parar de me olhar assim?

- Ddesculpe! – me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar. – Eu bati, mas ninguém respondeu e...

- Pronto pode se virar agora. – ela vestia um robe de seda ainda mais tentador. – O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou enquanto procurava algo.

- Eu... É... Deixa pra lá, desculpe. - falei saindo de lá me sentindo um verdadeiro otário.


	5. Chapter 5

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V – Namorando?**

**POV BELLA**

Confesso que estava uma pilha, olhei para a mesa onde eles estavam e Edward não estava lá. Me perguntava se ele não teria vindo, será que ainda estava bravo comigo? Quando o vi ali sentado me olhando foi como se todo o resto desaparecesse.

Cantei com o coração, cantei pra ele, abri meu coração, só não sabia se Edward entenderia? O público estava aceitando bem as minhas músicas o que me deixava feliz, assim que acabei fui para o camarim, precisava de um banho.

Tomei uma ducha rápida, estava indo pegar minha roupa quando me e deparo com Edward dentro do camarim, eu estava somente de lingerie, não sabia o que fazer, tentei me cobrir, mas foi em vão, senti meu rosto arder. Ele me olhava de um jeito estranho, com um brilho diferente no olhar e pela primeira vez vi Edward Cullen gaguejar.

Assim que Edward se virou, peguei a primeira coisa que vi para vestir, perguntei o que queria ali, mas ele saiu dizendo pra deixar pra lá, fiquei olhando para a porta sem entender nada. Acabei de me trocar e fui me juntar aos outros, encontrando com Alec no caminho.

- Bella? Venha quero te apresentar um pessoal legal. – disse me puxando pela mão até um grupo com três mulheres e três caras.

- E ai pessoal, quero que conheçam nossa estrela, Isabella. – me senti extremamente sem graça. – Este é Félix meu primo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu, gata. – o cara até que era bonitão, mas algo nele me dizia que prestava menos que Alec. - Félix Volturi, ao seu dispor.

- Deixa de ser folgado Félix. – retrucou Alec com cara de poucos amigos, pareceu não ter gostado – Esta é minha irmã Jane.

- Prazer. – falei estendendo a mão pra ela que simplesmente a ignorou.

- Ignore-a. – Alec sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu sou Kate, adoro suas músicas, vi você se apresentando uma vez em Milão. – disse empolgada.

- Obrigada! Que bom que gostou.

- Eu disse pro Ed que você era demais! – ele me apresentou a outra mulher que se chamava Renata e um cara que se chamava Aro. - De onde conhece o Ed? – perguntou a tal Kate.

- Nos conhecemos desde crianças, é uma longa história. – Kate era muito simpática, a única ali naquele grupinho, o restante era um tanto esnobe.

- Então conhece todos?

- Sim, éramos vizinhos há muito tempo atrás. – confesso que estava incomodada pelo modo como aquele Félix me olhava, como se me devorasse com o olhar.

- Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-los, mas tenho que me juntar ao pessoal ali. – eles assentiram e tratei de vazar o mais rápido possível.

-Demorou Bella! – reclamou Alice, estranhei o fato de Edward não estar na mesa.

- Alec estava me apresentando um pessoal. – falei indicando com a cabeça.

- Alguns trabalham com Edward, vira e mexe estão por aqui. – Alice explicou dando de ombros.

- Por falar nele, onde se meteu? –perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Não sei, assim que acabou o show ele se levantou e saiu, não voltou ainda. - disse Jazz desta vez.

"_**Deve ter encontrado alguém por ai."**_- não cheguei a expressar meu pensamento

- Estava inspirada hoje Bellinha. – brincou Emm.

- Um pouco. – eu olhava em volta para ver se o encontrava, até que o vi conversando com uma garota morena, eles vinham em nossa direção.

- Bella... - me chamou. - Esta é Ângela, ela estava querendo te conhecer. – fiquei completamente sem jeito.

- Oi! Prazer em conhecê-la Ângela, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – era uma bela morena e me parecia muito simpática.

- Sou Ângela, mas pode me chamar de Angie, nossa você canta muito bem, parabéns o show estava lindo.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sentindo meu rosto arder.

- Seu filho é a coisa mais linda, Edward o levou ao hospital, fiquei encantada com ele. – olhei para Edward sem entender nada.

- Você trabalha lá também?

- Sim, na emergência, fazemos pediatria juntos. Meu noivo Ben costuma dizer que moro lá. – dizia divertida, soltei o ar de uma só vez, sem notar que o prendia. Ao menos não era uma de suas "amigas". – Desculpe te incomodar Bella, foi um prazer te conhecer.

- O prazer foi meu Angie. – ela se despediu de todos e saiu.

- Desculpe, mas ela estava louca pra te conhecer. – Edward explicou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Porque não me disse que levou Thony ao hospital? – seu olhar estava tão intenso que senti meu estômago dar voltas.

- Devo ter me esquecido de mencionar. – falou dando de ombros.

- O que acha da gente dançar um pouco? – perguntou Rose sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ótima idéia, vem Bella. – disse Alice me arrastando pra pista, estávamos dançando curtindo na pista, riamos das besteiras que Rose dizia quando senti alguém tocar em minha cintura.

- Você é mesmo linda, sabia? – me virei ao ouvir aquela voz, era o tal Félix, o cara era mesmo muito abusado.

- É mesmo?- disse sarcástica. - Mas não sou pro seu bico! – cuspi me afastando dele. - Vou ao toalete. – avisei as duas saindo dali, joguei uma água no rosto, estava voltando pra mesa quando senti um tranco.

- Não se lembra mesmo de mim, não é? – revirei os olhos impaciente aquele cara já estava me dando no saco.

-Deveria?

- Estudamos no mesmo colégio gatinha, você mudou muito Bella, se tornou uma mulher e tanto.

- Me solta! – exigi sacudindo o braço. - Já disse que não sou pro seu bico.

- Tanya tinha razão, você sempre foi louca pelo otário do Cullen. – só de ouvir aquele nome, meu sangue ferveu. Dei uma boa olhada no individuo, sabia que já o tinha visto antes, estava atracado com Tanya, ele jogava no time do colégio.

- Porque não vai procurar sua amiga Tanya e me deixa e paz?- o idiota riu debochado.

- Porque ela está morando na Itália, e no momento prefiro você gata! – disse me empurrando contra a parede, colando seu corpo ao meu.

- Me solta seu idiota! – gritei me debatendo, o infeliz me beijou a força, mordi seu lábio até sentir o gosto de sangue.

- Sua vadia! Olha o que fez. – grunhiu furioso me atirando contra a parede, dei uma bofetada nele chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas.

- Nunca mais ouse me tocar ouviu bem? – cuspi aquele sangue nojento na cara dele, que me segurou com força tentando me beijar de novo, eu me debatia tentando afastá-lo.

- Solte-a agora mesmo Félix. – reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do planeta, era Edward.

- O que foi Cullen? Veio defender sua amiguinha? – dizia o infeliz debochado, só vi o punho de Edward ir de encontro ao rosto de Félix.

- Nunca mais ouse tocá-la. – cuspiu furioso. – Você está bem Bella...

Edward não conseguiu terminar a frase, Félix o pegou desprevenido o socando também, os dois se atracaram feio, um socando o outro, dei graças quando os seguranças chegaram e os separaram.

- O que houve aqui? – Emmett perguntou nada contente, Alec estava com ele, assim como Jazz e as garotas.

- Esse idiota me agarrou! – falei apontando para o infeliz de olho roxo.

- Você fez o que Félix? – Alec estava furioso.

- Não faz doce gatinha, você bem que gostou. – provocou o desgraçado me deixando cega de raiva, em uma atitude idiota, fechei a mão o socando com tudo, sentindo minha mão latejar.

- Aaauuu! – gemi segurando a mão. – Se me tocar de novo, juro que acabo com você seu babaca!

- Tire-o daqui. – ordenou Emmett. – Vem mano, vamos para o meu escritório. – ele seguiu com Edward e Jazz para o escritório dele, Alec foi com seu primo e Alice praticamente me arrastou junto com Rose atrás dos três.

- Ficou maluco Edward, se pegar com Félix daquele jeito? – dizia Emmett lhe passando um pito.

- _Aquele cafajeste a beijou, ele estava agarrando a Bella... Ele teve coragem de tocar nela_. –Edward parecia furioso, tanto Alice quanto Rose seguravam o riso e eu estava completamente perdida.

- Não vejo nada de engraçado nisso, sabia? – falei de forma sussurrada as repreendendo.

-Shhh... Fica quieta Bella. – disse Rose de ouvidos atentos à conversa dos três lá dentro.

- _Ele a beijou a força... –_ a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala.

- _Você nunca fez isso antes cara... Nunca brigou com ninguém por causa de mulher, nem mesmo quando aquele babaca traçou a Tanya._ – minha boca ficou escancarada, a tapei com a mão pra evitar qualquer som. – _Isso mostra o quanto gosta dela Ed, ta doido pela Bella, quando vai colocar isso nessa sua cabeça dura? –_ pensei que meus olhos fossem saltar tamanho meu espanto.

- _Para de falar merda Emm, aquele filho da puta faltou com respeito, a tratou como uma... _–Edward, estava mesmo bravo, ele nunca foi de falar palavrão.

- _Emm está certo, você nunca fez isso antes, tem que admitir._ – ouvi Jazz dizer e quando Edward ia responder Alice entrou com tudo.

- Ed como você está? – perguntou com uma falsa preocupação, me perguntava como aquela criatura pode ser tão cínica?

- To bem Alice, como Bella está? – havia preocupação em sua voz.

- Não precisava ter feito aquilo Edward, olha como ficou. – disse entrando na sala, ele tinha um corte no canto da boca e no supercílio, me aproximei prendendo a respiração, só de ver o sangue já me senti enjoada. Toquei seu rosto com cuidado, e Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Respira Bella! Você enjoa com sangue, está branca. – disse divertido.

- Não tem importância, ta doendo?

- Não, e sua mão, como está? – perguntou a segurando, examinando - a. - Ele nunca mais vai tocar em você, prometo. – seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, havia algo ali que só vi uma vez e ele estava bêbado, muito bêbado.

- Não ligo pra ele, olha como você ficou, precisa cuidar disso ai. – estávamos presos um no olhar do outro, acabei esquecendo que havia mais gente na sala.

- Acho melhor irem pra casa, a noite foi bem agitada para os dois. – Alice disse chamando nossa atenção.

- Eu te levo pra casa. – Edward pegou firme minha outra mão, indo em direção a porta.

- Preciso passar no meu camarim, pra pegar minhas coisas. – ele assentiu indo pra lá.

- Senta ai... – pedi indo até minha bolsa. - Vou pegar meu estojo de primeiros socorros.

- Anda com um estojo de primeiros socorros? – perguntou rindo, gemendo em seguida.

- Ainda sou desastrada, acredite! – respirei fundo me aproximando dele.

- Deixa que eu faça isso Bella, você está enjoada. – falou tentando se levantar, mas o impedi, ficando diante dele.

- Fica quietinho ai, não vou te machucar. – ele revirou os olhos, molhei o algodão com antisépitco limpando o corte, estava concentrada no que fazia. Edward mantinha os olhos fechados soltando leves gemidos quando eu tocava nas áreas machucadas. - Porque brigou com ele? – Edward abriu os olhos, estávamos muito perto um do outro. – Não precisava ter feito aquilo, olha como ficou.

- Ele te faltou com respeito... Te beijou e te agarrou a força. – disse sem desviar o olhar que estava intenso e penetrante e lá estava aquele brilho diferente o qual não sabia distinguir.

- Sei me defender Edward, não precisava ter feito aquilo... – me calei quando tocou meus lábios com o dedo, os contornando em seguida.

- Edward... – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, sua mão se infiltrou pelo meu cabelo segurando firme minha nuca, me puxando pra si cada vez mais até nossos lábios estarem colados.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo sua língua pedir passagem a qual concedi, ela invadiu minha boca ávida em busca da minha e ao encontrá-la, a paixão explodiu. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais, Edward intensificou o aperto em minha nuca, o que me fez soltar um gemido durante o beijo.

Sua outra mão estava em meu quadril o segurando firme, o ar estava escasso, mas jamais ousaria romper aquele beijo. Seus lábios deixaram os meus, mas não minha pele, ele os deslizou pelo meu maxilar, pescoço até minha clavícula me fazendo estremecer. Aquilo parecia um sonho, Edward voltou a capturar meus lábios em um beijo ainda mais intenso.

- Você está confundindo as coisas Edward. – disse rompendo o beijo.

- Não estou... Tudo está muito claro pra mim agora. – tentei me afastar, mas Edward me segurou levantando-se, colando seu corpo ao meu. – Não fuja de mim Bella... Nunca mais. – pediu tomando meus lábios novamente, desta vez em um beijo lento, como se quisesse saborear cada pedacinho da minha boca, seu gosto era ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava, estava completamente rendida a ele, que me conduzia pelo camarim até que senti a parede em minhas costas.

- Como pude ser tão cego? – dizia entre beijos que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço. – Você é linda Bella.

- Exagerado... – gemi me deliciando com aquilo tudo.

- Constatando um fato. – falou divertido, voltando a olhar pra mim.

- O que estamos fazendo é loucura. – falei encarando aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava.

- Eu te quero Bella... Acho... Eu... – Edward parecia tentar encontrar as palavras certas. – Acho que sempre quis, mas só me dei conta quando te perdi. – meu coração batia tão forte no peito, pude sentir que o dele batia tão rápido quanto o meu.

- Edward...

- Me dá uma chance Bella? – pediu me cortando. – Uma chance de descobrir o que é isso que sinto por você. Essa coisa maluca que me deixa confuso e atordoado... Sem saber o que dizer, como agir... Sei que não mereço, mas me da uma chance.

- Do que você ta falando Edward?

- Disso que sinto aqui, quando te vejo, quando te toco... De como meu corpo reage a você, sempre reagiu, mas fui idiota demais pra sacar. Acho que Emm tem razão. – franzi o cenho sem entender. – Acho que sempre gostei de você, só não havia me dado conta, não até agora... Será que ainda tenho chance com você? - sorri ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito, não consegui esconder minha felicidade ao ouvir aquilo.

- Você ta me perguntando se tem chance comigo? – Edward me mantinha colada a ele, de um modo que eu conseguia sentir cada pedacinho do seu corpo contra o meu. – Não deveria, mas sou louca por você, completamente louca por você... - ele sorriu torto me calando com um beijo avassalador, ficamos ali, trocando um beijo atrás do outro.

- Temos que ir. – o lembrei, estávamos ofegantes.

- Vem, vou te levar pra casa. - ele pegou minhas bolsas e juntos, saímos pelos fundos, pra evitar cruzar com alguém. Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim, me beijando antes que eu entrasse e durante o caminho todo só largou minha mão para trocar a marcha do carro, sempre depositando um beijo nela, parou o carro em frente ao prédio.

- Você não vai subir? – perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- Está tarde Bella e...

- Sobe, coloca o carro na minha vaga. – sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um longo suspiro dando ré, o porteiro abriu para nós. Assim que chegamos dispensei a babá, que dormia no sofá. Edward me acompanhou até o quarto de Thony que dormia feito um anjo, dei um beijo em meu filho e Edward também depois saímos de fininho pra não acordá-lo.

- Está com fome? – sussurrei pra não fazer barulho.

- Um pouco. – disse do mesmo modo, o puxei até a cozinha, enquanto eu tentava fazer um lanche para nós, Edward me abraçou por trás distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço.

- Você está me desconcentrando. – tentei dizer entre arfadas, pude sentir quando riu contra minha pele.

- Eu desconcentro você? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Completamente... – gemi estremecendo, ele me beijou com desejo, me apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Não consigo... Parar... De te beijar... – dizia entre beijos.

- Não pare nunca. – falei me virando pra ele, o beijando novamente, depois de vários beijos finalmente comemos algo.

- Angie parece ser legal. – comentei com minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, estávamos no sofá.

- E é, adora o que faz é dedicada, adorou Thony, se deram bem de cara.

- Também gostei dela. – fui sincera, havia gostado mesmo de Ângela.

-Que bom. – disse contra os meus lábios.

- Kate também é legal, ela trabalha com você também?

- Em outro setor do hospital, ela viveu um tempo na Europa, disse que te viu cantando em Milão se eu não me engano... – falou dando de ombros. – Ela te elogiou muito.

- Alec me apresentou a ela, não fui com a cara da irmã dele, nem daquela Renata, são muito esnobes. – ele riu.

- Jane se acha superior aos outros reles mortais e às vezes Renata vai no embalo, ela até que mudou depois que se envolveu com Aro.

- De onde os conhece? Todos trabalham no hospital?

- Não, estudamos juntos em Dartmouth, foi lá que conhecemos Alec, Jane Aro e Renata, Félix morava em Forks, ele estudou...

- Eu sei, ele me disse... – o cortei. - Quando Alec nos apresentou não o havia reconhecido, o vi uma vez com Tanya. – minha voz saiu baixa, olhei em seus olhos pra ver qual sua reação sobre o assunto, mas Edward pareceu não se importar muito.

- Se mereciam, nenhum dos dois valia nada mesmo. – disse sem cortar o olhar. – Alec até que é legal, mas não vale nada. – concluiu.

- Ele tem aquele jeitão dele, mas me respeita.

- Ele ficou dando em cima de você? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Desde o primeiro dia, mas ele sabe que não vai rolar.

- É bom mesmo, senão vou ter uma conversinha com ele também. – semicerrei os olhos.

- Como a que teve hoje?

- Aquele bastardo te faltou com respeito e aquilo me deixou... Furioso! – disse se exaltando, Edward sempre foi um tanto estressadinho.

- Félix é um idiota! Ficou a noite toda com cantadas baratas, se achando o tal, coitado, ele se acha demais... – falei revirando os olhos. - Além do mais, não pode sair batendo nas pessoas sabia? – foi a vez dele revirar os olhos, Edward me encarava com seu olhar fixo ao meu, havia tanta intensidade naqueles olhos verdes.

- O que foi?

-Não sei... Você está tão... Diferente, mais madura, mais mulher, eu conhecia a menina, a garota...

- Ela ainda está aqui Edward, eu só cresci, amadureci cedo demais e segundo Gianna, pulei etapas. Mas não me arrependo de nada, nada do que fiz e se voltasse no tempo faria tudo de novo. – Edward me puxou para seu colo, me apertando contra si.

- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo diferente, quem sabe, talvez estivéssemos juntos, não acha?

- Pode ser que sim, mas também pode ser que não, talvez as coisas tenham acontecido em seu devido tempo aconteceram como tinha que ser... Além do mais, você era completamente apaixonado por ela...

- Não sei se apaixonado é a palavra certa. – disse fazendo careta. – Deslumbrado... Encantado talvez... Não vou negar que gostava muito dela, mas... Era diferente.

- Não vem com essa... Você parecia um completo idiota perto dela. – minha voz saiu irritadiça.

- Você nunca gostou dela, não é?

- Quem gostava? Ah! Você e o time de football, quem sabe o de basquete? – ele fechou a cara.

- Exagerada!

- Desculpe, mas só estou constatando um fato meu caro.

- O pior é que você está certa. – Edward soltou o ar com força, voltando a me olhar. – Não consigo entender como nunca notei, nunca percebi que você... Quero dizer... Todas aquelas músicas... Falavam...

- De você. – conclui. – De nós, dos meus sentimentos, foi o modo que encontrei de desabafar... Colocar pra fora tudo o que sentia e como me sentia. – Edward colocou uma mexa de cabelo pra trás da minha orelha que insistia em cair em meus olhos.

- São lindas... – sussurrou roçando seus lábios de leve aos meus, fazendo meu coração disparara no peito.

- Não é pra ficar convencido! – ele sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Juro que não. – disse antes de me beijar de forma avassaladora.

**POV EDWARD**

Acordei sentindo uma perna enroscada em mim, abri os olhos e sorri ao ver Bella em meus braços, estávamos no sofá da sala, em seu apartamento. Lembranças da noite passada me invadiram e meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Não queria me mexer, ela dormia tão tranqüila, tão linda, olhei no relógio e já passava das sete e meia, eu tinha que ir para o hospital e ainda teria que passar em casa.

- Bella? – a chamei devagar, pra não assustá-la, ela gemeu se remexendo, mas não acordou. - Hey, Bella adormecida. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente e um sorriso lindo se fez em sés lábios.

- Que horas são? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Sete e meia, tenho que ir, preciso trabalhar, acho que pegamos no sono.

- Queria ficar aqui pra sempre. – disse se aninhando em meu peito.

- Eu também queria, mas infelizmente tenho que ir. – ela se levantou se espreguiçando gostoso, fui ao banheiro dar um jeito em meu cabelo e jogar uma água no rosto.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não precisa obrigado, como algo no hospital, ainda tenho que passar em casa, assim que sair, passo aqui está bem?

- Vou esperar. – dei um ultimo beijo nela e sai apressado, passei em casa tomei uma ducha e voei pro hospital, quando deu uma folga liguei pra ela.

"Alô?" – sorri ao ouvir a voz do meu filho.

- Oi amigão, é o papai, sua mãe está ai?

"Oi papai, vai vir me ver hoje?" – perguntou ansioso.

- Com certeza filho, pode chamar a mamãe pra mim?

"Humrum" – grunhiu do outro lado. "Mamãe o papai quer falar com você." – o ouvi dizer.

"Seu pai?" – ela pareceu surpresa. - "Edward?"

- Oi! Liguei pra saber se você não ta a fim de sair mais tarde, o que acha? – falei meio apreensivo.

"Só se for antes de ir para o Pure, tenho apresentação hoje."

- Jantamos e depois vamos pra lá o que acha?

"Perfeito, que horas você vem?"

- As sete está bom pra você? Assim aproveito pra ver Thony. – Bella assentiu, ao fundo pude ouvi-lo pedindo pra falar comigo. "Ele quer falar com você." – disse divertida.

- Tudo bem, passa pra ele, um beijo. – ouvi Bella puxar o ar com força.

"Prefiro pessoalmente." – sua voz saiu meio rouca e aquilo foi muito sexy.

- Me aguarde! – ela riu passando o telefone para Thony.

"Papai você ta no trabalho?"

- Estou sim por quê?

"Manda um beijo pra tia Angie, tchau pai."

- Tchau filho. – sorri fechando o telefone.

- Que sorriso bonito é esse? – perguntou Angie sentando-se ao meu lado na cafeteria.

- Estava falando com Thony, ele te mandou um beijo. – Angie ficou toda derretida.

- Mas algo me diz que essa alegria toda, não tem haver com seu filho, tem?

- Acho que estou apaixonado. – ela riu meneando a cabeça.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza, olha pra sua cara de bobo. – brincou me fazendo rir.

- Quem é a sortuda?

- Bella... Sempre foi ela, mas fui burro demais pra sacar. – falei enquanto brincava com o meu café.

- Então você é a razão daquelas lindas canções? – disse divertida. – Bella parece ser uma garota incrível, espero que tudo de certo entre vocês.

- Também espero! – ela sorriu estalando um beijo em meu rosto, eu realmente gostava dela, nossa amizade era sincera. O dia pareceu se arrastar, assim que deu minha hora, corri pra casa e me aprontei, sete em ponto estava tocando a campainha do apartamento de Bella.

_- Eu abro mãe_. – ouvi Thony gritar. – Oi papai! – disse se jogando em meus braços.

- E ai amigão, o que fez hoje? – ele disparou a falar, eu ouvia atento, mas minha atenção foi para a mulher que entrava na sala, colocando o brinco.

- Olha mãe, o papai chegou. –Thony anunciou sentado em meu colo.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer, ela estava linda. Bella usava um vestido tomara que caia que ia até o meio da coxa, uma sandália de salto e seus cabelos presos em um coque meio frouxo, não pude deixar de notar em seu pescoço o cordão que dei a ela há muitos anos.

- Uau! A mamãe ta uma gata, não é pai?

- Com certeza filho, põe gata nisso. Ainda tem isso? – falei apontando para cordão com a medalha escritor "Forever".

- Nunca o tirei... – respondeu dando de ombros. - Vamos ter que deixá-lo com Alice e Rose, Rachel vai poder vir só às oito e meia. – Bella parecia nervosa, mordia os lábios sem parar.

- Tudo bem, o deixamos lá então. – ela voltou pra dentro pegando sua bolsa, assim como bolsa de viajem que levava para o Pure, minha irmã tinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios, assim como Rose.

- Se divirtam. – disse ao sairmos.

- Não torra, Alice! – falei entre dentes revirando os olhos.

-Pra onde vamos? – Bella perguntou ao entrarmos no elevador, ela estava mesmo muito linda.

- Só digo se me der um beijo. – um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios e Bella me puxou pelo colarinho da camisa, me beijando, soltei um gemido ao sentir sua língua se enroscar na minha. Seu gosto era delicioso, suas mãos se infiltraram em meus cabelos, fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca, a apertei ainda mais contra mim, aprofundando o beijo, nos apartamos ofegantes.

- Vai me dizer? – insistiu.

- Qual foi a pergunta? – sua risada gostosa ecoou no elevador, levei-a a um restaurante gostoso que ficava próximo ao pear. Não pude deixar de notar o olhar do metrie sobre Bella, que parecia alheia ao fato dele a devorar com os olhos.

- Porque ta com essa cara? – perguntou estranhando meu semblante sisudo.

- O cara tava te comendo com os olhos. – cuspi entre s dentes.

- Quem? – perguntou olhando em volta.

- Vai me dizer que não notou? – impossível que não tenha notado.

- Não, desculpe! Mas é que eu tinha algo bem mais interessante em meu campo de visão, pra me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. – falou mordendo os lábios.

- E o que prendia tanto assim sua atenção? – ela deu um sorriso maroto, corando levemente.

- Você! Tem noção do quanto é lindo? – pela primeira vez me senti encabulado. – Oh meu Deus!Edward Cullen está corado!- brincou rindo gostoso, me fazendo rir também.

- E você? Tem noção do quanto é linda e de como está tentadora? – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, no mesmo instante. – Fica ainda mais tentadora quando cora assim. – Bella corou ainda mais. – O que vai querer?

Bella pegou o cardápio passando os olhos sobre ele, mordia os lábios concentrada, tentando se decidir por algo. Fiquei ali a admirando, atento a cada mínimo gesto dela, a forma como unia as sobrancelhas, seu olhar saiu do cardápio encontrando o meu.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Assim como?

- Como se me visse pela primeira vez. – de certa forma Bella tinha razão, era a primeira vez que a olhava com outros olhos, com olhos apaixonados.

- O que vai pedir? – disse mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Ravióli aos quatro queijos. - sorri ao ouvir aquilo, era seu prato preferido.

- Prefere vinho ou refrigerante?

- Vinho. – fiz o pedido e logo o garçom trouxe o vinho, o jantar foi delicioso e a companhia, muito agradável.

- Ainda temos tempo, vamos dar uma volta no pear? – ela assentiu somente, caminhamos abraçados e sempre que dava, roubava um beijo dela.

- Aqui é tão tranqüilo e calmo. – disse com o olhar perdido, Bella estava recostada em meu peito.

- Adoro vir aqui de vez em quando. – deslizei a ponta do nariz em sua pele macia e cheirosa, sorri ao ver seus pêlos eriçarem.

- Isso tudo parece um sonho! Se for não quero acordar nunca mais. – se virou encontrando o meu olhar, mesmo com salto, era mais baixa que eu, Bella se esticou para alcançar meus lábios, me dando um beijo estalado.

- É real Bella, você voltou... Voltou pra mim. – meu coração batia descompassado, meus lábios tocaram os dela delicadamente, mas logo o beijo ficou urgente e voraz. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, nos curtindo, nos beijando e cada beijo era melhor que o outro. Ela tinha que ir para o Pure, assim que chegamos, foi pro camarim e eu pra mesa onde estavam meus irmãos e cunhados.

- O que andou fazendo com a Bellinha pra ficar com esse sorrisão? – às vezes eu tinha vontade de socar meu irmão.

- Emmett deixa de ser tosco! Estamos indo com calma, está bem. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Para com isso ursão, deixa seu irmão e a Bella em paz. – ralhou Rose, agradeci mentalmente a ela.

- Onde ela está? Espero que tenha a deixando inteira para o show. – contei até dez para não voar no pescoço do infeliz.

- Rose, se não manter a boca do seu namorado fechada, vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de chegar ao altar. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Ignore- o. – disse Alice. – Pelo visto conversaram e se acertaram. – ela só faltava quicar na cadeira.

- Ainda não sei o que ta rolando entre a gente, a única coisa que tenho certeza, é que não vou deixá-la escapar de mim.

- Isso mesmo meu irmão, vocês são perfeitos juntos. – revirei os olhos para a cara que Alice fez.

- Vai dar tudo certo Ed, vai ver. – somente assenti para Jazz.

- Sei que vai Jazz. – a tampinha respondeu por mim.

A apresentação de Bella foi impecável e o publico já acompanhava suas músicas, o que a deixava radiante, assim que acabou fui buscá-la no camarim.

- Bella? – dei duas batidas na porta antes de entrar.

- Está aberta! - gritou lá de dentro.

- O pessoal estava empolgado hoje, não é? – comentei ao entrar, Bella calçava a sandália.

- Eu vi! O que achou? – perguntou ficando em pé em um salto, mas se desequilibrou e quase caiu, fui rápido o bastante pra segurá-la. – Ops!

- Acho que bebeu vinho demais no jantar. – falei a segurando firme contra mim.

- Não me respondeu. – Bella mordeu os lábios olhando para um ponto fixo do meu rosto.

-Acho que você fica demais quando está lá em cima... – colei ainda mais nossos corpos. – Um dia vai me mostrar como faz aquilo, naquela barra?

- Com todo prazer. – sussurrou com uma voz rouca em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer, não me contive e a beijei, um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e paixão. - Estão nos esperando. – disse assim que nos aparatamos.

- Temos mesmo que ir? Aqui está tão bom. – definitivamente ela não estava em seu normal.

- Vamos. – peguei sua mão, Bella fez bico me acompanhando, passamos pelo salão de mãos dadas com várias pessoas nos olhando, não pude deixar de notar o sorriso de Alice e Rose assim que nos viu, Jazz foi mais discreto já Emmett.

- Eu sabia! – gritou o animal chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta, deixando Bella constrangida.

- Porque não fala mais alto Emm, acho que o barman não ouviu. – retrucou com seu sarcasmo.

- Vocês ficam tão fofos juntos. – Alice disparou puxando Bella pra sentar-se ao seu lado, sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

Desta vez não ficamos muito por lá, assim que chegamos em seu apartamento, Bella dispensou a babá e como na noite anterior fomos ver Thony, ficamos nos curtindo um pouco e fui pra casa, estava morto e iria trabalhar no dia seguinte. No sábado fui para sua casa e ficamos com Thony até a hora de Bella ir para o Pure.

- Edward o que acha de irmos para Forks amanhã e passar o dia lá? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Seria perfeito, minha mãe está louca pra ver o Thony. – ela me presenteou com um sorriso lindo.

- Meu pai também e Sue quer discutir alguns detalhes do casamento. Ah! Minha mãe ligou, está chegando essa semana. – meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e vi que era Lauren e simplesmente ignorei a chamada.

- Não vai atender?

- Não é nada importante. – disse dando de ombros, depois daquilo Bella se calou, assim que chegamos foi para o camarim, em pouco tempo estava no palco, cantando e dançando.

- O que ela tem? Parece distante. – comentou Alice, eu já havia reparado, Bella havia mudado depois daquela maldita ligação.

- Boa noite! – Alec disse ao se aproximar da mesa, sentando- se, ele conversava com Emm sobre assuntos do bar, a apresentação estava chegando ao fim, Bella se despediu do público saindo do palco.

- Tudo bem Alec, depois vemos isso, vai lá abrir a pista! – Emm disse o dispensando.

- Vou buscar Bella. – falei me levantando, ao chegar lá ela estava acabando de se aprontar.

- O que você tem Bella? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Nada. – respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Me diz Bella, tem algo te incomodando que eu sei. – insisti segurando seu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse em meus olhos.

- Está seguro Edward? Quero dizer... Está seguro de que é isso mesmo que você quer? – franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Do que você está falando Bella?

- Disso Edward... De nós... – ela deu um longo suspiro. – Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Você tinha sua vida e sei perfeitamente que um relacionamento não estava em seus planos... Vou entender se...

- Hey! Porque está falando assim? – seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais, estavam marejados.

- Era uma de suas "amigas" não era? – Bella fez aspas no amigas. – No carro... Por isso não atendeu, não é? - soltei o ar com força pensando no que dizer, mas esqueci tudo quando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Não chora Bella... Por favor, não chora. – pedi tentando secar suas lágrimas. - Não era importante, por isso não atendi... Era uma garota com quem sai algumas vezes, mas não é nada importante, eu juro. Olha pra mim Bella. – pedi segurando seu queixo a forçando a me olhar.

- Eu te quero Bella... Te amo... E agora tenho certeza de que sempre amei, só não havia me dado conta. Você é a minha namorada, só minha. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão, queria mostrar a ela o quanto a queria.

- Sua namorada? – perguntou ofegante.

- Sim, minha namorada linda. – disse a beijando novamente, ficamos por ali, trocando beijos e caricias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos Lu**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI – Curtindo um tempo juntos. **

Não consegui conter a felicidade que senti ao ouvi-lo dizer que me amava e que era sua namorada... Confesso que fiquei insegura quando o vi ignorar aquela ligação, Alice havia me dito que elas ligavam pra ele com freqüência. Mas Edward disse que me amava... Aquilo sim era importante e o resto era irrelevante.

- Estão nos esperando sabia? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não to a fim de ficar por aqui hoje, você quer ficar? – Edward deu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Quero ficar com você, onde, pouco importa. – respondeu de pronto.

- O que acha de irmos pra casa e ficarmos lá, namorando? – um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos.

– Pra mim está perfeito! – disse me beijando novamente.

Passamos só para nos despedirmos e fomos direto pra casa, como sempre meu pequeno já estava dormindo, desta vez puxei Edward para meu quarto, era a primeira vez que o levava lá.

- Vou trocar de roupa e já volto. – ele assentiu sentando-se na cama, coloquei um pijaminha leve, um short curto com uma blusinha de alcinha. – Demorei?

- Uau! – soltou me devorando com os olhos, estava deitado com o braço sob a cabeça pensativo, subi na cama me aproximando dele. – Você ta querendo me matar Bella? – perguntou me puxando para si.

- Não... Tentando te seduzir... Faça amor comigo Edward? – pelo seu olhar vi que aquilo era algo pelo qual não esperava. – Sinto sua falta... Queria te sentir de novo. – seus olhos ficaram escuros e um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – sua voz saiu rouca.

- Absoluta! Quero te sentir dentro de mim. – o senti estremecer ao ouvir aquilo, Edward nada disse tomou meus lábios de forma voraz, os devorando praticamente, nossas mãos urgentes percorriam um o corpo do outro.

Definitivamente ele estava mais forte, entre beijos e caricias fui abrindo sua camisa me deparando com aquele abdômen definido. Meus lábios abandonaram os dele descendo por seu pescoço, mordendo de leve seu queixo, estava sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Desci ora o beijando ora o mordendo ouvindo Edward arfar e soltar alguns gemidos roucos, até chegar em seu abdômen, onde rocei as unhas vendo-o arquear as costas, estava excitado, muito excitado, minhas mãos foram para o seu cinto.

- Bella... – sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer alto quando o toquei sobre o jeans, me livrei do cinto o jogando longe, ouvindo o estalo que fez ao cair no chão. Abri sua calça lentamente, Edward ergueu o quadril para que a deslizasse por suas pernas e o volume que havia em sua boxer era tentador, em um movimento rápido inverteu as posições ficando sobre mim.

- Minha vez agora. - sua voz estava extremamente rouca, havia um sorriso travesso em seus lábios, tomou os meus em um beijo lento e excitante. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus para percorrer uma trilha sobre minha pele, a cada roçar de dentes ou beijo molhado, eu me contorcia sobre Edward que sorria satisfeito. Suas mãos se infiltraram sob a blusa do pijama, erguendo-a lentamente, distribuindo beijos a cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposta.

- Edward... – gemi agarrando seus cabelos.

- Shhh... Quietinha... Agora é minha vez Isabella. – disse divertido, voltando a me torturar. Colocou meus braços acima da minha cabeça, para se livrar da blusa, mordendo os lábios com força ao olhar para os meus seios. Havia tanto desejo em seu olhar, que me fez sentir segura mesmo estando seminua diante dele.

Seus lábios voltaram a me tocar até encontrar um dos meus seios, arqueei as costas soltando um gemido audível desta vez, agarrando seus cabelos com força. Ora ele o sugava, ora o lambia brincando com meu mamilo me levando ao delírio, enquanto acariciava o outro. Continuou descendo com beijos molhados me fazendo estremecer, com os dentes puxou o elástico do short o soltando em seguida, sorriu maroto ao ouvir o estalo, o deslizou lentamente por minhas pernas, voltando a morder os lábios com força.

- Tem noção do quanto é linda, Bella? Deliciosamente linda. – senti seus lábios tocar meu tornozelo, subindo lentamente passando pela panturrilha, coxa, seus dedos se enlaçaram no elástico da calcinha a deslizando lentamente, seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Como eu disse... – depositou um beijo leve em meus lábios. – Deliciosamente linda. – sua língua invadiu minha boca ávida pela minha, sua mão apertava firme minha coxa, subindo cada vez mais até encontrar minha intimidade, gemi contra seus lábios ao sentir sua carícia.

Me contorci ao sentir seu toque, seu dedo me invadir seguido de outro, sem deixar os meus lábios, Edward os investia contra mim me deixando zonza, meu quadril ganhou vida própria acompanhando seus movimentos. Seus lábios abandonaram os meus para encontrar meus seios.

- Edward... – gemi alto, senti seu hálito contra minha pele quando sorriu, aquilo o incentivou ainda mais. Era como se minha mente se esvaziasse... Eram tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, que me deixaram meio débil... Senti meu corpo estremecer e foi como se algo explodisse de dentro pra fora, o tencionando por inteiro para depois cair relaxado sobre o colchão. Olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

- Gostou? – perguntou debochado.

- Eu quero mais. – exigi o puxando para um beijo, ele rapidamente se livrou de sua boxer se colocando entre minhas pernas.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando pra dentro de mim lenta e dolorosamente. Cravei as unha em seus ombros, ao sentir uma dor aguda, ele era realmente grande, mas logo a dor deu lugar a um prazer indescritível.

Edward se movia ora lento, ora rápido, chegando a sair quase todo de dentro de mim, voltando rapidamente ao me ouvir soltar alguns muxoxos. Suas investidas eram firmes, ele inverteu as posições me colocando sobre si, seus olhos cravados aos meus o suor escoria por sua testa assim como a minha.

O ouvia gemer meu nome entre palavras desconexas, nossos corpos estavam completamente unidos, seus lábios iam dos meus lábios aos meus seios enquanto eu cavalgava sobre ele, o sentindo se aprofundar cada vez mais. Senti novamente todas aquelas sensações me invadir, Edward aumentou o ritmo assim como eu e juntos explodimos em um prazer imensurável. Cai sobre ele sem forças, meu coração batia muito rápido, assim como o dele. Edward depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, caindo sobre o colchão me levando junto.

- Eu te amo... – disse me apertando ainda mais contra si, ainda estávamos conectados.

- Te amo mais. – revidei ofegante, ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos me fazendo olhar pra ele.

-Eu... Eu me lembrei Bella... De cada detalhe, de cada mínimo detalhe daquela noite. – seus olhos estavam marejados. – Na noite em que se entregou a mim com tanta paixão... Com tanto amor, como agora. – senti as lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Você lembrou? – minha voz saiu muito baixa.

- Sim, de tudo, a cada toque, cada beijo, lembranças daquela noite me invadiam... Me perdoa Bella, por ter esquecido. - ele tinha o rosto molhado como o meu.

- Você não teve culpa... O importante é que esta aqui comigo, agora. – Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado voltando a me amar em seguida.

Acordei sentindo seus braços me envolvendo, seu rosto estava afundado em meus cabelos, sorri feito boba ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Tentei me levantar sem acordá-lo, mas não tive sucesso, assim que me movi, me apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Temos que nos levantar, vamos para Forks esqueceu? Ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas e logo Thony vai entrar correndo por aquela porta, quer que nos veja assim? – ele deu um longo suspiro se espreguiçando.

- Vou me trocar, arrume suas coisas, enquanto isso, vou em casa tomo um banho e passo aqui pra pegar vocês, pode ser?

- Perfeito! – disse me puxando para um beijo. – É melhor não me provocar Edward, senão não saímos dessa cama.

- Saiba que vou à contra gosto. – ri do bico que fez.

- Anda logo. – falei o enxotando da cama, ele se levantou me dando uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda linda.

- Uau! – Edward se cobriu rapidamente com o lençol.

- Bella!

- O que? Só estava admirando a vista, quem manda ser tão gostoso? – sorri ao vê-lo corar levemente. – Oh meu Deus! Edward Cullen está corado.

Sorri ao ouvi-lo bufar enquanto recolhia suas roupas, indo para o banheiro, peguei meu robe e o vesti, logo tomaria um banho e aprontaria tudo. Edward foi embora antes mesmo de Thony acordar, fui para o meu banho e assim que sai, meu pequeno estava em minha cama.

- Bom dia mamãe. – disse sonolento.

- Bom dia meu amor, vá tomar um banho que logo seu pai vai estar ai, nós vamos para Forks, se lembra?

- Jura? – Thony ficou em pé em um salto. – Então vou me arrumar, vou ver a vovó Esme, o vovô Carlisle, a vovó Sue e o vovô Charlie. – disparou de uma vez só.

- Sim e sabe quem chega esta semana? A vovó Renée e o Phill. – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

- Eu tenho tantos avós, não é? – não contive o riso com a cara que ele fez.

- Porque você é especial e todos te amam muito, agora vá se arrumar. – ele estalou um beijo em mim e saiu correndo. Estávamos comendo algo quando a campainha tocou, arrumei uma mochila pra Thony e uma bolsa com uma troca de roupa pra mim.

- Eu abro mãe! – disse correndo em direção aporta. – Papai! – gritou pulando em Edward que conseguia estar ainda mais lindo, vestia uma camiseta pólo com os botões abertos, uma bermuda e tênis, com um boné e óculos escuros.

- E ai amigão, pronto pra irmos pra Forks? – Thony assentiu convulsivamente, eu olhava abobalhada para os homens da minha vida.

- Oi! – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios, Thony nos olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou olhando pro pai, que arregalou os olhos sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim, estamos o que acha disso? – falei enquanto Edward se recompunha, meu pequeno olhava de mim para o pai, como se pensasse no assunto.

- Vai vir morar com a gente pai? – desta vez senti os meus olhos saltarem.

- Thony! – ralhei e ele me encarou. – Não acha que é muito novo pra esse tipo de conversa, mocinho?

- Sou o homem da casa. – olhei incrédula para o projeto de Edward diante de mim. - Vovô Charlie que disse que tenho que tomar conta de você. – pisquei algumas vezes ainda o encarando, enquanto Edward ria sem parar, na verdade ele gargalhava, meu rosto queimava e com certeza estava corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Pois saiba você, garotinho, que eu sei tomar conta de mim. – falei batendo de leve em seu nariz.

- E ai? Ele vai vir morar conosco ou não? – insistiu.

- É complicado...

- Veremos isso depois filho... – disse Edward. – Prometo que cuidarei muito bem dela, fique tranqüilo! Assim como vou cuidar de você. – senti meu coração disparar ao ouvi-lo.

- Legal! Então vamos porque eu já to pronto. – Thony falou ajeitando o boné, revirei os olhos indo lavar a louça do café, assim que acabei escovei os dentes e partimos.

Thony falou pelos cotovelos, não sei de onde tirava tanto assunto para falar com o pai que o ouvia atento, falaram sobre baseball, basquete e football americano. Depois sobre vídeo game, eu simplesmente estava boiando no assunto. Dei graças ao chegarmos à casa de Esme, que nos aguardava na varanda com Carlisle ao seu lado, assim que o carro parou, Thony destravou o cinto e disparou para junto deles.

- Vovô eu tava com saudades! – disse se jogando nos braços de Carlisle.

- O vovô também estava garotão. – o homem estava todo derretido.

- Que bom que vieram, estou tão feliz por vocês. – Esme disse ao me abraçar, pelo visto já sabiam sobre Edward e eu. Ela se agarrou a ele quase o esmagando, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que não consegui entender, mas o sorriso dele se alargou ainda mais.

- Vovó, também senti saudades da senhora. – falou Thony vindo para junto dela, Carlisle me cumprimentou com um abraço carinhoso, dizendo o quanto estava feliz por nós e fez o mesmo com Edward.

- Venha que a vovó vai te mostrar o seu quarto! Espero que goste. – os dois subiram empolgados. Juntei-me a eles, dando privacidade a Carlisle e Edward que iniciaram uma conversa sobre o trabalho deles.

- Vão ficar uns dias por aqui? – perguntou Esme enquanto mostrava a Thony o quarto maravilhoso que havia montado pra ele.

- Infelizmente só hoje, vou ter que ir ver meu pai também, essa semana minha mãe chega de viagem, ela vai direto pro meu apartamento. – ela somente assentiu.

- Estou mesmo feliz por vocês dois Bella, é maravilhoso que tenham se acertado. – disse novamente.

- Estou tão feliz Esme que eu tenho até medo. – Esme sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sei como é, mas vai dar tudo certo, vai ver. – assenti somente, logo Edward e Carlisle juntaram-se a nós, Thony mostrava empolgado tudo para o pai. Almoçamos e em seguida fomos à casa do meu pai, que também se derreteu todo para Thony.

- Estão juntos agora? – perguntou sem rodeios, ainda estava meio ressentido com Edward.

- Pai não começa. – falei entre os dentes, dando graças por Edward estar entretido em um papo com Seth.

- Espero sinceramente que não se arrependa, filha. – insistiu.

- De um voto de confiança a ele pai, estou tão feliz, não pode ficar feliz por mim? – o velho Charlie soltou um longo suspiro me abraçando forte.

- Claro que sim filha. – disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- A mamãe está vindo esta semana, vai direto para Seattle e de lá para o casamento e ai, ansioso?

- Um pouco, mas já moramos juntos, será mais pra oficializar mesmo, Sue está correndo feito louca com Leah e Emily. Falamos sobre o casamento e várias outras coisas, mas infelizmente tínhamos que voltar, passamos antes na casa dos pais dele.

- Bella, será que poderia te pedir uma coisa? – Esme parecia hesitante.

- O que quiser. – respondi prontamente.

- Semana que vem terá que voltar para o casamento certo? – somente assenti. – Thony poderia ficar por aqui esta semana, assim teria tempo pra preparar tudo e nós aqui poderíamos curti-lo um pouco. – olhei para Edward e para meu filho que tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Quer ficar aqui com a vovó?

- Claro que eu quero! Vou poder ver o vovô Charlie, não vou? – ela assentiu rapidamente.

- Quando quiser meu amor. – respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

- Deixa mãe! – pediu Thony fazendo carinha de anjo.

- Tem que pedir pro seu pai também. – falei apontando para Edward.

- E ai pai? Posso ficar? – Edward levou a mão ao queixo como se pensasse no assunto.

- Vai obedecer a sua avó, não vai? – Thony assentiu rapidamente, Edward olhou pra mim, pisquei pra ele que sorriu.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar... – meu filho pulou nele dando um abraço apertado, fez o mesmo comigo me enchendo de beijos. - Nos veremos em alguns dias então.

- Tem algumas roupas dele na mochila, mas...

- Não se preocupe Bella, vamos as compras amanhã, não é Thony? – Esme disse piscando pra ele, nos despedimos deles e confesso que foi difícil me separar do meu pequeno.

- Ele vai estar bem Bella, fique tranqüila. – dizia Edward notando meu desconforto.

- Nunca me separei dele, é tão estranho. – me sentia estranha, meio perdida.

- Entendo, mas logo ele vai ir pra escolinha, não vai poder prendê-lo pra sempre ao seu lado.

- Sei disso, sou super protetora, não é? – ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não é pra tanto, mas vai ser bom pra ele passar uns dias lá, além do mais teremos uns dias só pra nós. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas. – Quer ficar comigo, no meu apartamento?

- Minha mãe chega esta semana esqueceu? – Edward fez bico.

- O convite está de pé. – insistiu, sorri meneando a cabeça, ele ficou comigo e passamos outra noite maravilhosa juntos.

Na segunda, Edward acordou cedo e foi pra casa e de lá pro hospital, sem Thony em casa fiquei perdida sem ter muito que fazer. Aproveitei e dei uma geral no apartamento, depois fui fazer uma visitinha na loja das garotas, Alice aproveitou para me fazer experimentar o vestido de madrinha, Leah já havia feito a prova do dela.

Quando anoiteceu Edward veio ficar comigo e assim foi por dois dias, minha mãe chegou na quarta- feira. Estava radiante e com muita insistência aceitaram ficar em meu apartamento, até irmos todos para Forks, depois do casamento ela voltaria para a Califórnia onde estava morando agora.

Minha mãe ficou feliz por mim, ao saber que Edward e eu estávamos juntos, contei a ela sobre a conversa que tivemos, assim como foi carinhoso com Thony e o aceitou de imediato, como toda a família e que a ajuda que Esme e das garotas foi de estrema importância.

- Estou mesmo feliz por você filha e por Thony também, ele deve estar feliz com o pai, não é? – estávamos na cozinha havia feito um chá para nós, Phill havia saído.

- Não tem idéia do quanto, comentei com Esme, que estou tão feliz que chega a dar medo.

- Jamais tenha medo de ser feliz filha. – disse acariciando meu rosto, meu telefone tocou e sorri ao ver a foto de Edward no visor.

- Edward?

"Liguei pra te convidar par sair hoje, o que acha?"

- O que tem em mente? – minha mãe sorriu meneando a cabeça.

"O que acha de jantarmos em minha casa?"- com certeza ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- Minha mãe está aqui e...

- Não se prenda por mim filha, vá curtir seu namorado. – minha mãe disse me cortando.

"Viu sua mãe tem razão, quero passar a noite com você, em minha casa." – mordi os lábios com força, sem saber o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, a que horas?

"Te pego as oito está bem?"

- Perfeito.

"Bella?" – chamou dando um longo suspiro em seguida. "Eu te amo!" – sorri abobalhada ao ouvir aquilo.

- Também te amo. – ele soltou uma risadinha desligando em seguida.

- Que romântico. – dizia minha mãe tirando com a minha cara.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe comigo e Phill, vá se divertir meu amor. - aproveitamos o restante do dia para colocarmos o assunto em dia, a levei até a loja das garotas e minha mãe ficou deslumbrada com as criações de Alice. Quando deu sete e meia eu estava pronta e um tanto ansiosa, era a primeira vez que ia ao apartamento dele, me sobressaltei quando a campainha tocou.

**POV EDWARD**

Estava muito ansioso, olhei novamente pra ver se estava tudo certo, não queria que nada desse errado, seria a primeira vez que Bella viria ao meu apartamento, claro que não foi por falta de convite, mas a teimosa preferia ficar no apartamento dela.

Fui tomar um banho para ir buscá-la, desde que Renée chegou que não temos um tempo pra nós, sentia falta dela, era incrível... Quanto mais a tinha mais a queria, sorri ao me lembrar da forma como me pediu para amá-la... Foi uma noite incrível, a cada toque, cada beijo, cada caricia... Lembranças daquela noite invadiam minha mente, sim definitivamente eu já a amava, pois nunca me senti tão completo como me senti com Bella, as sensações que me causava ia muito além do desejo, aquilo não foi somente uma noite de sexo entre amigos, foi muito mais.

Nem mesmo com Tanya a entrega foi total, como foi com Bella, àquela garota consegue extrair o que há de melhor em mim, cada vez que nos amávamos era como se fosse à primeira vez, Bella mexe com todo o meu ser, me deixa completamente arrebatado e apaixonado.

Alice havia comentado comigo que Bella estava meio perdida sem Thony por aqui, ela era muito dependente dele e aquilo me preocupava um pouco, não era saudável pra nenhum dos dois, mas a entendia bem. Também sentia falta dele, falava com ele todos os dias, que me contava empolgado suas proezas, parecia estar se divertindo muito por lá. Dei outra olhada no espelho e sorri indo buscar a minha Bella, assim que a porta se abriu.

"_**Uau!"-**_ disse mentalmente, Bella estava linda.

- Boa noite! – disse dando um beijo cálido em seus lábios. - Você está linda. – ela corou o que a deixou ainda mais linda.

- Renée, que bom rever você. – sua mãe me deu um abraço caloroso.

- Conhece meu marido Phill, não é? – assenti o cumprimentando. – Bom não queremos atrapalhá-los, divirtam-se. – Bella revirou os olhos quando Renée piscou pra ela, segurei o riso, pelo jeito sua mãe não havia mudado muito.

- Vamos? – perguntei enlaçando a cintura de Bella que assentiu se virando para a mãe.

- Juízo você dois. – foi à vez de Renée revirar os olhos.

- Você é todinha minha esta noite. – sussurrei em seu ouvido no elevador, sorri ao ver seus pêlos eriçarem e Bella estremecer.

- O que tem em mente? - perguntou mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- Você verá quando chegarmos lá. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo delicioso, à medida que nos aproximávamos do meu apartamento notei que Bella ficou tensa, pois mordia os lábios com força.

- O que você tem? Porque está tão tensa? – perguntei acariciando seus braços, tentando fazê-la relaxar, já estávamos no elevador do meu prédio.

- Não sei... Acho que é porque nunca estive aqui antes. – com certeza estava nervosa.

- Não foi por falta de convite.

- Desculpe! Mas é que Thony estava lá e...

- Relaxa Bella, espero que goste do jantar que preparei pra você. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Você preparou o jantar? Desde quando cozinha? – havia incredulidade em sua voz.

- Pois saiba que aprendi com minha mãe e mando muito bem modéstia à parte.

- Se tem uma coisa que você nunca foi Edward, é modesto. – me fiz de indignado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É melhor deixar pra lá. – a porta do elevador se abriu e a puxei para o meu apartamento.

- Cobertura? – havia um tom de deboche em sua voz.

- Emm e Jazz moram no andar de baixo. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, dei passagem para que entrasse acendendo a luz. Os olhos de Bella correram por tudo ali, sua boca estava entreaberta.

- É lindo! – soltou mordendo os lábios. – Típico matadouro, não é? – semicerrei os olhos diante de seu comentário.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que é um típico apartamento de solteiro, aqueles usados para abater suas presas se é que me entende? Estou muito bem informada meu caro. – senti um tom de ciúme em seu modo de falar.

- Acha mesmo que eu trazia garotas aqui?- falei divertido. – Não seja absurda Bella, pra que eu faria isso?

- Não? – seu cenho estava franzido, como se minha resposta a chocasse de certa forma.

- Não! Nunca me envolvi realmente com alguém a esse ponto... – falei dando de ombros. - E trazê-las aqui só traria dor de cabeça. – conclui, um bico se formou em seus lábios.

- E pelo que soube a lista é bem extensa, não é? – novamente Bella usou aquele tom, era evidente que estava enciumada.

- Vai querer mesmo falar sobre isso? – disse sério fazendo com que olhasse pra mim.

- Pensando bem não, acho melhor ficar na ignorância. – sorri com a careta que fez.

- Nenhuma delas, chega aos seus pés... Nenhuma delas teve importância em minha vida, simplesmente passaram por ela... - enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim. - Mas você, desde o momento em que caiu sobre mim naquele parque, se tornou parte dela... – seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade incrível. – Quando foi embora, me senti completamente perdido, vazio e não entendia o porquê, agora eu sei...

- Sabe?

- Sim eu sei... – afirmei. – É porque eu sempre te amei, mas fui idiota demais pra me dar conta disso. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo Bella e não consigo mais ficar longe de você... – passei meu polegar em seu rosto. - Meu corpo sente falta do seu, minha boca sente falta da sua... – ela me calou colando seus lábios aos meus, de inicio foi somente um roçar de lábios, mas logo Bella intensificou o beijo, a ergui um pouquinho já que estava na ponta dos pés.

- Estou faminta, o que preparou pra mim? – disse meio ofegante assim que nos apartamos.

- Uma bela massa com um molho especial, o qual vou fazer agora. – a levei para a cozinha. – Fica sentadinha aqui, enquanto termino o jantar.

- Posso ajudá-lo. – se ofereceu.

- Não precisa, fica sentadinha ai, enquanto cozinho pra você. – a beijei novamente, abri um vinho para tomarmos enquanto terminava o jantar. Falamos sobre Thony, Renée e o casamento de Charlie, rimos bastante.

- O jantar estava delicioso, você realmente é bom nisso. – elogiou assim que terminamos.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Estava magnífico. – disse se levantando recolhendo seu prato.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei vendo Bella retirar meu prato.

- Você cozinhou, eu limpo.

- Deixe isso ai, depois eu cuido disso. – falei a puxando para o meu colo.

- Nada disso! Eu lavo e você enxuga. – teimou estalando um beijo em meus lábios, acabamos lavando a louça a quatro mãos, em uma provocação gostosa. Enquanto Bella lavava os pratos eu distribuía beijos em seu pescoço, nuca, meu corpo estava colado ao dela prendendo-a entre mim e a pia.

- Você está me desconcentrando... – reclamou. Vou acabar quebrando um copo, ou um prato. – estava arfante, assim que ela acabou a virei pra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Suas mãos ainda úmidas se enroscaram em meus cabelos e em um impulso Bella enlaçou meu quadril com as pernas, sorri entre o beijo a levando escada a cima, para o quarto sem cortar o beijo.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram pelo vestido tocando sua pele macia, as dela brigavam com os botões da minha camisa, com facilidade encontrei o fecho o abrindo, o vestido deslizou por seu corpo, me fazendo arfar com a visão de Bella seminua. Cansada de brigar com a camisa a puxou pela cabeça mesmo, seus olhos percorreram meu corpo, havia tanto desejo ali, suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito, percorrendo a trilha de pelos que seguia além do cós da calça.

Bella sorriu marota infiltrando sua pequena mão por ela, soltei um gemido alto ao senti-la me tocando, caímos sobre a cama onde lentamente me livrei de sua calcinha enquanto cobria seu corpo com beijos e carícias vendo Bella se contorcer de prazer sob mim.

Nunca senti tanto prazer em proporcionar prazer, somente Bella causava esse efeito em mim me fazia sentir completo, como se nada mais fosse necessário desde que ela estivesse em meus braços. Nossos corpos se encaixavam com perfeição, ela me recebia quente, úmida e apertada, fazendo meu juízo se esvair aos poucos enquanto mergulhava de cabeça naquele mundo de sensações que somente com Bella era possível chegar.

A cada investida, a cada gemido, a cada beijo a desejava ainda mais, nossos corpos moviam- se sincronizados em um ritmo lento e intenso, como se não houvesse mais nada além de nós. Senti seu corpo dar os primeiros sinais de que o fim estava próximo, aumentei a intensidade das investidas e Bella gemeu meu nome alto entre palavras desconexas e juntos chegamos ao ápice.

- Tudo isso era saudades? – perguntou ofegante, seus cabelos grudados em sua testa suada.

- Não, tudo isso é amor. – falei saindo de dentro dela a puxando pra mim em seguida. – O que acha de tomarmos um banho juntos? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você é insaciável! – disse divertida.

- A culpa é sua. – retruquei. – Quem manda ser tão apetitosa. – ela primeiro ficou boquiaberta depois semicerrou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala. – sua voz era debochada. – Tem noção do quanto é gostoso? – falou vindo pra cima de mim, acabamos nos amando de novo e de novo.

Acordei com o sol entrando pela fresta da veneziana, meu rosto estava afundado em seus cabelos, ela dormia de bruço e o lençol cobria somente algumas partes de seu corpo, me sentei na cama admirando a beleza da mulher adormecida ali.

Me perguntava como nunca havia notado que Bella me amava? Como pude ser tão cego? Ela se moveu resmungando algo inteligível, me presenteando com a visão dela completamente nua, reacendendo meu desejo de imediato. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele a desertando.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hmm... Bom dia. – gemeu se arrepiando, colei meu corpo ao dela, Bella sorriu ao sentir o quanto estava excitado a envolvi em meus braços deslizando pra dentro dela em uma estocada firme. Enquanto beijava seu pescoço, nuca, boca, acariciando seus seios com um das mãos e a outra tocando seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo Bella gemer alto enquanto me perdia dentro dela uma vez mais.

- Aquele banho ainda está de pé? – perguntou ofegante, completamente suada, sorri a pegando nos braços a levando para o banheiro, onde tomamos um banho juntos depois de nos amarmos novamente, Bella pediu uma cueca e uma camiseta, que ficou enorme nela.

- Estou faminta e você?

- Também, vamos, vou fazer panquecas. – levei-a lá para baixo, passamos o dia todo juntinho, já que estava de folga, na realidade estaria livre até a segunda, Bella se apresentaria a noite e amanhã iríamos para Forks.

- Sua mãe vai ao Pure, hoje? – perguntei enquanto assistíamos a um filme, estávamos na cama, praticamente não saímos dela.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu dando de ombros, atenta ao filme, meu celular tocou e sorri ao ver o número da minha mãe, provavelmente era Thony.

- Alô?

"Oi pai, o que você ta fazendo?" – sorri com sua empolgação, colocando no viva voz.

- Estou assistindo um filme com sua mãe. – respondi.

"Você ta em casa?"

- Não sua mãe está no meu apartamento, por quê?

"Liguei pra casa e a vovó Renée atendeu, quando vocês vão vir, estou com saudade."

- Também estamos filho, fale com sua mãe. – disse passando o telefone pra ela.

- Oi meu amor, a mamãe ta morrendo de saudade de você, o que anda aprontando por ai?

"To me divertindo muito mãe, fui ver o vovô Charlie ontem, ele sempre passa por aqui, o vovô Carlisle hoje vai ficar em casa, ele disse que vamos nos divertir muito". – sorri imaginando meu pai com ele.

- Obedeça aos seus avós e não apronte muito, amanhã estaremos ai, eu te amo Thony.- os olhos dela já estavam brilhando.

"To me comportando mãe, pode perguntar pra vovó Esme, te amo mãe, tchau... Ah manda um beijo pro papai." – disse desligando.

- Meu menino ta crescendo. – Bella disse fazendo bico.

- Não fica assim amor, amanhã, estaremos juntos, os três. – ela forçou um sorriso se aninhando em meu peito.

- Eu sei, mas você estava certo Edward, ele já está na idade de ir para a escolinha, vai fazer quatro anos o mês que vem e...

- Veremos isso quando voltarmos de Forks está bem? Além do mais temos que fazer logo esse bendito exame, para que fique tudo certo. – Bella assentiu soltando um longo suspiro.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você. – a conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava hesitante.

- Sobre?

- Eu... Eu estava pensando e... – definitivamente estava hesitante. – Eu amo cantar e dançar, mas estive pensando se é isso mesmo que quero fazer o resto da minha vida...

- E?

- Tive que trancar meu curso quando vim pra cá e estava pensando em voltar a estudar, o que acha?

- Isso vai ser bom pra você Bella, mas não está feliz com o que faz?

- Não é isso, amo o que faço, mas não posso passar o resto da vida em um palco de uma casa noturna e nunca tive aspiração em me tornar uma cantora famosa ou coisa do tipo. Gosto de cantar, compor na realidade... É o modo como sempre lidei com meus sentimentos. – disse perdida em pensamentos.

- Isso deu pra notar. – falei a apertando contra mim. – Mas o que pensa em fazer?

- Na realidade estava pensando em concluir meu curso e depois fazer uma pós graduação, assim poderia dar aulas de música.

- Se é isso que quer, faça, vou apoiá-la no que decidir fazer meu amor. – ela sorriu pulando em mim, me cobrindo de beijos. Infelizmente havia chegado à hora dela ir, levei-a pra casa, pra que pegasse suas coisas, fiquei conversando com Renée e Phill enquanto Bella se arrumava.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fim de semana, capítulo novo.**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos até terça. **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII – Surpresa inesperada.**

**POV BELLA**

Adorei passar um tempo com Edward, somente nós dois, foi realmente muito bom, estava feliz, pois ele prometeu me apoiar com a minha idéia de me graduar em música para poder dar aulas, gostaria de trabalhar com crianças. Arrumei minhas coisas e fomos todos para o Pure, amanhã iríamos para Forks.

A apresentação correu perfeitamente, as músicas já eram conhecidas do público e assim que acabei encontrei Edward no camarim, como ele sempre fazia. Nos juntamos aos outros e o assunto era mesmo, o casamento do meu pai e a ida para Forks. Além é claro de minha amada mãe contando sobre suas proezas pela Europa, fazendo a alegria de Emm e Jazz, nos divertimos muito e rimos muito também, saímos de lá e fomos para um restaurante. Depois Edward fez questão de me levar novamente para seu apartamento, dizendo que amanhã passaríamos no meu para pegar minha mãe e Phill.

O apartamento dele era enorme, um duplex muito bem localizado, Jazz e Emm moravam alguns andares abaixo, confesso que no início não me senti muito confortável ali, mas Edward teve um jeitinho especial de remediar aquilo. Me mostrava empolgado o quarto que preparou para Thony, havia ficado muito lindo. Tivemos outra noite regada a muito amor, paixão e sexo, acordamos cedo e o ajudei a preparar uma mala com suas coisas, depois iríamos para a minha casa fazer a minha.

- Onde está a roupa que usará na cerimônia? – perguntei estranhando o fato dele colocar somente roupas normais na bolsa.

- Alice disse que não é para nos preocuparmos, estaremos todos impecáveis. – disse revirando os olhos. – Ela sempre faz isso.

- Sua irmã não mudou muito, não é? – falei divertida.

- Com certeza não. – ele dobrava uma calça para colocá-la na bolsa, fiquei o admirando, acompanhando cada gesto, o modo como franzia o cenho decidindo o que levar. Edward estava sem camisa, mordi os lábios ao seguir aquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição, lembranças da noite anterior invadiram minha mente me fazendo corar.

- Posso saber o que está se passando nessa cabeçinha, pra estar corada assim? – perguntou depositando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Nada não... Só estava admirando a vista, é tentadora demais. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Já terminei, vamos? – perguntou colocando a camiseta.

- Vamos... - falei fazendo bico. - Você cobriu a vista, mesmo. – sua gargalhada ecoou no quarto.

- Você é impossível, Bella. – disse me beijando em seguida.

Arrumei minhas coisas enquanto ele ajudava Phill a levar as malas para o carro, fiz uma mala para Thony também. A viagem foi rápida e divertida, Alice e Jazz saíram cedo, Rose e Emm foram conosco. Edward chegou buzinando e logo Thony apareceu na varanda, saltei do carro e meu pequeno correu para meus braços.

- Mamãe! – ele me abraçou apertado, eu praticamente o cobri de beijos. - Mãe ta me apertando! – reclamou tentando se soltar.

- Mãe é tudo igual mesmo. – disse Emmett rindo da minha cara.

- Pai! – mal Edward desceu do carro e Thony correu pra ele.

- E ai amigão, senti sua falta cara! – falou ao beijando.

- Também senti pai.

- É incrível como se parecem, não é mesmo? – dizia minha mãe ao meu lado, admirando os dois juntos. Esme convidou minha mãe e Phill para se hospedarem na mansão, claro que minha mãe aceitou, segundo ela tinham muito que conversar, havia muita coisa para colocar em dia.

- Os garotos vão fazer uma despedida de solteiro para Charlie e nos convidou. – anunciou Carlisle.

- Meu pai? Em uma despedida de solteiro? – falei tentando imaginar a cena.

- Oba! Despedida de solteiro é show de bola. – comemorou Emmett esfregando uma mão na outra com cara de safado.

- Ele é o chefe de policia Emm, acho que stripers e bebida a rodo estão fora de questão. – o lembrei, ele fez um bico decepcionado. – E se tiver, corre o risco do casamento não sair, porque Sue é bem ciumenta.

- Droga! Como podemos nos divertir assim? – resmungou levando uma bela piaba da namorada.

- Ai Rose!

- Se é assim, o que acha de levarmos Sue a uma despedida de solteira. – a loira sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

- Despedida de solteira? – perguntei franzindo o cenho, nunca tinha ouvido falar.

- É demais. – disse minha mãe empolgada.

- Tem uma casa especializada em Port Angeles. – comentou Alice do mesmo modo.

- Em que consiste essa despedida de solteira? – estava tentando entender.

- É em um clube só para mulheres, com aqueles gatos sarados só de sunguinha dançando só pra você. – explicou Rose que estava muito bem informada.

- Sarados tipo Vin Diesel? – a cara do meu namorado, quando me ouviu perguntar aquilo foi impagável.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu Rose prontamente.

- Não sabia que gostava de músculos? - ouvi meu namorado lindo resmungar, segurei o riso, por acaso ele estava com ciúme? - Nem ferrando ela vai nisso ai. – Edward respondeu por mim.

- E não gosto, foi só curiosidade. – respondi prontamente. - Vocês por acaso não vão se divertir hoje, Deus sabe onde? Porque eu não posso? – ele me olhou chocado. – Vamos resolver isso já. – peguei meu celular discando para Seth.

- Alô Seth?

"Oi Bells, já está em Forks?"

- Sim Seth, me responde uma coisa, vão mesmo fazer uma despedida de solteiro pro meu pai? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

"Porque quer saber?" – perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque estou pensando em levar Sue para curtir a noite também.

"Vai ser legal, ela e Leah não estão muito feliz com a despedida de Charlie."

- Por quê? – o apertei.

"Você conhece o Jake, não é? Charlie vai pirar quando vir o que ele preparou." – semicerrei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- E o que seria?

"O Jake vai me matar se eu disser."

- Eu o farei se não abrir a boca. – exigi.

"Vai ser em um clube em Port Angeles, uma casa de stripers." – não contive um rosnado, agradeci jurando que não contaria nada. Voltei para a sala onde todos ainda discutiam como seria a despedida de solteiro do chefe de policia.

- E ai Bella? – perguntou Rose.

- Deixe-os ir, nós teremos nossa festinha também. – falei encarando meu namorado que bufou alto. Rose comemorou deixando Emmett bicudo, nos reunimos na sala de jantar deixando os homens na sala.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso Bella? – perguntou Esme com certo receio.

- Esme, Seth acaba de me dizer que Jacob vai levá-los a uma casa de stripers em Porta Angeles. – ela abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes sem saber o que dizer.

- Ligue para Sue, vamos a esse clube. – disse semicerrando os olhos, ela chamou uma senhora chamada Beth que ficaria com Thony. Fizemos questão de sair mais cedo que eles, pra ver como estávamos produzidas, Alice que deu a idéia.

- Não acha que falta pano ai? – Emmett perguntou para Rose que usava um minúsculo vestido, o de Alice não era muito maior assim como o meu, já o de Esme e minha mãe era um pouco mais comportados. - O pai? Vai deixar a mamãe sair assim? – perguntou se virando para Carlisle que olhava para Esme embasbacado.

- Divirtam-se. – respondeu piscando para a esposa que sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Tchau, divirta-se. – disse depositando um beijo nos lábios de Edward que me olhava boquiaberto.

Sue e Leah, assim como outras convidadas nos encontrariam em Port Angeles, claro que não iríamos ao clube que Rose disse, mas fomos a um barzinho onde curtimos muito, pois segundo Sue e Leah, meu pai havia vetado as stripers, para a tristeza de Seth e Jake.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois que elas saíram meu pai explicou que iriam a um barzinho, assim como nós, já que Bella tinha razão, Charlie se negou a ir se houvesse stripers para a tristeza de Emm, Seth e Jacob, assim como alguns garotos da reserva. Bebemos bastante, mas nada exagerado, já que teríamos que voltar para Forks, claro que nem todos pensaram assim, Jacob estava completamente bêbado, assim como Seth e Emm. Até que foi bem divertido, e ao chegarmos em casa, minha mãe e Renée conversavam na sala.

- Onde está minha ursinha? – perguntou Emmett assim que a viu.

- No seu quarto dormindo, ela bebeu um pouco demais. – ele se despediu de todos subindo aos tropeços.

- Alice já está dormindo Esme? – disse Jazz mais contido.

- Acho que não Jazz, ela disse que esperaria por você, sobe lá. – meu cunhado assentiu subindo em seguida.

- Bom vou ver meu filho e Bella, boa noite a todos.

- Edward, Bella acabou adormecendo no quarto de Thony, é que ela bebeu um pouquinho. – avisou Renée sem graça.

- Tudo bem, obrigada Renée. – ela assentiu e me despedi deles subindo.

Abri lentamente a porta do quarto de Thony e sorri ao ver Bella adormecida sentada ao lado da cama dele. Dei um beijo em meu filho a pegando no colo, para levá-la pro quarto, Bella resmungou se aconchegando em meu peito.

Coloquei-a na cama, retirando suas sandálias, ela estava linda naquele vestido colado ao seu corpo, o retirei com o maior cuidado para não acordá-la, arfei ao notar que Bella não usava sutiã e sua calcinha era minúscula, estava tão absorto admirando seu corpo perfeito que me assustei com sua voz rouca.

- Vai ficar ai olhando? – ergui o olhar encontrando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que exalavam desejo.

- Bella, você bebeu um...

- Quero você Edward... – gemeu me puxando pra si, me enlaçando com suas pernas, não tinha como resistir aquilo, a contive várias vezes, pois, Bella gemia alto e ria o tempo todo. Depois dormiu feito uma pedra, acordei cedo e preparei para ela um remédio, porque com certeza que acordaria com a cabeça estourando.

- Bom dia, tome isso aqui, vai te fazer bem. – falei entregando o copo a ela.

- O que é isso? Ai! Minha cabeça dói... – gemeu chorosa.

- Isso que dá beber demais. – falei divertido.

- Como cheguei aqui? – perguntou fazendo careta ao tomar o remédio.

- Eu te trouxe, acabou adormecendo ao lado da cama de Thony. – ela cobriu a cabeça envergonhada.

- Falei muita besteira? – perguntou debaixo da coberta com a voz abafada.

- Um pouco, não sabia que ficava tão tarada quando bebe... – ela gemeu debaixo da coberta. -Praticamente me atacou ontem.

- Oh meu Deus, que vergonha!

– Estou brincando sua boba, a noite foi deliciosa, mas você apagou em seguida. – ela gemeu novamente. - Tome um banho enquanto vou preparar um café pra você. – Bella assentiu se levantando enrolada no lençol, Thony me ajudou a preparar a bandeja com as coisas para Bella, indo comigo até meu quarto.

- Bom dia mamãe! Olha o que a gente trouxe pra você. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo se juntando a nós na cama.

O casamento seria no fim da tarde, Alice deixou nossas roupas preparadas e se trancou com as mulheres para se arrumarem.

- Uau! – foi o que consegui dizer ao vê-la descendo as escadas, em um vestido que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, com detalhes em preto que pareciam tatuados em sua pele. Seus cabelos estavam semi presos, ornamentado com pequenas flores, estava divina.

- A mamãe ta linda não ta papai? – disse Thony ao meu lado, ele usava um meio fraque já que seria pajem.

- Sim filho, linda demais. – ele sorriu indo para junto dela.

- Você está um encanto. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- E você está divino! – sorri com a cara que Bella fez, todas estavam muito elegantes e bonitas. Renée e Phill foram conosco, já que a cerimônia seria em La Push, na reserva. Leah estava com um vestido no mesmo tom que o de Bella já que seria madrinha também. Nos separamos e fui com minha família para nossos lugares, Renée e Phill ficaram do outro lado. Uma mulher baixinha chegou e Renée a abraçou um tanto surpresa, ela estava acompanhada de um homem mais velho e um cara mais ou menos da idade de Bella.

- Quem são aqueles? – perguntei a Alice que estava perto de mim.

- Não faço idéia, mas deve ser intimo de Renée, ao que parece. – somente assenti, minha atenção foi para a porta, à marcha nupcial deu início e Thony entrou todo sério, logo atrás dele Leah e Jacob, foi então que ela entrou em meu raio de visão, estava de braço dado com Seth e muito nervosa, dava pra notar pelo modo como mordia os lábios.

Assim que passou por nós piscou pra mim, sorri com aquilo, seu olhar foi para Renée e Bella olhou chocada para o grupo que havia acabado de chegar, a mulher lhe mandou um beijo, o homem sorriu e o cara a olhava embasbacado e aquilo me deixou muito incomodado.

A cerimônia até que foi rápida e Bella chorou muito, estava realmente emocionada, Thony estava diante dela e assim que a cerimônia acabou, correu pra junto de mim. Já Bella foi em direção a Renée e ao grupo recém chegado. Ela parecia empolgada com eles, abraçou e beijou muito a mulher, assim como o homem. O cara abriu os braços e Bella se jogou se pendurando nele.

- Quem é aquele? – Emm perguntou ao meu lado.

- Não sei, mas se ele não soltá-la, vou obrigá-lo. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Nem pense nisso Edward, pelo que ouvi, aquela é Gianna a tia de Bella. – avisou Alice.

- E eles quem são? – perguntei sem desviar o olhar, Bella conversava animada com ele.

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas com certeza ela irá apresentá-los. Por tanto, vê se coloca um sorriso nessa cara. – disse me cutucando, meu filho quando os viu saiu correndo.

- Tia! – gritou pulando na mulher, me aproximei com minha família logo atrás de mim.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está ainda mais lindo meu amor. – dizia a tal Gianna o cobrindo de beijos.

- Oi Marcus! – Thony o cumprimentou fazendo um cumprimento estranho.

- Caramba, como você cresceu moleque. – disse o cara mais novo chamando a atenção de Thony.

- Paul! – meu filho se jogou nos braços dele, pareciam bem íntimos. Bella se afastou dele vindo pra junto de mim.

- Gianna, este é Edward, o pai de Thony. – Alice estava certa, aquela era a tal Gianna, ela me olhava como se me analisasse.

- Você é o famoso Edward? – Bella revirou os olhos. - Caramba Thony é mesmo sua cara.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Gianna. – falei estendendo a mão pra ela.

- O prazer é meu Edward. – respondeu me dando um abraço carinhoso. – A magoe e eu mesma acabo com você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sorri tentando disfarçar, mas Bella pareceu notar.

- Este é Marcus Volturi, tio do Alec e namorado dela. – então esse era o tio de Alec, Jane e Félix?

- Prazer em conhecê-lo filho. – assenti retribuindo o cumprimento.

- E este aqui é meu amigo Paul, nós estudamos juntos em Londres. – mantive meu sorriso, mas definitivamente não fui com a cara dele.

- Esse é o tal Edward que você tanto falava? Prazer em conhecê-lo. – falou estendendo a mão pra mim.

- Estranho... Bella não comentou que teve um amigo em Londres. – apertei sua mão com força, o olhar dela ia de mim para ele, que me encarava.

-Devo ter me esquecido desse detalhe. – falou dando um sorriso amarelo, soltei a mão dele quando Bella me puxou. – O que você ta fazendo? – sussurrou brava.

- Podia ter me dito que fez um amigo tão próximo em Londres, parecem bem íntimos. – falei do mesmo modo, enquanto Renée fazia as devidas apresentações.

- Me recuso a discutir isso aqui e agora, depois vamos ter uma conversinha senhor Edward. – dei de ombros. – Por favor, não fica assim. – pediu notando que aquilo me incomodou.

-Você mesma disse, depois conversamos Isabella. – ela bufou revirando os olhos, fomos para a recepção, cumprimentamos os noivos indo para nossa mesa em seguida, havia um palco montado assim como uma pista de dança. Nossa mesa ficou ao lado da mesa de Renée e Gianna, aquele idiota não tirava os olhos de Bella.

- Vou ver se meu pai precisa de algo, com licença.

- Edward desfaz esse bico! – exigiu minha amada irmã que revirou os olhos.

**POV BELLA**

Mal pude crer quando vi Gianna, Marcus e Paul na igreja, fui cumprimentá-los após a cerimônia que foi linda, estava tão feliz pelo meu pai. Notei que Edward nos olhava de onde estava e me perguntava o que se passava na cabeça dele?

Cumprimentei a todos, estava com saudades deles, Paul quase me esmaga com seu abraço um tanto exagerado. Tentei me soltar sem ser grosseira, mas ele estava mesmo empolgado em me ver, assim que consegui me soltar fui pra junto de Edward que estava tenso, sua cara não era das melhores, o apresentei a Gianna assim como aos outros e rolou certa tensão entre ele e Paul.

-Esse é o tal Edward que você tanto falava? Prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse Paul olhando Edward de cima abaixo, qual era o problema dele?

- Estranho... Bella não comentou que teve um amigo em Londres. – meu namorado respondeu atravessado, ele encarava Paul de um modo estranho, havia um brilho naquele olhar e não era nada bom.

-Devo ter me esquecido desse detalhe. – falei fazendo com que soltasse de Paul. – O que você ta fazendo? – perguntei discretamente, enquanto minha mãe apresentava os Cullen a eles.

- Podia ter me dito que fez um amigo tão próximo em Londres, parecem bem íntimos. – ele estava com ciúme de Paul? Minha vontade era de rir, mas achei melhor me conter já que a cara dele não era nada boa. Ficou bicudo e mal falava comigo, só respondia o que era perguntado, o clima estava estranho então achei melhor dar uma circulada.

Falei um pouco com Billy, o pai de Jake, fui cumprimentando vários convidados, voltando em seguida para a mesa, todos estavam entrosados e conversando bastante, as duas mesas estavam praticamente juntas, mas Edward não parecia nada feliz.

- Cursamos o colégio juntos, assim como a universidade de música, não é Bella? – ouvi Paul dizer, quando eu me aproximava da mesa, sentei-me ao lado de Edward e somente assenti.

- Quer dizer que Alec trabalha com o tio de Thony, esse mundo é mesmo pequeno. - comentou Marcus divertido.

- Félix estudou conosco no colégio e Alec na universidade. – comentou Emmett.

- Falando nisso, Alec me contou o que houve Bella, peço que me desculpe. - sorri sem graça, não queria tocar naquele assunto novamente.

- É melhor deixarmos isso pra lá. – falei dando de ombros, Edward não dizia nada, ouvia tudo calado, dando outro gole em sua vodka, Thony não parava um minuto, brincando com as outras crianças.

- Ele está se divertindo tanto, não está? – Esme disse apontando com a cabeça.

- Vou colocá-lo na escolinha, vai ser bom pra ele conviver com outras crianças.

- Vai ser ótimo filha, ele pode começar em setembro. – ela olhou com preocupação para Edward, quando o viu pegar outro copo de vodka com o garçom.

- Irei atrás disso esta semana, nos de licença, pode me acompanhar Edward? – ele assentiu se levantando, o levei para um lugar mais afastado. - Vai passar a noite toda bebendo e com esse bico? – perguntei sentindo as lágrimas lutando pra sair. – Não fazia idéia de que eles viriam... Me desculpe por não ter falado sobre Paul, droga!

- Ele foi mais que seu amigo não é? O cara ta te comendo com os olhos. – cuspiu furioso.

- Paul era meu amigo Edward... Ficou ao meu lado quando todos no colégio me olhavam como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa... - tentava engolir o choro, mas estava sendo difícil. - Me defendeu de idiotas que achavam que, porque eu estava grávida, não passava de uma vadia. Ele esteve ao meu lado quando Thony nasceu, cantávamos juntos, fizemos alguns duetos. Sei dos sentimentos dele por mim, mas jamais o vi com outros olhos, nunca me envolvi com ele se é isso que quer tanto saber. – minha voz saiu chorosa.

- Me desculpe! Não gostei do modo como ele te olha, como trata meu filho, senti ciúme... Me perdoa Bella. – pediu me puxando pra si. - Sou um estúpido... Um idiota!

- Meu estúpido, meu idiota. – falei o puxando pela lapela do paletó.

- Me perdoa? – pediu com sua testa colada a minha.

- Só se me der um sorriso e desfizer essa carranca. – ele me presenteou com aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. - Assim é melhor. – Edward me apertou ainda mais contra si tomando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

- Eu te amo.

- Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – ele assentiu me puxando de volta para a festa, o clima havia mudado consideravelmente na mesa, Edward logo se inteirou do assunto, participando da conversa que rolava ali, mantendo seu braço ao meu redor, acariciando meu braço o tempo todo. Nosso filho vira e mexe vinha pra junto de nós, contando empolgado para o pai o que havia feito, adorava vê-los juntos.

- Filha? – chamou meu pai se aproximando com Sue.

- Sim?

- Será que pode nos presentear com sua linda voz? – olhei para Edward sem saber o que dizer.

- Vai lá e arrasa. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Tudo bem pai. – me dirigi até o palco e acertei o tom com a banda.

Depois de cantar algumas músicas preferidas do meu pai, dancei com ele e confesso que foi uma verdadeira tortura, definitivamente meu pai não sabia dançar. Agradeci mentalmente quando Edward veio me socorrer.

- Obrigada! – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele riu meneando a cabeça.

- Disponha! – respondeu estalando um beijo em meus lábios e depois de dançarmos várias músicas, nos juntamos aos outros.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois de uma pequena discussão com Bella achei melhor deixar aquele idiota pra lá, ela estava feliz e não estragaria aquele momento, a pedido de Charlie cantou e encantou, ri muito assim como os outros ao vê-la dançando com ele um tempo depois, definitivamente o chefe Swan não sabia dançar.

- Vá resgatá-la Edward, se tem uma coisa que Charlie não sabe fazer é dançar. – dizia Renée entre risos, fiz o que ela disse e Bella me agradeceu muito, na realidade eu adorava dançar com ela.

- Fico feliz que finalmente abriu os olhos Edward, minha sobrinha é uma mulher incrível, uma verdadeira guerreira. - disse Gianna, em um momento que Bella saiu para falar com alguns conhecidos.

- Sei disso Gianna, eu a amo, sempre amei, mas fui cego e idiota demais par me dar conta. Não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém a afaste de mim novamente. – ela havia se sentado ao meu lado e tivemos uma longa conversa.

Gianna contou que Bella havia ligado pra ela e contado tudo o que aconteceu quando chegou, assim como o que aconteceu conosco. Disse que Bella estava feliz e que há muito tempo não a via assim. Depois do brinde dos noivos Sue anunciou que jogaria o boque, houve uma comoção entre a mulherada, Bella se encolheu tentando escapar, mas Rose e Alice praticamente a arrastou para aquele meio.

-Eu não quero ir Alice, olha aquilo ali. – dizia apontando para o grupo de mulheres ensandecidas que gritavam e agitavam as mãos.

- Deixa de ser boba, é tradição Bella, você ainda é solteira. – dizia minha irmã a arrastando.

- Não sou não, tenho um namorado que por acaso é seu irmão. – Bella retrucou fazendo careta, eu, meu irmão e Jazz riamos da discussão sem sentido das três. Sue ameaçou três vezes e na quarta atirou o bouquet que caiu nas mãos de Bella, nunca a vi tão corada. Alice, Rose e Leah comemoravam em volta dela, que voltou pra mesa ainda muito corada e sem saber o que fazer com aquilo.

- Vocês serão os próximos! – disse Renée, Bella olhou pra mim como se pedisse desculpa.

- Em breve Renée! Em breve. – falei ao puxar Bella para junto de mim depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Desculpe por isso! – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Bella, deixa de ser absurda! – ela parecia mesmo incomodada com aquilo.

Ficamos mais um tempo por ali, Thony já dormia em meus braços quando decidimos voltar pra casa, depois de nos despedirmos de todos, Renée e Phill nos acompanharam, ajudei Bella a colocar Thony na cama, já que o pequeno dormia feito uma rocha.

- Estou morta! – resmungou se jogando na cama de roupa e tudo.

- Vou preparar a banheira, assim você relaxa um pouco. – falei retirando a gravata e o paletó.

Coloquei a banheira pra encher e voltei para o quarto, puxei a perna de Bella retirando sua sandália. Puxei-a pra que ficasse de pé, deslizando as alças de seu vestido que escorregou pelo seu corpo, ajudei-a se livrar das flores em seu cabelo levando-a para o banheiro em seguida. A coloquei na banheira, não dissemos nada, somente nos olhávamos, me despi entrando em seguida, ficando atrás dela, a colocando entre minhas pernas.

- A água está boa pra você? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

- Está perfeito. – disse se recostando em meu peito, tomei seus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante, a ergui um pouco a colocando sobre mim, deslizando pra dentro dela. Gememos juntos ao estarmos conectados, minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo enquanto me aprofundava dentro dela cada vez mais. Em um movimento rápido se virou, voltando a se encaixar em mim, seus olhos cravados aos meus, voltei a tomar seus lábios, descendo para seus seios ouvindo Bella gemer meu nome entre arfadas, nos amamos lenta e intensamente até ela cair relaxada sobre mim.

Bella dormiu assim que colocou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, levei um tempo ainda para pegar no sono, fiquei pensando em várias coisas, principalmente em nós, pela primeira vez a idéia de casamento me pareceu acertada, mas a reação de Bella me deixou inseguro, adormeci com aquilo em mente.

Meus pais haviam presenteado Charlie e Sue com uma viagem de lua de mel, fomos nos despedir deles, Jacob e Leah os levariam ao aeroporto. Renée e Phill voltariam para Seattle e de lá iriam para a Califórnia. Gianna, Marcus e o irritante do Paul, ficariam por mais um tempo. Ficariam em um hotel, Bella ofereceu seu apartamento e dei graças quando recusaram.

Voltamos para Seattle e para nossa rotina, com o fim do semestre as coisas estavam um tanto corridas. Fui buscar o resultado das provas e finalmente estava de férias, mas ainda tinha o trabalho no hospital, agora menos puxado é claro.

- Bella o que acha de fazermos o exame amanhã? – fazia três dias que havíamos voltado de Forks.

- Eles vão colher sangue? – perguntou fazendo careta, havia preocupação em sua voz, Bella sempre teve aversão a agulha, sangue e tudo ligado a hospital na verdade.

- Não é mais preciso, irão colher a saliva. – falei sorrindo, pela careta que fez.

- Podemos aproveitar pra ver a escolinha.

- E você? Já foi ver a universidade?

- Sim, vou fazer na parte da manhã, então acho melhor Thony estudar no mesmo horário o que acha?

- Será perfeito.

No dia seguinte fomos cedo a clinica fazer o teste de paternidade, Jazz nos acompanhou. Teríamos que aguardar quinze dias, meu cunhado voltou para o seu escritório, já eu, Bella e Thony fomos à escolinha. Conversamos com a diretora enquanto Thony olhava encantado para tudo. Bella a enchia de perguntas e disse que queria conhecer a professora que daria aula a ele, as duas iniciaram uma longa conversa, por isso achei melhor me juntar ao meu pequeno.

Gianna, Marcus e Paul apareceram no Pure, foram ver Bella se apresentar e aquele canalha do Félix voltou a circular por lá.

- Pelo que vejo gostam muito dela por aqui. – comentou Paul olhando o público que chamava por Bella.

- A galera aqui curti muito as músicas dela, Bella tem carisma, eles se identificam muito com ela. – disse meu irmão, Alec como sempre não poupou elogios ao anunciá-la.

- Boa noite galera! Hoje ela está inspirada, com vocês, Bella Swan. – anunciou saindo do palco. O palco ficou escuro e houve uma movimentação, a batida de um zouk soou e Bella entrou já cantando e dançando**. Amor, Amor (Wanessa Camargo)**

Não estou sofrendo  
Não estou morrendo  
Nem to correndo atrás  
De um namorado  
Não estou chorando  
Nem me arrastando  
Cala essa boca  
Você está muito enganado...

Estava linda naquela calça colada e com aquele corpete azul, infelizmente aquele babaca a admirava tanto quanto eu.

Tá pensando que já é dono  
Do meu bem-querer  
Só porque eu te olhei  
Não quer dizer  
Que eu quero amar você...

Amor! Amor!  
Se pensa que é assim  
Que é só chamar que eu vou  
O que você quiser  
É só pedir, que eu dou  
E que eu não resisto  
Ao teu poder de sedução  
Amor! Amor!  
Se toca de uma vez  
E tenta entender  
Debaixo dessa roupa  
Vive uma mulher  
E dentro deste corpo  
Bate forte um coração  
Comigo não!

- Essa garota é um talento e tanto! Dança e canta como poucos. – comentou Marcus.

Poderosa! Atrevida!  
Ninguém se mete mais  
Na minha vida  
Se eu tô dançando  
Tô te tocando  
Não significa  
Que eu estou  
Me apaixonando...

Tá pensando que já é dono  
Do meu bem-querer  
Só porque eu te olhei  
Não quer dizer  
Que eu quero amar você...

Amor! Amor!  
Se pensa que é assim  
Que é só chamar que eu vou  
O que você quiser  
É só pedir, que eu dou  
E que eu não resisto  
Ao teu poder de sedução

Na parte instrumental da música ela e o balé arrasaram.

Amor! Amor!  
Se toca de uma vez  
E tenta entender  
Debaixo dessa roupa  
Vive uma mulher  
E dentro deste corpo  
Bate forte um coração  
Comigo não!

Amor amor,  
No és como tu quieres  
No és asi, No és asi  
No és asi tao fácil que seré toda de ti

Amor! Amor!  
Se pensa que é assim  
Que é só chamar que eu vou  
O que você quiser  
É só pedir, que eu dou  
E que eu não resisto  
Ao teu poder de sedução  
Amor! Amor!  
Se toca de uma vez  
E tenta entender  
Debaixo dessa roupa  
Vive uma mulher  
E dentro deste corpo  
Bate forte um coração  
Comigo não

A galera foi ao delírio com a dança que Bella fazia, acompanhavam a música e batiam palmas no ritmo, era lindo de se ver e ouvir.

Poderosa! Atrevida!  
Ninguém se mete mais  
Na minha vida  
Se eu tô dançando  
Tô te tocando  
Não significa  
Que eu estou  
Me apaixonando...

- Boa noite pessoal... – ela estava um tanto ofegante. – O que acha de esquentarmos as coisas por aqui? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de sapeca. **Me devorar (Wanessa Camargo).** – sua voz saiu extremamente sexy.

Não vou mais agüentar  
Vou ter que te ligar  
Vou ter que te falar  
Minha paixão contar  
Você me seduziu  
Meu coração levou  
Da minha boca ouviu  
Te amo, meu amor; te amo, meu amor  
Beijos que tanto desejo  
Que sempre espero, que muito quero

Nesta Bella rebolava fazendo caras e bocas, deixando muito marmanjo babando.

Vem logo pra cá  
Me devorar  
Por puro prazer  
Me amar

Não vou mais agüentar  
Vou ter que te ligar  
O que eu vou fazer  
Pra você me querer  
Você me seduziu  
Aposto que gostou  
Da minha boca ouviu  
Te amo, meu amor; te amo, meu amor  
Beijos que tanto desejo  
Que sempre espero que muito quero

No fim da música veio para a frente do palco e cantou com os olhos fixos aos meus, piscando pra mim em seguida.

Vem logo pra cá  
Me devorar  
Por puro prazer  
Me amar

Teu calor  
Me persegue  
Onde eu for  
Não vou me segurar

Bella era mesmo boa naquilo, cantou e encantou sendo muito aplaudida.

- Ela é mesmo um espetáculo! – soltou aquele babaca do Paul, por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia engolir aquele idiota!

- Essa é para você... – disse apontando pra mim. – **Meu menino**! **(Wanessa Camargo**)- os acordes de uma música bem agitada soou.

Ahan!

Bella estava mesmo inspirada!

O meu corpo chama teu olhar  
Vem sentir meu corpo suar  
Sua boca quero encontrar  
E sentir seu lábio me molhar...

Sua língua quer me lambuzar  
Extrair, fundir, sumir  
Sua mão me dê aqui agora  
Vem aqui, eu te mostro onde ir...

Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem aqui!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem assim!...(2x)

Ela dançava de forma tentadora, suas mãos percorriam seu corpo de forma sensual, ela cantava com seus olhos fixos aos meus, cantava pra mim.

Ahan!  
O seu cheiro vem me provocar  
Não consigo mais controlar  
Eu me perco, não quero pensar  
Nesse mar vou me afogar  
Sua língua quer me lambuzar  
Extrair, fundir, sumir  
Sua mão me dê aqui agora  
Vem aqui, eu te mostro onde ir...

Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem aqui!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem assim!...(2x)

Ahan! Ahan! Ahan!  
Ahan! Ahan! Ahan!

Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem aqui!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem assim!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim!  
Vem meu menino, vem!

Na parte instrumental fez uma coreografia naquela bendita barra de tirar o fôlego.

- Caramba, a Bellinha ta mesmo inspirada mano, tu vai se dar bem hoje! – disse o lesado dando um tapa no meu ombro.

Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!

Ahan! Ahan! Ahan!  
Ahan! Ahan! Ahan!

Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem aqui  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim  
Bem assim  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
E toca em mim!  
Vem meu menino, vem!  
Vem meu menino, vem!

- Valeu galera! Boa noite! – disse se despedindo do público.

- Com licença, vou buscá-la. – falei me levantando, fui aguardá-la no camarim, como sempre ela estava no banho. – Bella? – chamei assim que entrei.

- Aqui Edward. – gritou saindo do banheiro. – E ai? Gostou? – sempre que cantava músicas novas ou fazia nova coreografia, perguntava minha opinião.

- Você estava linda demais lá em cima, tentadoramente linda! E as músicas são ótimas. – disse a puxando pra mim, colando meu corpo ao dela. – Deixou muito marmanjo babando. – falei de forma sussurrada.

- Não ligo pra aquele bando de babacas, somente você me interessa, bonitão! Meu menino... – não resisti e a beijei de forma avassaladora, minha mão se infiltrou pelo robe tocando sua pele macia.

- Edward... – gemeu quando toqueis seu seio. – Temos... Temos que ir.

- Vamos ficar aqui, estou louco de desejo Bella, vamos fazer amor aqui, agora...

- A proposta é tentadora, mas estão nos aguardando, mais tarde prometo te compensar. – com certa relutância me afastei dela, estava visivelmente excitado e não fazia idéia de como sair dali.

Ficamos um pouco por lá, aquele babaca ficava o tempo todo puxando conversa com Bella, relembrando momentos deles em Londres e aquilo já estava me dando no saco. Gianna resolveu ficar no apartamento de Bella esta noite e eu... Fiquei na seca!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui tem mais um, **

**sábado tem mais! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII – Feliz Aniversário Edward!**

**POV EDWARD cont.**

Acordei de péssimo humor, depois de um banho, um café e ter averiguado minha conta, feito algumas ligações... Desci para o apartamento do meu irmão já que não tinha nada pra fazer, minha namorada iria passar o dia com a tia e fui dispensado, de novo!

- Que cara é essa, mano? – disparou assim que me viu.

- Gianna ficou com Bella ontem e eu fui dispensado! – falei me jogando no sofá. – E acabo de ser dispensado de novo.

- Por isso essa cara e esse humor? – disse meu amado cunhado, Jazz que também estava lá.

- Ainda ta bolado, com o lance do tal Paul?

- Aquele idiota não me desce nem a pau!

- Desencana mano, Bella teve uma vida lá, assim como você aqui, não pode ficar assim. – sabia que Emm tinha razão, mesmo assim me incomodava.

- Eu sei Emm, mas me incomoda saber que ele esteve ao lado dela, quando era pra eu estar lá.

- Mas não estava, deveria ser grato a ele por cuidar dela. – emendou Jazz. – Não fica pensando nisso, o cara logo vai embora.

- Tem razão, onde estão Alice e Rose?

- Na loja. –responderam em uníssono. – Provavelmente com sua namorada e a tia dela. – completou Jazz.

-Soube quem voltou da Itália? – comentou Emm como quem não quer nada.

- Não faço nem idéia. – falei dando de ombros.

- Tanya... – bufei ao ouvir aquele nome. - E dizem que andou perguntando por você. – completou.

- E o que diabos ela quer comigo? – disse impaciente.

- Não sei, mas Bella não vai gostar nada de saber que ela anda por ai atrás de noticias suas. – seu comentário me incomodou, mas infelizmente ele estava certíssimo.

- Não quero nem saber dela, já estou tendo um trabalhão danado pra me livrar de duas doídas que grudaram no meu pé.

- Quem? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Vitória se lembra dela?

-A ruiva gostosona? – perguntou meu irmão.

- Gostosa mais grudenta, além do mais tem a chata da Lauren.

- Essa eu lembro, você saiu umas duas ou três vezes com ela. – disse Jazz desta vez.

- Olha mano, pelo que conhecemos da sua namorada, se ela sonhar que essa mulherada anda atrás de você, vai ter um problemão.

- Diz isso como se eu não soubesse. – e ainda mais Tanya, o que será que ela quer comigo?

**POV BELLA **

Eu já havia feito minha matricula e a de Thony, na primeira semana de setembro, as aulas teriam início, estávamos aguardando o resultado do teste, para que Edward regularizasse sua situação com Thony.

Meu pai estava voltando da lua de mel e Gianna indo embora, segundo ela Marcus havia deixado muita coisa por lá, por isso não poderiam ficar muito tempo. Havíamos saído somente às mulheres, Marcus tinha ido ver o irmão e Edward provavelmente estava com o irmão e o cunhado, eles não se largavam.

Não pude deixar de notar a decepção em seu olhar quando Gianna disse que ficaria comigo, havia prometido a ele uma noite e tanto, tadinho! Ainda por cima o dispensei hoje para passar o dia com ela. Depois dou um jeito de compensá-lo.

- Porque não fica até o aniversário de Thony? – insistiu Alice, estávamos na loja dela.

- Não sei se vai dar, falarei com Marcus. – prometeu minha amada tia.

- Já tem em mente o que faremos Bella? – disse se voltando pra mim.

- Não, ele e Edward fazem aniversário com três dias de diferença, estava pensando em um jantar para comemorar o aniversário de Edward, já o de Thony...

- O que acha de fazermos um festão em Forks, com tudo que ele tem direito? – nunca vi uma pessoa se empolgar tanto quando o assunto era festa.

- Pra chamar quem Alice? Thony não tem amizade com crianças e não conhecemos muitas, pode ser frustrante pra ele. – ela pareceu ponderar o que eu disse.

- Bella está certa Alice, quando ele estiver na escolinha, ai sim, mas fazer uma festa assim somente com adulto, pode não ser uma boa idéia. – concordou Rose. - Mudando de assunto, soube quem está de volta? – perguntou para nós, eu, Gianna e Alice franzimos o cenho.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia Rose, desembucha. – soltou Alice fazendo Gianna rir.

- Tanya Denali. – ao ouvir aquele nome estanquei, senti um calafrio na espinha. – Emm me contou que ela andou perguntando por Edward, queria saber onde estava se estava solteiro e tudo mais.

- Quem é essa Tanya? – perguntou Gianna.

- A ex de Edward. – minha voz saiu estrangulada.

- Bella você está branca, o que foi?

- Ela veio atrás dele? Por quê? O que ela quer com ele? – disparei sentindo todo o medo e a insegurança me atingir.

- Não fique assim, se ela se aproximar dele com certeza meu irmão vai colocá-la em seu lugar. – dizia Alice, mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto aquilo, ele sempre ficou feito bobo perto dela.

- Ela está certa Bella, Edward te ama e não vai estragar tudo por causa de uma ex que namorou no colégio. – insistiu Gianna.

- Você não entende Gianna! – praticamente berrei. – Ela é linda, parece ter saído de uma capa de revista, enquanto eu... Olha pra mim pelo amor de Deus!

- Do que está falando Bella? – a pergunta de Alice me irritou ainda mais, sempre me senti insegura com relação à Tanya e saber que ela estava de volta e atrás dele, me deixou sem chão. – Você já se olhou no espelho? Você é linda criatura...

- Não me venha com essa Alice! O fato é que eu e Edward não combinamos, ele é lindo sempre foi e eu sou tão... Tão comum.

- Para de falar besteira Isabella! Se olhe no espelho, veja como é linda! Tem uma pele que muitas matariam pra ter, já teve um filho e tem um corpo de dar inveja a muita gente. Meu irmão é louco por você... Ele te ama, porque toda essa insegurança?

- Porque Edward era louco por ela... Não se lembra? Aquela desgraçada fazia o que queria com ele...

- Isso foi antes Bella, antes dele se dar conta de que era você quem ele amava, além do mais está se esquecendo de um detalhe, ela o traiu e conhecendo Edward como o conheço, ele jamais a perdoará. – disse Rose convicta. – Você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Vai mostrar aquela vagabunda que é você quem ele ama, é com você que ele está, mostre a ela do que Isabella Swan é capaz. – Rose estava certa, Edward me amava, era comigo que ele estava.

- Tem razão. – falei secando as lágrimas. – Edward é meu, só eu sei o quanto me custou tê-lo e não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém, o tire de mim. – as três malucas batiam palmas, soltando gritinhos. - O que tem em mente pra esse jantar?- perguntei a Alice mudando de assunto.

- O aniversário dele cai numa quarta, podemos falar com Emm e fazer um jantar dançante, somente convidados entrariam o que acha? – os olhos dela chegaram a brilhar ao dizer aquilo.

- Caramba ela é boa nisso. – exclamou minha tia, boquiaberta com o talento da minha amada amiga e cunhada.

- Não tem idéia do quanto. – emendou Rose.

Confesso que a idéia de Alice me agradou e muito, minha tia prometeu falar com Marcus e esperar até o aniversário de Edward e Thony.

- Pode me dizer por que está com essa ruguinha no meio da testa? O que te preocupa Bella? – era a terceira vez que ele me perguntava aquilo, Gianna havia saído e Thony estava no quarto jogando vídeo game, estávamos no sofá da sala, no meu apartamento.

-Não é nada, eu já disse.

- Conheço você Bella! Tem algo te preocupando. – insistiu.

- O que quer ganhar de aniversário? – disse mudando completamente de assunto.

- O que? – perguntou confuso. - É isso que está te preocupando? – na realidade não, mas não diria a ele que a volta de Tanya me assombrava, então menti assentindo.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella! Não quero nada, tenho você e Thony e isso me basta, me completa. – falou roçando a ponta do nariz em minha pele me fazendo arrepiar.

- Quem está sendo bobo agora? – falei divertida. – E você porque anda tão pensativo, distante, ainda está chateado por ter ficado com Gianna?

- Não... – ele desviou o olhar e aquilo não era um bom sinal. - São somente algumas complicações. – falou dando de ombros.

- Complicações? Que tipo de complicações? – foi minha vez de insistir.

- Nada que mereça ser mencionado... Coisa do trabalho. – havia algo mais ali, mas conhecia Edward o suficiente pra saber que não abriria a boca.

- Onde está Gianna?

- Foi falar com Marcus, pedi que ficassem um pouco mais...

- O que? – ele pareceu não gostar muito da idéia.

- Não sabia que minha tia te incomodava? – perguntei atravessada.

-E não incomoda! Não tenho nada contra Gianna e Marcus, por mim eles poderiam se mudar pra cá...

- E o que te incomoda Edward? – aquela implicância já estava me irritando.

- Aquele seu "amigo". – disse dando ênfase ao amigo.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – me virei de frente pra ele que revirou os olhos, numa demonstração clara de irritação. – Achei que esse assunto estivesse esclarecido?

- Sabe... Na realidade sua estadia em Londres e por onde quer que tenha passado, não é muito clara pra mim. – falou com sarcasmo e aquilo sim me irritou profundamente.

- Está insinuando o que Edward Cullen? – me afastei dele, sentia o meu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Nada Bella, esquece isso ta bem. – falou tentando me puxar pra si.

- Não Edward! Começou agora termine! - exigi, ele soltou o ar com força, apertando entre os olhos.

- Isabella eu não estou a fim de discutir com você. – disse de olhos fechados, parecia se concentrar em algo.

- Desembucha Edward! – falei impaciente.

- Ta! Eu não gosto do seu amiguinho ta legal! – explodiu se levantando. – Não gosto do jeito que ele te olha assim como do modo que te toca, a presença dele me irrita! – ele passou a mão no rosto respirando fundo. – Me incomoda o fato dele ter estado em todos os momentos em que era para eu estar ao seu lado! Ao lado do meu filho! – enfatizou o "meu filho".

- Edward não seja injusto... Paul me ajudou nos momentos em que mais precisei, não tem idéia do que tive que passar. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Esse é o ponto Bella! Você edita tudo, não me conta o que aconteceu de verdade em Londres, o que sei foi o que disse quando voltou, e alguma coisa que pego aqui e ali com Marcus, Gianna e até mesmo esse Paul ai. – retrucou.

- Pra que quer saber Edward? Não vai mudar nada... Vai? Já passou.

- Era pra eu estar lá ao seu lado, com meu filho... Era a mim que ele deveria ter visto assim que nasceu, era minha voz que deveria ter escutado era pra mim que deveria ter corrido quando deu os primeiros passos...

- Como soube disso tudo?

- Como disse, ouvindo conversas de um e outro.

- Sei que errei Edward... Deveria ter te avisado que estava grávida, mas... Eu... Eu juro que só quis proteger você. Não tem idéia do quanto queria você ao meu lado ali e não o Paul... Queria que tivesse visto quando Thony pronunciou a primeira palavra, assim como quando deu os primeiros passos, desejava do fundo do meu ser que estivesse ali, presente, mas não estava e não posso mudar isso.

- Se envolveram não é?

- Não! Não tinha como Edward! Eu já disse que tentei te tirar da minha mente e do meu coração, mas foi impossível! - ele estava parado no meio da sala com as mãos nos bolsos me olhando de forma indecifrável.

- Você era uma adolescente Bella, com hormônios em ebulição...

- Uma adolescente grávida Edward! – o corrigi. – Grávida e completamente apaixonada pelo pai do meu filho... Sim nós trocamos alguns beijos, sim... Como te disse várias vezes eu tentei, mas não consegui! Achei melhor ser sincera com ele e expor como me sentia... Paul me pediu em namoro, mesmo eu estando grávida de outro, me pediu em casamento! Queria assumir a mim e ao meu filho...

- MEU FILHO! – gritou exaltado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Thony olhando assustado da entrada da sala.

- Não foi nada meu amor. – falei indo pra junto dele.

- Porque o papai ta bravo? – insistiu fazendo bico de choro.

- Ele não está bravo, estávamos...

- Vocês estavam brigando? Eu ouvi. – o apertei em meus braços.

- Não Thony, não estávamos brigando, a gente só discordou de algumas coisas meu anjo, vem à mamãe vai ler pra você, o que acha? – tentei distraí-lo, ouvi a porta bater, Edward havia saído, engoli o nó que se fez em minha garganta.

Li para Thony que acabou adormecendo, fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, lá me deixei chorar. Edward nunca iria perdoar o fato de não ter dito nada sobre Thony. Aquilo sempre estaria entre nós... Toda aquela insegurança voltou com força total e me encolhi abraçando meus joelhos... Não sei por quanto tempo chorei, ou fiquei ali naquela mesma posição. Acordei com o som do despertador, ele não havia voltado, nem sequer ligado, também não iria ligar de volta, porque exigiu tanto saber se não suportou ouvir?

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – Gianna disse entrando no quarto, contei a ela sobre a discussão que tivemos.

- Ele é louco por esse garoto Bella, deve estar enciumado, tente entendê-lo e Paul também não anda facilitando as coisas. – defendeu Gianna.

- Esse não é o ponto Gianna, não entendo toda essa raiva dele... Edward tinha namorada e nem sequer sabia da noite que tivemos, não se lembrava, havia bebido demais porque brigou com ela. – soquei o travesseiro com raiva. – Depois que fui embora e descobriu que ela o traia, dormiu com Deus sabe quantas garotas...

- Shhh... Bella converse com ele, não adianta ficar assim.

- Não! Ele saiu daqui e nem sequer me ligou pra saber de Thony, não quero falar com ele. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Como pode ser tão teimosa garota?

- É de família. – retruquei me jogando na cama, me cobrindo em seguida. Alice e Rose vieram e disseram o mesmo que Gianna, que éramos duas cabeças dura, Alice contou que ele se enfiou no apartamento e não fala com ninguém, que Emm foi lá com Jazz, mas o humor dele estava insuportável. Fazia dois dias desde aquela discussão, ele falou com Thony pelo telefone, mas não comigo e o pior de tudo é que eu sentia falta dele.

Fui trabalhar e Edward não apareceu, mais dois dias e nada, segundo Rachel ele esteve lá e ficou com Thony, enquanto eu estava no Pure, no sábado fiz minha apresentação sem o menor animo, já fazia cinco dias que sequer nos falávamos, me sentia péssima, me despedi do público e fui para o camarim. Entrei no banho e deixei a água quente cair sobre meu corpo, ele parecia pesar uma tonelada, ouvi a porta do camarim ser aberta.

- Gianna? Gianna eu já disse que não to a fim de ficar, assim que me trocar, vou pra casa me... – minha voz morreu ao vê-lo recostado a porta, seu olhar era intenso e penetrante, brilhavam de um jeito que nunca tinha visto.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei com um fio de voz, fechando o roupão atoalhado que usei para sair do chuveiro, meus cabelos ainda estavam molhados. Edward não disse uma palavra em duas passadas eliminou a distancia entre nós ficando diante de mim.

Seu olhar ficou ainda mais intenso e aqueles olhos verdes diziam tudo, havia amor, paixão, desejo e saudade, muita saudade... Me puxou pra si com força tomando meus lábios em um beijos sôfrego, urgente. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e as dele me mantinham colada a si. Senti o nó do roupão sendo desatado e a mão de Edward se infiltrar por debaixo dele tocando meu seio, me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios.

Que logo abandonaram os meus percorrendo meu corpo nu, beijou meus seios brincando com meu mamilo, enquanto acariciava minha intimidade me deixando meio débil, tamanho prazer que sentia. Me levou até o sofá voltando a distribuir beijos por todo meu corpo até encontrar minha intimidade, a invadindo com sua língua me fazendo soltar um gemido alto, muito alto.

- Edward... – gemi agarrada aos seus cabelos, jamais ele havia feito aquilo e confesso que era bom demais. Era como se tudo rodasse, meu coração batia tão acelerado que pensei que fosse enfartar. Meu corpo estremeceu e todas aquelas sensações me invadiram de uma só vez até eu explodir em puro prazer. Ele me olhava com um sorriso satisfeito, lambendo os lábios como se apreciasse o sabor.

- Você é deliciosa Bella... – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca, ele estava de joelhos diante de mim.

- Não acha que está muito vestido? – o puxei pra mim, o beijando sentindo meu próprio gosto em seus lábios, ele se livrou de sua camisa enquanto eu desafivelava o cinto, abrindo sua calça, infiltrando minha mão em sua boxer. Sorri ouvindo os gemidos roucos e tão masculinos dele, o acariciando.

Edward tomou meus lábios com voracidade, nem se livrou da calça, me invadiu em uma estocada firme, arqueei as costas gemendo alto, tamanho prazer que senti ao tê-lo todo dentro de mim.

- Não posso... Ficar sem você... – disse entre gemidos, com os olhos cravados aos meus.

- Eu... Também... Não...

- Eu te amo... Me perdoa... – pediu colando sua testa a minha, investindo cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

- Não... Para... – gemi sentindo os espasmos chegarem. – Eu te amo Edward... – basicamente gritei explodindo de prazer, desta vez junto com ele.

-Não quero nunca mais brigar com você. – disse ofegante ainda conectado a mim, sua testa suada colada a minha.

- Também não... Mas preciso que saiba que... Nunca houve outro... Uma vez...

- Shhh... Bella. Não tem importância. – ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios.

- Não, me escuta! – insisti segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Uma vez tentei seguir em frente e não consegui, porque não suporto que outro me toque além de você... Só quero seus lábios, só me satisfaço com seus beijos, com seu toque... Só você me faz sentir viva Edward, porque eu pertenço a você... Só a você.

Ele nada disse, tomou meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado e sem sair de dentro de mim recomeçamos tudo novamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Estanquei quando ouvi a voz de Thony, ele estava prestes a chorar, assustado com a discussão que tivemos, me senti péssimo, envergonhado. Sai de lá sem falar com ninguém, fui pra casa e tentei me acalmar. A discussão que tive com Bella ecoava em minha mente, ele havia a pedido em casamento, queria assumir meu filho, aquilo me deixou transtornado.

Liguei para Thony algumas vezes e o tranqüilizei, mas não falei com Bella e ela também não me ligou, sentia falta dela, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, do seu corpo, de simplesmente estar com ela. Quando ela saia pra trabalhar, ia até sua casa e ficava com Thony, saindo pouco antes dela chegar. Já fazia cinco dias e não suportava mais, conversei com Jazz e Emm, assim como Angie e me dei conta de que estava sendo um idiota. Bella me amava e isso era o que importava... Quem sou eu pra julgá-la? Com quantas mulheres já estive antes de estar com ela?

Fui ao Pure, ela estava se apresentando, não me viu, fiquei mais afastado só a observando. Estava distraída, sem animo, sem vida, assim que se despediu de todos, saiu pro camarim. Dei um tempinho e fui atrás dela, novamente ela estava no chuveiro, achou que fosse Gianna que estivesse ali.

Quando me viu se calou, meu coração batia tão forte e tão rápido, não consegui dizer nada, só admirava aquela mulher que eu tanto amava. Aproximei-me dela tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade, desejo e amor, sim muito amor. Percorri aquele corpo que tanto desejava com beijos e caricias, sentindo seu gosto sendo agraciado com seu mel.

Nos amamos com uma entrega total tanto minha quanto dela, não conseguia mais viver sem Bella, teria que tomar uma atitude e logo, as palavras dela me deixaram sem fala, respondi a amando, mostrando a ela com gestos o quanto a amava. Do carro Bella mandou uma mensagem para Gianna e outra para Alice, fomos para seu apartamento.

Ela e Thony passaram o domingo no meu apartamento, meu filho adorou o quarto dele, era tão bom tê-los em casa. O resultado do teste finalmente havia chegado e meu nome constava agora na certidão de nascimento de Thony, fomos comemorar os três juntos em um jantar em família e foi muito divertido.

Bella andava misteriosa, quanto ao meu aniversário, tudo que eu sabia era que comemoraríamos no Pure, o que achei muito estranho. Meu irmão fechou a casa só para convidados especiais, idéia de Alice e Bella, segundo ele.

Meu filho estava lá, assim como minha família e meus amigos, tanto do curso quanto do trabalho, no palco havia um telão onde imagens minhas passavam, todas as fases da minha vida e Bella estava nos melhores momentos. De repente a música baixou e Bella subiu ao palco.

- Boa noite a todos... – disse chamando a atenção de todos ali. - Fico feliz por terem vindo, essa é uma pequena homenagem que eu com a ajuda de seus irmãos fazemos a você Edward. – ela piscou, mandando um beijo pra mim de lá, o qual agarrei no ar o levando ao coração, costumava fazer isso quanto éramos pequenos. Meus pais apareceram no telão, olhei pra eles sem entender de início.

-_Edward... Estamos felizes e orgulhosos do homem que se tornou... Sinal que fizemos tudo certo._ – dizia minha mãe emocionada. – _Sempre foi um garoto de ouro, um adolescente um tanto difícil, mas um homem admirável. Parabéns meu filho, desejamos a você toda a felicidade do mundo... Te amamos muito, estou muito orgulhoso de você filho. _– falou meu pai desta vez, aquilo me deixou tocado, minha mãe me abraçou emocionada, assim como meu pai.

- _E ai mano! Cabeçudo sabe que não sou muito bom com as palavras_... – disse Emm todo sem jeito, arrancando risos de todos. – _Você sempre foi melhor nisso do que eu, bom enfim... Quero que seja feliz mano, porque você realmente merece. Sabe que eu te amo não é? Parabéns. – _ele voltou em seguida. _Só pra constar, depois que a Bellinha voltou seu humor está bem melhor! - _a gargalhada foi geral, ele veio até mim e quase me esmaga em um de seus abraços.

- _Meu irmão..._ – Alice apareceu com um sorriso enorme. – _Amo Emmett, mas eu e você sempre tivemos algo especial, não é?_ – olhei pra ela que piscou pra mim e confesso que estava difícil conter a emoção ali. – _O destino aprontou com você, te deu uma sacudida e fez com que acordasse... Às vezes precisamos disso pra descobrir o que realmente é importante para nós! Vi o quanto aquilo te afetou e afetou a todos nós que te amamos... Agora vejo você feliz, sempre sorrindo e não poderia ser diferente meu irmão, com o presente que a vida lhe deu... Nem todos têm uma segunda chance Edward e sei que saberá aproveitá-la. Te amo meu irmão lindo e desejo do fundo do meu coração que seja muito feliz_.

Ela me abraçou apertado, seu rosto estava molhado como de muitos ali que sabiam da minha história com Bella. Rose e Jazz também falaram assim como muitos dos que estavam presentes ali. Meu coração disparou ao ver Bella toda sem jeito diante da câmera.

- _Isso não ta ligado, está Emm? Não vai me fazer pagar mico, senão sou capaz de..._ – dava pra ouvir a gargalhada tosca dele ao fundo, a vi revirar os olhos, bufando enquanto todos riam. – _Edward..._ – ela olhou direto para a câmera, era como se olhasse para mim. – _Começamos de um jeito no mínimo diferente, não é mesmo? Nunca imaginei que ao cair sobre aquele garoto no parque, estaria diante do homem da minha vida_. – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. – _Você era tão gentil, tão carinhoso, o que era raro em garotos da sua idade, ainda mais com relação a garotas da minha. Nos tornamos amigos... Amigos inseparáveis eu diria, fazíamos tudo juntos se lembra? Ai veio à adolescência, faze complicada da vida e confesso que conosco não foi diferente... Descobri que era apaixonada por você aos onze anos... Quando me beijou dentro daquele armário de casacos em sua antiga casa, brincávamos de sete minutos no céu..._ –novamente Bella riu meneando a cabeça. – _Você levou as palavras ao pé da letra._ – meus pais me olharam chocados assim como meus irmãos.

- Onde está Bella? – perguntei pra minha mãe, estranhando o fato dela ter sumido.

– _As coisas ficaram diferentes quando ela chegou ao colégio. – _seu olhar ficou triste_. – Vi você se encantar por outras garotas... Se apaixonar, namorar... Um fato... Uma noite mudou tudo entre nós. Nos afastamos... Cinco anos... Cinco anos não foram suficiente para apagar o que sinto por você, só me fez te amar mais e mais a cada dia, a cada vez que sentia nosso filho mexer em meu ventre, a cada palavra que balbuciava e a cada passo que dava. Você sempre foi e sempre será meu único amor_. _Eu te amo. Feliz aniversário_!

- _Feliz aniversário papai! Eu te amo! – _disse Thony com um sorriso enorme. Bella apareceu no palco e o Telão subiu, pude ver a banda no fundo do palco.

_- _**Tudo pra você. (Sandy e Junior)** – disse apontando pra mim, piscando em seguida.

E todas as músicas de amor que eu já fiz  
Eu fiz... Pra você  
E todos os filmes de amor que eu já vi passar  
Passaram... Pra você.

É você ta em todos os momentos que eu vivo  
E que eu desejo.  
É, você impregnou na minha carne, nos meus sonhos  
E agora não tem volta  
Eu preciso te viver.

E todas as flores que eu já vi desabrochar  
Desabrocharam... Pra você  
E todos os beijos mais apaixonados que eu guardei  
Estão guardados... Pra você.

É você ta em todos os momentos que eu vivo  
E que eu desejo.  
É, você impregnou na minha carne, nos meus sonhos  
E agora não tem volta  
Eu preciso te viver.

Contam nossa história  
De tristezas e glórias  
O poema mais bonito  
Que eu já li...

É você ta em todos os momentos que eu vivo  
E que eu desejo.  
É, você impregnou na minha carne, nos meus sonhos  
E agora não tem volta  
Eu preciso te viver.

E todas as músicas, os filmes, e as flores e os beijos...  
Pra você!

Fui até ela e a beijei, sem me importar com as pessoas ali presentes.

- Eu te amo! Obrigada!- sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Te amo mais... Você é a minha inspiração. – ela olhou para a banda e piscou pra alguém e o som do violão ecoou no palco. **(Underneath Your Clothes- Shakira)**

Você é uma canção escrita pelas mãos de Deus

Não me entenda errado

Pois isso pode soar um pouco estranho

Mas você é o dono do lugar

Aonde todos meus pensamentos vão se esconder

E bem debaixo de suas roupas

É onde eu os encontro

Ela cantava olhando em meus olhos diante de mim, tocando meu peito.

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, que eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por sua causa, esqueci as formas inteligentes de mentir

Por sua causa, estou ficando sem razões para chorar

Quando os amigos se vão

Quando as festas terminam

Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, que eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, que eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Eu amo você mais do que tudo neste planeta

Se movendo, falando, andando, respirando

Você sabe que é verdade

Oh, querido, é tão engraçado

Você quase não acredita

Como toda voz depende do silêncio

E luminárias dependem de um teto

Como uma dama amarrada as suas convenções

Estou amarrada a este sentimento

Enlacei sua cintura e dançamos ali, como estivéssemos somente a nós, Bella continuou cantando pra mim.

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há uma história sem fim

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, que eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Debaixo de suas roupas

Há o homem que eu escolhi

É o meu território

E todas as coisas, que eu mereço

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

Por ser uma boa menina, querido

- Feliz aniversário! – disse com os olhos marejados, tomei seus lábios novamente em um beijo completamente apaixonado, ficamos ali curtindo a festa, estava realmente tudo perfeito.

**POV BELLA**

Tudo correu perfeitamente no aniversário de Edward, que ficou emocionado com a homenagem, foi divertido e curtimos muito. Não havia tanta gente, eram somente amigos e familiares. Meu pai e Sue vieram, assim como Leah e Jake, Seth, Angie e o noivo, Kate e mais um pessoal do hospital. Quando cantei pra ele, Edward subiu ao palco e dançou comigo, me beijando em seguida.

- O que acha de irmos lá pra casa? – pediu em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha em seguida, ele estava impossível.

- Perfeito! Thony vai ficar com Gianna hoje. – disse do mesmo modo, um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios.

- Edward? – chamei com a cabeça sobre seu peito, havíamos acabado de fazer amor.

- O que? – suas mãos subiam e desciam em minhas costas.

- Queria te pedir uma coisa... Mas não se sinta obrigado está bem, seria como um teste... – ele franziu o cenho sem entender, estava com receio de estar forçando a barra.

- Do que você ta falando?

- O que acha de dividirmos o apartamento... Se quiser continuar assim pra mim ta tudo bem, mas é que... – Edward colocou o dedo em meus lábios.

- Eu adoraria acordar todos os dias ao seu lado Bella, seria maravilhoso, só precisamos decidir em qual apartamento vamos morar. – disse com aquele sorriso torto se formando em seus lábios.

- Jura?

- Juro, onde quer morar aqui ou lá?

- Onde acha melhor? – perguntei me apoiando sobre ele.

- Esse apartamento é meu e não alugado, acha que Thony vai gostar daqui? – ele fazia desenhos com a ponta dos dedos em minhas costas.

- Creio que sim, mas e o outro apartamento, o que eu farei com tudo aquilo?

- Você o locou por um ano, certo? – somente assenti. – Podemos deixar os móveis lá mesmo ou alugar um depósito, ou pode vendê-los também.

- Depois veremos isso... Thony vai pirar quando souber. – falei depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Quando você se muda? – perguntou animado.

- Quando achar melhor. – disse dando de ombros.

- Então amanhã começamos a trazer suas coisas e as de Thony pra cá, o que acha?

- Perfeito.

- Concordo com você, é perfeito! O melhor presente que poderia me dar. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo lento e excitante reacendendo o desejo de ambos.

Como o maluco disse, na manhã seguinte demos a noticia a Thony que ficou em êxtase, só levei do meu apartamento os objetos pessoais, e alguns de decoração o restante Edward fez questão de contratar uma empresa especializada que embalou tudo e levou para um depósito.

Alice e Rose ficaram tristes e felizes ao mesmo tempo, Carlisle e meu pai acharam uma decisão precipitada, já Esme e minha mãe acharam maravilhoso, aos poucos o apartamento perdeu aquele ar de abatedouro e ficou parecido com um lar. Edward fez questão de mudar até a gravação da secretária eletrônica, Thony adorou fazer aquilo.

No aniversário de Thony, fizemos uma comemoração com a família somente, o levamos ao parque de diversões onde ele brincou tanto que adormeceu no caminho de volta. Edward trabalhava bastante cumprindo as horas exigidas no hospital e quando estava em casa dividia seu tempo entre mim, Thony e os estudos. Ele tinha uma sala, um tipo de escritório onde se trancava e ficava ali por horas a fim, fez questão de montar um mini estúdio onde ficava sua academia, a passando para um dos quartos menores.

As aulas de Thony começaram assim como as minhas, meu pequeno estava tão animado, Edward fazia questão de levá-lo pra escola todos os dias e eu o pegava quando saia da universidade. Tanto Edward, quanto Thony viviam me perguntando o que eu queria ganhar de aniversário e eu sempre respondia: "Me surpreendam!"

A primeira semana de aula foi demais, conheci um pessoal legal e alguns costumavam ir me ver no Pure, era estranho ver as pessoas me parando na rua para falar sobre minhas músicas. Marcus antes de ir embora disse que se eu quisesse me colocaria pra gravar um cd e que tinha certeza que eu estouraria, mas definitivamente não era aquilo que eu queria pra mim.

Edward insistia que eu tinha que fazer o que era melhor pra mim, sempre amei cantar, mas detesto toda aquela exposição que a profissão acarreta, nunca gostei de ser o centro das atrações, a música foi o meio que encontrei pra dizer tudo aquilo que não tinha coragem de falar. Sempre foi assim.

**Quase três meses depois...**

Nesses quase três meses que estamos morando juntos tivemos algumas discussões, motivo? Ciúmes de ambas as partes, Edward tem ciúme dos meus colegas de curso, que foram ao Pure me ver cantar. Por duas vezes uma mulher chamada Victória ligou atrás dele, assim como uma mulher chamada Lauren e aquilo me deixou furiosa, já não bastava ter a sombra de Tanya sobre nosso relacionamento, tinha que aparecer aquelas duas?

Por falar nela, Alice e Rose estranharam que em todo esse tempo, desde que voltou, ela não ter aparecido no Pure ou ter ido atrás dele. Alice dizia que podia ser boato o que disseram e que Tanya poderia ter desencanado de Edward, mas como sempre, comemoramos cedo demais.

A apresentação foi demais e a galera curtia muito as novas músicas, fui ao camarim me trocar, e estranhei o fato de Edward não ter ido me encontrar, ele sempre fazia aquilo. Fui ao encontro dos outros quando o vi conversando animado com um grupo que estava na mesa com todos.

Estanquei ao reconhecê-la, não havia mudado em nada, continuava linda com seus cabelos de um loiro morango, aqueles olhos azuis reluzentes e seu corpo escultural. Kate também estava lá com mais uma morena muito bonita, assim como o homem que a acompanhava, me perguntava quem seria aquela gente?

- Bella, você arrasou hoje. – Kate disse, vindo ao meu encontro, ela era tão simpática. Edward e seus irmãos me olharam apreensivos, assim como Rose e Jazz.

- Obrigada Kate. – agradeci meio sem jeito.

- Ela ainda não está acostumada a receber elogios, Kate. – brincou Emm tentando descontrair.

- Venha quero lhe apresentar minha prima e minha irmã, elas queriam conhecer a atração do Pure, essa é Irina minha irmã e Tanya Denali, minha prima. – todos se entreolharam.

- Prazer em conhecer Irina, como vai Tanya? – como sempre a vadia me olhou com um ar superior.

- Se conhecem? – Kate perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"_**Infelizmente."**_ – respondi mentalmente.

– Este é Garret meu amigo. – o cumprimentei educadamente.

- Vem Bella, sente-se aqui. – disse Edward me puxando para o seu lado rapidamente, o clima estava no mínimo estranho.

- O que te trouxe de volta ao país Bella? – Tanya perguntou como se fossemos as melhores amigas.

- Meu lugar é junto da minha família. – respondi somente, Edward segurava minha mão por debaixo as mesa, ele parecia desconfortável com a situação tanto quanto eu.

-Também estive fora um bom tempo, soube pela minha prima que estivemos muito próximas na Europa.

"_**Grande merda!"**_ – respondi mentalmente. – Mundo pequeno esse. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Estava fazendo minha especialização em Milão, mas agora vou trabalhar por aqui, não é Ed? – senti meu namorado ficar tenso, travando o maxilar.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei olhando pra ele.

- Não contou a ela? – ele lançou um olhar mortal para Tanya, Alice e Rose se entreolharam sem entender.

- E o que ele teria pra contar, Tanya? – desta vez quem perguntou foi Alice, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tanya veio concluir o curso no Seattle Grace. – a voz de Edward era fria, senti como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- Vão trabalhar juntos? – minha voz saiu um tanto estranha.

- Mundo pequeno esse, não? – provocou com um sorriso malicioso, engoli a raiva súbita que senti, para não fazer uma cena ali. – Soube que voltou com um filho de Londres, andou se divertindo por lá, não?

- Engano seu minha cara, engravidei aqui, antes de ir embora, não contou a ela, Edward? – ele bufou revirando os olhos, ela olhou para o meu namorado esperando uma explicação.

- Anthony é meu filho, Tanya. – pensei que os olhos dela fossem saltar, todos na mesa olhavam para nós três e ninguém ousou dizer nada, uma só palavra.

- Como é que é? Você dormiu com ela, enquanto estava comigo? – havia indignação na voz dela.

- Isso não é de sua conta... – cuspiu furioso. - Talvez tenha sido enquanto você dormia com quase todo o time, não é? – Edward revidou entre os dentes, não sei o que me deixou mais furiosa, a reação dela ou a dele.

- Como teve coragem de dormir com isso ai? – disse apontando pra mim, com desdém. – Como conseguiu levá-lo pra cama? Deveria estar bêbado com toda a certeza, jogou bem baixo Swan. – acusou me deixando cega de raiva.

- Não me tire por você, sua vadia. – soltei minha mão da de Edward, eu tremia tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Gente as pessoas estão olhando. – comentou Kate constrangida.

- Foi você quem dormiu com o meu namorado, além do mais engravidou dele... E a vadia sou eu? – me levantei em um salto e sem pensar virei uma bofetada nela.

- Eu o amava Tanya, diferente de você que o exibia como um troféu. Já que Edward era o mais bonito do colégio, popular, mas nem isso era o bastante pra você não é? Tinha que traí-lo com meio time de football, por falar nisso, tem visto Félix? – disse sarcástica.

- Olha aqui sua garotinha sem sal, isso é entre mim e Edward, você não tem nada com isso. – retrucou se levantando.

- E você não tem nada a ver com meu filho ou meu relacionamento com Edward. – retruquei no mesmo tom.

- Da pra parar vocês duas. – Edward grunhiu irritado, olhei pra ele se enxergá-lo, as palavras dela ecoavam em minha mente

"_**Como conseguiu levá-lo pra cama? Deveria estar bêbado com toda a certeza, jogou bem baixo Swan."**_ Será que as pessoas pensavam aquilo mesmo? Que Edward só ficou comigo porque estava bêbado? Que fiz de propósito?

- Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-los... – disse para Irina e Garret. - Me desculpem por isso. – me virei saindo dali com Edward em meu encalço.

- Bella? Bella me escuta, temos que conversar. – falou me alcançando fácil, segurando meu braço com força. – Temos que conversar.

- Não acha que é meio tarde Edward? Deveríamos ter tido essa conversa há algum tempo não acha? Mas preferiu esconder de mim o fato da sua ex ter voltado, de estar trabalhando com você. –praticamente berrei na cara dele. – O que mais esconde de mim Edward? Me diz? – ele nada disse. - Vou pra casa, pra mim já deu.

- Vou com você.

- Faça o que quiser... Pouco me importa! – cuspi com raiva me soltando dele, peguei minhas coisas no camarim e fui pra casa, com meu carro. Mal entrei na garagem e Edward entrou cantando pneu... Em uma atitude totalmente infantil, corri pegando o elevador antes dele, entrei em casa com tudo assustando Rachel. Subi as escadas como um tiro me trancando no quarto. Toda aquela insegurança veio à tona com força total, eu me sentia um nada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo**

**como prometi! **

**Beijocas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX - Medo**

**POV EDWARD**

- Bella? Bella abre essa porta! – pedi batendo com força, eu havia acabado de dispensar Rachel que me olhava assustada, pois Bella entrou como um tiro em casa.

- Se acalme Edward, vai assustar Thony. – dizia minha irmã que insistiu em vir comigo, assim como Rose.

- Leve-o para o seu apartamento Jazz, por favor. – pedi ao meu cunhado que assentiu indo para o quarto dele.

- O que vai fazer meu irmão?

- Ela precisa me ouvir Alice, não sabia que Tanya iria trabalhar no hospital, aquela vadia apareceu hoje cedo lá com a notícia... A única coisa que sabia é que teríamos uma nova aquisição na equipe.

- Isso não vai ser tão fácil meu irmão, ainda mais depois da discussão que elas tiveram. – avisou depositando um beijo em meu rosto. – Pega leve Edward. – assenti aguardando que saíssem.

- Bella? – bati novamente, mas ela não respondia, podia ouvi-la chorando. – Bella se não abrir essa porta vou colocá-la abaixo. – falei exaltado.

- Me deixa em paz. - gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Bella abra essa droga de porta agora! – exigi, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, meti o pé na porta que abriu com tudo.

- Você ficou maluco? – gritou saltando da cama.

- Eu pedi pra abrir.

- Vai assustar Thony, seu idiota! – disse indo em direção ao quarto dele.

- Ele não está. – falei a segurando pelo braço quando passou por mim. – Está com Jazz, Alice e Rose.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – falou entre os dentes.

- Vai me ouvir, queira ou não vai me ouvir. – ignorei o que disse a fazendo olhar pra mim, Bella se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Assim vai se machucar, para e me escuta, por favor.

- Sabia que aquela vadia estava aqui e não me contou Edward! Vão trabalhar juntos e não me contou! Como quer que eu confie em você? – gritou socando meu peito, ela estava completamente fora de si.

- Eu não sabia até hoje Bella! – me defendi.

-MENTIRA! Eu sabia que ela havia voltado há meses Edward... Esperando só para dar o bote. – como ela soube?

- Não quis que se preocupasse com aquilo... Olha pra você Bella, não entendo porque Tanya te afeta tanto?

- Tem certeza que não sabe? Aquela vadia vai fazer de tudo pra te colocar contra mim... Ela me odeia Edward... Sempre odiou... Tanya o quer de volta e você nunca resistiu a ela.

- Hey! Ninguém vai me afastar de você Bella. – disse a apertando em meus braços. – Eu te amo Bella, é a mulher com quero compartilhar o resto da minha vida, não fique assim. Alem do mais. – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Está esquecendo-se de um detalhe...

- Qual? – ela fungou.

- Eu não a suporto, Bella.

- Está mentindo.

- Não estou e sabe disso, não quero Tanya, não quero ninguém além de você na minha vida, quando vai colocar isso nessa cabeça dura?

- Sempre foi louco por ela...

- Não! Eu era um idiota e me deixei levar por coisas idiotas... – retruquei a apertando cada vez mais contra mim.

- Sabe que ela não vai te deixar em paz... Vão estar juntos todos os dias.

- Já disse que ela não significa nada, mas se for o caso, eu peço demissão ou me transfiro.

- Para com isso Edward. – ela arfou quando rocei meu nariz em sua pele. – O que mais esconde de mim Edward? – Bella estava séria. - Quem é Victória... E Lauren?

- O que? – perguntei me afastando.

- Quem são Victória Sanders e Lauren Malory?

-Como... O que? – me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir formular a pergunta, me perguntava como ela soube daquelas duas.

- Elas ligaram aqui atrás do Ed, querendo repetir a noite alucinante que tiveram, segundo elas. – seus olhos estavam marejados. – Não é só a Tanya, Edward... Sempre vai haver uma de suas amantes atrás de uma noite excitante.

- Já disse que isso não vai acontecer... As dispensei faz tempo Bella, acredite em mim.

- Estou cansada Edward, preciso dormir... Vou ficar com Thony. – seu olhar havia perdido o brilho, algo estava errado ali, Bella saiu me deixando sozinho no quarto, não demorou e meu cunhado estava lá.

- De tempo a ela Edward... Alice disse que Tanya é o calcanhar de Aquiles dela. – falou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Elas ligaram aqui em casa Jazz... Victória e Lauren, Bella... Bella acha que tenho algo com elas... Está insegura... Pensei que tivesse deixado claro o quanto a amo.

- Não fica assim cara, Bella vai entender, dê tempo a ela. – insistiu, somente assenti caindo de costas na cama, querendo desaparecer. Jazz notou e saiu sem dizer mais nada, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, acabei adormecendo e acordei com o som do despertador, ainda por cima teria que trabalhar.

Tomei um banho e joguei alguma coisa pra dentro, passei no apartamento de Jazz, mas Bella já havia saído com Thony. Cheguei ao hospital e Tanya estava lá com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

- Bom dia Ed. – disse cheia de charme, usava uma blusa decotada com uma calça justa com o jaleco aberto, mostrando a vagabunda que era.

- Me deixe em paz Tanya, se sabe o que é bom pra você, se mantenha longe de mim. – falei entre os dentes passando por ela.

- Oi Angie, Kate. – as duas me cumprimentaram com um aceno somente, fui fazer meu trabalho e tentar esquecer a noite péssima que tive. Cheguei em casa e a porta do quarto estava arrumada, Thony e Bella não estavam, liguei pra ela e nada, então liguei pra Alice.

- Alice? Onde ela está?Você sabe? – perguntei sentindo um nó enorme em minha garganta, algumas coisas dela haviam sumido, assim como de Thony.

"De tempo a ela Ed, Bella está muito magoada, a volta de Tanya mexeu muito com ela e... Deixa pra lá." – sabia que não era só isso.

- Onde ela está, onde eles estão? – insisti.

"Vão passar uns dias aqui em casa, quer falar com Thony?" – assenti e Alice o chamou.

"Papai?" – estava difícil conter as lágrimas ao ouvi-lo.

- Oi filho, como você está?

"To bem, mas a mamãe ta muito triste papai, porque não vem falar com ela?"

- O papai está um pouco ocupado, logo vocês vão voltar.

"Eu quero ficar com você." – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Logo estaremos juntos de novo filho, eu prometo. – ele assentiu desligando.

E lá estava eu sozinho de novo, quatro dias e nada de Bella voltar, eu falava com Thony todos os dias, mas Bella não atendia minhas ligações, se recusava a falar comigo e até mesmo a me ver.

Fui vê-la no Pure estava abatida e aquilo me deixou realmente preocupado, o aniversário dela estava chegando e já havia comprado seu presente, só não sabia se ela iria aceitá-lo. Estava enlouquecendo sozinho naquele apartamento, sentia falta de Bella e de Thony, ela se foi há oito dias e me perguntava se voltaria? O telefone tocou me despertando, olhei no relógio e passava das duas da manhã.

- Alo?

"Edward?" – reconheci a voz de Alice, estava chorosa.

- Alice? Alice o que houve?- perguntei preocupado.

"Preciso que venha pra cá Edward... Agora! Thony não está nada bem... Não sei o que fazer e Bella... Bella não está reagindo muito bem."

- Se acalme, estou indo pra ai. – disse desligando em seguida, era madrugada e as ruas estavam vazias, cheguei em tempo recorde. - O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que Rose abriu a porta.

- Thony acordou chorando e Bella gritou por nós, estava apavorada, chorava sem parar. Alice foi até Thony e viu que estava ardendo em febre, do nada ele começou a vomitar muito, então Alice te ligou.

- Onde eles estão?

- No quarto. – entrei com tudo, minha irmã estava com Thony na cama, chorando e Bella encolhida na poltrona, abraçada as pernas, chorando compulsivamente.

- Ed! Ele está queimando de febre meu irmão. – dizia Alice assustada. Fui até meu filho, seu rostinho estava avermelhado, ao tocá-lo vi que a febre beirava os trinta e nove, quarenta.

- Precisamos baixar essa febre. – falei já o despindo. – Coloque a banheira pra encher Alice a água tem que estar de morna para fria. – ela assentiu indo para o banheiro, o mergulhei na banheira o banhando, para fazer a febre baixar.

- Vamos filho... Reaja, Thony olha para mim filho. – pedi o examinando na água mesmo, ele estava muito molinho, procurei por manchas em seu corpo, tentei mover sua cabeça até o peito e suas pernas vieram junto em reflexo.

- Temos que levá-lo para o hospital Alice, separe uma roupa pra ele, agora. –

- O que ele tem? – perguntou com um ar preocupado.

- Quero ter certeza primeiro. – disse o enxugando.

- Bella? Bella? – a chamei, mas ela continuava com o olhar perdido, parecia em choque. – Vem Bella, temos que levá-lo para o hospital. – ela assentiu sacudindo a cabeça, as lágrimas não cessavam. – Rose?

- Estou aqui Ed.

- Ajude-a a se trocar, por favor.

- Vem Bella, vamos tirar esse pijama. – Bella a acompanhou sem dizer nada.

- Ela ta me assustando Edward, isso não é normal. – dizia Alice olhando para Bella que não reagia, só chorava.

- Também estou Alice, nunca a vi assim. – enquanto Bella se vestia liguei para o hospital e dei graças por Angie estar de plantão.

Falei sobre minhas suspeitas e pedi pra que deixasse tudo pronto, liguei em seguida pra única pessoa que poderia me ajudar no momento, meu pai. Contei a ele sobre o exame preliminar e a reação de Bella, ele disse que estava vindo imediatamente pra cá. As garotas haviam ligado para Emm e Jazz que estavam indo pra o hospital, assim que chegamos fui com Thony para a emergência.

Angie havia chamado o chefe da pediatria, Dr. Collin que o examinava minuciosamente, expliquei a ele o exame preliminar que fiz.

- Edward, como médico deve saber do que se trata, não é? – assenti, sentindo meu estômago contrair e minha espinha gelar.

- Meningite! – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Sim, agora precisamos colocá-lo no soro, para que não desidrate, teremos que fazer uma punção, sabe o quanto esse exame é agressivo, mas infelizmente necessário para sabermos se é viral ou bacteriana.

- Meu pai está vindo para cá, como o senhor deve saber ele é infectologista.

- O melhor do país, filho. - afirmou. - Fez bem em tê-lo chamado, vou transferi-lo para um quarto, a Dr. Ângela ficará responsável por ele, assim que o Dr. Carlisle chegar, faremos o exame, certo? – assenti somente, voltando para a sala de espera para falar com Bella e os outros.

Ao chegar encontrei Bella novamente encolhida na cadeira, abraçada as próprias pernas, Rose estava ao seu lado.

- Edward? O que disseram? O que ele tem? – perguntou Emmett vindo pra junto de mim, assim como Alice e Jazz, minha cabeça girava e meus olhos estavam fixos em Bella.

- Estamos aguardando o papai chegar para fazer o exame necessário, tudo indica que é meningite!

- Oh meu Deus! – lamentou Alice escondendo o rosto no peito de Jazz que ficou calado, mas chocado já Emmett soltou o verbo.

- Cara isso é mesmo uma merda! – esbravejou. – Como ele está?

- Bem, na medida do possível, como eu disse o papai esta vindo, ele mesmo vai fazer a punção.

- Ele é o melhor mano, isso não vai passar de um susto. Vai ver.

- Espero mesmo que sim Emm, se for meningite bacteriana, as seqüelas são terríveis. – eu olhava para Bella imaginando como dar uma notícia daquela a ela?

- Não vai ser Ed, tenha fé meu irmão. –pediu Alice me abraçando forte.

- Assim espero Alice, não sei como contar a Bella, olha pra ela, parece em outro mundo.

- Bella não anda bem há dias Edward, só chora pelos cantos, não come, não dorme. – não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Porque Alice? Não consigo entender.

- É complicado Ed, Bella sempre foi insegura, mas a volta de Tanya e a visita de suas amiguinhas complicaram as coisas.

- Visitas?

- Sim, elas foram ao Pure atrás de você, fizeram questão de se apresentar a Bella como sua amiga intima.

- Quando foi isso? – era uma coisa atrás da outra.

- Se não me engano um pouco antes de Tanya ir ao Pure... – afirmou. - Bella estava ensaiando quando Victória apareceu por lá, dias depois a tal Lauren, a visita delas e a volta de Tanya deixaram Bella muito insegura.

- Não fazia idéia que aquelas duas foram vê-la, sai com Victória uma ou duas vezes assim como Lauren, mas isso não importa agora, temos que fazê-la reagir. – disse voltando a olhar pra ela.

- Deve ser pelo fato de Bella ter aversão a tudo isso aqui, não é? – Jazz comentou.

- Lembra que o pai ia tratá-la em casa? Quando não a levava pra nossa casa e você ficava com ela. – lembrou Emmett, tudo bem que Bella sempre foi sensível a isso tudo, mas nunca a esse ponto.

- Gianna nos contou que as coisas foram meio complicadas quando Thony nasceu. – desviei meu olhar de Bella, para minha irmã. – Pediu pra que ficássemos de olho nela, uma vez Thony pegou um resfriado forte e teve que ficar uns dias no hospital, ela não reagiu nada bem, segundo Gianna quando Bella está muito assustada simplesmente se fecha como uma ostra. – fui em direção a ela, me sentando ao seu lado.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela não se moveu. – Bella olha pra mim. – pedi e nada, puxei-a para o meu colo a aninhando em meus braços. – Ele vai ficar bem meu amor, não precisa ficar assustada, vai dar tudo certo. – disse em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, Bella passou os braços envolta do meu corpo, afundando o rosto em meu peito. Ficamos um longo tempo daquele jeito, em absoluto silencio até que Angie apareceu.

- Podemos conversar Ed? – pediu olhando para o estado de Bella, com preocupação. – Bella? Não quer ver Thony? – perguntou se abaixando, foi a primeira vez que ela reagiu, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

- Como ele está? – sua voz estava rouca e muito baixa.

- Dormindo, mas será bom estar com ele quando acordar. Vamos? – Bella ficou de pé, mas seus joelhos fraquejaram por isso cambaleou.

- Está bem? Consegue andar? – não entendia porque Bella não me olhava nos olhos, sempre desviava o olhar, segurei-a firme sustentado seu peso.

- Sim, desculpe!

- Venha, vou levá-la até ele. – disse depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e assim que ficamos diante a porta do quarto Bella estancou.

- O que foi? Não quer entrar? – perguntei sem entender.

- Não... Não sou a pessoa mais indicada nesses casos. – seu queixo tremeu.

- Você é a mãe dele, é a pessoa mais indicada para estar ao seu lado nesse momento. – insisti segurando seu queixo forçando-a olhar pra mim.

-Mas...

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella, não precisa ter medo. – ela somente assenti, Angie abriu a porta dando passagem para nós, ela estremeceu ao ver Thony.

- Porque ele está com isso? – disse apontando para o soro que estava ligado a ele, Bella se encolheu ao ver o ponto onde a agulha estava.

- Assim a medicação pode ser aplicada sem que tenhamos que cutucá-lo. – explicou Angie rapidamente, notando o pavor nos olhos dela.

- Já sabem o que ele tem? O porquê da febre tão alta?- Bella foi se aproximando dele lentamente, tocando em seus cabelos, em sua mãozinha.

- Ainda não... – Angie me deu um olhar significativo. – Mas logo saberemos, será bom estar aqui quando ele acordar.

- Você vai ficar bem meu amor... A mamãe está aqui, me perdoa Thony... – disse voltando a chorar. – Me perdoa por não ser útil no momento em que mais precisou de mim...

- Bella não diga isso. – falei me abaixando, para que olhasse pra mim. - Só está assustada, é compreensível. – disse acariciando seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos colocando sua mão sobre a minha, depositando um beijo nela em seguida.

- Este quarto é particular, assim terão mais privacidade, aquela cama é para acompanhantes, fique tranqüila Bella. – dizia Angie de forma carinhosa. - Preciso falar com você. – somente assenti, indicando a porta.

- Estarei aqui fora Bella, qualquer coisa é só apertar aquele botão ali. – falei depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Sinto muito Edward! Mas o Dr. Collin achou melhor deixá-lo isolado. – explicou Angie assim que saímos. – Vocês terão que ser vacinados, sabe disso não é? – assenti somente. – Não fique assim meu amigo, correram a tempo.

- O que me preocupa é a punção, é muito agressiva e Thony é tão pequeno. – me sentia inútil diante daquilo.

- Seu pai é conhecido como o melhor infectologista do país Edward, tenha fé, ele fará o possível para que seja o menos dolorido possível. – assenti novamente. – Bella me pareceu não reagir muito bem a toda essa situação, por isso achei melhor não dizer nada, me desculpe.

- Ela me assustou também, está em choque e completamente perdida, tinha que ter visto como a encontrei em casa.

- Tem que ser paciente, isso costuma ser comum, ainda mais em mães tão jovens como Bella, pelo que sei foi mãe aos quinze anos, não é qualquer uma que encara isso meu amigo, lhe garanto.

- Sei disso, ela é tão forte na maioria do tempo, tão segura...

- Pelo pouco que conheço dela, isso quando não se trata de Thony ou você, pelo pouco que vi, quando estão envolvidos aquela fortaleza vai a baixo Edward, mas isso deve ser porque Bella a os ama acima de tudo.- ela me deu um abraço carinhoso. - Vá ficar com sua mulher e seu filho.

- Obrigada Angie. – agradeci. – Pode me fazer um favor?

- Amigos são pra isso. – sorri fraco com seu jeito de falar. – Peça para meus irmãos e cunhados subirem? – ela assentiu saindo de lá, abri a porta e Bella estava com a cabeça sobre a cama, havia adormecido, peguei-a nos braços a levando até a cama e a cobri.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu amor, prometo que vai. – acariciei novamente seu rosto, ela tinha olheiras profundas, estava tão abatida, não resisti e colei meus lábios aos dela. – Eu te amo minha Bella.

Me afastei sentado no lugar onde ela estava, velando o sono dos dois, eu olhava para o meu filho pensando em tudo o que ainda estaria por vir, rogando a Deus que me desse forças para passar por tudo aquilo. Acabei cochilando e despertei com uma mão em meu ombro, era meu pai.

- Pai! Que bom que está aqui. – disse o abraçando.

- Vai ficar tudo bem filho, como ele está? – perguntou dando uma olhada nele, indicando a porta pra mim. - Alice me disse que Bella não reagiu bem a esta situação?

- Ela não sabe o que ele tem, não tive coragem de dizer, está muito assustada e confesso que não sei o que fazer. – falei quase arrancando meus cabelos.

- Fez o certo filho, pelo que soube isso não é de hoje, mas creio que Bella esteja estressada demais, essa reação é uma válvula de escape para que não entre em colapso, é muito mais comum do que se imagina.

- Sinto muito meu filho, mas não há de ser nada grave, tenha fé. – dizia minha mãe agarrada a mim.

- Assim espero mãe.

- Venha Edward, vamos preparar tudo para fazer logo esse exame. – estava saindo quando estanquei, me virando.

-Mãe? Pode fazer Bella comer algo, ela está me preocupando. – ela assentiu sorrindo pra mim.

**POV BELLA**

Sentia-me péssima com as coisas que Tanya havia dito e ainda por cima aquela discussão com Edward... Como ele teve coragem de mentir pra mim? Porque não me contou? Porque não disse nada sobre aquelas duas? Olhei para meu filho que dormia tranqüilo ao meu lado na cama, estávamos no apartamento de Jazz.

No dia seguinte fui para o apartamento de Alice, depois de passar no apartamento e pegar algumas coisas minhas e de Thony, aproveitei e mandei arrumar a porta do quarto. Precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar, estava cansada física e mentalmente, nada prendia minha atenção...

O modo possessivo como aquela Victória falava dele, dizendo que eram amigos íntimos, assim como aquela Lauren que conseguia ser ainda mais esnobe, com aquele nariz empinado, as duas me olhavam como se estivessem diante de um detrito... Como seu eu não fosse nada... Como se fosse inconcebível Edward estar com alguém tão insignificante como eu. Na realidade eu sabia que era verdade, por mais que eu o amasse, sabia que Edward merecia alguém como elas para estar ao seu lado, não uma garota insegura e covarde como eu.

- Bella fale com ele, não deixe isso tomar uma proporção maior. – insistia Alice e Rose, tanto que evitava cruzar muito com elas, pensava nele trabalhando ao lado de Tanya, o modo como Victória o conheceu, a filha da mãe fez questão de contar em detalhes e o quanto era linda com seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos azuis, sem falar em Lauren uma loira de virar a cabeça de qualquer um.

Sentia tanta falta dele, mas tinha medo, medo de descobrir que eu estava certa... Medo de que Edward realmente preferia Tanya ou alguma delas... Aquilo me consumia dia a dia, havia perdido a noção de quantos dias haviam se passado desde que sai do seu apartamento... Acordei assustada com Thony chorando, me levantei em um salto, coloquei a mão nele que ardia em febre, gritei por Alice e Rose.

- ROSE? ALICE?

- O que foi Bella? – Alice perguntou esbaforida.

- Ele ta queimando de febre... – mal acabei de falar e Thony vomitou um jato me deixando apavorada, meu filho chorava todo molinho e aquilo me matava, minha mente dizia reaja, é seu filho pelo amor de Deus! Mas meu corpo não obedecia, fiquei estática, sentia as lágrimas saírem em cascatas. Alice chamou Edward que veio em um átimo, eu ouvia a tudo, mas simplesmente não conseguia reagir.

Fomos para o hospital e Edward entrou com Thony nos braços pelos corredores, desaparecendo, me sentei rogando pra que não fosse nada grave, pra que meu filho estivesse bem. Ele saiu pela porta, houve uma movimentação e pude sentir que Rose estava ao meu lado. Os quatro falavam de forma baixa e sussurrada, ainda estava perdida em minha dor tentando achar o caminho de volta porque Thony precisava de mim.

- Bella? – ouvi voz rouca e doce de Edward me chamar. - Bella olha pra mim. – queria me jogar em seus braços e implorar que me perdoasse por ser uma idiota, insegura... Dizer que precisava dele ao meu lado e que o amava, mas não conseguia me mover. – Ele vai ficar bem meu amor, não precisa ficar assustada, vai dar tudo certo. - Edward me puxou para seu colo, acariciando meus cabelos, passei meus braços em volta dele afundando meu rosto em seu peito, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas em seus braços me sentia segura.

- Podemos conversar Ed? – ouvi Angie dizer ao se aproximar, olhei pra ela que sorriu pra mim. – Bella? Não quer ver Thony? – perguntou se abaixando, ficando diante de mim.

- Ccomo ele está? – minha voz saiu tremida.

- Dormindo, mas será bom estar lá quando ele acordar, vamos? – fiquei de pé , mas minhas pernas falharam, senti o braço de Edward me sustentar.

- Está bem? Consegue andar? – perguntou me olhando com preocupação, desviei o olhar, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim, desculpe!

- Venha, vou levá-la até ele. – falou depositando um beijo em minha cabeça, praticamente me carregando. Subimos e ao chegarmos diante do quarto onde Thony estava o medo tomou conta de mim novamente, me fazendo estancar. - O que foi? Não quer entrar? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não... Não sou a pessoa mais indicada nesses casos. – estava com medo, muito medo.

- Você é mãe dele, é a pessoa mais indicada a estar ao seu lado nesse momento. – Edward disse me fazendo olhar pra si, segurando firme meu queixo, seu olhar encontrou o meu e senti meu estômago contrair, tamanha intensidade que havia ali.

-Mas...

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella, não precisa ter medo. – insistiu, Angie abriu a porta dando passagem para nós, ao ver Thony senti meu corpo todo estremecer.

- Porque ele está com aquilo? – havia uma agulha cravada no bracinho dele, aquilo me fazia tremer só de olhar. Angie explicou o porquê, perguntei se já sabiam o que ele tinha, ela hesitou por um momento trocando um olhar significativo com Edward, talvez tivessem medo de dizer a uma inútil como eu.

- Você vai ficar bem meu amor... A mamãe está aqui, me perdoa Thony... – pedi acariciando seus cabelos lindos como os do pai. – Me perdoa por não ser útil no momento em que mais precisou de mim...

- Bella não diga isso. – Edward voltou a pedir se abaixando me fazendo olhar pra ele. - Só está assustada, é compreensível. – dizia acariciando meu rosto, fechei meus os olhos sentindo seu toque... Deus! Como sentia falta daquilo.

Segurei firme sua mão entre as minhas depositando um beijo nela, Angie falava, mas estava perdida no olhar dele, completamente perdida. - Estarei aqui fora Bella, qualquer coisa é só apertar aquele botão ali. – disse depositando um beijo em minha testa, saindo com Angie em seguida.

Voltei a olhar para Thony, me perguntando o que será que ele tinha? Porque ainda estava dormindo? Senti meus olhos pesarem e aos poucos me entreguei ao sono. Senti quando braços fortes me envolveram, conhecia aquele perfume e aquele toque, Edward me carregava para a cama. - Vai dar tudo certo meu amor, prometo que vai. – senti sua mão acariciando meu rosto novamente, era tão bom senti-lo, seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo cálido. – Eu te amo minha Bella.

Ouvir aquilo me trouxe de volta, me fez sair daquela inércia em que estava, Edward se afastou indo sentar-se onde eu estava, ficou olhando para Thony perdido em pensamentos. Estava preocupado com algo, era visível, fiquei o observando até seus olhos fecharem e em seguida os meus. Despertei com uma movimentação no quarto, havia duas enfermeiras além de Edward, Angie e Carlisle? O que Carlisle fazia aqui?

- Carlisle? O que faz aqui? – disse me levantando rapidamente, minha cabeça girou e em um átimo Edward estava ao meu lado, impedindo que eu caísse, me firmando no chão.

- Como se sente? – Edward perguntou me analisando.

- Não mude de assunto, o que ele tem? O que estão me escondendo? – exigi.

- Thony terá que fazer um exame complicado Bella... - disse Carlisle. –Me desculpe filha, mas não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para acompanhá-lo, portanto Edward vai com ele. - meu olhar ia de um para o outro.

- Sei que sou imprestável nesses casos Carlisle, mas exijo saber o que meu filho tem?

- Saberá assim que voltarmos, agora temos que ir. – ele estava sério demais. – Aproveite pra comer alguma coisa, não parece nada bem. – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem, ele se afstou, indo para junto de Thony, os acompanhei.

- Tchau meu amor, a mamãe vai ficar te esperando aqui, seu pai vai estar ao seu lado filho, eu te amo Thony. – disse beijando sua mãozinha. - Diga a ele que eu o amo e que estarei aqui esperando por ele, está bem Edward? – ele sorriu segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Eu direi... – depositou um beijo em meus lábios. - Agora, por favor, vai comer alguma coisa. – falou me beijando novamente, foi um beijo cálido, mas não menos intenso. Assim que saíram com Thony, Esme entrou com tudo, quase me esmagando em um abraço, me puxando pra fora do quarto.

- O que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa? Papai e Edward disseram que era pra fazer você comer. – Alice disse se materializando ao meu lado.

- Sabe que não gosto de hospitais Alice, além do mais não vou sair daqui. – ela revirou os olhos, bufando alto.

- Vá buscar algo pra ela Emm. – pediu Esme, ele assentiu saindo como um tiro. – Tem que ficar forte, para o que esta por vir filha, não se sabe quanto tempo Thony ficará por aqui...

- É grave não é? Eles não querem me contar Esme, eu sou a mãe dele e...

- Acho que querem certificassem do que é primeiro, antes de preocupá-la ainda mais, soube que não reagiu muito bem, mas vejo que está melhor. – bufei alto segurando meus cabelos, o pior é que ela tinha toda a razão. Esme fez com que eu comesse ali mesmo, sob o olhar atento dela, Alice e Rose. Fui obrigada a comer tudo, droga!

- Viu! Não doeu nada! – brincou Alice.

Estava impaciente, faziam um tempão que tinham ido e eu não tinha nenhuma noticia... Andava de um lado para outro, impaciente, a ponto de roer as unhas... Esme me disse que meu pai viria assim que amanhecesse, várias coisas se passavam em minha mente me deixando ainda mais apavorada.

- Bella fique calma, vai fazer um buraco no chão. – reclamou Emm.

- Se não andar vou enlouquecer!

- Eles estão vindo! – Jazz avisou, soltei o ar com força ao ver a maca voltando, Edward e Angie a ladeavam, com as enfermeiras junto com deles. Ele estava cabisbaixo, o vi ajeitar os ombros e quando vi seus olhos um gelo me passou pela espinha... Estavam vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado.

- O que aconteceu? Descobriram o que ele tem? – disse ficando diante dele o impedindo de passar. – Me diz, por favor... Sei que não consegui lidar bem com a situação antes, mas, por favor, Edward... Preciso saber? – ele me envolveu em seus braços em um abraço apertado. – Me diz... Por favor. – insisti.

- Meningite... O diagnóstico é meningite Bella. – senti minha espinha gelar, minha cabeça rodou, tudo o que eu sabia sobre meningite era terrível! As seqüelas iam de surdes a paralisia cerebral.

"_**Quando não mata aleija**_**."** – era isso que sempre ouvi dizer... Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, definitivamente estava em choque.

- Bella? Bella o que você tem? Fala comigo Bella. – pediu me chacoalhando, pisquei várias vezes seguidas e minha vista embaçou devido às lágrimas.

- NÃO! Não pode ser... Não com ele… - eu mal conseguia respirar. – Diz que é mentira Edward, ele não...

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, acabamos de fazer a punção, não é bacteriana e sim viral, não há seqüelas, corremos a tempo, se acalma, por Deus. – pediu me segurando com força. – Thony vai ficar bem, só tem que se recuperar do exame que foi um tanto agressivo pra ele, mas em alguns dias estaremos em casa, eu você e ele.

- Não está mentindo pra mim está? Por favor, eu...

- Não estou mentindo, logo meu pai estará ai e esclarecerá tudo se quiser, acredite em mim meu amor, nosso pequeno está bem, foi só um susto.

- Você disse meu amor? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é o meu amor... – disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios. – Minha mulher, minha amiga, a minha vida Isabella... – voltou a me beijar. – A minha namorada linda e ciumenta. – não sabia se eu ria ou chorava, acabei fazendo os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda sou sua namorada?

-Sempre vai ser minha namorada. – afirmou tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado. – Venha, vamos ver nosso filho. – Edward ignorou a todos ali me puxando para o quarto.

- Porque disse que o exame foi agressivo, o que fizeram? – perguntei diante do meu filho que estava deitadinho de lado.

- Foi meu pai quem fez o exame, basicamente ele inseriu uma agulha oca no canal da medula, para colher o liquido cefalorraquidiano e fez a análise aqui mesmo, geralmente é feito em laboratório e demora alguns dias.

- Deve ter doido demais não é? Ele chorou muito?

- Por incrível que pareça não, foi firme, fiquei com ele o tempo todo e disse que você estava aqui esperando por ele, que o amava e que assim que isso tudo acabasse, voltaríamos pra casa, nós três. – me virei para Edward que me olhava intensamente.

- Edward eu não sei...

- Bella para com isso... O que é que está se passando nessa sua cabeça? Porque está me deixando de fora de sua vida? Não me quer mais? Não me ama mais, é isso?

- Não! Não é nada disso. – disse me afastando, mas ele veio atrás de mim.

- Então é o que?

- Não é você Edward, sou eu, olha pra mim? Sou um poço de insegurança e covardia... Não consegui nem acudir meu filho quando precisou de mim.

- Não é... Você é a minha Bella, a minha amiga, minha namorada é a mulher que eu amo.

- Como pode dizer que me ama? Olha pra mim Edward... Não sou nada comparada a elas...

- Do que você está falando?

- Delas Edward... De Tanya, Victória e Lauren, eu as vi... – falei fechando meus olhos praticamente arrancando meus cabelos. - Aquelas duas parecem ter saído da capa de alguma revista, esse sempre foi o tipo de mulher que despertou seu interesse, seu desejo... Tanya estava certa... Só ficou comigo aquela noite porque estava bêbado...

- Eu te amo criatura! Assim do jeitinho que você é... – falou irritado. - Sim eu estava bêbado aquela noite, mas foi sem sombra de dúvidas umas das melhores que tive, aliás, minhas melhores noites foram com você. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. - Você é linda Bella... Olha pra você. – disse apontando pra mim. – Têm um rosto de anjo, lábios tão lindos e macios, tão tentadores. – ele os contornava com o dedo os tocando com os seus em um breve roçar.

- Victória fez questão de me contar como se conheceram, a forma como a atendeu na emergência, o quanto excitante foi à consulta... Juro que jamais pensei que atendia suas pacientes desta forma. – ele bufou revirando os olhos. -Já Lauren frisou cada detalhe de uma transa alucinante que tiveram... Sei que isso não deveria me afetar, mas afeta, olha para aquelas mulheres Edward, como quer que eu me sinta?

- Bella me escuta, por favor. – pediu segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Para com isso... O que tive com Victória ou Lauren, foi apenas uma noite de sexo e nada mais, não teve importância nenhuma pra mim, entendeu bem?- seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, não dando margem a duvida do que dizia, devido à intensidade deles. – Tanya. – ele riu com escárnio. – Não a suporto, ela me enoja, coloque nessa sua cabeça dura de uma vez por todas... Eu te amo!

- Mas...

- Vai me ouvir agora Isabella! – disse sério, como nunca o vi antes. – Amo você do jeito que é sem tirar nem por... Amo seu jeito estranho e atrapalhado de ser, sua risada esquisita, seu jeitinho peculiar de se vestir... Amo as vezes que me tira do sério implicando com algo idiota, porque tudo isso faz parte de você e eu amo tudo em você Isabella Marie Swan. – Edward colou seu corpo ao meu me prendendo entre ele e a cama.

- Edward, eu...

- Shhh... Eu ainda não terminei, amo o modo como me olha... – seu olhar era tão penetrante, que me fez engolir seco. – Amo o modo como me beija assim como me toca e principalmente amo fazer amor com você... Deu pra entender agora? – assenti sacudindo a cabeça. – Agora me dá um beijo, porque estou morrendo de saudade de você. – disse tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, intenso e apaixonado, completamente apaixonado.

- Também... Senti sua falta. – falei ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Nunca mais ouse me deixar Isabella, quase enlouqueci, assim que voltarmos pra casa, vou mostrar a você como e quanto te amo. – dizia enquanto roçava o nariz sobre minha pele, me fazendo estremecer.

- Eu...

- Mamãe? – Thony chamou manhoso.

- A mamãe ta aqui meu amor. – disse indo pra junto dele, Edward foi comigo.

- Onde está o papai?

- Estou aqui amigão. – Edward falou com um sorriso enorme.

- Quero ir pra casa. – pediu fazendo bico.

- Assim que te liberarem, mas vai ter que ficar por aqui alguns dias... – Thony gemeu coçando os olhinhos. - Mas eu e a mamãe estaremos aqui com você.

- Vamos voltar pra casa, não é?

- Sim meu amor... Vamos voltar pra casa, eu, você e seu pai. – ele sorriu torto como Edward.

Thony ficou mais três dias internado, meu pai veio com Sue, Jacob, Leah e Seth, seus tios não saíram daqui praticamente, assim como Esme e Carlisle, que vacinou a todos que mantiveram contato direto com Thony enquanto esteve doente. Angie sempre vinha vê-lo e conversávamos muito assim como Kate, que se desculpou pela atitude de sua prima, disse que não sabia que Edward era o namorado dela do colégio.

- Sinto muito mesmo. – insistia Kate.

- Tudo bem Kate, isso já não importa mais!

- Fico feliz por terem se acertado, fique tranqüila, Ed a trata tão friamente que não dou muito tempo pra pedir transferência novamente.

- Deus te ouça Kate! – ela riu meneando a cabeça, Thony estava atento ao desenho que passava na TV.

- Vou voltar para o serviço, só passei pra dar um beijo nessa coisa linda. – disse estalando um beijo na bochecha de Thony. - A tia Kate já vai, nos vemos amanhã.

- Ta bom! – Thony sorriu pra ela que se derreteu.

- Da vontade de morder ele todo, Bella!

- E você vem dizer isso pra mim? – a acompanhei até a ante sala, riamos juntas.

- Posso saber do que as duas estão rindo? – perguntou Edward, com aquela roupa de hospital toda azul.

- Bom dia Dr. Cullen – Kate disse o cumprimentando.

- Bom dia Kate. – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Oi meu amor, tenho uma ótima notícia. – ele me deu um beijo estalado, me abraçando por trás.

- Tanya se demitiu?

- Há, há, há, É pra rir? Não engraçadinha, antes fosse. Thony finalmente teve alta, vim avisar pra se aprontar, logo saímos.

- Perfeito! – ele estalou outro beijo em meus lábios e saiu com Kate, voltei para o quarto e Thony ainda estava concentrado no desenho.

-O que acha de irmos pra casa agora?

- E pode?

- Papai vai passar pra nos pegar daqui a pouco, o que acha de um banho?

- Ta bom. – disse com um sorriso enorme, pulando em mim, me abraçando. O apertei em meus braços puxando o ar com força, sentindo seu cheirinho tão bom. Agradecendo a Deus pelo susto ter passado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi, aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que curtam!**

**E não esqueçam de comentar =D**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO X - Noivos**

**POV EDWARD**

O pesadelo havia chegado ao fim, Thony teve alta e ao ouvir a notícia soltei um suspiro aliviado, finalmente os dois voltariam pra casa. A meu pedido Alice levou as coisas de Bella e Thony de volta pra casa, também pedi pra que Mary desse um trato no apartamento para recebê-los. Liguei para a floricultura e pedi para entregarem algumas tulipas pra que Mary as espalhasse pela casa, estava me despedindo do pessoal, indo para o elevador buscá-los quando Tanya me abordou.

- Ed? Soube que seu filho teve alta, fico feliz por você, gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Fique longe de mim e principalmente do meu filho Tanya, nos deixe em paz, vá viver a sua vida e me deixe viver a minha. – cheguei até sentir pena dela, mas não mudei minha expressão de completo desprezo.

- Papai! – disse Thony pulando em meus braços, assim que abri a porta.

- Vejo que estão prontos, vamos? – Bella assentiu, suas olheiras estavam quase imperceptíveis e seu rosto levemente corado. Peguei a bolsa dela e Bella a de Thony a abracei e saímos dali. Por onde Thony passava era beijado e apertado pelas enfermeiras e outras médicas, deixando Bella enciumada.

- Você chama tanta atenção quanto seu pai. – resmungou no carro, sorri meneando a cabeça, ela era mesmo absurda.

- Vamos pra casa! – comemorou Thony, ela revirou os olhos com a animação dele, ao chegarmos, toda nossa família estava lá, eles cobriram Thony de beijos e abraços. Meus pais estavam lá, meus irmãos, cunhados o pai de Bella, sua madrasta e seus irmãos.

- Bellinha, tomara que o moleque nunca mais fique doente, você tava muito estranha, ainda mais do que é. – comentou o animal do meu irmão.

- Emmett, porque não fica de boca fechada? – perguntei irritado.

- Credo, a falta de sexo ta mexendo com seus nervos mano. – ainda bem que Charlie sabia o quanto ele era idiota.

- Peço desculpas a vocês, a todos vocês... - pediu Bella soltando um longo suspiro. - Sei que não fui fácil de lidar esses dias, eu já não estava muito legal e a doença de Thony só agravou as coisas, peço que me perdoem por ser um estorvo naquele momento.

- Entendemos você amiga, não liga pra ele, sabe como Emm é?- dizia Rose ao seu lado.

- Isso mesmo, o meu amado irmão é lesado, isso é fato! – concluiu Alice.

- Hey, eu estou aqui sabia? – retrucou à besta. – Mãe vai deixar falarem assim do seu filho preferido?

- Primogênito talvez, preferido, acho difícil, esse cargo é meu. – falei abraçando minha mãe que ficou toda derretida.

- Oh! Parem com isso, amo todos vocês, tem mãe pra todo mundo. – Emm e Alice se juntaram ao abraço.

- Também te amo vovó. – ela nos largou para pegá-lo no colo e a gargalhada foi geral.

Renée ligou e foi difícil conter o riso, ela não pode vir e a pobre chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo deixando Bella sem graça. Gianna também ligou assim como o chato do Paul, aos poucos todos foram embora, ficando somente Emm e Rose, Alice e Jazz.

- O que acham de uma pizza? – perguntou Bella. – Estou faminta.

- Perfeito e vocês? – os quatro assentiram, elas fizeram o pedido enquanto eu separava o vinho.

- Eba, vamo come pizza! – comemorou Thony dançando sobre o sofá, arrancando risos dos tios.

- Quem ele te lembra fazendo isso? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado, Bella gemeu em resposta.

- EMMETT – responderam em uníssono, o lesado tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios, Thony comeu e logo pegou no sono e assim que meus irmãos foram embora, eu e Bella o colocamos na cama.

- O dia foi agitado, ele ta exausto. – dizia acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Durma bem meu filho. – falei dando um beijo nele ligado a babá eletrônica em seguida, a puxei para nosso quarto.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- Vai depois vou eu. – assenti indo para o banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida, Bella entrou logo depois de mim, coloquei uma calça de agasalho e sequei os cabelos com a toalha me jogando na cama em seguida. Pude ouvir o chuveiro ser desligado, sorri ao sentir o perfume dela invadir o quarto.

- Está muito cansado? – senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado, estava com os olhos fechados, os abri lentamente e meu coração disparou no peito, Bella usava uma camisola azul absurdamente sexy que moldava aquele corpo perfeito.

- Nenhum pouco! – disse apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

- Ótimo. – ela mordia os lábios de forma tentadora, Bella veio até mim passando uma perna sobre meu corpo, sentando-se sobre mim. - Quero fazer amor com você... – sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, não contive um gemido. – Me fez uma promessa se lembra? – dizia roçando o nariz pela minha pele me fazendo estremecer.

- Como poderia... Esquecer. – respondi arfante, ela sorriu contra minha pele. – Você está brincando com fogo, Isabella.

- Não tenho medo de me queimar. – sussurrou com os lábios quase tocando os meus e aquilo me deixou completamente excitado, pelo sorriso sacana em seus lábios, Bella sentiu. Seus lábios roçaram brevemente os meus, deslizando por minha pele, ora beijando, ora mordendo e lambendo até chegar ao meu abdômen, me tocando sobre a calça me levando ao delírio.

- Bella... – gemi alto tamanho prazer que sentia, ela estava tão ousada, Bella não costumava ser assim.

- Me permite? – ergui meu quadril para que deslizasse a calça, ela mordia os lábios com força parada diante de mim, completamente nu. – Tem noção do quanto é delicioso? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Vem aqui Bella. – queria beijá-la, tocá-la saboreá-la.

- Ainda não, quero saborear você todinho. –suas unhas roçavam em minhas pernas subindo cada vez mais, ela voltou a sentar-se sobre minhas coxas segurando firme meu membro com uma das mãos, o acariciando.

- Oh! Deus! – soltei arfante, lambeu a cabeça a sugando em seguida, com a outra mão deslizava as unhas pelo meu abdômen me levando a loucura e para a minha surpresa Bella era boa naquilo, muito boa.

- Para Bella... –gemi alto a tirado dali, puxei-a pra mim, tomando seus lábios sentindo meu próprio gosto. – Assim não agüento, quer me matar de prazer? – ela riu debochada.

- Como disse, você é delicioso. – havia tanta luxuria em seu olhar, eles exalavam desejo.

- Agora quem vai provar você, sou eu. – disse invertendo as posições percorrendo cada pedacinho daquele corpo com os lábios e as mãos, me deliciando com seu gosto, fazendo com que estremecesse a cada toque.

- Amo seu corpo... Parece ter sido feito pra mim Bella... – ela assentiu agarrada aos meus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. – Seus seios são perfeitos, do tamanho ideal... Firmes e deliciosos... – disse lambendo seu mamilo, o sugando em seguida, enquanto apertava o outro em meus dedos. Bella arqueou as costas colando ainda mais seu corpo ao meu. Deslizei as alças da camisola, a deslizando por seu corpo a deixando só de calcinha, uma minúscula calcinha azul.

- Definitivamente está tentando me matar hoje.

- Cala a boca e me beija. – ordenou completamente excitada, voltei a beijá-la, distribui beijos por todo seu corpo, até chegar a sua intimidade quente e úmida, passei a língua pelas suas dobras a invadindo em seguida. Me deliciando com seu gosto, até ser agraciado com seu mel.

Fiquei sobre os calcanhares e com um puxão a encaixei perfeitamente em mim, até estar todo dentro dela. Bella gemeu alto jogando a cabeça pra trás, me dando livre acesso aos seus seios os quais beijei, suguei e lambi, voltando a tomar seus lábios em seguida. Nossos corpos subiam e desciam em uma dança erótica, entre beijos, gemidos, lambidas e mordidas, nos amamos de forma lenta e intensa até explodirmos juntos em um prazer absoluto e fizemos aquilo por várias vezes até cairmos quase sem forças.

**POV BELLA**

Com certeza aquela foi uma de nossas melhores noites, acordei sentindo uma perna enroscada a minha, Edward me prendia a ele, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse durante a noite, seu rosto estava afundado em meus cabelos.

Tentei sair sem acordá-lo, quando me movi o ouvi resmungar algo inteligível, mas felizmente não acordou. Continuou dormindo profundamente, estava de bruço, o lençol cobria somente sua bunda deliciosa. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelada, meu corpo todo doía me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água cair sobre meu corpo, ao me olhar no espelho mal pude crer, eu tinha marcas de dentes em vários lugares, fora alguns chupões.

Sorri ao imaginar o estado dele... Depois de devidamente trocada voltei pra junto de Edward que dormia de bruço, suas costas toda marcada de unhas e dentes.

- Não vai levantar dorminhoco? Tem que trabalhar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Não consigo me mexer... Você acabou comigo, não tenho força pra nada. – gemeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Acho que exageramos mesmo, quem manda ser tão gostoso? – ele se virou me puxando pra cama.

- Está se divertindo não é? O que é isso? – perguntou olhando para o meu pescoço.

- Você me marcou! E não foi só aqui lhe garanto. – um sorriso sacana se fez em seus lábios. – Mas tenho que confessar que foi maravilhoso.

- Concordo com você, foi inesquecível.

- Inesquecível vai ser quando entrar no chuveiro, suas costas está um tanto arranhada. – pela babá eletrônica ouvimos que Thony havia acordado. – Vá tomar um banho, vou preparar o café, gostosão. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça se levantou completamente nu, indo para o banheiro soltei um longo suspiro admirando a bela vista

"_**Que corpo é esse, Meu Deus!**_"- pensei comigo mesma.

- Bom dia mamãe! – Thony disse com um sorriso enorme e a cara amassada.

- Bom dia, já pro banho mocinho, a mamãe têm que preparar o café da manhã. – dei um banho nele, o troquei e descemos, ele ficou na sala assistindo TV com o pai, enquanto eu fazia o café. Podia ouvir a risada dos dois vindo da sala, ao me aproximar Edward estava esparramado no sofá, com Thony deitado ao seu lado, os dois riam com o Patrick e o Bob esponja.

- O senhor não tem que trabalhar? – perguntei da porta.

- Amanhã é seu aniversário, portanto ficarei em casa hoje e amanhã. – disse dando de ombros.

- Edward...

- Está tudo certo Bella, compenso depois, não tem problema, quero curtir vocês dois. – ele piscou pra mim, voltando sua atenção para o desenho em seguida.

Voltei pra cozinha para terminar o café da manhã, passamos um dia maravilhoso juntos, os três. Fomos ao parque de diversões, almoçamos fora, depois voltamos pra casa. Novamente nos amamos, mas dessa vez pegamos leve, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de leve? Acordei no dia seguinte com um belo café da manhã na cama, com meu namorado e meu filho lindo.

- Bom dia! Feliz aniversário! – disseram em uníssono, foi delicioso.

Edward estava aprontando alguma, eu podia sentir. Alice e Rose passaram em casa logo cedo, recebi flores de Emm e Jazz. Alec também me mandou um bouquet lindo o qual Edward queria se desfazer. Minha mãe me ligou assim como meu pai, Esme e Carlisle, Gianna, Marcus e Paul. Foi um dia bem atribulado.

- Vá se vestir, vamos jantar fora os três. – Edward avisou no final da tarde. – Alice pediu pra te entregar isso. – disse me entregando uma caixa com um bilhete, ao abri-la meu queixo caiu era um vestido lindo, maravilhoso, assim como os sapatos.

**É uma data especial amiga, você faz vinte e um anos.**

**Tem que estar magnífica. **

**Te amo Bella**

**Beijo de sua amiga e cunhada **

**Alice.**

Era um vestido frente única verde que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, justo no busto e o tecido fino moldava meu corpo, a sandália prata combinava com os brincos e o lindo anel. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e desci, Edward usava uma calça social com a camisa aberta três botões e um blazer lindo, Thony também usava camisa social e jeans, estava uma coisa fofa.

- Você está linda, você é linda. – seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, ele veio até mim depositando um beijo em meus lábios, fez total segredo de onde iríamos, paramos enfrente a um restaurante pequeno e sofisticado.

- O que está aprontando Edward? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Nada. – disse com cara de anjo. - O proprietário é meu amigo, venha. – ele estendeu a mão ao abrir a minha porta, em seguida pegou Thony que parecia empolgado.

- Você está realmente linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – assim que entramos no hall um homem veio em nossa direção, deveria ter a mesma idade de Edward.

- Sejam bem vindos! Então essa é sua namorada? – disse cumprimentando Edward olhando pra mim. – Uau! Ela é mesmo linda.

- Não se empolga Samy, ela é minha. – falou divertido.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella, sou Samuel, mas pode me chamar de Samy.

- E você pode me chamar de Bella. – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

- Esse é o seu garoto, não tem como negar meu amigo, olha pra ele. – revirei os olhos, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Sam cumprimentou Thony que estendeu a mãozinha em um cumprimento estranho, coisa de Emm. – Espero que goste do cardápio que preparei pra vocês, o restaurante é todo seu meu amigo. – Samy piscou para Edward, nos conduzindo para o salão.

- SURPRESA! – gritaram em uníssono assim que entramos, nas mesas espalhadas pelo pequeno salão estavam nossos familiares e amigos... Cada um com uma taça de champanhe na mão, erguida em um brinde.

- Não acredito que fez isso! – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Feliz aniversário meu amor. – me pendurei em seu pescoço o beijando, passamos de mesa em mesa, Kate estava lá com Garrett, Angie e Ben, algumas enfermeiras com quem fiz amizade no tempo em que fiquei no hospital. Meu pai e Sue, Seth, Jake e Leah, mal pude crer quando vi minha mãe e Phill, Billy e mais um monte de gente, o jantar foi delicioso na companhia de nossos amigos e nossa família.

- Bem, está na hora dos presentes! – Alice anunciou ficando de pé, um dos garçons se aproximou com um carrinho cheio de presentes, havia tanta coisa ali. Esme e Carlisle me presentearam com um bracelete lindo, Rose com um colar delicado com um ponto de luz, foram tantos presentes, alguns eram bem constrangedores, tenho que admitir, mas Edward adorou todos.

- Esse é o meu, mamãe. – disse Thony me entregando o pacote, ao abri-lo sorri ao ver lindo vestido.

- Obrigada meu amor! – ele me deu um beijo todo babado.

- Foi ele mesmo que o escolheu, tanto o modelo quanto a cor. – dizia Alice orgulhosa do sobrinho.

- Acho que agora é minha vez. – Edward disse ficando diante de mim estendendo uma caixinha, a peguei hesitante tirei a fita abrindo-a lentamente. Eu mal podia crer no que via... Havia um anel com um diamante, uma aliança toda trabalhada e outra masculina.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita se casar comigo? – minhas vistas embaçaram, meu coração batia tão acelerado que por um momento pensei que fosse sair pela boca.

- Ssim, sim, sim. – respondi sacudindo a cabeça, ele me pegou em seus braços tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado. Edward deslizou a aliança e o anel pelo meu dedo, os beijando em seguida, fiz o mesmo com a aliança dele.

- Um brinde aos noivos! – Emm saudou erguendo a taça, foi uma noite maravilhosa e surpreendente.

- Parabéns filha. – dizia minha mãe abraçada a mim.

- Isso tudo é um sonho o qual jamais pensei que fosse se realizar. – não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Sempre achei que ele era o homem certo pra você filha, é o que sempre digo... Se é pra ser seu, virá, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – dizia dona Renée citando um de seus provérbios. – Vocês se amam e muito, dá pra ver no modo como se olham, se tocam, estou muito feliz por você filha.

- Obrigada mãe, por tudo!

- Mãe é pra isso, deveria saber.

Esme disse basicamente a mesma coisa, só que com outras palavras, foi o melhor aniversário que tive sem sombras de dúvidas e pra completar, ganhamos uma noite a sós pra comemorarmos intimamente e foi perfeito!

Optamos por esperar a conclusão do curso de Edward, para nos casarmos. Nossa vida havia voltado ao normal, retomei minhas aulas, assim como Thony e Edward estava prestes a concluir sua residência.

Pedi uma reunião com Emmett e Alec para expor minhas idéias para um novo show, Emm propôs que deixasse minhas músicas a disposição de algumas gravadoras, o que me geraria uma boa renda e não precisaria me expor.

Achei a proposta interessante e resolvi aceitar, quanto ao show do Pure, faríamos noites temáticas somente com sucessos consagrados, basicamente um tributo a artistas já consagrados e ambos aprovaram a idéia, agora era só remodelar o palco e contratar mais dançarinos.

Eles anunciaram as mudanças e o Pure ficou um tempo sem apresentações de música ao vivo, em compensação eu ensaiava todos os dias com os novos dançarinos, no final de outubro seria minha reestréia.

**POV EDWARD**

Confesso que me sentia em estado de graça, Bella voltou comigo para o apartamento, aceitou meu pedido de casamento, minha residência estava na reta final. Mas como nem tudo na vida é perfeito... Bella estava com um novo projeto para o Pure, a idéia era ótima, mas infelizmente incluía aquele babaca do Paul.

Tivemos algumas discussões por causa daquilo, mas nada que não fosse resolvido entre quatro paredes, aliás, descobri que sexo pra fazer as pazes era sem sombras de dúvida o melhor que existia.

Bella estava mais segura de si, determinada, fiquei feliz quando decidiu colocar suas composições a disposição de algumas gravadoras, Alec havia comentado comigo que aquilo seria muito bom pra ela, teria reconhecimento dentro e fora do país. Ela ensaiava direto com o novo balé, mantinha tudo em absoluto sigilo, dizia que seria surpresa e confesso que estava ansioso pra saber o que aquela maluca andava aprontando.

Ao chegarmos ao Pure me espantei ao ver o palco completamente diferente, as mesas também estavam posicionadas de modo diferente fazendo um corredor que ia até o palco, com uma escada que levava a ele.

- Uau! Ficou bem legal assim Emm. – Alice elogiou admirada com a nova decoração.

- Idéia da Bella, ela disse que assim tem como interagir com o público. – me perguntava o que aquela maluca estaria aprontando aqui?

- Ficou mesmo muito bom, mas porque tiraram as barras? – foi a vez de Rose perguntar.

- Ela pediu, disse que com mais dançarinos, precisa de mais espaço, mas dependendo do show elas voltam. – falou dando de ombros. – Gostou mano?

- Ficou muito bom, estou tentando imaginar o que Bella vai aprontar?

- Isso é surpresa até pra mim meu caro, é coisa entre ela e Alec. – e por falar no diabo ele subiu ao palco.

-Boa noite pessoal! Como havíamos prometido, a escolha desta noite foi Country, grandes sucessos na voz de nossa querida Bella Swan! – o palco ficou escuro e a voz de Bella ecoou, ela entrou já cantando, uns caras dançavam atrás dela e mandavam bem pra caramba. Ela usava uma blusinha frente única que mais parecia um lenço, um jeans colado e botas, com um chapéu de cowgirl, estava linda. **(I Ain't No Quitter – Shania Twain). **

Bella dançava e cantava animando a galera ali, fazendo caras e bocas, os caras desceram fazendo acrobacias naquele corredor entre as mesas, para delírio da mulherada.

- Não sabia que a Bellinha mandava bem no country? – dizia Emm animado com a música contagiante. Três garotas entraram e Bella se juntou a elas na coreografia, arrasando.

- Boa noite galera! – disse assim que acabou, estava ofegante. – Gostaria de oferecer as próximas canções ao meu noivo! – a maluca apontou pra mim, mandando um beijo no ar. – Cowboy me leve daqui! - (**Cowboy take me away – Dixes Chicks**)

Eu disse que quero tocar a terra

Quero esfarelá-la em minhas mãos

Eu quero cultivar algo selvagem e incontrolável

Eu quero dormir no chão duro

No conforto dos seus braços

Num travesseiro de bluebonnets (flores azuis do Texas)

Com um cobertor feito de estrelas

Oh, isto soa bem para mim

Cowboy me leve pra longe

Faça esta garota voar tão alto quanto puder

No azul selvagem

Me liberte, eu imploro

Perto do céu acima e

Mais perto de você, mais perto de você

- Ela é mesmo boa nisso, não acham? – comentou Rose.

- Ficou tão lindo! – dizia Alice gingando o corpo no ritmo da música, ri com a reação deles, Bella era mesmo impossível.

Eu quero caminhar e não correr

Eu quero saltar e não cair

Eu quero olhar para o horizonte

E não ver um edifício ficando mais alto

Eu quero ser a única

Por milhas e milhas

Talvez com exceção de você

E seu simples sorriso

Oh, isto soa bem para mim

Sim isto soa tão bem para mim

Cowboy, me leve pra longe

Faça esta garota voar tão alto quanto puder

No azul selvagem

Me liberte, eu imploro

Perto do céu acima e

Mais perto de você, mais perto de você

Eu disse que quero tocar a terra

Quero esfarelá-la em minhas mãos

Quero cultivar algo selvagem e incontrolável

Oh, isto soa bem para mim

Cowboy, me leve pra longe

Faça esta garota voar tão alto quanto puder

No azul selvagem

Me liberte, eu imploro

Perto do céu acima e

Mais perto de você, mais perto de você

Mais perto de você

Cowboy, me leve pra longe

Mais perto de você

- O que acham dessa garotas? Qualquer homem meu! **(****Any ma n of mine- Shania Twain****)** – a mulherada soltou uns gritinhos histéricos, Angie e Kate pareciam duas malucas, minha mãe ria do jeito delas. Bella batia palmas e todos a acompanhava.

Isto é o que uma mulher deseja...

Qualquer homem meu é melhor que tenha orgulho de mim

Mesmo quando eu estiver horrível, é melhor que ele ainda me ame

E eu posso estar atrasada para um encontro que está tudo bem

Mas é melhor que ele esteja no horário

Qualquer homem meu dirá que serve perfeitamente bem

Quando o vestido do ano passado estiver um pouco justo demais

E qualquer coisa que eu faça ou diga é melhor que esteja bom

Quando eu estiver num "dia de cabelo ruim"

E se eu mudo minha opinião

Um milhão de vezes

Eu quero ouvi-lo dizer:

Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim eu gosto deste jeito

Qualquer homem meu é melhor que ande na linha

É melhor que me dê uns momentos do tipo que sejam provocantes, de "amassos" gostosos

Eu preciso de um homem que saiba como a história segue

Ele tem de ser do tipo que acelera o coração, de fino trato

Que tira o fôlego, que causa terremotos

Qualquer homem meu

Bem qualquer homem meu é melhor que discorde

Quando eu disser que outra mulher tem melhor aparência do que eu

E quando eu cozinhar para ele e queimar o jantar até ficar preto

É melhor ele dizer, hummm, eu adoro deste jeito

E se eu mudo minha opinião

Um milhão de vezes

Eu quero ouvi-lo dizer:

Sim, sim, sim, sim, eu gosto deste jeito

Bella cantava e dançava com os dançarinos mais atrás, ela estava com a corda toda_. _

Qualquer homem meu é melhor que ande na linha

É melhor que me dê uns momentos do tipo que sejam provocantes, de "amassos" gostosos

Eu preciso de um homem que saiba como a história segue

Ele tem de ser do tipo que acelera o coração, de fino trato

Que tira o fôlego, que causa terremotos

Qualquer homem meu

Bem qualquer homem meu é melhor que discorde

Quando eu disser que outra mulher tem melhor aparência do que eu

E quando eu cozinhar para ele e queimar o jantar até ficar preto

É melhor ele dizer, hummm, eu adoro deste jeito

E se eu mudo minha opinião

Um milhão de vezes

Eu quero ouvi-lo dizer:

Sim, sim, sim, sim, eu gosto deste jeito

Deixe-me ouvir você dizer sim, sim, sim, sim, sim eu gosto deste jeito

Qualquer homem meu é melhor que ande na linha

É melhor que me dê uns momentos do tipo que sejam provocantes, de "amassos" gostosos

Eu preciso de um homem que saiba como a história segue

Ele tem de ser do tipo que acelera o coração, de fino trato

Que tira o fôlego, que causa terremotos

Qualquer homem meu

Bem qualquer homem meu é melhor que discorde

Quando eu disser que outra mulher tem melhor aparência do que eu

E quando eu cozinhar para ele e queimar o jantar até ficar preto

É melhor ele dizer, hummm, eu adoro deste jeito

E se eu mudo minha opinião

Um milhão de vezes

Eu quero ouvi-lo dizer:

Sim, sim, sim, sim, eu gosto deste jeito

Você tem que vibrar

Fazer a terra tremer

Chuta, vira, sapateia, sapateia então você pula

Do calcanhar ao dedo do pé, até que suas botas queiram rasgar

Até que seus pés e suas costas estejam doendo

Continue movimentando até que você não consiga agüentar mais

Venham todos na pista

É um, é dois, é três - quatro

Avance dois, avance

Se você deseja ser um homem meu, é isso mesmo

Isto é o que uma mulher deseja...

- O jeito que você me ama! **(****The way you Love me – Faith Hill)**. – seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus, ela piscou pra mim sem se importar com nada.

Se eu pudesse te conceder um desejo

Eu desejaria que você pudesse ver o jeito que você beija

Ooh, eu amo ficar te observando

Quando você me vem me deixando louca

- Ela é mesmo louca por você, não? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Assim como sou por ela, mãe. – respondi estalando um beijo nela.

Ooh, eu amo o jeito que você, eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Não existe mais ninguém com quem eu deseje estar

Ooh, para sentir o jeito como me sinto com os seus braços ao meu redor

Eu apenas desejo que você pudesse ver o jeito que você me ama

Me ama, ooh, o jeito que você me ama

Não é correto, não é justo

O que você está perdendo lá

Um dia eu vou achar um jeito de te mostrar

Apenas como eu sou sortuda em conhecer você

Ooh, eu amo o jeito que você, eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Não existe mais ninguém com quem eu deseje estar

Ooh, para sentir o jeito como me sinto com os seus braços ao meu redor

Eu apenas desejo que você pudesse ver o jeito que você me ama

Me ama, ooh, o jeito que você me ama

- Acho que Bella escolheu a dedo as musicas não acham? – comentou Jazz desta vez.

-Concordo plenamente com você Jazz. – disse Alice piscando pra mim.

Você é os milhares de motivos porque há

Amor refletido em meus olhos

Ooh, eu amo o jeito que você, eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Não existe mais ninguém com quem eu deseje estar

Ooh, para sentir o jeito como me sinto com os seus braços ao meu redor

Eu apenas desejo que você pudesse ver o jeito que você me ama

Me ama, ooh, o jeito que você me ama

- Não seja estúpido! Você sabe que eu te amo! **(****Don't be stupid – Shania Twain****)**. – os dançarinos voltaram e tanto eles quanto Bella arrasaram na coreografia.

Você é tão complicado, você fica sobre meu ombro

Quando eu leio minha correspondência

Eu não gosto disso

Quando eu falo com outros homens

Você acha que eles estão atrás de mim

Eu fico tão irritada quando saio do telefone

E sou interrogada

Eu estou realmente me sentindo frustrada

Por que você não toma uma pílula e coloca um pouco de confiança em mim

E você verá

Não se desespere até saber dos fatos

Relaxe

Não seja estúpido-você sabe que eu te amo

Não seja ridículo-você sabe que eu preciso de você

Não seja absurdo-você sabe que eu quero você

Não seja impossível

Eu sou louca por você (eu sou louca por você)

Não posso viver sem você (não posso viver sem você)

Eu sou louca por você (eu sou louca por você)

Não seja estúpido-você sabe que eu te amo

Deixe de exagero

Bella dançava e cantava sem desafinar uma nota, era mesmo muito talentosa, estava tão orgulhoso dela.

Você suspeita até mesmo quando eu pinto minhas unhas

É de enlouquecer

O modo como você dramatiza todo pequeno detalhe

Não se desespere até saber dos fatos

Relaxe-Max

Não seja estúpido-você sabe que eu te amo

Não seja ridículo-você sabe que eu preciso de você

Não seja absurdo-você sabe que eu quero você

Não seja impossível

Eu sou louca por você (eu sou louca por você)

Não posso viver sem você (não posso viver sem você)

Eu sou louca por você (eu sou louca por você)

Não seja estúpido-você sabe que eu te amo

Não seja estúpido-você é meu querido

Não seja estúpido-você sabe que eu te amo

Não seja ridículo-você sabe que eu preciso de você

Não seja absurdo-você sabe que eu quero você

Não seja impossível

Bella dançou muito naquela música, estava linda lá em cima, a galera aplaudia muito, pareciam ter aprovado o novo estilo dela. Ela foi até o fundo do palco tomar água, voltando em seguida.

- Espero que estejam curtindo! – a galera se manifestou com assovios palmas e alguns gritos. - Eu juro do meu coração! **(I cross my heart – George Strait**)- Bella foi até a ponta do palco e sentou-se.

Nosso amor é incondicional

Nós sabíamos disso desde o começo

Eu vejo em seus olhos

Você pode sentir isso em meu coração

De agora em diante

Vamos continuar do jeito que estamos indo

E compartilhar todo o amor e sorriso

Que a vida proporcionará

Eu sabia que ela cantava pra mim, dava pra ver em seus olhos.

Eu juro do meu coração,

Prometo também

Dar tudo o que eu tenho pra dar

Para fazer todos seus sonhos se tornarem realidade

Em todo o mundo,

Você não irá encontrar

Um amor tão verdadeiro quanto o meu

Você sempre será o milagre

Que completará minha vida

E enquanto eu puder respirar

Eu farei a sua ser doce

E quanto nós olharmos para o futuro

Ele estará tão longe quanto pudermos enxergar.

Então vamos fazer cada amanhã

Ser o melhor que puder ser

Eu juro do meu coração,

Prometo também

Dar tudo o que eu tenho pra dar

Para fazer todos seus sonhos se tornarem realidade

Em todo o mundo,

Você não irá encontrar

Um amor tão verdadeiro quanto o meu

Você sempre será o milagre

Que completará minha vida

E enquanto eu puder respirar

Eu farei a sua ser doce

O quanto nós olharmos para o futuro

Ele estará tão longe quanto pudermos enxergar.

Então vamos fazer cada amanhã

Ser o melhor que puder ser

E se ao longo do caminho nós encontrarmos dias,

Em que começar uma tempestade

Você tem a promessa do meu amor

Para mantê-lo aquecido.

Novamente ela piscou pra mim, mandando um beijo no ar o qual peguei o colocando no coração como sempre fazia.

- Vou te pegar de jeito!**(****I'm gonna getcha good – Shania Twain****).** – a cara que fez ao dizer aquilo foi demais, desta vez só havia mulher no palco.

Vamos lá!

Não te quero por um final de semana

Não te quero por uma noite

Só estou interessada

Se eu puder te ter toda vida

Eu sei que pareço estar falando sério - E baby eu estou

Você é uma propriedade valiosa

E eu vou pegar um pedaço

Oh yeah

Então não tente fugir

Querido, o amor pode ser divertido

Não há necessidade de ficar sozinho

Quando você encontra aquele alguém

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar enquanto você esta por perto

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar se durar a noite toda

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Pode apostar que quando eu disser "vamos"

Você jamais dirá "não"

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar é um fato consumado

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar não se preocupe com isso

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Você pode apostar o seu ultimo dólar

Em tempo você vai ser meu

Como eu deveria

Te peguei de jeito.

- Bella tem razão mano, ela te pegou de jeito! – meu irmão disse pra variar.

- Cala boca Emmett! - falei revirando os olhos, ouvindo o restante rir da minha cara.

Sim, uh, uh

Eu já planejei

É assim que vai ser

Eu vou te amar

E você vai se apaixonar por mim

Sim, sim

Então não tente fugir

Querido, o amor pode ser divertido

Não há necessidade de ficar sozinho

Quando você encontra aquele alguém

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar enquanto você esta por perto

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar se durar a noite toda

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Pode apostar que quando eu disser "vamos"

Você jamais dirá "não"

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar é um fato consumado

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar não se preocupe com isso

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Você pode apostar o seu ultimo dólar

Em tempo você vai ser meu

Como eu deveria

Te peguei de jeito.

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar enquanto você esta por perto

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar se durar a noite toda

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Pode apostar que quando eu disser "vamos"

Você jamais dirá "não"

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar é um fato consumado

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar não se preocupe com isso

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Você pode apostar o seu ultimo dólar

Em tempo você vai ser meu

Como eu deveria

Te peguei de jeito.

Eu vou te pegar baby

Eu vou bater três vezes na madeira

Eu vou te pegar de algum jeito honey

E vai ser bom

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Oh yeah

Então não tente fugir

Querido, o amor pode ser divertido

Não há necessidade de ficar sozinho

Quando você encontra aquele alguém

Vou te pegar é um fato consumado

(Vou te pegar)

Vou te pegar não se preocupe com isso

(Sim, você pode apostar)

Você pode apostar o seu ultimo dólar

Em tempo você vai ser meu

Ah, vou te pegar

Vou te pegar realmente de jeito

Você pode apostar

Ah, eu vou te pegar

(Vou te pegar)

Como eu deveria

Vou te pegar de jeito

Ah, eu vou te pegar de jeito!

- Obrigado pessoal! Foi um prazer cantar pra vocês!

- Canta mais uma Bella, a última! – pediu uma garota do outro lado, Bella pareceu pensar um pouco. – Pode ser uma que eu compus? – a garota assentiu compulsivamente. -Está fresquinha, se chama vamos fazer amor! **(****Let's make Love – Faith Hill****). **

Querido estive longe sonhando o dia inteiro

Em te abraçar, te tocar

A única coisa que eu quero fazer é ficar perto de você,

Tão perto de você quanto posso estar

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

Bella desceu as escadas ficando diante de mim, estendendo sua mão, a peguei confiante, enlaçando sua cintura, Bella cantava pra mim naquele momento, só pra mim_. _

(Oh, baby)

Você sabe o que provoca em mim?

Tudo dentro de mim

Está te querendo e precisando de você.

Estou tão apaixonada por você

Olhe nos meus olhos, vamos nos perder hoje a

Noite um no outro.

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteira,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

Sorri meneando a cabeça me lembrando da última vez que fizemos aquilo, na parte instrumental dançamos como se houvesse somente nós ali.

Vamos fazer amor à noite inteiro,

Até que toda nossa força se acabe.

Agüente firme, solte-se,

Quero te sentir na minha alma,

Até o sol se levantar

Vamos fazer amor

- Eu te amo!- disse colando seus lábios aos meus em um beijo cálido, não preciso dizer que o público foi ao delírio. – Volto logo! – sussurrou voltando pro palco. – Obrigado e curtam a noite! – se despediu saindo do palco.

- Ai mano, não é todo mundo que recebe uma declaração dessas! – tinha que concordar com ele.

- Emm está certo. – afirmou Alice desta vez.

- Concordo plenamente! – minha mãe disse entrando no embalo.

- Sou um homem de sorte! – falei me levantando.

- Pra onde você vai? – perguntou meu pai.

- Buscar Bella, eu já volto. – ele assentiu sorrindo.

- É pra voltar logo, não precisa seguir a música ao pé da letra. – provocou Emmett.

- Emm, porque você não... Ah deixa pra lá! – disse saindo enquanto o idiota ria, assim que cheguei ao camarim bati antes de entrar.

- Entra Edward! – sorri ao ouvi-la. – E ai? O que achou? Estou tão nervosa, será que gostaram?

- Hey! Estava perfeito! Você arrasou, como sempre! – ela sorriu se pendurando em meu pescoço.

- Você não conta, é o meu noivo!

- Seu noivo e seu fã incondicional. – disse quase colando meus lábios aos dela.

- O que acha de ficarmos por aqui e...

- Estão nos esperando, Emm fez questão de dizer pra deixarmos isso pra depois e não demorarmos. – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Sabe, amo seu irmão, ele é muito fofo, mas às vezes tenho vontade de matá-lo.

- Somos dois! Vamos, te compenso mais tarde, prometo. – um sorriso malicioso se fez em seus lábios.

- Promessa é divida... – me beijou de forma lenta e excitante. – E vou cobrar.

- Vamos logo, antes que eu não resista. – sua risada debochada ecoou no camarim, enquanto me puxava para fora, acenou para um grupo que estava algumas mesas de nós, nunca os tinha visto por lá, pelo menos não que me lembrasse.

- Quem são? – perguntei em seu ouvido, por causa da música alta.

- Alguns estudam comigo, venha quero apresentá-los a você. – disse me puxando naquela direção. - Oi pessoal! Este é o meu noivo Edward.

- Uau! – soltou uma das garotas, a cara de Bella foi impagável.

- Eu disse noivo Megam, vamos nos casar então aquieta o facho. – retrucou.

- Foi mal, sou Megam, esta é Gill e aquela é Charlotte! – conhecia bem aquele tipo, era muito bonita, mas não valia nada.

- Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Bella fala muito de você. – comentou Charlotte que me pareceu bem simpática.

- Assim ele fica convencido Lotte. – Bella brincou piscando pra ela. – Estes são Brady, Laurent, Eric e James, fazemos cursos diferentes, mas sempre nos encontramos no almoço. – os cumprimentei com um aceno.

- Você estava linda lá em cima Bella! – disse o tal James, me ignorando ali. – Tem muito talento.

- Só estava fazendo meu trabalho, nada demais, tem um pessoal me esperando, tchau! – a conhecia perfeitamente pra sacar que não gostou do comentário daquele babaca.

- Quem era o babaca? – perguntei atravessado.

- Um babaca, como você mesmo disse, ele sempre vem com uma gracinha, detesto ele, não sei o que veio fazer aqui.

- Porque o detesta? O que ele te fez? – perguntei estancando.

- Nada, ele não fez nada! Como disse é um babaca! – falou me encarando. – Não seja estúpido! – sorri meneando a cabeça, me lembrando da música. Ficamos um pouco por ali e depois fomos pra casa onde cumpri minha promessa a amando a noite toda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fim de semana! **

**Aqui está mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Divirtam-se e comentem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI – Perdas e Ganhos**

**POV BELLA**

Recebi muitos elogios pelas mudanças no show, Edward adorou, assim como Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose, Esme e Carlisle. Meu noivo encasquetou com James, um babaca e idiota que estuda comigo, não sei por que o cara cismou comigo, sempre cheio de elogios e gracinhas, o ignoro na maioria das vezes na esperança de que se canse e esqueça que eu existo.

O tempo estava passando rápido e já estávamos em novembro, fomos passar o dia de ação de graças em Forks, com a família toda reunida e voltamos para no Natal e Ano Novo. Thony adorou tudo aquilo, havia uma imensa árvore e Emm se vestiu de papai Noel, meus pais vieram passar conosco, foi um fim de ano inesquecível.

Estava com uma suspeita, mas não tinha certeza, achei melhor me certificar antes de contar a Edward e sinceramente não fazia idéia da reação dele. Fui até a farmácia e comprei o teste de gravidez, o fiz no dia seguinte em jejum como era recomendado. POSITIVO! Eu estava grávida de novo e minha pergunta era... Como contar a Edward?

Preparei um jantar especial, pedi pra Alice ficar com Thony pra mim, já que meu filho adorava jogar videogame com Jazz, estava suando frio, aguardando meu noivo chegar.

- Temos algo marcado? Você não me disse nada e...

- Não! Tenho uma coisa pra te contar, sobe e toma um banho, enquanto coloco a lasanha no fogo está bem? – ele assentiu com o cenho franzido.

- Você está estranha.

- Vai Edward! – fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha em frente ao forno me perguntando... Como diria aquilo? E se ele não gostar? Não vai dar pra desfazer, me assustei quando o vi atrás de mim, recostado ao batente me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Me diz o que você tem, porque ta assim... – apontou pra mim. – Tão nervosa?

-Aconteceu uma coisa...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado. – É por isso que Thony não está em casa? O que foi Bella?

- Se parar de me encher de perguntas vou dizer. – soltei o ar com força, quase roendo as unhas. – Eu... Nós... Vamosterumbebê.

- O que? Traduz o que disse, por favor. – ironizou

- Vamos... Ter... Um... bebê. – falei palavra por palavra lentamente, ele me olhava sem dizer nada, ficou ali parado com cara de bobo. – Edward? Edward você ta me ouvindo?

- Tem certeza?

- Fiz o teste de farmácia e deu positivo, estou atrasada, mas diferente de Thony, não estou enjoada.

- Oh meu Deus, vamos ter outro filho? – assenti sorrindo ao ver o enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

- Não está zangado?

- Porque estaria meu amor, vamos ter mais um filho... Desta vez vou poder acompanhar toda sua gravidez... – Edward caiu de joelhos ficando de frente para o meu ventre. – Oi bebê, eu sou seu pai!

Não consegui conter as lágrimas, será que teria sido assim com Thony? Edward sempre reclamava por não ter participado da minha gravidez, tão pouco do nascimento dele. No dia seguinte me levou para fazer exames no hospital e assim que pegamos o resultado, marcou com o obstetra para o acompanhamento.

Alice e Rose ficaram felizes assim como Emm e Jazz, Carlisle e Esme então nem se fala, meu pai também adorou a noticia, assim como minha mãe e Phill. Gianna perguntou se queríamos repovoar algum lugar.

O duro foi convencer Edward de que eu não precisava parar de cantar e dançar por causa da gravidez, ele chegou a pedir para Emm me demitir, o que gerou uma longa discussão entre nós. Thony estava empolgado com o irmãozinho, vivia beijando meu ventre falando com ele ou ela, eu já estava entrando na sétima semana, quase dois meses.

Acordei cedo tinha um trabalho pra fazer e precisava ir à biblioteca da universidade, acabei chegando cedo e o estacionamento estava vazio, Edward disse que deixaria Thony na escolinha pra mim. Peguei minha bolsa e minha pasta, acionei o alarme do carro indo na direção da biblioteca, estava concentrada em minhas anotações quando senti algo molhado em meu rosto o cheiro era muito forte, minhas vistas embaçaram e tudo ficou escuro...

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, não sei quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar, olhei a minha volta tentando enxergar na escuridão, o lugar era pequeno e frio, estava sob uma cama pequena. Não fazia idéia de onde estava e porque diabos fizeram aquilo, pensava em Thony, no bebê e em Edward, estremeci ao ouvir vozes ao longe, a porta se abriu e eu mal pude crer no que vi.

**POV EDWARD**

A notícia de que seria pai novamente me deixou em êxtase, estava adorando acompanhar tudo desde o início, Thony estava empolgado com o novo irmãozinho, pensei que ficaria enciumado, mas meu filho era mesmo um garoto incrível.

Bella ficou com medo de me contar, era mesmo absurda às vezes, eu não podia estar mais feliz, pra completar minha felicidade, só faltava o casamento. Ela insistia em continuar trabalhando, sinceramente gostaria que Bella ficasse em casa, me deixaria muito mais tranqüilo, mas ela era teimosa demais e acabamos tendo longas discussões sobre aquele assunto, por isso achei melhor deixar pra lá.

Ela havia acordado cedo, tinha um trabalho pra fazer, teimou em ir à biblioteca e pediu pra que eu levasse Thony a escolinha avisando que o pegaria depois. Acordei o dorminhoco e o arrumei, preparei seu café da manhã e o deixei na escolinha, de lá fui direto pro hospital.

- Bom dia Ed! – disse Angie com um sorriso enorme.

- Bom dia Angie, posso saber o motivo desse sorrisão?

- Ben me pediu em casamento! – ela me lembrava Alice, quicando no mesmo lugar.

- Uau!

- O que é uau? – perguntou Kate entrando na sala.

- Ben a pediu em casamento. – disse apontando para a mão dela.

- Não era sem tempo! Ele ta te enrolando há quantos anos? Qual o problema de vocês homens? – falou se virando pra mim.

- Estou noivo Kate, se lembra? O que foi? Está na TPM? – ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Não, Garrett foi viajar, estou morrendo de saudade. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Falta de sexo! – soltou Angie ainda encantada no anel. – Ela sempre fica azeda quando não da umazinha, não é?

- Ta bom então, vou pro meu trabalho garotas. – disse saindo rapidinho dali, o papo estava no mínimo estranho.

Cruzei com Tanya algumas vezes e desde aquele dia que ela tem se mantido afastada, falávamos somente o essencial e se fosse assunto profissional. Tanya estava respeitando meu espaço e eu o dela. No começo da tarde, meu telefone tocou com insistência.

- Alô?

"Dr. Cullen? Aqui é Julie professora de Thony, é que já passou do horário e ninguém apareceu para buscá-lo." – olhei para o relógio e já passava quatro e meia, Bella estava mais de uma hora atrasada.

- Desculpe, minha mulher deve ter se atrasado, vou pedir para minha irmã ir buscá-lo.

"Tudo bem, não consegui entrar em contato com sua esposa." – aquilo me deixou preocupado, assenti desligando em seguida, já discando para Alice.

- Alice?

"Ed? O que aconteceu?"

- Está muito ocupada? Será que você ou Rose poderiam pegar Thony pra mim, Bella não apareceu.

"Como assim Bella não apareceu? Ela não deixaria Thony esperando, Edward." – eu sabia perfeitamente daquilo, mas não tinha tempo pra discutir com ela.

- Veja isso pra mim Alice, vou ver se encontro Bella. – minha irmã assentiu desligando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward? – perguntou Kate quando cruzei com ela no corredor.

- Ainda não sei, qualquer coisa aviso, vou ter que sair.

- Tudo bem, vai lá eu cubro você. – agradeci indo me trocar, tentei ligar pra Bella, mas só caia na caixa postal, liguei pra casa e nada. Achei melhor ir à universidade e o carro dela estava no estacionamento.

Perguntei por ela na biblioteca e não a viram por lá, procurei aquele pessoal que esteve no Pure e ninguém a tinha visto ali, somente o carro dela. Tentei novamente ligar e nada já estava escurecendo e nem sinal dela. Chamei meu irmão e Jazz para me ajudarem a vasculhar aquele lugar atrás dela, mas nem sinal.

- Edward, falei com o segurança, ele me disse que o carro está aqui desde cedo, foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Mas ninguém a viu Jazz. – estava com um mau pressentimento, algo de ruim havia acontecido podia sentir.

- Vou à delegacia. – falei indo pro carro.

- Não adianta Edward, vão dizer que terá que esperar vinte e quatro horas para dar queixa de desaparecimento.

- Nesse tempo só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer a ela. – falei atravessado.

- Acho melhor ligar para Charlie, o cunhado dela trabalha no FBI, não é? – assenti me lembrando de Jacob, disquei imediatamente para Charlie.

"Edward?"

- Charlie, não consigo encontrar Bella em lugar algum, ela por acaso apareceu por ai?

"Não, ela avisaria se viesse pra cá, Bella não esteve em Forks, vocês brigaram?"

- Não, ela saiu cedo para fazer um trabalho na biblioteca da universidade, seu carro está no estacionamento, mas Bella desapareceu, não posso ir à delegacia...

"Sei disso, mas minha filha não é disso, algo aconteceu Edward, estou indo pra ai, vou avisar Jake, ele será de grande ajuda."

- Obrigado Charlie! – agradeci desligando. – Vamos pra casa, ele está vindo pra cá, quem sabe até lá ela não da sinal de vida.

Alice avisou meus pais e Renée, ligaram para Gianna e ninguém falou com Bella, passava das oito quando Charlie chegou em casa com Jacob e alguns homens do FBI. Thony chorava sem parar chamando pela mãe.

- Vem com a vovó Thony. – disse Sue o levando para o quarto, junto com Rose e Leah.

- O que aconteceu filho? – novamente Charlie perguntou, contei tudo a ele com detalhes.

- Isso está muito estranho, ninguém a viu no estacionamento? Ou na biblioteca. - indagou Jacob.

- Não, pelo menos as pessoas com quem falamos.

- Vamos, eles tem câmeras nesses lugares, alguém tem que ter visto Bella. – afirmou convicto.

O acompanhamos até a universidade, ele e Charlie olharam o carro dela, todo o perímetro envolta dele, falaram com o cara da biblioteca que lhes mostrou a fita e Bella não esteve lá.

- Notei que vocês monitoram o estacionamento, posso dar uma olhadinha na fita? – o segurança nos levou até lá, vimos o carro dela chegando, foi realmente o primeiro a chegar, Bella ficou um tempinho dentro dele e saiu em direção a biblioteca, quando foi abordada por trás por um homem encapuzado, seu corpo ficou mole e ele a pegou nos braços a levando dali.

-NÃO!NÃO! NÃO PODE SER... A LEVARAM? PORQUE A LEVARAM? – não me dei conta de que estava gritando. - Como não viram isso? Pra que tem a porra de segurança aqui?

- Se acalme Edward... – pediu Charlie segurando meu ombro. – Isso não vai ajudar filho, não vai trazê-la de volta. - Vamos precisar dessa fita. – falou se voltando para o segurança, meu sogro parecia tão calmo... Não conseguia entender porque a levaram? Seria um seqüestro? Pediriam um resgate?

Meu sogro acionou um velho amigo dentro do FBI que destacou uma equipe para lidar com o caso de Bella, simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o fato de que a tinham tirado de mim, aquilo me consumia... Horas... Dias... Semanas e nenhuma noticia, nenhuma ligação, nada!

- Edward precisa reagir meu irmão... Olha pra você! Não se alimenta direito, fica trancado o tempo todo, já viu o tamanho da sua barba? Seu filho precisa de você, ele pede pelo pai tanto quanto pela mãe. – desde que Bella desapareceu que me tranquei em meu quarto, minha irmã estava certa, Tony precisava de mim.

Me levantei, tomei um banho e fiz a barba, fui buscar meu filho que estava com meus pais em Forks, duas semanas e nenhuma noticia, antes fui à casa de Charlie que não estava muito diferente de mim.

- Edward? Que bom que reagiu cara, temos que conversar. – disse Jacob me chamando para fora.

- Sei que é uma pergunta chata, mas se lembra de alguém que possa ter algo contra você, ou Bella? Além de Tanya é claro, ela tem álibi e testemunha, mas mesmo assim estamos de olho nela, trabalhamos com a hipótese de que seja a mandante.

- Félix? Espere! – disse me lembrando daquele cara que estudava com ela. – Tinha um cara... Seu nome era James se eu não me engano estuda com ela. – ele sacou o telefone passando as informações para alguém. Horas depois Jake descobriu que James não voltou às aulas desde o desaparecimento de Bella, James Sanders havia se tornado o principal suspeito.

- Você disse Sanders? - tinha a sensação de ter ouvido aquele nome antes.

- Tente se lembrar cara, qualquer coisa pode ser útil agora. - forcei e nada, ele pediu pra que se me lembrasse de algo avisá-lo, assenti indo para a casa dos meus pais, queria ver Thony, meu filho correu para os meus braços assim que me viu.

- Papai! Papai!

- Estou aqui filho, estou aqui amigão.

- Quero a mamãe, onde ela foi? Porque não volta logo? – senti um nó enorme se formar em minha garganta, não sabia o que dizer a ele.

- Sua mãe vai voltar Thony, ela vai voltar para nós. –minha voz saiu embargada, Thony não me largava, ficamos deitados quietos em minha cama, meu filho acabou adormecendo. Cada vez que fechava os olhos à imagem de Bella vinha a minha mente.

"_**Quem é Lauren Malory e Victória Sanders?**_**"** – aquela pergunta que Bella havia me feito me veio à tona, Victória Sanders, peguei meu celular e liguei para Jake.

"Edward?"

- Victória Sanders, saímos umas duas ou três vezes há um bom tempo atrás, ela andou ligando quando Bella voltou e foi procurá-la no Pure, assim como Lauren Malory.

"Certo vou bater um papinho com Victória Sanders e Lauren Malory, obrigado Edward!"

- Qualquer notícia, a mínima que seja me avise Jake.

"Pode deixar."

Meus irmãos vieram para Forks, assim como Jazz e Rose, contei a eles sobre Victória ter o mesmo sobrenome de James.

- Isso é mesmo muito estranho cara, será que tem ligação? Mas pra que levá-la?

- Não sei Jazz, estou ficando louco com essa falta de notícias, já faz dois dias e Jake não diz nada.

- Tem que se acalmar Edward, as coisas não são assim tão fáceis.

- Porque não vamos atrás deles, conheço alguém que pode nos arrumar o endereço dessa tal Victória.

- Quem?

- Fica frio mano, vou dar uns telefonemas. – Emm disse indo para o escritório do papai.

- Edward deixe isso com a polícia, pode atrapalhar as investigações. – insistia Jazz.

- Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados Jazz, é a minha mulher e ela está grávida, se fosse Alice o que faria? – ele olhou em meus olhos.

- Estou contigo nessa cara, iremos atrás deles.

Emm conseguiu o endereço dos Sanders e a confirmação que precisávamos, descobriu que eram primos, algo assim. Era uma mansão em um bairro abastado de Seattle, meu irmão foi ver se conseguia falar com Victória.

- A empregada disse que os pais deles não estão e que estão morando em Paris a aproximadamente um ano e que os dois moravam sozinhos naquele casarão, que Victória estava indisposta e não poderia nos atender.

- Vamos ver se ela vai se negar a falar com o FBI. – disse ligando para Jake, contei a ele tudo o que descobrimos.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Jazz.

- Que estão vindo pra cá, disse que vai fazer essa desgraçada abrir o bico. – ficamos ali de tocaia, uma hora depois houve uma movimentação na casa e Victória saiu com o carro, nós a seguimos, Victória pegou a rodovia federal 90 indo pro sul, entrando em uma estradinha sentido as montanhas em um lugar chamado Coal Creek, parando próximo a um chalé.

- Que diabos ela veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Emm.

- Pode ter vindo avisar James, será que Bella está ai?

- Passamos as coordenadas para Jake, ele está vindo cara, o que nós podemos fazer? – perguntou meu cunhado.

- Não posso ficar aqui Jazz, vamos esconder o carro e nos aproximar. – eles assentiram, pegamos duas lanternas, era o que eu tinha no carro e um sinalizador, fomos nos aproximando do chalé, havia uma movimentação muito estranha ali.

_- Tem que se livrar dela James! Eu disse que era pra se livrar dela!_ – dizia Victória exaltada.

- _Ela disse que está grávida, não posso matar uma mulher grávida, Victória. – _argumentou o bastardo.

- Oh meu Deus, eles estão falando de Bella? – sussurrou Emmett chocado, eu e Jazz assentimos, meu cunhado acionou o gravador do celular, estava gravando a discussão dos dois.

_- Já disse que vou sair do país com ela, a levarei pra longe, Bella é minha agora_! – travei a mandíbula ao ouvir aquilo, minha vontade era de acabar com os dois.

-_ Não! Por culpa dessa desgraçada que Edward não me quis mais, ela deveria ter ficado no buraco onde estava, mas não! Veio atrapalhar a minha vida, eu o tinha nas mãos, ele estava vindo pra mim.._. – nunca em minha vida senti tanto ódio. - _Vou ter outra conversinha com ela. _

- _Não Vick, não vai tocar nela outra vez, você a machucou da ultima vez_. - ele estava protegendo Bella?

_- Sai da minha frente James, ou acabo com você_. – Victória estava completamente fora de si.

- Temos que entrar Jazz... Se ela tocar em Bella eu...

- Shhh... – meu cunhado pediu pra eu me calar, olhei pra trás e Emm havia sumido.

**POV BELLA**

- James? Me solte! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Shhh... Fica quietinha Bella, nós vamos ficar juntos minha linda, eu e você bem longe daqui. – dizia o perturbado.

- Traga essa vagabunda pra cá? – uma voz feminina ecoou no local, ele me arrastou até o outro comodo, a claridade incomodou minhas vistas, quando se ajustaram senti meu sangue ferver nas veias, era aquela maldita Victória Sanders.

- Não consigo entender o que um homem como Edward faz com uma coisa insignificante como você? Mas vou livrá-lo desse fardo. – engoli seco, o que aquela maluca iria fazer?

- Acha que se livrando de mim, ele vai correr pra você? – retruquei, a desgraçada me segurou pelos cabelos, os puxando com força.

- Isso não é de sua conta, mas vou dizer o que pretendo fazer... – a desgraçada puxou minha cabeça pra trás com força. – Vou consolá-lo quando ele estiver chorando a perda da cantorazinha de quinta, depois vou mandar aquele bastardinho pra um colégio interno no fim do mundo e tê-lo só pra mim.

- Edward jamais vai permitir algo assim, não passou de mais entre tantas que ele teve, deveria se conformar... – ela me calou com uma bofetada que tirou sangue da minha boca.

Sempre que aparecia, me torturava mentalmente e fisicamente, sentia meu rosto inchado devido às bofetadas que ela dava, a covarde não tinha coragem de me encarar sem estar amarrada a uma cadeira. Perdi completamente a noção de tempo ali, James também desaparecia do nada e uma senhora me trazia as refeições as quais colocava por uma fenda na porta.

- Oi minha linda! – disse James entrando no quarto. – Logo isso vai acabar, vamos fugir do país... Vou levá-la comigo para um lugar onde vamos cuidar do nosso bebê. – olhei apavorada para ele que definitivamente havia perdido o juízo.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Quase três semanas, mas fique tranqüila, logo partiremos. – meus pulsos doíam por permanecerem amarrados, assim como meus tornozelos,ouvimos o som de um carro se aproximando.

- Droga! O que essa vagabunda veio fazer aqui? – James cuspiu furioso saindo do quarto, eles discutiam como das outras vezes, Victória queria me ver e no mínimo me torturar, me perguntava por que não metia uma bala em minha cabeça de uma vez?

- Olha! Ainda está viva? – perguntou com ironia. – Aquele seu cunhado grandão apareceu em casa, os idiotas ainda tem esperanças de encontrar você. – a vadia estalou a língua meneando a cabeça. – Pena que isso não vai acontecer. – disse apontando uma arma pra mim.

- Acaba com isso de uma vez sua lunática, mas saiba que Edward jamais será seu, ele jamais amará você como me ama! – cuspi com raiva, estava farta daquilo.

- Quem disse que eu quero seu amor? Ele será meu de novo, éramos bom juntos, ótimos pra falar a verdade.

- Está fazendo tudo isso por sexo?

- O melhor deles, deveria saber disso, não é? Agora reze minha cara, por que jamais verá aqueles olhos verdes novamente. – fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Thony e Edward vieram em minha mente, fiquei aguardando pelo som que anunciava o fim, mas o que ouvi foi o grito de Victória.

- Olha Isabella, seu herói veio te salvar! – abri os olhos lentamente e vi as costas de Edward, ele estava entre mim e Victória.

- Abaixe essa arma Victória. – sua voz era fria. – Não tem escapatória, a polícia está chegando, acabou.

- Não Ed! Não acabou! Temos que nos livrar dela, pra ficarmos juntos, eu e você, se lembra de como éramos bons juntos?

- Cala essa boca, você não é nada Victória, não significou nada! Não passa de uma doente isso sim.

- Solte a arma Victória. – reconheci imediatamente a voz de Jake.

- ELA TEM QUE MORRER! – gritou apontando a arma pra mim, em reflexo voltei a fechar os olhos, ouvi o estampido do tiro, fiquei esperando pelo impacto da bala.

- NÃAOO! – o grito de Edward me assustou, ele estava sobre mim, me protegendo com seu corpo e Victória caída, meu corpo tremia, tremia muito, meu queixo batia sem parar, senti uma dor aguda em meu ventre, havia algo errado e pra ajudar o cheiro de sangue me deixou tonta.

- Bella? Bella meu amor, olha pra mim... Acabou... Acabou... - sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos ao olhar pra baixo, segui seu olhar e minha calça estava cheia de sangue, assim como meu casaco,meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu não conseguia falar... Estava perdendo meu filho.

**POV EDWARD**

Emm deu a volta no chalé pegando James desprevenido, o contendo facilmente, entramos com tudo e fiquei chocado ao ver Bella. Ela tinha hematomas no rosto, com pequenos cortes, seus cabelos completamente revoltos, sua roupa suja, as mãos atadas assim como os pés. Minha vontade era de matar Victória com minhas próprias mãos.

Quando Victória apontou a arma novamente para Bella, não pensei duas vezes, fiquei entre as duas protegendo Bella com o meu corpo, se alguém merecia morrer ali seria eu... Por ser um idiota e me envolver com uma maluca como aquela, mas Jake a atingiu antes que apertasse o gatilho, olhei para Bella que tremia muito, estava em choque.

Havia sangue, muito sangue, me perguntava se eu teria sido atingido, mas o sangue não era meu e sim de Bella... Senti um gelo na espinha, ao ver aquele sangue todo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, Bella estava perdendo o bebê, peguei-a nos braços a levando pra fora.

- Ela foi atingida? – perguntou um dos paramédicos.

- Não! Está perdendo o bebê, precisamos correr com ela. – ele assentiu a colocando na maca, Emm foi comigo para o hospital e Jazz nos seguiu com o carro.

Não me deixaram entrar, levaram-na as pressas para dentro, mas não me deixaram entrar. Eu andava de um lado para outro, não conseguia raciocinar direito, estávamos em um hospital em New Castle.

- Se acalma mano, não adianta ficar assim. – dizia Emm ao meu lado.

- Ela está perdendo o bebê Emm e a culpa é minha, só Deus sabe o que Bella passou todos esses dias por minha culpa! Viu o rosto dela? Aquela desgraçada bateu nela e tudo por minha culpa!

- Cara como você podia saber que aquela Victória era uma louca de pedra? Ouviu os planos dela? A mulher é completamente desequilibrada, Edward! – disse Jazz desta vez.

- Bella não vai me perdoar, estava tão feliz... Porque diabos isso tinha que acontecer?

- Edward tem que ser forte meu amigo, sei que está sofrendo, mas pense em Bella, tem que estar forte por ela. – sentia meus olhos arderem. – Não temos idéia do que ela passou durante esses dias... Isso deixa seqüelas e sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, caberá a nós ajudá-la a superar tudo isso. – abracei meu cunhado, ele tinha razão. Emm ligou avisando meus pais e Charlie, enquanto Jazz avisava as garotas, Renée e Gianna.

- Olha! O doutor está vindo ai. – avisou Emm.

- Doutor como ela está? Posso vê-la?

- Você é o marido dela, presumo?

- Noivo! – o corrigi, pela cara dele sabia perfeitamente que as notícias não eram das melhores.

- Sinto muito, mas a paciente perdeu o bebê, foi um aborto espontâneo, devido ao trauma que sofreu e infelizmente ela não conseguiu eliminar o feto e tivemos que fazer uma curetagem. A paciente vai precisar de acompanhamento psicológico, está muito abalada com o que houve.

- Posso vê-la?

- Sim, ela está sedada, essas últimas horas não foram nada fáceis pra ela. – assenti o seguindo, abri a porta e Bella estava tão frágil, tão abatida.

- Me perdoa Bella! Me perdoa! – pedi não resistindo, chorei, chorei pela perda do nosso filho, imaginando o que Bella pode ter passado nas mãos daqueles desgraçados. Pedi pra que fosse transferida para um quarto particular, a levaram para o quarto andar. Meus pais haviam chegado, assim como Charlie, Alice e Rose, já Sue e Leah ficaram com Thony, estavam todos aliviados e ao mesmo tempo arrasados como eu.

**POV BELLA**

Abri meus olhos com certa dificuldade, era como se minhas pálpebras pesassem toneladas, minhas vistas levaram um tempo pra se ajustar à claridade daquele lugar, com certeza não estava mais naquele quarto escuro.

Senti que alguém segurava firme minha mão, olhei para o lado e Edward estava adormecido, todo torto coitado. Tentei me mover, mas senti uma dor aguda ao fazê-lo, não consegui conter um gemido e o pobre despertou assustado.

- Bella? Está doendo alguma coisa meu amor? – perguntou preocupado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, estava com olheiras enormes.

- Fui me mexer e senti uma pontada, não foi nada demais. – minha boca tinha um gosto horrível. - Há quanto... Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Dois dias, acharam melhor deixar você descansar bem... - Edward estava tão abatido. - Será que um dia vai poder me perdoar? – franzi o cenho sem entender o que ele estava falando.

- Te perdoar? Te perdoar pelo que Edward?

- Por tudo... Se eu não tivesse...

- Não ouse se culpar por isso Edward... Que culpa tem daquela mulher ser uma desequilibrada completa? Se ouvisse as sandices que dizia... O pior é que James não era muito diferente, a não ser pelo fato de gostar de mim, ao contrário da lunática.

- Se sente bem?

- Na medida do possível... O perdemos não é? – ele assentiu com os olhos marejados.

- Mas o doutor Richard disse que poderá ter outros filhos, não era pra ser. – sua vos saiu embargada, pude ver as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Vem aqui. – pedi abrindo os braços. – Sinto muito Edward. – disse o abraçando, ele me abraçou de volta se deixando chorar, não resisti ao vê-lo tão frágil. – Nada irá substituí-lo, mas teremos outro meu amor, quantos você quiser... Uma casa cheia deles. - ele meneou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu é quem tenho que consolar você e não o contrário.

- Consolamos um ao outro, está bem? – Edward colou seus lábios aos meus, em um beijo cálido.

- Deus! Tive tanto medo de perder você... Eu te amo Bella, te amo. – dizia distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? Como descobriu onde eu estava?

- É uma longa história e complicada, tem muita gente ai louca pra ver você.

- Thony está ai?

- Não, Sue está com ele, mas posso pedir para virem pra cá se quiser.

- Acha que vou ficar por aqui muito tempo?

- Não sei meu amor, sabe que terá que passar por um psicólogo e dar seu depoimento e todas essas coisas, mas vou pedir para o meu pai transferi-la para Forks o que acha?

- Seria perfeito!

- Vou chamá-los.

- Edward espera! – pedi quando ele se afastou de mim.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

- Preciso escovar os dentes, estou com um gosto horrível na boca e meu cabelo ta um horror não é?

- Desde quando é tão vaidosa assim? – disse divertido.

- Desde quando me apaixonei por você. – falei dando de língua, ele riu indo em direção a uma pequena bolsa, foi até o banheiro e trouxe um copo com água, escovei meus dentes enquanto ele escovava meus cabelos.

- Pronto, está linda. – falou tomando meus lábios em um beijo ao qual tratei logo de aprofundar.

- Agora estou pronta pra encará-los.

- Você é impossível sabia? – sussurrou estalando outro beijo em meus lábios, eu estava arrasada por dentro, mas não queria passar aquilo pra ele, que já se culpava por tudo, teria que ser forte, forte por mim e por ele.

Eles entraram de dois em dois, meu pai foi o primeiro e veio sozinho, estava tão abatido, Carlisle prometeu me tirar dali o mais rápido possível, me levaria para Forks. Alice e Rose entraram juntas, com elas pude me abrir e me deixar chorar pela minha perda.

Alice disse que Edward ficou muito abalado com o meu seqüestro e que durante uma semana ficou prostrado, só reagiu com um tranco que ela deu nele. Que Thony chama por mim direto e que sentia muito pelo bebê, assim como Rose.

Contei a elas tudo o que houve assim como as coisas insanas que aquela maluca dizia, os planos insanos de James, as duas ficaram chocadas. Carlisle cumpriu a promessa e eu seria transferida para Forks, iria de helicóptero com ele e Edward, os outros iriam para Seattle afinal a vida continuava e não poderiam largar tudo por minha culpa. Uma vez instalada em Forks, finalmente conversei com a polícia sobre o que aconteceu, com Jazz ao meu lado é claro, já que ele era o meu advogado.

- Edward tem que voltar para Seattle, é a sua conclusão, não pode se afastar assim. – estava realmente preocupada com aquilo.

- Não! Vou ficar com você. – teimou.

- Não seja teimoso Edward, pode perder tudo por minha causa, por favor, vá e conclua sua residência. Carlisle me ajude, por favor. – pedi olhando para meu sogro lindo.

- Já tentei dizer isso a ele Bella, mas o conhece tão bem quanto eu, não é? – sim o conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que aquele cabeça dura não sairia do meu lado.

- Então me de alta Carlisle, já me sinto bem, volto com ele pra Seattle. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Não revire os olhos Edward! Não pode parar sua vida por minha causa, é o seu sonho desde garoto, se me ama mesmo vai voltar para Seattle e concluir essa bendita residência para que possamos nos casar ouviu bem?

- Mas Bella, eu...

- Mas nada Edward, ou você volta pra Seattle e conclui sua residência, ou não tem mais casamento! Fui clara?

- Bella seja coerente, eu...

- Você é que está sendo incoerente e teimoso, não vou mais discutir isso com você Edward Cullen, se não voltar para Seattle, não haverá mais casamento!- ele bufou alto, resmungando algo inteligível, mas fez o que exigi praticamente.

- Você é mesmo terrível sabia? – Carlisle sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Seu filho é teimoso demais, só entende assim. – meu sogro assentiu meneando a cabeça.

Três dias depois tive alta, Edward havia voltado para Seattle e corria contra o tempo. Achei melhor ficar com Esme e Carlisle, Thony é claro que ficou comigo, meu pequeno sentiu muito a perda do irmãozinho, mas garanti a ele que assim que pudesse providenciaria outro.

Paul estava cantando no meu lugar no Pure, até que o publico o havia aceitado bem, infelizmente tive que trancar minha matricula, não consegui voltar à universidade. Mas aceitei escrever uma coluna em um site que falava sobre música, de todos os gêneros, era bem interessante e eu trabalhava em casa.

Tanto Victória quanto James estavam presos, ela foi para uma clínica de doentes mentais segundo Jazz, o que deixou Edward revoltado. Estávamos em meados de maio, faria um ano que eu e Edward estávamos juntos, estava liberada finalmente e morta de saudade dele, fui para Seattle, queria fazer uma surpresa pra ele.

Edward estava no hospital, o apartamento estava um pouco bagunçado então dei uma geral nele e fiz um jantarzinho caprichado para nós, tomei um belo banho de banheira e coloquei uma lingerie linda, preta com strass, por cima um robe de seda preto.

Angie me ligou dizendo que ele estava vindo pra casa, corri para acender as velas, tanto do quarto quanto da sala e cozinha, apaguei todas as luzes e me joguei no sofá em uma pose sexy a tempo de ouvir a chave virar na porta.

**POV EDWARD**

Depois da chantagem de Bella, tive que voltar para Seattle, estava enlouquecendo sem ela e Thony aqui, mas ela tinha o tratamento psicológico e ainda estava se recuperando, minha vida se resumia em estudar e trabalhar, nada mais que isso.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – Angie perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- O mesmo de sempre, vou pra casa, tomar um banho e cair na cama. – falei sem muito animo.

- Estamos na reta final Edward, logo vão se casar e tudo se acerta.

- Espero que sim Angie, realmente espero que seja assim. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, indo para outra sala.

O dia praticamente se arrastou, tomei uma ducha no hospital, assim quando chegasse em casa, colocaria alguma coisa pra dentro e cairia na cama. No caminho tentava imaginar o que Bella estaria fazendo, mal podia crer que estávamos juntos há um ano, sentia tanta falta dela. Ao abrir a porta estranhei ver o apartamento todo iluminado por velas, um cheiro delicioso emanavam delas, assim como o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha, joguei minhas chaves no aparadouro e estanquei ao ver Bella com um robe preto curto, deitada no sofá em uma pose provocante, apesar de que no meu estado qualquer coisa era provocante.

- Oi, quis fazer uma surpresa pra você. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Estou surpreso, acredite! – falei fazendo o mesmo. – Está linda assim. – disse apontando para o robe.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu se levantando, vindo em minha direção com um andar de gata selvagem. – Está com fome? – ela estava me provocando, quase tocando meus lábios, segurei-a pela cintura sentindo o toque da seda, só aquilo me deixou excitado, a puxei pra mim sem muita delicadeza.

- Está realmente tentadora sabia? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, deslizando meus lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço, ouvindo Bella arfar.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – seu olhar exalava desejo, luxuria e paixão.

- Estou faminto... – rocei a ponta do nariz por sua pele, vendo seus pelos eriçarem. – Com fome de você. – disse tomando seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, repleto de desejo e saudade.

As mãos de Bella eram urgentes em meu corpo, assim como as minha no dela. Puxei o laço do robe que ficou entreaberto revelando um lingerie preto lindíssimo que se destacava na pele branca dela. Uma verdadeira tentação, o deslizei por seus ombros fazendo com que caísse aos seus pés.

- Wow! – foi o que consegui dizer ao admirar aquele corpo delicioso que eu tanto amava, voltei a beijá-la com volúpia segurando firme sua coxa, fazendo-a sentir o quanto estava excitado. Bella gemeu entre o beijo ao senti-lo contra sua intimidade, em um impulso laçou meu quadril e sem cortar o beijo subi com ela agarrada em mim a colocando sobre a cama.

O quarto também estava iluminado por velas, o que dava um clima ainda mais sedutor, voltei a beijá-la percorrendo seu corpo com minhas mãos, não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Bella abriu minha camisa com um único puxão fazendo os botões pipocarem pelo quarto, distribuindo beijos molhados por todo meu peito, lambendo meus mamilos me deixando maluco.

- Vai me deixar... Maluco assim... – gemi entre arfadas.

- Está no ponto certo! – sussurrou me tocando sobre o jeans, aquilo me deixou insano, voltei a devorar seus lábios, sentindo sua mão desafivelar meu cinto e descer o zíper a infiltrando pela boxer envolvendo-o em sua mão em uma caricia extremamente excitante, que me fez gemer alto.

Infiltrei uma das mãos em sua minúscula calcinha a tocando, invadindo-a com um dedo, depois dois, Bella gemeu contra meus lábios e ficamos nos tocando daquela forma até que não consegui suportar mais, precisava estar dentro dela.

Livrei-me de seu sutiã, encontrando seus lindos seios, pequenos e perfeitos, tomei um deles em meus lábios enquanto acariciava o outro. Voltei a beijá-la me livrando daquela calcinha, fiquei de pé e deixei o jeans deslizar por minhas pernas me livrando da boxer. Bella sorri mordendo os lábios ao me ver nu.

- Você é mesmo uma tentação, sabia? – sua voz estava rouca de desejo, ela levou a mão a minha nuca, me puxando pra si me beijando de forma voraz, eu estava de pé e Bella de joelhos na cama, seu corpo foi cedendo até eu estar sobre ela, suas pernas abertas em um claro convite.

- Faça amor comigo Edward... Preciso de você... Preciso senti-lo dentro de mim... - tomei seus lábios novamente deslizando pra dentro dela, unindo não somente nossos corpos, mas sim nossas almas, meu olhar cravado ao dela, nos amamos lentamente e intensamente até nossas forças se esvaírem. Caímos suados, exaustos e completamente saciados.

- Estou faminta! – disse depois de alguns minutos em completo silencio.

- Bella eu...

-Edward! Eu estou com fome, o que pensa que eu sou? – disse se sentado, explodi em uma gargalhada, ela mantinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Também estou faminto. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios, me levantei enrolando a toalha em meu quadril, já Bella levantou-se completamente nua, indo até o lugar onde o robe estava, confesso que aquela visão me deixou animado, novamente.

- Vou esquentar nosso jantar. – Bella se ergueu ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios.

- Já desço. – disse deslizando minhas mãos pelos robe apalpando sua bunda deliciosa, ela me olhava com uma expressão chocada, finalmente jantamos e tudo estava perfeito.

- Posso saber o motivo disso tudo? – perguntei tomando outro gole de vinho, ela se levantou vindo em minha direção, sentando-se em meu colo.

- Faz um ano que estamos juntos... – suas mãos faziam um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. – É o motivo perfeito, não acha?

- Com certeza, te amo!

- Te amo mais. – retrucou me beijando, acabamos nos amando novamente.

Marcamos a data do casamento aquela noite, seria em agosto, dia treze de agosto, um mês antes do aniversário dela.

**POV BELLA**

A noite foi simplesmente perfeita e finalmente marcamos a data do casamento, nos casaríamos no dia treze de agosto, estava decidido, ao contar para Alice e Rose as duas surtaram.

- Oh meu Deus! Em agosto? Mas teremos somente três meses para organizar tudo. – dizia Alice andando de um lado para o outro em sua loja, olhei para Rose revirando os olhos.

- Se acalme Alice, vai dar tudo certo, por mim iríamos a Las Vegas e pronto, mas Edward quer fazer tudo como manda a tradição.

- Como assim ir para Vegas? Ficou maluca garota! Seu casamento será um evento memorável.

- Menos Alice, deixe isso para o seu ou o de Rose, quero uma coisa simples. – ela semicerrou os olhos pra mim.

- Meu irmão merece um casamento memorável, Edward Cullen está se casando. – olhei pra ela com a sobrancelha erguida, até onde eu sabia, a noiva era o mais importante, certo?

- Então é assim? Edward Cullen está se casando e quanto a Isabella Swan?

- Não seja absurda Bella, não me deixou terminar, Bella Swan e Edward Cullen vão se casar, isso não pode passar despercebido, há quantos anos sonha com isso? – ela havia me pegado.

- Minha vida toda? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Exato! Por isso será memorável, com tudo que tem direito, deixa comigo. – gemi ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

Minha mãe ficou eufórica, assim como Esme e lá estava eu, sendo arrastada de um lado para outro, entre modelos de vestidos, tecidos, modelos de convites, quais flores combinavam com a decoração e coisas do tipo, eu estava enlouquecendo!

- O que foi amor? Porque ta tão irritada? – Edward perguntou assim que entrou em casa.

- Sua irmã vai me deixar maluca! Não sabia que casar dava tanto trabalho. – ele riu me puxando pra si, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Você sabia em que estava se metendo quando permitiu que ela tomasse conta disso, a conhece muito bem. – gemi contra seu peito, o pior é que ele tinha razão.

- Vai se importar de casar com uma louca?

- Nenhum pouco, te amo de qualquer forma. – respondeu prontamente.

- Onde está Thony?

- No quarto, jogando vídeo game com um amiguinho, ele passou a tarde aqui.

- Que bom, quem é?

- Seu nome é Jimmy, sua mãe é bem simpática, eles moram há algumas quadras daqui.

- Vou falar com eles. - disse estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

Andava tão atarefada com as coisas do casamento que nem sequer senti o tempo passar e já estávamos no fim de maio, Edward havia feito as últimas provas e concluiu sua residência, agora era Doutor Edward Cullen.

A festa foi em um salão elegante de Seattle, estavam todos a rigor e Tanya estava lá absurdamente linda em um vestido colado ao seu corpo escultural. Mas não deixei por menos, caprichei no visual e meu noivo não tirava os olhos de mim.

- Você está tentadora nesse vestido, se continuar a me olhar desse jeito, vou ser obrigado a fugir daqui com você.

- Para com isso Edward! Aquieta o facho mocinho! – o repreendi.

- Fica difícil, com uma mulher como você Bella, ainda mais vestida assim, chega a ser covardia. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Relaxe e aproveite a festa, depois comemoramos a sós. – seu sorriso era enorme, como um garotinho que acaba de ganhar a tão sonhada bicicleta. A festa foi muito agradável, Tanya parecia mesmo mudada, mas preferi manter uma distância considerável dela, assim como Edward. Angie estava um espetáculo, seu casamento seria no fim do ano e Kate estava firme com Garret.

Naquela noite Edward me contou que iria pedir transferência para Forks, que queria trabalhar ao lado do pai e que seria bom para Thony crescer lá perto dos avós, disse que colocaria o apartamento a venda e compraria uma casa para nós em Forks.

Ele e Esme estavam vendo o lance da casa, enquanto eu tentava controlar Alice, mas estava sendo uma tarefa impossível. Junho chegou e nem sentimos, desta vez o aniversário de Edward foi comemorado intimamente e o de Thony fizemos a tal festa que Alice tanto queria, nunca vi meu filho tão feliz, com vários amiguinhos.

- Para de comer isso, senão não vai entrar no vestido de noiva Bella! – dizia Alice tomando o docinho da minha mão, ela estava insuportável, minha vontade era de torcer o pescoço dela.

- Se importa se eu matar sua irmã, ela está me dando nos nervos, Edward. – ele ria meneando a cabeça.

- Não vou me meter nisso Bella, eu te avisei. – revirei os olhos, ultimamente meu amado noivo só sabia dizer aquilo, andava sonolenta demais e um tanto enjoada, o que me deixava impaciente. Alice a cada prova do vestido insistia que eu estava engordando.

- Olha isso Bella! É a segunda vez que solto essa costura, já deu uma olhada em seus peitos, estão bem maiores. – dizia sem parar de reclamar um só instante, foi como se eu tivesse tido uma epifania, um estalo em minha mente, estava tão concentrada em tantas coisas diferentes que não me dei conta.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que conseguir dizer.

- O que foi Bella? Ta com uma cara estranha. – disse preocupada.

- Alice, eu preciso que me faça um favor, mas por tudo que há de mais sagrado, ninguém pode saber até termos certeza absoluta certo? – ela assentiu sem entender nada. – Preciso que vá a farmácia e compre um teste de gravidez, agora!

- O que?

- Não percebe Alice, ando sonolenta, enjoando com qualquer coisa e segundo você mesma meus peitos estão maiores e...

- Tá eu entendi! Será mesmo Bella? – seus olhos brilharam com a possibilidade.

- Creio que sim, meu ciclo anda desregulado desde que houve aquilo.

- Tudo bem eu vou, fique ai quietinha que eu já volto. – ela saiu em disparada pegando sua bolsa, voltou alguns minutos depois, minha amada amiga voltou com uma sacola cheia deles.

- Ficou maluca Alice? Pra que tudo isso?

- Eu não sabia qual comprar então trouxe um de cada. – peguei o mesmo que havia feito da outra vez, confesso que estava nervosa. Aguardamos o tempo que pedia e mal pude acreditar quando deu positivo.

- Vou ter um bebê! – falei não contendo as lágrimas.

- Isso é maravilhoso Bella, meu irmão vai pirar. - dizia Alice abraçada a mim, coloquei o teste em uma caixinha e passei uma fita, o entregaria para Edward mais tarde.

- Tenho uma coisa pra você. – disse estendendo a caixinha pra ele, nós havíamos acabado de jantar, estávamos na sala e Thony já havia adormecido.

- O que é isso?

- Abra, espero que goste da surpresa. – rapidamente ele se livrou da fita e quando abriu à caixa sua sobrancelha arqueou.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – falou pegando o teste na mão olhando o resultado. – Oh meu Deus, estamos grávidos?

- Estamos grávidos gravidissimos. – Edward me puxou para o seu colo, me enchendo de beijos.

- Confesso que estou um pouco assustada e com medo de que...

- Hey! Tire isso da cabeça meu amor, não vai acontecer de novo. Vamos fazer um acompanhamento médico e segui-lo a risca, vai dar tudo certo. – dizia acariciando meu rosto. –Acha melhor esperarmos pra dizer a todos?

- Não sei o que acha?

- O que decidir pra mim é perfeito!

- Podemos esperar o casamento, depois contamos.

- Perfeito! – respondeu me beijando como somente ele sabia fazer, passei pelo obstetra e fiz os exames corriqueiros, Edward fez questão de ir comigo e encheu o pobre coitado de perguntas estranhas.

- Fique tranqüilo , não há riscos, basta seguir a dieta recomendada e nada de esforço desnecessário e muito menos stress, de resto é aproveitar e curtir a gravidez.

Eu estava na décima sexta semana e já não dava pra esconder a barriga, conseguia senti-lo se mexer era muito sutil, mas conseguia. Edward devorava livros e livros sobre o assunto, ele às vezes se esquecia do fato de que eu já tive um filho, mas o entendia bem, pra ele era tudo novo, uma descoberta pela qual não passou com Thony.

Por falar nele, meu pequeno adorou a notícia de que teria outro irmãozinho, mas cismava em dizer que seria uma menina e que tomaria conta dela, porque seria seu irmão mais velho. Já estávamos às vésperas do casamento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Terça feira, aqui estou eu**

**com mais um capitulo pra vcs!**

**Comentem, deixe sua****opinião**

**ela é muito importante pra mim!**

**Beijos Lu**

**Me despeço por aqui, este é o último capitulo! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII - Nessie**

**POV EDWARD**

Agosto chegou e com ele um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, o dia do meu casamento! Bella estava a cada dia mais linda e quando me contou que estava grávida, não sabia se ria ou chorava tamanha emoção que senti. Entendia seus medos e confesso que também o sentia, mas tínhamos que ter fé.

Eu e minha mãe estávamos preparando uma surpresa pra ela, consegui encontrar o dono da antiga casa onde morei, vizinha a casa de Bella, negociamos e a conseguimos por um bom preço, já que estava vazia a um bom tempo. Minha mãe fez um projeto lindo pra ela e dei carta branca. Meu apartamento já estava à venda e meu pai me deu uma força, vendi um dos meus carros, não fazia sentido três carros.

Charlie ficou nas nuvens quando soube, ele ainda morava ao lado, seria bom para as crianças e para Bella também, já que como médico em início de carreira, passaria muito tempo no hospital.

A casa ficou pronta e do jeitinho que eu queria, minha mãe cuidou da mudança, aproveitamos alguns móveis de Bella que ainda estavam no depósito, alguns do nosso apartamento e o restante venderíamos. Acompanhar o crescimento da barriga de Bella era demais, ela já estava na décima sexta semana e exibia uma barriguinha linda.

Agora aqui estou eu em minha despedida de solteiro, meu irmão fechou o Pure para comemorarmos, sem mulheres é claro! Exigência de minha futura esposa e como ela não poderia ser contrariada, acatamos de bom grado.

Finalmente o dia do casamento havia chegado e confesso que estava muito nervoso, seria na casa dos meus pais. Minha irmã sabia mesmo o que fazia, estava tudo perfeito! As flores que Bella mais gostava, o altar simples e de estremo bom gosto, como tudo ali. Os convidados estavam chegando, não via Bella e Thony há dois dias.

Enfim todos chegaram e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Thony vinha à frente vestindo um meio fraque, Alice, Rose, Leah, Kate e Angie, eram as madrinhas, estavam lindas, mas tudo desapareceu quando ela entrou em meu raio de visão. Estava linda, na realidade linda era pouco para descrevê-la, Bella estava radiante.

Seus cabelos presos em um penteado que lhe caiu muito bem, ornamentado com pequenas flores, seu vestido perfeito, moldava sua pequena barriga, em seus lábios um sorriso radiante. Charlie a entregou a mim e a cerimônia prosseguiu, ela parecia tão nervosa quanto eu, enfim havia chegado a hora dos votos, Bella segurava a aliança em sua mão tremula.

- Edward... Compartilhamos tanta coisa desde que nos conhecemos, ao longo desses anos tivemos nossos altos e baixos, nos perdemos, mas nos reencontramos. Desde que me entendo por gente você me encanta e fascina, amei o menino meigo e gentil que me ajudou naquele parque... - sorri meneando a cabeça. – Assim como o garoto que me beijou no armário de casacos... Aqui diante de todos e com Deus por testemunha, confesso que você sempre foi o único e o primeiro em tudo... – Bella secou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. – Foi com você que descobri o prazer do primeiro beijo, assim como minha primeira vez... Me deu algo tão precioso e serei eternamente grata a você por isso. Eu te amo Edward, sempre te amei e vou amá-lo até a última batida do meu coração, meu mundo sempre girou em torno de você meu amigo... Meu amado... Você é a minha vida e deste momento em diante será meu marido a quem vou respeitar e amar todos os dias da minha vida. – senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, ela deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo, depositando um beijo nela em seguida, ali descobri que quanto mais eu a tinha, mais a amava.

**POV BELLA**

Tudo estava perfeito, Alice era mesmo incrível. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, tremia demais, Thony estava lindo vestindo um meio fraque, estava à coisa mais linda. Alice e as garotas estavam lindíssimas, descemos as escadas indo em direção a parte de trás da casa, onde o pequeno altar estava montado.

A marcha nupcial soou e meu coração disparou no peito, sentia o bebê mexer, será que estaria ansioso também? Quando comecei a caminhar me senti estranha, todos olhavam pra mim, mas tudo desapareceu quando encontrei aqueles olhos verdes que me olhava fascinado, encantado com o que via. Sorri ao vê-lo ali, tão lindo e tão meu.

A cerimônia foi linda e nunca me senti tão nervosa, na hora dos votos ele mantinha os olhos fixos aos meus, aquele olhar intenso e penetrante que me desnorteava, Edward sorria a cada coisa que eu dizia, sibilando um também te amo, quando coloquei a aliança em seu dedo.

- Bella... Meu primeiro beijo não foi com você... A primeira vez que me apaixonei, não foi por você... E não foi com você a minha primeira vez, mas posso lhe garantir que a mais importante que tive... Foi com você... - sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. – Quero passar o resto da minha vida beijando você... O resto da minha vida te amando como se fosse à primeira vez... Quero passar o resto da vida mostrando a você o quanto te amo e como te amo. – disse piscando pra mim. – Te amo Isabella, sempre amei... Só não havia me dado conta. – Edward deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre ela em seguida.

- Eu voz declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva! – ao ouvir aquilo me puxou pra si, tomando meus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

- Agora é minha senhora Cullen. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Sempre fui senhor Cullen. – respondi piscando pra ele, que tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

A recepção foi formidável, dançamos, rimos, fizemos tudo o que pedia a tradição, como o brinde, cortar o bolo, Edward tirou a cinta liga a atirando em Paul, joguei o bouquet que caiu nas mãos de Rose, para tormento de Emmett.

- Peço silêncio a todos, por favor, o noivo gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para a noiva! – disse Alice no palco, olhei sem entender nada, Edward subiu ao palco e deu um beijo nela.

- Obrigada Alice! Faz muito tempo que não faço isso... – ele parecia nervoso, Alice lhe entregou o seu antigo violão, sorri ao reconhecê-lo. – Costumávamos fazer isso juntos se lembra? Na casinha da árvore. – falou piscando pra mim. – Isto eu lhe prometo **(This I Promise You – Ronan Keating)**- com certeza estava nervoso, dedilhou o violão e soltou a voz.

Meu amor, aqui estou diante de você

Sou seu agora

A partir deste momento

Pegue minha mão

Só você pode me faz parar de tremer

Compartilharemos para sempre

Isto eu lhe prometo

E quando eu olho nos seus olhos

Toda minha vida parece estar diante de mim

E não estou mais correndo

Porque já sei que estou em casa

Com cada batida do meu coração

Eu te dou meu amor completamente

Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo

Não consegui conter as lágrimas, tamanha emoção que senti.

Meu amor, eu consigo sentir seu coração batendo

Como dançamos agora

Mais perto que antes

Não vá embora

Não vá embora

Porque estou quase chorando agora

Isto é pra sempre

Faço-lhe este voto

E quando eu olho nos seus olhos

Toda minha vida parece estar diante de mim

E não estou mais correndo

Porque já sei que estou em casa

Com cada batida do meu coração

Eu te dou meu amor completamente

Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo

Minha querida, isto eu lhe prometo

Isto eu lhe prometo, eu lhe prometo, lhe prometo

Isto eu lhe prometo

Assim que acabou entregou o violão para o cara da banda e desceu ao meu encontro, fui até ele que me ergueu em seus braços.

- É a coisa mais linda que já ouvi. – disse chorosa, ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Não sairíamos em lua de mel, achamos melhor não arriscar por causa do bebê. Edward disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim, que passaríamos nossa primeira noite de casados em nossa casa.

- Mas como? Você já a comprou? – eu mal podia crer.

- É o meu presente de casamento pra você, para nós. – dizia segurando minha mão, Thony estava no banco de trás empolgadíssimo, estranhei ao ver o caminho que havia tomado.

- É no mesmo bairro que meu pai mora? – Edward não respondeu parando diante de sua antiga casa.

- Não vai me dizer que... Oh meu Deus! Qual delas? – perguntei impaciente.

- Está olhando pra ela... – falou apontando pra casa. – Comprei-a de volta e minha mãe a reformou a deixando apita para nós. – olhei para a casa que estava diferente, linda absolutamente linda.

- É nossa?

- Toda sua meu amor. – disse abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

- Uau! - soltou Thony olhando para a casa. – Vamos morar do lado do vovô Charlie?

- Isso mesmo amigão.

- Legal! – eu e Edward caímos na gargalhada com a cara dele.

A casa tinha alguns móveis do meu antigo apartamento, mesclado com alguns do de Edward, toda a casa tinha o toque dos dois, olhava fascinada para tudo ali.

- Este é seu quarto Thony, era o antigo quarto do papai.

- A mamãe dormia naquele quarto ali – meu marido disse apontando para a janela do meu quarto.

- Ela me contou, quando ficamos na casa do vovô. – Edward olhou pra mim, sorrindo. – E o quarto da minha irmã, onde vai ser?

- Ainda não sabemos se será uma menina filho. – disse me virando para Edward que nos conduzia pela casa.

- Será mamãe, vai ver. – insistiu, era o antigo quarto de Alice que ficava ao lado e ainda estava vazio.

- Minha mãe achou melhor esperarmos, até descobrir o sexo. – assenti encantada com tudo.

- Aquele é um quarto de hóspedes e este é o nosso. – dizia indicando as portas. – A cozinha fica ainda no mesmo lugar, se lembra?- assenti sorrindo. – Temos uma sala de jantar um pequeno escritório, um belo jardim nos fundos e uma surpresa pra você Thony.

- O que pai? – perguntou curioso.

- Uma casa na árvore, era minha e de Emmett. – meu filho fez com que mostrasse pra ele, estava excitado com tudo aquilo. Edward o levou até lá, sorri ao ver a antiga casinha da árvore onde as vezes Edward lia pra mim, ficávamos horas ali falando sobre nossos sonhos infantis.

- Gostou? – perguntou me abraçando por trás, estávamos na varanda, olhando nosso filho encantado com a casinha.

- É perfeita Edward, como você... – disse me virando pra ele. – É isso que me faz amá-lo...

- O que? Ser perfeito? – ri dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Não seja convencido! As coisas que faz, o modo como age, isso o torna perfeito, pelo menos pra mim. – ele sorriu me apertando em seus braços. - Eu te amo senhor meu marido e acho bom colocarmos aquele carinha ali na cama dele, porque quero minha noite de núpcias ouviu bem? – sorri ao ouvir sua gargalhada gostosa.

- Como minha esposa desejar. – assoviou para Thony. – Venha filho, hora de ir pra cama.

Colocamos Thony na cama depois de um belo banho, assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, meu pequeno apagou. Finalmente Edward me mostrou nossa suíte, era linda, com uma imensa cama.

- Gostou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo, acariciando minha barriga.

- Está tudo perfeito!

- Venha, vamos tomar um banho juntos, o que acha?

- Excitante! – ele sorriu me puxando até o banheiro, colocou a banheira pra encher, depois me ajudou a me despir, entre beijos e caricias nos amamos pela primeira vez como marido e mulher.

Nossa vida não mudou muito, pois já vivíamos juntos há um bom tempo, morar naquela casa era formidável. Agradeci muito a Esme por tudo que fez ali, meu pai estava nas nuvens, com o neto sempre por perto, Carlisle e Esme, também estavam felizes. Edward trouxe o restante de nossas coisas de Seattle e o restante vendeu com o apartamento.

Meu marido vivia no hospital, Carlisle sempre dizia que no início de carreira era assim mesmo, Edward queria se tornar cirurgião e pra isso o percurso seria longo. Mesmo assim não perdia uma consulta, um exame. Estava entrando na vigésima semana e finalmente descobrimos o sexo, Thony estava certo, era uma menina.

Minha amada sogra e eu demos início à decoração do quartinho dela, seria tudo em tons de branco e lilás. Minha coluna no site tinha cada vez mais acessos e a gravadora me ligou dizendo que lançariam uma garota que cantaria algumas das minhas músicas.

Cheguei àquela fase onde inchava horrores, me sentia gorda demais, mas meu marido insistia em dizer que eu era à grávida mais linda que já havia visto. Não me lembrava de ter ficado assim quando engravidei de Thony, mas Esme e Sue diziam que cada gravidez era diferente. A vigésima sexta semana chegou e eu estava enorme, Edward não me deixava fazer quase nada e Emmett dizia que eu parecia uma pata andando e que meu marido teria que me rolar.

Entrei na vigésima oitava semana dez quilos mais gorda, não conseguia andar direito e quando me sentava, mal conseguia me levantar e ainda por cima fui proibida de dirigir. As pessoas só falavam com a minha barriga, era como se ela tivesse vida própria. A garota estourou com uma das minhas músicas que estava a uma semana no primeiro lugar na bilboard.

Edward era muito atencioso comigo, estava um tanto preocupado com minha pressão, a media várias vezes ao dia, Thony antes de ir para a escolinha corria e beijava minha barriga se despedindo da irmã, era o mesmo quando voltava, o pai fazia a mesma coisa. Tivemos uma longa discussão para escolher o nome e acabamos optando por Nessie, sim esse seria o nome dela. Nessie.

Estava entrando na reta final, tudo estava pronto, o enxoval de Nessie, seu quarto, só estávamos aguardando sua chegada. Edward estava muito ansioso e confesso que foi maravilhoso tê-lo ao meu lado e imaginava como teria sido com Thony?

**POV EDWARD**

Acompanhar a gravidez estava sendo uma experiência fantástica, apesar das mudanças de humor de Bella, uma hora estava sorrindo feliz da vida, em questão de segundo começa a chorar, sem motivo aparente. Se achava feia e gorda e estava mais insegura que nunca. Sentia tanto orgulho dela, suas músicas estavam estourado, Emm comentou que aquilo era bom para Bella, lhe daria prestigio no meio.

Mesmo estando bem puxado no hospital, eu sempre escapava para dar uma olhadinha nela, minha mãe, Sue e Charlie me ajudava nisso também, ela estava cada vez mais linda, às vezes me pegava imaginando como teria sido com Thony? Mas infelizmente não poderíamos mudar o passado.

Quando descobrimos o sexo, Thony ficou em êxtase, ele sempre afirmou que seria uma menina, tentava imaginar se ela seria como Bella, linda e delicada. A escolha do nome foi complicada, mas finalmente escolhemos um, minha filha iria se chamar Nessie.

Estava tudo pronto, o quarto dela ficou perfeito, Bella já havia preparado a bolsa dela e a malinha com as coisas de Nessie. Minha amada esposa andava irrequieta, sem posição para dormir, eu não tinha muito que fazer, senão ficar ao lado dela. Estava no hospital quando meu celular tocou insistentemente.

"Edward?" – era a voz de Charlie.

- O que houve Charlie?

"Nessie que nascer filho, estamos indo pra ai, Bella não para de chamar por você."

- Estou indo pra ai...

"Não filho, a bolsa rompeu, Seth já a colocou no carro, Thony está na escola e Sue vai pegá-lo, avise sua mãe e irmãos, estou levando Bella pra ai."

- Obrigado Charlie. – agradeci desligando, liguei para minha mãe que ligou para Alice e os outros.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou meu pai, passando por mim no corredor.

- Bella está vindo pra cá, a bolsa rompeu! – estava meio perdido, sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito, mas não conseguia me mexer.

- Vamos preparar tudo! – disse meu pai tomando as rédeas da situação. – Vá esperá-la lá fora. – assenti indo para a entrada da emergência. Seth entrou com ela no colo, Charlie estava logo atrás.

- Me desculpe meu amor, eu...

- Cala a boca Edward e me dá alguma coisa pra dor pelo amor de Deus! – sua voz saiu estranha e seu jeito grosseiro me assustou.

- Vai por mim filho, ignore! – alertou Charlie, a colocamos em uma cadeira de rodas a levando para dentro, havia uma sala de parto preparada para ela, seu obstetra já havia sido chamado, eu e meu pai acompanharíamos o parto.

A cada contração Bella gritava e xingava horrores, ela praguejava em italiano, eu até riria da situação, se não estivesse tão nervoso. Estava coberta de suor fazendo uma força sobre-humana para colocar nossa pequena no mundo, confesso que quando ouvi aquele chorinho ecoar na sala, não contive as lágrimas, eu mesmo a examinei assim que nasceu, era linda e perfeitinha.

- Olha meu amor, a nossa Nessie. – disse entregando-a a Bella.

- Oi meu amor, você é mesmo linda! Minha princesa, seu irmão vai pirar quando vir você. – dizia encantada em nossa filha.

Entreguei minha filha para a enfermeira, para que outro profissional fizesse os exames de praxe. Bella estava exausta, foi trocada e levada para o quarto, onde em breve dividiria com Nessie. Fui ao berçário ver minha menina, a segurava em meus braços quando vi minha família se espremendo para vê-la, me aproximei do vidro a erguendo pra que a vissem melhor. Minha mãe chorava, assim como Alice, Rose, Leah e Sue. Charlie tinha os olhos marejados, Seth segurava Thony que sorria e fazia careta pra ela. Meu pai olhava encantado para a neta.

- Essa é nossa família Nessie, ainda falta alguns membros, mas logo todos estarão aqui pra ver você. – disse depositando um beijo nela colocando-a no bercinho.

Como sempre Bella ficava irritadiça e completamente desconfortável em hospitais, resmungava por tudo, mas creio que aquilo nunca iria mudar, eu ouvia pacientemente suas lamurias, mas tudo aquilo desapareceu quando a enfermeira trouxe Nessie.

- Aqui está Dr. Cullen, sua filhinha é linda. – disse Sarah à enfermeira, minha esposa tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Obrigado Sarah, pode ir agora. – falei de forma profissional, ela sorriu afetada complicando ainda mais a minha vida.

- Nossa! Pensei que ela fosse afogar minha filha em sua baba. – disparou minha esposa sarcástica.

- Bella, não pode ficar nervosa, você vai amamentar...

- Sei muito bem o que vou fazer Edward, não é minha primeira vez. Só que antes não tinha uma enfermeira oferecida babando em meu marido! – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Deixa de bobeira Bella, tome, ela está faminta. – falei entregando Nessie pra ela, assim que colocou os olhos nela, se distraiu.

Durante o período que passou no hospital, implicou com a maioria das enfermeiras, perguntando por que todas tinham que ser tão bonitas e atraentes, se era fetiche dos médicos, ou um padrão para ser admita? Ela só se dava bem com as mais antigas, por conseqüência mais velha e casada.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta Isabella! – disse pela terceira vez, ela ainda insistia que duas das enfermeiras estavam me dando o maior mole, claro que eu sabia daquilo e infelizmente todos notaram, pois minha irmã e minha mãe também estavam me enchendo.

- Não é questão de ser ciumenta, mas aquelas oferecidas nem se deram ao trabalho de disfarçar, praticamente te comem com os olhos.

- O que quer que eu faça? As demita, porque implicou com elas? – ela fez bico e vi perfeitamente seu queixo tremer, Bella o ergueu empinando o nariz, saindo do carro, abrindo a porta de trás para pegar Nessie.

- Está pesado Bella deixa que...

- Posso carregar minha filha Edward, sempre carreguei Thony, não vai ser diferente com Nessie. – doeu ouvir aquilo, mas relevei já que ela estava brava por causa das enfermeiras, sentia que aquilo ainda iria me trazer muitos problemas.


	13. EPILOGO

**Nos vemos em breve pessoal! **

**Obrigada pelos comentários**

**foram de extrema importância pra mim. **

**Muitos beijos e até breve! **

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**POV BELLA**

Nessie era um verdadeiro encanto, seus cabelos eram acobreados com grandes olhos castanhos e a boca como a do pai, era uma mistura minha e de Edward. Thony me surpreendeu, pois, era comum as crianças ficarem enciumadas, mas ele não demonstrava ciúme com Nessie, cuidava da irmã com tanto carinho, dizendo que era seu irmão mais velho e que tinha que cuidar dela.

Alice dizia que Edward dizia a mesma coisa, que tinha pena de Nessie, com aqueles dois. Por falar nele, ainda estava furiosa com o fato daquelas enfermeiras oferecidas, darem em cima dele na cara dura, sem respeitar sequer sua família ali presente.

Minha amada cunhada e amiga decidiu se casar, disse que se empolgou com o meu casamento. Já minha pequena crescia a olhos vistos. Minha mãe assim como Gianna dizia pra eu esquecer as enfermeiras peitudas, Esme me disse que já passou por aquilo e que de vez em quando ainda tem que dar um chega pra lá em algumas atiradas. Disse para eu marcar território, mostrar que ele é muito bem casado e que elas são insignificantes. Eu me perguntava como faria aquilo?

Escrevia semanalmente agora para o site, e Emm estava sempre em contato com o pessoal da gravadora, a tal garota queria me conhecer, já que quatro dos seus maiores sucessos eram composições minhas, ela foi indicada ao Grammy, por **You belong to me**.

Outros cantores demonstraram interesse em minhas composições, alguns já eram consagrados e alguns começando, aquilo de certa forma me fazia bem.

**Cinco anos se passaram****... **

Thony era um lindo garoto de quase onze anos, era incrível como parecia com o pai em tudo, Nessie uma linda garotinha de cinco anos, era muito esperta. Alice e Jazz haviam se casado e tiveram uma menina chamada Linda. Rose e Emm também se casaram e Rose estava grávida de seis meses.

Quanto a mim e Edward?

Estamos muito bem, conclui meu curso e agora trabalho com uma grande gravadora, descobrindo novos talentos. Tenho um em minha casa, meu filho que é um exímio pianista, para orgulho do pai que sempre foi amante desse tipo de música, assim como Esme.

Estávamos todos reunidos no Pure, que agora era administrado por Paul e Alec, costumávamos dizer que aqueles dois eram uma combinação explosiva, ambos ainda solteiros, atirando pra todos os lados, minha família estava lá, toda ela. Gianna e Marcus agora moravam em Seattle, se casaram e tiveram uma linda garotinha chamada Anna.

Alguns amigos muito amados e queridos, alguns nem tanto assim, Tanya e Félix estavam namorando há um ano, segundo Kate. Havia um pessoal do hospital inclusive uma enfermeira que gostava de me irritar fazendo caras e bocas para o meu marido, nos estranhamos uma vez em uma recepção que houve há cerca de um ano.

Quase arranquei os cabelos dela, ao pegá-la falando do meu marido no toalete, ela perguntava a amiga o que um homem gotoso daqueles fazia com alguém como eu, que não sossegaria até levá-lo pra cama e fazê-lo me esquecer completamente... Aquilo foi à gota d'água pra mim... Foi preciso Edward, Jazz e Carlisle pra me tirar de cima daquela vadia. Aquele pequeno incidente gerou uma crise entre o meu marido e eu e Edward chegou a sair de casa.

Depois de uma bebedeira e tanto, voltou com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, dizendo que estava arrependido e que jamais brigaria de novo comigo. Claro que não acreditei, mas o amava demais pra viver longe dele...

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela voz de Alec.

- Boa noite pessoal, estamos aqui para homenagear uma mulher incrível que fez parte da história desse lugar. Ela chegou de Londres toda tímida, havia ganhado um concurso de música importante no circuito europeu. Suas canções eram apaixonantes e animaram muitas noites aqui. – dizia empolgado. – Ganhadora do Grammy por dois anos consecutivos, chamo ao palco Isabella Swan, a nossa Bella.

Senti meu estômago revirar, estava visivelmente nervosa, fazia um bom tempo que não subia em um palco, havia um banquinho com um violão no pedestal.

- Boa noite galera, é muito bom estar aqui outra vez. Outro dia um produtor me perguntou como eu sendo tão nova, conseguia compor músicas que tocavam tanto ao coração? - o lugar estava em silêncio, alguns murmurinhos somente. – Minha resposta foi: Todas as minhas canções foram feitas para o único homem que amei em minha vida, o meu marido. – Edward me olhou sem graça e a galera aplaudiu bastante. – Compus minha primeira canção aos onze anos, foi quando me apaixonei... Daí em diante, só passei pro papel o que tinha em meu coração, as duvidas... Os temores... As coisas que queria gritar aos sete ventos, mas não podia, tudo isso fez de mim o que sou hoje.

Cantei algumas músicas mais antigas, as primeiras que compus, as mais tocadas logicamente e as vencedoras.

- Compus uma nova canção e a dedico à fonte da minha inspiração, ao meu marido, Edward!

Mandei um beijo pra ele que o pegou no ar o guardando no coração, Edward sempre fazia aquilo, desde pequeno. - Gostaria de pedir ao meu marido que subisse aqui, por favor. – disse estendendo a mão pra ele, eu estava na ponta do palco, ele meio sem jeito se levantou e veio até mim.

- O que você esta aprontando, sua maluca? – sussurrou com um sorriso tímido.

- Dança comigo? – ele franziu o cenho, olhei pra banda e os acordes soaram, Edward enlaçou minha cintura e deslizávamos pelo palco, naquele momento eu cantava pra ele, somente pra ele.

Os sonhos mais lindos sonhei.  
De quimeras mil um castelo ergui  
E no teu olhar, tonto de emoção,  
Com sofreguidão mil venturas previ.

O teu corpo é luz, sedução,  
Poema divino cheio de esplendor.  
Teu sorriso prende, inebria e entontece.  
És fascinação, amor_._

Ele colou ainda mais nossos corpos me conduzindo pelo palco como se estivéssemos somente nós ali.

O teu corpo é luz, sedução,  
Poema divino cheio de esplendor.  
Teu sorriso prende, inebria e entontece.  
És fascinação, amor.

Edward me beijou, um beijo delicioso e completamente apaixonado.

-É linda meu amor, como você!

- Obrigada! Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.

- Obrigada pessoal, curtam a noite! – agradeci ao público e desci com Edward sob aplausos e assovios.

- Foi lindo Bella! – dizia Alice emocionada.

- Ela tem razão filha, foi mesmo lindo de se ver. – completou Esme.

- Queria aproveitar que estamos todos reunidos aqui, toda a nossa família, nossos amigos e fazer um brinde! – Emmett pediu alguns champanhes.

- Gostaria de agradecer ao destino, por colocar um garoto tão especial em meu caminho, na realidade eu cai literalmente sobre ele. – a risada foi geral. – Aquele garoto lindo de olhos verdes se tornou meu amigo, o meu melhor amigo. Meu primeiro amor, aquele que você está feliz só de respirar o mesmo ar que ele. – Edward segurou firme minha mão. - Mas o mesmo destino nos pregou uma peça e eu fui embora, levando comigo um pedacinho dele e agradeço ao destino por isso também...

- Eu também. – disse Edward.

- Sou grata a ele por nos dar uma segunda chance... E fazer com que meu maior sonho se tornasse real. Sou grata a você Edward por me amar, por fazer parte da minha vida e principalmente pelos filhos que me deu. Eu amei o menino gentil e carinhoso que conheci, assim como amei o garoto metido e cheio de si... – ouvi alguns risos. - E amo incondicionalmente o homem maravilhoso que se tornou... Um pai formidável, um marido fiel e apaixonado e um amante que me faz perder o juízo. – ele riu envergonhado. – É por tudo isso que eu te amo. – disse erguendo a taça.

-Um brinde ao destino! E a Edward Cullen meu único amor. – Edward me puxou pra si, estalando um beijo em meus lábios.

- Também sou grato ao destino Bella, por trazê-la de volta pra mim. – dizia acariciando meu rosto.

- Tenho uma notícia pra te dar, a todos na realidade. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Estou grávida! – todos se calaram.

- Outra vez? – soltou Emmett. – Caramba eu to no primeiro e vocês já estão no terceiro! – resmungou fazendo todos rirem.

- Desculpe desapontá-lo meu amado cunhado, mas com esses, serão quatro. – pensei que os olhos de Edward fossem saltar. – São gêmeos.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – dizia Esme emocionada, Edward me ergueu em seus braços, me rodopiando, eu sorria feliz da vida.

- Tem idéia do quanto te amo? – disse deixando meu corpo escorregar pelo seu.

- Tenho uma leve noção! – respondi rindo.

Nossa vida é feita de momentos, ninguém é feliz vinte quatro horas por dia, tenho uma família enorme, que me ama e eu os amo muito. Eu e Edward temos nossas discussões, mas sempre resolvemos da melhor maneira possível, às vezes olho pra ele e vejo o menino que me ajudou naquele parque, o amo com a mesma intensidade da adolescência e com a maturidade de agora, sou completamente louca por ele e sei que é recíproco.

FIM


	14. NOTA DA AUTORA

**Aqui vai uma nota para vocês!**

* * *

Oi pessoal, gostaria de agradecer o carinho e a atenção que vocês dedicam a minhas fics, sempre deixando sua opinião sobre os capítulos, os personagens. Tenho todas as reviews devidamente arquivadas, algumas mais empolgadas, outras simples e objetivas... Amo todas elas!

Algumas de vocês são mais animadas e fervorosas, algumas simplesmente querem matar o meu Edward, bater na minha Bella. Sei que eles têm uma personalidade um pouco diferentes dos originais, em compensação não mudam de uma fic para outra, mesmo sendo vampiros ou humanos, bruxas e afins.

Minha filha não gosta da saga e insisti que eu deveria mudar o nome dos meus personagens, porque as estórias são muito boas na opinião dela e que não tem muito haver com o Edward e a Bella. Particularmente eu discordo, consigo imaginar perfeitamente um Edward conquistador, ousado e safado, mas acima de tudo apaixonado por Bella.

Já a minha Bella, como gosto de dizer, acredito que ela tenha garra que a original, claro que rola a insegurança e sua autoestima muitas vezes é inexistente, fisicamente ela é descrita um pouco diferente da original, porque eu vejo minha Bella com o rosto da Kristen e o corpo da Paola Oliveira, já o Edward sempre será aquela delicia do Robert Pattinson.

Ainda tenho onze fics para postar e uma pasta cheia de ideias para novas estórias picantes e envolventes, gostaria mais uma vez da opinião de vocês, acham que depois de postá-las deveria fazer uma versão com outros nomes?

Aqui vai uma relação das próximas fics:

De corpo e Alma

Doce vingança

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen

Um amigo pra toda a vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Você pra sempre

Feita pra mim

Simplesmente Bella

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Uma viagem apaixonante

E mais seis em planejamento, tenho muito tempo ocioso e uma imaginação muito, mas muito fértil. A maioria de minhas estórias foi escrita há mais de três anos, estavam cruas e muito diferentes do que posto agora. Mas a essência é a mesma, só mudou a forma de contar, o palavreado e a forma de escrever. Venho aperfeiçoando isto ao longo do tempo, porque acredito que vocês mereçam uma leitura de qualidade!

Confesso que ler nunca foi uma coisa que me atraísse, na realidade eu dormia na segunda ou terceira página, mas depois de assistir ao filme, **( Porque filmes eram a minha antiga paixão)** fiquei apaixonada pelo casal e devorei os quatro livros em dois meses.

Li Crepúsculo duas vezes, Lua nova também, Eclipse uma vez assim como Amanhecer, mas o que mais gostei foi de Midnight Sun, a versão dele da estória me fascina e o li quatro vezes, praticamente sei de cor. Na última vez que contei, havia lido 345, mas isso foi a mais de dois anos, acredito que tenha lido pra mais de seiscentos títulos neste tempo. As que eu realmente curto, tenho arquivada em meu PC, não leio somente no fanfiction, acompanho fics do nyah, twiligth Brasil e mais alguns blogs.

Sou apaixonada por fic e por twiligth!

Meu nome é Luciane Menezes de Souza e tenho quarenta anos, sou casada há vinte anos com o mesmo homem, o qual eu namorei por três anos antes disso. Tenho uma filha linda de vinte anos que cursa Ciências humanas na Unifesp.

Passo aproximadamente mais de dez horas do meu dia diante do computador, no restante eu durmo, cuido da casa e dos meus seis cães e agora dez gatos! Esta sou eu!

Desculpem-me por incomodar, peço que, por favor, deixem sua opinião sobre o assunto, e agradeço de antemão a atenção dispensada a esta amiga que voz fala.

Beijos da Lú.

OS: A quem interessar possa me procura no facebook.


	15. VOTAÇÃO

**Olá meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês!**

** Aqui estão os nomes das fics, **

**escolham duas entre elas e as mais votadas serão postadas.**

**Feita pra mim (8)**

**Simplesmente Bella (6)**

**De corpo e alma. (1)**

**Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen (2)**

**Você pra sempre (1)**

**Férias inesquecíveis (4)**

**Doce vingança**

**Uma viagem apaixonante**

**Um amigo pra toda vida.**

**Uma mestiça em minha vida (5)**

**Feiticeira**

**A fic que atingir vinte e cinco review será postada. **

**A escolha é sua! **

**Beijos Lú!**


	16. RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO

Meninas:

Gostaria de agradecer a atenção de todas vocês, estou contente pelo resultado da votação até agora. Aqui vai o resultado!

Uma mestiça em minha vida -23 votos.

Feiticeira – 9 votos.

Feita pra mim – 54 votos.

Simplesmente Bella- 9 votos.

Um amigo pra toda vida -nenhum voto.

Uma viagem apaixonante – nenhum voto.

Aprendendo a ser uma Cullen -5 votos.

Doce vingança – 2 votos.

De corpo e alma -2 votos.

Você pra sempre – 1 voto.

Férias inesquecíveis – 18 votos.

As fics que serão postadas são:

Feita pra mim

Uma mestiça em minha vida

Férias inesquecíveis

Resolvi postar uma terceira pela dedicação de vocês, começo a postá-las na sexta feira com capitulo extra de brinde!

**OBRIGADA! BEIJOS LU!**


	17. AVISO

Queridas amigas, estou aqui para me desculpar com todas vocês!

Não pensem que eu abandonei as fics **PROTEJA-ME** e **MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA! **

O que houve na realidade é que o técnico formatou meu computador que estava dando pau! Ao fazer o backup ele perdeu minhas atualizações das fics... Eu quase tive uma sincope, pois havia adiantado três capítulos em cada, ele quase perdeu tudo, podem imaginar como eu fiquei? Eu mal via o homem na minha frente, roguei tanta praga no infeliz, que se eu for atendida, o coitado vai ficar broxa pro resto da vida!

Em fim!

Conclusão, terei que reescrevê-los e isso vai levar uma semana, por ai. Realmente sinto muito, agora por via das duvidas estou fazendo três cópias de cada uma em cada HD, sem contar o pen drive.

Amanhã, sábado, as duas fics vencedoras serão postadas: **Feita pra mim** e **Uma mestiça em minha vida! **

Novamente peço desculpas e espero que gostem das novas estórias!

De sua amiga Lú.


End file.
